French Skins
by jeanpierre.sanguinetti
Summary: Et si un jeune français s'était glissé dans la bande de Cook, Ems et des autres. Témoin, acteur de leurs vies, de leurs joies, de leurs souffrances. Rien n'aurait changé et pourtant, grâce à ce regard, nous verrions cette histoire et certains personnages peut-être différemment. Et s'il nous emmenait plus loin dans l'après quand tout semble perdu et que seule reste la tristesse.
1. Acte1: Rouge est l'amour

**French Skins**

**_Skins season 3 : Theme Song _**

**Préambule :**

_**The Temper Trap : Sweet disposition **_

Cela fait 62 ans qu'elle est à mes côtés, près de moi ou dans mes pensées. Elle ne m'a jamais quitté depuis le Collège de Roundview.

Nous marchons le long de cette route, longeant des haies qui séparent des maisons. Villas avec plus ou moins d'ocre sur les murs, accrochées à des panneaux solaires qui en font de grands papillons dont les éoliennes sont les dards.

La Provence, malgré tout, reste belle sous ce soleil rasant d'automne. La Sainte Victoire se découpe au loin, elle est bleuie par le soir qui se couche sur elle.

Nous rentrons chez nous, vers la maison de mon enfance, lentement mais droits face à la vie, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Je me tourne vers elle, son regard est toujours aussi vif. Cela m'avait marqué ce premier jour de rentrée scolaire. Sous ses airs réservés et timides, je sentais une telle volonté, une telle intensité dans ses yeux.

Toujours intenses mais tristes. Ils sont tristes depuis plus de 57 ans et malgré tout mon amour, je n'ai jamais pu les changer. Mais je sais qu'en me regardant, elle dirait la même chose de moi.

Pour éviter de penser, elle a son appareil photo, toujours prête à shooter. La photo l'a sauvée et le combat. Moi, ce sont les livres et le combat.

Monsieur Pagnol a écrit qu'il ne fallait pas dire la vérité aux enfants. Il ne faut pas la dire non plus aux adolescents, la vie se charge de les transformer suffisamment vite en adulte.

Je prends sa main, elle me sourit, deux vieillards sur un chemin. Emily je t'aime.

Assis face à mon bureau en bois, dans ce vieux peignoir miteux qu'Emily aime renifler car elle dit qu'il porte l'odeur de toute ma vie, j'ai ressorti ce journal commencé par un enfant. Cet enfant que j'étais encore à 16 ans. Un enfant qui voulait tout écrire pour ne rien oublier. Un enfant qui sentait que cette ville de Bristol où il venait d'arriver, serait le vrai début de sa liberté. Il ne le désirait pas, il l'exigeait.

Un journal tenu pendant 62 ans et que je tiens encore tous les jours.

J'aurais pu scanner et rendre immortel ce texte en le pixélisant, mais j'ai toujours aimé l'odeur du papier et puis ces pages, elles sont mes amis. Je retrouve mon écriture, rapide et bien formée, les dessins et autres croquis de celle qui sera ma femme, que j'y ai insérés.

C'est un texte de joie et de souffrance. Il y a des pages que j'ai refermées tout de suite après les avoir écrites et que je voudrais ne relire jamais. Et puis toutes celles, nombreuses, où je pourrais me replonger juste pour retrouver le gout du plaisir.

Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, suis-je devant cette toute première page ? La nostalgie vient-elle avec l'âge ou alors la peur que la mémoire s'effrite et qu'il ne reste qu'une vague mélancolie.

Cette première page,… si elle vous intéresse, suivez-moi.

**Introduction:**

_**Santigold: Shove It **_

1er septembre 2009

Monsieur le Journal, avant de commencer à écrire sur vos feuilles blanches, il me semble qu'il serait impoli de ma part de ne pas me présenter. Après tout, vous allez subir mon verbiage pendant un temps que j'espère le plus long possible.

Alors voilà, je m'appelle : Jules Isaac-Cristini, je suis âgée de 16 ans.

Enfant unique, je suis né le 18 novembre 1992 à Marseille et j'en suis très fier.

Je suis brun, mince et assez grand, 1m77. Les cheveux plutôt courts et bien coiffés, le nez droit et les yeux bleus.

Juif alsacien laïque par mon père et provençal-corse chrétien par ma mère, cela fait de moi, une bonne ratatouille.

Mon père militaire, j'ai grandi au gré de ses affectations. Du coup, mes racines je les ai trouvées dans la maison de famille de ma mère à Aix.

Une grande bastide construite par son grand-père, riche négociant, venu de Corse sans un sou où j'ai passé les plus beaux moments de mon enfance.

Je crois pouvoir définir mon caractère assez précisément.

Je suis gentil, intelligent, empathique, pas violent et extrêmement bavard. Je mets au-dessus de tout, la vérité, ce qui, souvent, me met dans des situations difficiles.

Mon problème, c'est les filles. Je suis trop romantique. Je ne suis pas très assuré avec elle, je dois l'avouer. Je pense toujours au sexe comme un puceau que je suis. Je n'ai embrassé qu'une seule fille dans ma vie. J'ai réussis à lui toucher les seins une fois, ce qui alimente mes fantasmes depuis. Elle m'a dit que mon regard était le plus doux qu'elle connaissait et que je devrais sourire plus souvent car j'étais charmant quand je le faisais.

Mais voilà, je suis solitaire, trop solitaire et triste, trop triste surtout depuis la mort de mes parents. Mon père d'abord puis très vite ma mère.

A leur mort, j'ai été pris en charge par le frère de mon père. Mon oncle, Salomon, est un homme qui ne montre aucuns sentiments. Il ne m'a embrassé qu'une seule fois, lors de ma Bar Mitsvah puisque mon père n'était déjà plus là.

Il travaille dans la finance et les affaires mais lesquelles, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu le déterminer. Il s'occupe matériellement de moi. Il m'écoute et me soutient mais sans complaisance.

Il m'a mis en pension dans un établissement chic et côté de la région parisienne.

Je viens donc de passer 3 ans dans un internat de mecs, au mieux des intellectuels bobos boutonneux et au pire des fachos pleins de fric et débiles.

Je suis un élève brillant.

J'ai un seul vrai copain, Charles, il est âgé de 19 ans et c'est un futur grand écrivain. Il a été admis à l'Ecole Normale Supérieure. Moi aussi, un jour je serai rue d'Ulm.

C'est mon ami, mon grand frère. Il est le seul qui s'intéresse à moi.

J'aime la littérature, la philosophie et l'histoire. J'étudie le latin et le grec, vachement cool, non ?

Je suis socialiste, anti facho, anti raciste. Mais je n'en parle pas surtout avec mon oncle.

Je ne connais rien à la vie, j'étudie et je lis toujours.

Je n'ai commencé à comprendre la réalité des choses que depuis que je sors avec Charles. Il me traine partout dès que nous avons un moment de libre, théâtre, cinéma, musée.

Je participe à des réunions d'étudiants de la Sorbonne, d'Henry IV, de l'Ecole Normale. Je suis toujours le plus jeune alors je me cale dans un coin et j'écoute. Ils parlent philosophie, économie, arts et politique.

Il dit en riant qu'avec nos deux prénoms très XIXe au XXIe siècle, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Nous avons toujours de longues discussions passionnées.

Il y a deux choses que j'ai découvertes par moi-même, la peinture et la musique.

La peinture, c'est l'éblouissement de l'œil et le ravissement de l'émotion.

La musique, c'est l'étourdissement de l'oreille et la révolution de tous les sens.

C'est pourquoi, j'écris en écoutant de la musique. Là, j'ai Santigold (Shove it) dans les écouteurs.

Après le bac, je ne me sentais pas de rester encore deux ans enfermé dans ce lycée de cons à faire une prépa, Khâgne comme on dit. J'avais besoin de respirer et de découvrir des choses. J'en avais marre de la discipline, des esprits étroits et de ce discours sur l'élite que nous étions censés représenter.

Alors une idée m'est venue, partir faire un diplôme dans un autre pays. J'avais envie d'ailleurs, de découvrir d'autres gens, d'autres façons de vivre.

J'ai cherché et trouvé ce collège, Roundview, à Bristol qui acceptait les élèves étrangers dans le cadre d'un accord entre les deux ministères de l'éducation de chaque pays, … bla bla… on s'en fout ….

Bref, j'en ai parlé à mon oncle et celui-ci loin de me décourager, m'a dit tout le bien qu'il pensait de faire un séjour en Angleterre, il semblait ravi, enfin si le rictus qui lui sert de sourire peut traduire cet état.

Bristol, c'est très bien, pas trop loin de Paris pour ne pas inquiéter et suffisamment loin de Londres pour être sûr que « mon tonton » malgré ses promesses ne viendra jamais me voir lors de ses séjours à la City. Time is money.

Avec mon dossier scolaire en béton, mon inscription fut une formalité. Au contraire, le courrier de la Directrice était enflammé avec « tout son plaisir de recevoir un aussi brillant élève d'une nation si cultivée. » (Sic, LoL).

**Acte 1 : Sortir de la chrysalide**

**Scène 1 : 1492**

_**Klaxons : Magick **_

Je suis arrivée à Bristol, l'après-midi d'un jeudi, d'une fin de mois d'Aout étouffante, après 5 h de train et une correspondance de 2 heures à Londres dont je n'ai rien vu.

Un bus, ma valise qui roule, remplie de livres mais avec peu de vêtements, je veux me mettre à la mode anglaise, et quelques bouteilles pour les cadeaux. Une idée de mon oncle.

Les rues défilent, assez mornes finalement, mais pour moi, c'est une nouvelle Amérique. Je pars tel un explorateur découvrir un autre univers, l'infini et au-delà.

La maison des Sanguers n'est pas difficile à trouver mais la côte pour y arriver est raide. Mon père aurait dit que l'effort doit précéder le plaisir.

Les Sanguers sont un couple d'une soixante d'année qui me loue une chambre à l'étage certes petite mais avec salle de bains privée, ça j'apprécie. Je suis en pension, avec une totale liberté de mouvement. Je n'ai pas voulu d'une chambre dans une résidence étudiante, décidé à s'ouvrir aux autres mais marre de la proximité des internats, des contrôles et interdictions débiles.

Ils sont très gentils, enfin Madame Sanguers, car de son mari, je ne vois que le haut du crane qui dépasse de son journal, qu'il doit lire de la première à la dernière lettre.

La chambre est sympa, simple, toute blanche. La fenêtre donne sur un jardin que borde une rue. Un bureau, une connexion internet, un lit pas très grand, il faudra choisir une copine d'un petit format, et surtout un jeu de clefs. Leur chambre est au rez-de-chaussée à l'opposée, donc Julia, le prénom de Madame Sanguers, m'affirme que « non, tu ne risques pas de nous déranger si tu rentres tard ». Cool. Et mon anglais est parfait, dit-elle.

Je sors mes affaires de la valise, je range les livres sur une étagère, le champagne et le vin que j'ai ramené. Je me dis que mon oncle a eu raison.

J'épingle sur le mur, à côté de mon lit, la photo de Jean Zay. Peu de gens le connaissent mais il fut un grand ministre de l'Education Nationale et de la Culture du Front Populaire. Il fut assassiné par la milice en 1944. Avec une idole pareille comment voulez-vous pécho une meuf ?!

Le plan de Bristol déplié sur le lit, j'ai hâte de partir demain prendre possession de mon nouveau domaine. J'ai une carte bleu visa et suffisamment d'argent pour boire quelques pintes dans les bars de la ville. Je ne suis pas riche, mais mes parents m'ont laissé de quoi finir mes études et puis je me contente de peu.

Bristol a un port, des bateaux, une cathédrale, des jardins, plein de choses à voir et j'ai trois jours devant moi avant la rentrée à Roundview.

**_Method man : Release yo'delf_ **

J'ai arpenté la ville à pied et en bus, l'iPod aux oreilles au son de Method Man.

J'ai croisé des filles en groupes et des mecs en troupeau. Ils semblaient vouloir profiter des derniers jours de répit avant de plonger dans l'antre de leurs bahuts.

J'ai marché le long du fleuve où des grands-mères laissaient leurs toutous courir sans laisse. Les chiens tout heureux de leur liberté allaient d'un buisson à un arbre, d'une pierre à un banc, reniflant, cherchant la moindre odeur. J'étais comme eux, humant l'air et allant au gré du vent.

Un homeless, sous un pont, faisait le ménage de sa chambre. Ici comme ailleurs, la pauvreté ne se cachait pas.

Les canards séchaient leurs plumes au soleil, ils voulaient, eux aussi, savourer ces moments.

Des oiseaux gris qui m'étaient inconnus piquaient des pommes sauvages avec leurs becs pointus.

Je m'imaginais assis sur un de ces bancs, au bord du chemin de halage, une fille à mes côté.

Et puis, je suis passé au collège pour m'assurer que tout était ok pour mon dossier et repérer les lieux.

J'ai été accueilli par le Proviseur Adjoint, d'un enthousiasme débordant, voire envahissant.

« Appelle-moi Doug », me dit-il en me serrant la main avec force et chaleur.

Je n'ai pas pu échapper à la visite de tout l'établissement, WC compris. Et il est grand, croyez-moi, l'établissement et les WC aussi.

Il me parla d'anciens élèves avec émotion. J'ai compris qu'il les aimait vraiment. D'un Tony, l'excellent, victime d'un terrible accident mais qui avait su se battre pour revenir, d'une Cassie partie loin à New York, de son amour pour un Syd qui la cherchait, de Michelle la belle, Jal l'artiste, de Maxxie le danseur, Anwar son copain musulman et surtout de Chris qui était mort si jeune. En l'écoutant, je me prenais à rêver d'avoir de tels amis, ils semblaient si soudés, si proches.

« Mais Huggy, Huggy, Huggy, il faut savoir remonter en selle, mon petit. »

Cela me réveilla. « Merci Doug à lundi. »

**Scène 2: Rouge est l'amour**

_**Eugene McGuinness - Monsters Under The Bed **_

Face à l'immense baie vitrée, mon visage se reflète. Celui d'un garçon timide mais qui a tellement envie. Elle est ici, devant moi, l'entrée de ce collège. Entre l'appréhension et le désir, je suis dans un coin et je ne veux pas bouger, pas rentrer, non, rester là, à observer tous ces jeunes décontractés qui font du bruit et sont regroupés. Je veux en faire partie, mais leur langage, je n'en comprends pas un mot sur trois. Moi, avec mon 19,5 en anglais au bac, qui croyait parler le british, je ne sais rien de leur argot, putain ils parlent en quoi ? « Fuck », ça j'ai compris. En plus, il y a une bande de blondes débiles qui rient sans savoir pourquoi. Un cirque a dû s'arrêter pas loin.

Sinon, à ma gauche assise sur un banc, j'ai remarqué la mystérieuse. Celle qui pose un regard blasé sur le monde et observe de très haut, les fourmis qui l'entourent. Elle est belle. Ses yeux bleus sont pourtant emplis d'une lueur de spleen indéfinissable. Elle est lucide, trop. Elle comprend tout et trop vite. Elle sait les choses de la vie qui vous blessent et vous font souffrir. Je connais ce pouvoir, après plus rien n'a de gout. Alors soit, comme moi, on se réfugie dans la mélancolie et l'isolement, soit on va plus loin, toujours plus loin, pour retrouver de la saveur à l'existence, pour se sentir vivant. Et ce comportement, c'est plutôt elle, je pense. Mais c'est plus dangereux car il n'y a plus de limites. Moi je ne suis pas aussi courageux, enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Un coup de klaxon attire mon attention. C'est quoi lui, carnaval ? J'y crois pas, le mec il frime dans un cabriolet Mégane jaune avec de la pub dessus. Faut lui expliquer qu'en France c'est la voiture des vieux. Ils ne connaissent pas Audi ou BM, les Brittons. Musique à fond, et deux gonzesses dedans bien sûr. Putain, la nana elle n'aura pas chaud. Bon ok dans l'internat des filles à côté de mon bahut, c'était que des bourges, serrées du cul mais là c'est le grand déballage. La vrai sous-classe vulgaire, quoi !

Top bien ouvert qui ne cache rien de la couleur de son sous-tif. La jupe si courte que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en mettre une.

Elle se pavane, se tortille, c'est ridicule et bien sûr elle va faire la belle auprès des blondes décérébrées.

Pourtant, elle pourrait être mignonne, en fait, elle l'est. C'est une belle rousse auburn, super bien foutue.

Elle a un je ne sais quoi qui me …...

_**Lady Belles - Timothy Victor **_

Une vision s'est échappée de la voiture et là, ma vie a basculé pour toujours.

…. Qu'elle est jolie, jamais je n'ai vu une fille comme ça, avec de la douceur plein, partout, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche. Une poupée de porcelaine. Putain, on dirait un tableau, une estampe japonaise.

Timide, fragile, presque effacée, elle avance lentement comme par erreur. Elle est là devant moi, s'arrêtant, sans bouger, regardant sa… sœur ? Fuck, Elles sont pareilles, jumelles. Mais non, je rectifie, jumelles peut-être mais distinctes, différentes, rien à voir.

Elle porte une petite veste de laine noire sur un chemisier à fleur imprimé, avec un bermuda gris. Je la trouve simple, sans excès, toute mignonne.

La prendre dans mes bras, la serrer pour sentir son corps, s'emplir de son odeur. Sa peau est si blanche, translucide, comme dans, … oui c'est ça, un portrait de Marie Laurencin.

Elle ne dit rien, se laisse traiter par la grosse tarée qui lui dit de se bouger. Elle doit l'aimer avec une telle force pour la laisser faire, ne rien tenter et suivre. Comment peut-elle le supporter ?

Que je voudrais être aimé avec cette force, qu'elle m'aime avec cette force et c'est moi qui la suivra où elle voudra.

Je marche derrière elle, je regarde ses jambes, ses reins, son dos, ses épaules. Et ses cheveux non pas roux mais rouges, des cheveux de feu.

Sa main ramène une mèche en arrière. Sur son oreille, des piercings.

J'adore ça. Je me dis qu'elle est libre.

Lui prendre cette main, sentir ses doigts se croiser sur les miens … a dream.

Nous rentrons dans un gymnase, je me faufile, je dois lui parler. J'ai pris une résolution, oser, encore oser, je ne vais pas rester seul pendant deux ans. Je dois rompre cette putain de solitude.

Stratégique, hop, juste sur le banc, sous elle, devant sa sœur. Comme ça, je peux la voir du coin de l'œil. Ces genoux, ces cuisses, est-ce que je les caresserai un soir ?

En la regardant mieux, je la sens comme moi, un peu perdue, un peu déconnectée, une confiance pas vraiment au top.

_**Asobi seksu - lions &amp; tigers **_

Merde la musique de nase qu'ils passent pour nous accueillir, mais au moins, ce n'est pas froid et silencieux comme chez moi.

Le discours de bienvenue, c'est l'extase, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Dans mon bahut, c'était costard, cravates, coincé, un peu comme moi aujourd'hui d'ailleurs mais j'ai mis un jean noir quand même. Les discours étaient sérieux. Ils exaltaient les valeurs, l'objectif de l'excellence et tutti quanti.

La directrice se veut calme et posée. Doug s'est muni d'un haut-parleur digne d'un leader de la CGT dockers. Il gueule dedans comme un putois pour nous faire taire. Putain, ils vont avoir une génération de sourds dans ce bahut.

La dégaine du prof principal, il a mis une veste c'est sûr mais alors, elle en jette ou plutôt elle est à jeter.

Ils semblent tous sortis d'un sketch de Groland.

Ce n'est pas vrai, Doug a pété dans le mégaphone, aussi qu'elle idée de le tenir contre son cul. Ca résonne dans toute la salle. Trop de rhubarbe, se défend-il. Je suis écroulé de rire, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Je la regarde, elle me regarde. One point.

Après avoir promis de nous couper les couilles à la première connerie, la directrice nous énumère tout ce qui est interdit dans le bahut. A vrai dire, outre la drogue et l'alcool, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait tout à la fois et en même temps, coucher avec un prof, un camarade et un animal tout en utilisant un sex toys. Je manque vraiment d'expérience.

Puis la CPE, appelé aussi conseillère d'éducation, avec un air terrorisée, s'avance vers nous. A la voir c'est plutôt elle qui a besoin de conseils. A peine audible, elle fait l'appel des noms. Doug passe lui l'appareil.

Emily ! Elle s'appelle Emily, comment aucun poète n'a-t-il pensé à glorifier ce prénom, je l'écrirai partout, le mangerai, le boirai et m'en enivrerai.

Jules Isaac-Cristini: "Yes, it's me."

Et me voilà pendant un cours instant l'objet de toutes les curiosités. Le discours de la dirlo, « le frenchie qui vient étudier chez nous en Angleterre, l'échange de culture, l'Europe, et on l'accueillera bien n'est-ce pas ? Donnons à cet étranger une belle image de l'éducation britannique, … » Je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

Bon, je me lance, je vais vomir sur ses pompes, c'est sûr.

"Emily, it's right? We are in the same classroom, I'm glad to meet you." Ben, non, ses souliers sont toujours propres.

"Yes, me too." Ses premiers mots ! Son premier mot est « yes » avec le sourire, yes for all my life, Emily.

« Hello, I'm Katie. » Sa sœur s'est penchée entre nous deux, me séparant d'elle et offrant à ma vue, une plongée abyssale vers ses seins blancs certainement sucrées. Mais mon regard reste accroché à celui d'Emily et ma réponse d'un simple « hey ! » m'en fait une ennemie certainement redoutable et rangé dans la catégorie des bolos.

Mais déjà les yeux d'Emily me fuient, qui c'est cette Naomi Campbell ? Les tops anglais retournent au bahut ?

Je la cherche sur les travées. Je la trouve, à notre hauteur un peu plus loin sur notre gauche. C'est clair, c'est un vrai top. Elle est blonde, fine et certainement grande, et des yeux elle aussi. Bordel, les anglaises ont des yeux d'enfer.

Et le regard, ce regard qu'elles échangent toutes les deux, y'a un blême, je le sens. Naomi la joue lointaine et dégoutée mais, je ne sais pas, … et puis Emily, si elle m'avait lancé le tiers de ce regard, j'aurais fondu comme du Nutella au soleil.

Ce n'est pas grave je peux me tromper, j'y comprends rien en fille.

Pendant ce temps, le spectacle continu.

La Naomi se plaint d'un gars qui la harcèle, faut dire qu'elle a de quoi être harcelée ! Un type rieur veut lui montrer son tatouage ! Peut-être pas une bonne idée, Madame la Directrice, de lui demander de l'exhiber et puis Doug, tu peux le faire sans hurler dans ton cornet à la con. Putain, la prévention de la surdité, ça ne te parle pas ?

Hé, Il fait quoi le mec ? Il tombe le froc ? Putain de lycée d'excellence, si mon oncle apprend ça, il me rapatrie dans les deux heures. Il a son cul tatoué avec deux grosses mains qui lui enserre les fesses et je comprends que sa bite, elle aussi est décorée, mais je ne la vois pas. C'est la folie, la CPE a explosé en vol, la Directrice est rouge comme un gratte cul. Ce mec est génial, jamais je ne serai comme lui, mais il est génial. Cook, je crois, putain, à une lettre près, il porte bien son nom.

Jamais de ma vie, je ne me suis senti aussi bien, je ris, je suis amoureux et tout cela en quelques minutes. Bristol, c'est le pied.

**_Asobi Seksu - Nefi &amp; Girly _**

Je marche à ses côtés pour rejoindre notre classe :

« Emily, tu suis quel cours ? » l'approche amicale et pas trop pressante.

« Communication et sciences sociales, et toi ? » Ses yeux, putain, ces yeux qu'elle a. Concentre toi, Jules.

« Histoire et philosophie. » Il ne faut pas sortir de blagues à la con. Sérieux, reste sérieux.

« Ah oui, comme Naomi alors. » Elle revient celle-là, ça m'énerve.

« Heu, et c'est qui Naomi ? » Très bien ce ton badin, poli, juste intéressé, mais pas trop.

« Une gouine, brouteuse de chatte ! » Ouah ! Et bien, je crois que ce n'est pas moi que Katie déteste le plus.

« Tu sais en France, c'est pas un problème, en tout cas pas pour moi. » Elle est con ou quoi ?

« Pourquoi, t'es gay ? » La phrase assassine. Aie ! Ma côte est au plus bas.

« Ma foi, les étiquettes c'est bon pour les boites de conserves, non ? » Y a du répondant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Katie s'éloigne en m'ignorant.

Emily me sourit discrètement. J'aime son nez qui se plisse, c'est craquant.

Tout occupé à la dévorer du regard, je bouscule un garçon qui se tourne en riant.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Jules."

"Yes, the French, I'm JJ !"

Sa poigné de main est franche.

Je lui désigne le gars à côté duquel il marche.

« Ton copain Cook est un sacré numéro. »

« Ouais, il est super, et c'est mon ami de toujours. » Ce mec est sympa, bizarre, exalté, mais sympa.

"Hé, Cook, Freddy, its Jules, the French."

Cook me toise: "Hi, French, good fucker."

Freddy amusé, me tend une main solide et amicale.

« Il faut prendre un casier » me dit Emily, « regarde »

Et nous voici voisin de casier, je progresse.

La classe est là, elle reste plantée devant. Elle attend quoi que sa majesté Katie daigne lui permettre d'entrée. Ou plutôt parce que Naomi arrive.

Putain, Katie est une vraie garce avec Naomi. Elle la branche sec. Elle parle à la belle aux yeux bleus qui répond au nom d'Effy, d'un baiser que Naomi aurait imposé à Emily.

« Méfie-toi de la gouine ! » Très sympa encore une fois. Mais Effy l'écoute à peine. Elle est affublée d'une copine appelée Panda, totalement déjantée, qui semble la suivre partout.

Attention Naomi, c'est une tronche dans tous les sens du terme et sa réplique sur le gode qu'elle pourrait lui enfiler en la prenant pour une autre est géniale.

Emily semble mortifiée même si je décèle un léger sourire. Y a quand même des claques qui se perdent Katie.

Je la suis dans la classe, je ne lâche rien. La salle est petite, pas fun, mais je m'en fous.

«Can I ?»

« Yes, sure. » Mon deuxième yes. Je me pose à côté d'elle.

« Merci, de me piloter. »

« With pleasure. »

Tu parles, du plaisir, je ne demande pas mieux.

Mais une fois de plus, je remarque que son regard se fixe plus sur la nuque de Naomi que sur ma personne. Ce n'est pas gagné.

Kieran, notre prof principal, a l'air dépassé et dépressif. Je n'avais jamais vu un prof dire qu'il déteste enseigner. Cela me heurte, moi qui en rêve.

Puis c'est la sacro-sainte présentation, votre nom et dites une chose sur vous. Le truc gonflant.

Nous apprenons que Katie a toujours eu un petit copain depuis l'âge de 7 ans. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Ça lui fait de l'expérience en n'en pas douter. C'est con, parce que franchement même avec son caractère de merde, elle a un look d'enfer. Je dois le dire, elle est superbe.

Emily, par contre, n'en a jamais eu. Pourquoi cela me rassure-t-il ?

« Je hais l'injustice et on raconte des mensonges sur moi. » Naomi se tourne vers Emily avec des reproches dans les yeux. Elle vit mal les saloperies que Katie et d'autres certainement débitent sur elle. Pourquoi cela la touche-t-elle autant ? Ces conneries là, il vaut mieux les ignorer sinon elles te bouffent.

Merde, c'est à moi. Essayons de faire au moins une bonne impression.

« Well, I'm Jules, I'm French. I like the truth and I don't want lie. »

Pourquoi ai-je regardé Naomi en disant cela ? Spontanément, j'ai eu envie de la soutenir. Cela n'a servi à rien. Elle m'a à peine regardé.

La réplique de Kieran est très constructive. « Je te souhaite bien du courage. »

Et puis c'est le dvd d'accueil qui va bien. Effy et Cook en profitent pour s'éclipser à l'infirmerie. Ben voyons, ils ne vont pas aller baiser quand même !

Putain, la tronche de Freddy, il n'a pas l'air heureux le mec.

Pendant une heure d'un film dont j'ai tout oublié, j'ai essayé de comprendre Emily à travers ses gestes, son comportement et surtout ce qui l'unissait à cette Naomi. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais il fallait envisager un amour contrarié. Du coup, cela faisait de mon Emily, … une gay !

Et Katie avait-elle raison pour Naomi ? Pas question d'abandonner.

A la sortie du cours, je glissais à Emily mon number phone au cas où. Elle le prit avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

Bien sûr, j'attendis le sien mais il ne vint pas. Shit.

Je rentre chez moi, plein d'espoir tout de même et surtout heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai le sentiment que tout peut m'arriver. Je m'allonge sur le lit, je respire.

Puis mon phone vibre, un message, mon premier message anglais.

« Comme ça tu auras mon numéro. A demain. Emily.»

Je plane plus haut que tous les ballons de Bristol.

Je me repasse l'album Citrus d'Asobi Seksu. La ville est à mes pieds.

**_Asobi Seksu - Nefi &amp; Girly _**


	2. Un mec

**Scène 3: Un mec**

**_Skallywags – Don't preach to me _**

Je passe les jours suivants à m'habituer au fonctionnement du bahut et des cours. Je parle avec Emily, de choses banales pour être honnête, mais je lui parle, c'est là l'essentiel. Je me suis rapproché de JJ aussi. Il est d'une très grande intelligence et très sympa. Par contre, il a des phobies et beaucoup d'anxiété. Cela le rend touchant.

En fait, Emily m'a appris qu'il était atteint d'une forme d'autisme. Asperger, j'ai lu ça sur le net « Il parait qu'il lui arrive de disjoncter grave, mais il est très gentil. »

J'ai reçu un message de lui, ce soir. « Demain anniv de Cook. Tu viens, t'es invité. »

Emily m'appelle, le pied. Elle me donne rdv avec les autres filles. « On ira ensemble. »

Qu'est-ce que peut bien être un anniv d'un mec comme Cook ? Soupçon, il semble capable de tout. Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à me faire tatouer le cul.

**_Queen - Don't Stop Me Now _**

Je me lève en pleine forme, ma première sortie à Bristol.

Je m'habille assez classe, pantalon de flanelle beige, chemise blanche, blouson en daim, petit mocassin. Cool, non ?

Julia m'a préparé un super breakfast anglais, œuf, saucisse, bacon, toast et je m'habitue au thé mais avec du lait, pas tout en même temps.

Elle s'intéresse à ce que je fais, et ce n'est pas mon oncle qui est derrière car je sais qu'il s'en fout tant que mes résultats sont bons, non, excellents.

Nous parlons du Collège, de Bristol, mais aussi de la France et de Paris qui semble la fasciner comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Paris est magique mais si vous voyez Marseille, sa mer, ses calanques, son vieux port. Je la fais rêver visiblement.

xxxxxxx

Je retrouve les filles, à l'heure, est-ce la ponctualité anglaise ?

Effy, en fait très sympa, me sourit et m'accueille la première avec une gentille accolade.

Katie, un glaçon a dû lui rester coincé dans la gorge, elle me calcule à peine.

Panda s'accroche à moi, elle n'avait jamais vu un français d'aussi près. Je me sens comme un pygmée face à Livingstone. Tout juste si elle ne me mesure pas.

Heureusement, Emily me sort de ses tentacules pour m'entrainer avec elle sous le regard inquisiteur de Katie.

« Merci, j'ai failli mourir étouffé. »

Elle rit. « Oui, il faut se méfier des pieuvres de Bristol. »

Et de façon très naturelle, pour voir sa réaction, je lui demande innocemment :

« Et Naomi, elle vient ? »

Elle bégaie. « Je ne sais pas, je crois, mais plus tard, elle n'a rien dit, Cook l'a invitée en tout cas. »

Ouais, je ne suis pas plus avancé ou trop alors.

« C'est sûr Cook a invité toutes les plus jolies filles. »

Elle rougit.

« Je me demande pourquoi il m'a invité d'ailleurs, à priori je ne corresponds pas à ses critères physiques. »

Un peu gênée, elle avoue : « Si j'ai bien compris, JJ a insisté. »

« Oui et puis un français ça fait classe, non, dans une soirée ? Surtout quand il arrive chargé. »

Je lui montre les bouteilles de champs dans mon sac.

« J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat. »

« Oui, je vois, donne, je le mets dedans. »

**_U2 - I will follow _**

Le pub a visiblement connu des jours meilleurs. Irish onds tavern enfin c'est ce que je peux lire en rajoutant les lettres qui manquent.

Visiblement, Cook, Freddy et JJ ont commencé la fête sans nous attendre, enfin surtout Cook.

Des gars du bahut nous ont rejoint à l'entrée mais dès la porte franchie, Cook les fout tous dehors. Par chance, étant au milieu des filles j'échappe à la colère cookonnienne, digne d'un dieu de l'olympe.

Et puis surtout j'ai dans un sac des trucs dont la forme lui rappelle des choses.

Il nous présente le taulier, qu'il appelle son oncle, oncle Keith. Un vrai truand avec une tronche pas possible, je le crois sorti d'un film de Tarantino ou de Scorsese. Des cinéastes que Charles m'a fait découvrir. Mais rigolo et il semble vraiment aimer Cook.

Naomi arrive enfin, surtout, enfin pour Emily. Mes doutes sont de plus en plus ténus. Dès son entrée, le regard d'Emily s'est éclairé, son buste s'est relevé.

Et même si Naomi la joue distante, Emily attend le moindre signe.

Jules, tu peux commencer à pleurer. Mais bon, Huggy, Huggy comme dit Doug, on avance, rien n'est perdu.

La fête, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, se déroule autour d'une vieille table poisseuse, entre shoots de téquila descendus à la chaine, tour de magie de JJ avec un pauvre poisson rouge avalé cru par Cook et vomissements de Panda.

Cook se précipite sur le gâteau d'Emily, plonge ses doigts dedans et ne nous en laisse même pas une miette. Pour le faire passer, ma bouteille est engloutie quasiment cul sec.

Heureusement, je profite que le reptile est gavé pour ouvrir la seconde et ainsi peut-on célébrer l'anniversaire le plus naze de l'histoire.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, le seul fait d'être avec le groupe est pour moi extraordinaire même si un ridicule chapeau pointu sur la tête ne fait pas toute l'ambiance.

Je crains, Cook a une idée, pire un plan pour relancer la party qui s'enfonce dans la déprime. Une copine de la sœur à Freddy, Karen, a organisé une soirée sur un bateau. Défonce, alcool, buffet et musique à gogo.

Allons-y, pourquoi pas ? Je suis là pour me lâcher.

**_Eve – Tambourine_**

Pendant le trajet, je marche derrière la troupe. J'observe Emily, elle se rapproche de Naomi, peu à peu, jusqu'à être à ses côtés. Naomi la sent mais n'essaie pas de fuir, au contraire. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle a ralentie pour se laisser rattraper.

Côte à côte, je reconnais qu'elles sont superbes. Elles semblent faîtes l'une pour l'autre. Leur démarche, leurs pas s'accordent. Et d'un coup, le même geste de la main. Une similitude parfaite. La jumelle d'Emily, c'est Naomi et non Katie, c'est une évidence.

Je suis mortifié et les larmes ne sont pas loin. J'aime vraiment cette fille, je ne peux pas imaginer la perdre. J'ai une boule dans ma gorge depuis que je l'ai rencontrée et là, je vais étouffer.

Mais un autre sentiment émerge dans mon cœur, je suis heureux pour elle. J'ai envie de la voir rayonnante, épanouie, de l'entendre rire, de la regarder danser et tant pis si c'est avec Naomi.

Leurs bras se sont effleurés et j'ai comme elles, la chair de poule.

Ok, Emily, si tu n'es pas l'amour de ma vie, tu as intérêt à être l'amie de ma vie.

Shit, je suis le roi des abrutis.

**_Robbie Williams – Millennium_**

Cook arrive toujours à avoir ce qu'il veut. Il nous a fait rentrer sur cette péniche gardée par un cerbère qui j'en suis sûr, a planqué ses deux autres têtes dans la poche intérieure de son costard à moins que cela ne soit autre chose qui faisait une bosse.

Mais avant que le sésame s'ouvre, c'est un show à la Cook. Il séduit, menace, caresse, invective. Malgré le bloc de granit de Cornouailles qui nous empêche de passer, il sait qu'une opportunité surgira. L'opportunité est blonde, très maquillée et la jupe jaune au ras du cul. C'est la copine de Karen, la reine du bal. Il suffit d'un petit paquet de poudre blanche sortit «innocemment» d'une poche par Cook pour que tout de suite nous lui apparaissions très sympas.

A l'intérieur, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Une party typiquement anglaise, des mémés en robes fleuries au milieu de racaille en survêts blanc Nike ou vert Adidas.

Des petits toasts mangés ou plutôt gobés par des gars dont la tête devait être mise à prix dans tout le Royaume-Uni et peut être le Commonwealth.

Cook sort le matos et part dans les toilettes. Cuisse à l'air, Karen, Effy, Katie et Panda le marque à la culotte. Je reste sagement sur la piste de danse, la dope ce n'est pas encore mon truc. Et puis je suis en observation des attitudes d'Emily et Naomi. Ça fait un peu voyeur, je le sais, ne dites rien !

Je n'aime pas l'ambiance de cette fête. C'est trop glauque, trop truand et Cie. Mes principes refont surface. En plus, les mecs sont certainement plus des mi-durs de quartier que des membres de Cosa Nostra.

Ce sont les fiançailles de la fleur jaune. Son père, un dénommé Johnny White semble un pervers de première, chef de gang et totalement barge. Le fiancé est absent, car interdit de séjour dans la ville, c'est fort.

Alerte ! Je vois Naomi sortir, suivi d'Emily qui lui court après. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les suivre.

Je me planque sur la passerelle derrière un arbuste dans un pot. Tu parles d'un espion.

Je les vois parler sur le quai. Naomi l'air sévère qui ne veut pas se laisser dompter et Emily désemparée qui la supplie d'être son amie.

Naomi tourne les talons et part.

Emily revient tête basse, tellement triste.

Je sors de ma cachette, l'air de rien. « Emily, ça va ? Pourquoi, elle s'est mise en colère ? »

« Laisse tomber s'il te plait ! »

« Ok ! Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, si tu veux rentrer par exemple, je te raccompagne. »

« T'as pas compris, laisse-moi tranquille ! » Son regard est dur. Elle s'engouffre dans la salle.

Pour la première fois, je vois Emily, souffrir. Je me trouve stupide, très con.

Je retourne dans la salle où elle s'est réfugiée dans un coin, malheureuse.

Je reste planté à côté d'une table. Je ne me suis même pas mêlé aux autres. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je m'emmerde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens sa présence dans mon dos.

« Tu veux toujours me ramener ? J'en ai marre de rester ici. »

Je me tourne et lui sourit. « Bien sûr ! Viens, de toute façon, elle est nulle cette soirée. »

**_Band of skulls – honest _**

Nous sommes restés pendant un moment sans parler. Nous n'entendions que le bruit de nos pas.

J'attendais qu'elle se décide à dire le premier mot. Je ne voulais pas la déranger.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ici, en Angleterre ? »

« Pour être libre, pour vivre. »

« C'était si dur en France ? »

« Terrible ! » Je souris. « Un pensionnat de costards cravates, que des mecs. »

« Que des mecs ! C'est un collège pour Katie. » Sa répartie nous fit rire.

« Pourquoi tu y étais ? Tes parents t'y obligeaient ? »

« Non, mes parents ne sont plus là. » Je répondis en gardant mon sourire, je ne voulais pas jouer au pauvre petit orphelin.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. » Elle semblait vraiment triste pour moi, cela me toucha.

« Non, il ne faut pas, ça fait trois ans. J'ai accepté, enfin, presque. »

« Mais alors qui s'occupe de toi ? »

« J'ai un oncle qui s'occupe du matériel et pour les sentiments, c'est moi tout seul. »

« Ils sont morts tous les deux dans un accident ? » Elle me parlait doucement avec précaution tout en me regardant, je lui trouvais une âme magnifique.

« Non, mon père a fait un AVC. Il était militaire, Colonel ! Il commandait un régiment de lance-missiles. Lors d'une manœuvre, ça a pété dans sa tête. »

« Tu vois, fils et petit-fils de militaire. La patrie, le droit, le respect. Les valeurs républicaines, c'est lui qui me les a transmises avec l'honnêteté, la vérité. Il haïssait le mensonge, moi aussi. Je suis incapable de mentir. Un vrai homme du XIXe siècle. » Je plaisantais, je ne voulais pas que notre conversation tourne à la veillée funèbre. Surtout, je ne parlais jamais de la mort de mes parents sauf à Charles et il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps. Emily m'écoutait, j'étais ému et touché, alors j'ai continué à me confier.

« C'était un homme bon, généreux et aimant, il me manque beaucoup. »

« Ma mère l'a suivi 6 mois plus tard. Je l'ai toujours connu fatigué, malade mais heureuse avec lui. Elle avait du diabète, mais je crois surtout que c'est le chagrin qui l'a emporté. »

Je la sentais compatissante, mis à part Charles, personne ne s'était intéressé à moi depuis 3 ans encore moins une fille.

« Et toi, tu seras militaire ? »

Je ris à cette idée. « Tu as vu mon physique. Non, moi ce sont les livres. »

« Je les aime, leurs odeurs, les mots, les idées. J'aime les sentir dans mes mains. Je trouve les ordinateurs trop froids, trop impersonnels. »

« Ma mère me disait que la première chose que j'ai tenu, c'était un livre. J'ai su lire avant de marcher, je crois. »

« Un vrai intello », dit-elle à moitié moqueuse

« Oui, toujours à réfléchir, à me révolter, à essayer de comprendre. »

« Comme Naomi. Vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux. » Sa voix s'était abaissée.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas l'air facile à aborder, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, … » « Ta mère, tu crois qu'elle est morte d'amour ? Tu crois qu'on peut mourir d'amour ?»

Elle esquivait mais sa question était une évidence.

« Oui, je crois qu'elle s'est laissée…., en tout cas qu'on peut mourir par amour, oui. »

Elle marqua une pause comme pour mieux réfléchir.

« Et tu n'as ni frère, ni sœur ? »

« Non, je suis seul. Mais tu sais la solitude tu peux la ressentir que tu sois ou pas entouré par des gens »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Son regard se perdit un instant.

« Enfin j'ai Charles, c'est un ami plus âgé du lycée, on est très proche. »

« Proche comment ? » Susurra-t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

Je jouais l'effarouché. Je ne l'étais pas vraiment. « Non, de quoi tu parles ? C'est un pote, précieux mais juste un pote. Et maintenant j'ai une amie ici non ? »

« Yes ! »

Nous continuâmes en silence, mais je voulais l'aider, être au plus près d'elle.

**_Ashley Chambliss: A Little More Of You _**

« Tu sais, il faut souvent du temps, surtout en amour. »

« Quoi ? »

« Naomi, il lui faut du temps. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Elle te plait ! »

« Qu'est que tu dis ? Non, enfin, … non, c'est une amie. Enfin j'aimerai qu'elle le soit. Pourquoi tu crois ça ? » Son regard était fuyant tout de même.

« Tu as la même expression quand tu la regardes que je dois avoir quand je te regarde. » Je me surpris moi-même d'avoir osé lui dire une telle chose.

Emily se tût quelques secondes. Je sentais que je l'avais troublée, je l'étais aussi.

« Je te plais ? » Elle paraissait gênée

« Oui, je veux dire, …. bien sûr, enfin, … » Ne jamais mentir. Ma voix s'assourdit comme lors d'une confession. « Oui, tu me plais. »

Mais je voulais éviter une réponse qui m'aurait fait mal, son silence en disait déjà beaucoup. Elle ne me regardait plus. Alors j'ai esquivé moi aussi et poursuivis, en affermissant ma voix et en espérant ne pas la brusquer.

« Quand tu marchais à côté d'elle tout à l'heure, elle ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir te fuir, au contraire. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi. « Comment tu as vu ça ? »

« Parce que je ne regarde que toi et donc je fais attention à ce qui t'arrive.»

Emily me fixa, jamais, je crois, on ne lui avait dit de telles choses. Mais j'ai l'impression de la comprendre, de la connaître depuis des années. Je continuai très vite.

« Pourquoi elle est partie en colère tout à l'heure ? »

Elle soupira. « Si Katie croit qu'elle est gay, c'est parce qu'elle pense que c'est Naomi qui m'a embrassée lorsque nous étions en secondaire. » Elle était désabusée.

« Vous vous êtes réellement embrassées ? » Je comprenais mieux, malheureusement.

« En fait c'est moi qui l'ai embrassée mais je n'ai rien dit à Katie, j'ai eu peur et Naomi s'est laissée accuser. Malgré les invectives de Katie, elle ne m'a pas trahie. »

« Peut-être, parce qu'elle aussi y a pris du plaisir. »

« Tu crois ? » Ses yeux se plissaient, elle voulait y croire.

« Je pense que l'amour est une chose mystérieuse et qu'il est difficile de s'avouer ses sentiments parfois. »

« Tu as l'air de t'y connaître. »

« Non, absolument pas. J'ai beaucoup lu mais jamais pratiqué. » Je pris une mimique de chien battu désespéré.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Tu es un poète et plus cool qu'on ne peut le penser. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que quand on aime, on ne doit pas abandonner. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, vous vous tiendrez la main. »

Elle me tapa sur le ventre. « Mais, je ne suis pas gay !». Elle se défendait si mal.

« Non, tu es amoureuse ! »

Elle sourit, me prit le bras et s'accrocha à moi.

Je sentais son corps onduler, son parfum, la chaleur de sa peau. De toute éternité, je me jurais de ne jamais oublier ce moment.

Nous marchâmes longtemps. Les rues bordées de maisons grises laissaient la place à des allées où des pavillons fait de briques rouges avec des boiseries toutes blanches s'alignaient sagement les uns après les autres.

La rue était droite. Une route déjà tracée et c'est justement ce dont nous ne voulions pas pour nous, même si c'est difficile de sortir de la ligne, car la souffrance n'est jamais loin pour ceux qui osent.

« Et toi, tes parents ? »

« Les Fitch ! Un père qui ne pense qu'au sport, patron d'une salle dont il est très fier et une mère esthéticienne. Mais ils nous aiment très fort. Et j'ai un petit frère, obsédé sexuel. Une famille modèle, enfin c'est ce que voudrait ma mère. »

« Et Katie ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est ma sœur, mon double, on est lié pour l'éternité. Des fois ça me fait peur mais je l'aime. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle. On est ensemble depuis toujours et pour toujours, c'est le destin. »

« Un destin un peu envahissant, un peu dictatorial, non ? »

« Oui, mais elle m'aime elle aussi, je le sais. Et puis, c'est elle qui a toujours tout dirigé. Moi, ça me va comme ça, je n'aime pas être mise en avant. Alors je la laisse faire même si souvent ça m'énerve. Elle en a besoin.»

Nous arrivâmes devant sa maison, propre et bien mise.

Je me mis devant elle. « J'aimerais vraiment être ton ami, Emily. »

« Moi aussi. Mais en fait, tu l'es déjà. » Elle me prit dans ses bras. « Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée et pour tout le reste, quoi. »

« En plus, tu es loin de chez toi, » s'inquiétât-elle.

« Non pas tant que ça, j'adore marcher. Et puis il fait beau ce soir. Regarde il y a plein d'étoiles dans le ciel, donc de l'espoir et des opportunités. »

Elle leva la tête, son regard se perdait très haut.

Je sentais son corps contre le mien. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé un tel plaisir.

Mais elle finit par se détacher de moi.

« Bonne nuit, Ju. »

« Bonne nuit, Ems. »

J'aurais voulu un baiser, la nuit était belle et douce comme Emily.

Elle s'avança devant sa porte puis se retourna.

Son visage était éclairé d'une lumière blanche qui la rendait irréelle. Ses cheveux rouges ressortaient étrangement comme l'aura d'une déesse païenne prête à se transformer en un animal magique.

Elle était magique.

Je la voyais soucieuse presque triste.

« Est-ce que je te plais vraiment ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je survivrai, pour toi, rien que pour toi. Je te le jure.»

Elle me sourit, vint m'embrasser sur la joue et reparti en courant.

La porte ne s'était pas refermée que mon cœur explosait. J'étais amoureux et je savais déjà que c'était sans espoir.


	3. Dealer de Shit et heureux …

**Scène 4 : Dealer de Shit et heureux …**

**_Mapaputsi – Kleva_**

« Rapplique toi, on a besoin de nous. On passe te prendre en taxi dans 5 mn. »

Le texto d'Effy était sans réplique possible.

J'ai lâché ma note sur la révolution anglaise, elle attendra et le prof aussi.

Je sautais dans le taxi: « Quelle organisation, transport assuré et je peux savoir …. Merde ! C'est qui ? »

Un grand garçon noir me souriait, encadré par Effy et Panda. Il tenait un grand sachet.

Il me tendit une main honnête et puissante. « I'm Thomas, glad to meet you. »

Je jetais un œil à Ems et Katie.

« Il faut l'aider », me dit Panda. « Sinon le gangster, Johnny White, tu sais, il va le tuer. »

Ben, voilà autre chose. « Ok ! » dis-je. « Où sont les flingues ? » Pas franchement rassuré, en regardant le sachet.

« Non ! Thomas squatte un appart et White le met à l'amande car c'est sur son territoire. Il lui faut 300£ avant ce soir pour payer mais on a un plan.» Effy me fixait intensément.

« Aie ! Et c'est quoi ? ». Je m'attendais à tout, je ne fus pas déçu.

« Il a de l'herbe, beaucoup. Cook nous dit qu'il y a une party, on y va, on vend et voilà. »

Voilà, voilà ! Vini, vidi, dealer. Me voilà dealer, oh shit c'est le cas de le dire.

« Et je peux savoir d'où vient cette herbe ? » Ai-je vraiment envie d'être informé ?

Panda réponds un peu ennuyée. « De la serre de ma tante, elle croit que c'est du thé. »

« Ok, Ok, no Problèmo. Bon, mon oncle bouchez-vous les yeux et les oreilles. » Dis-je en Français.

« Tu es français ?», me répondit Thomas.

« Oui, et toi aussi, tu es français ? »

« Non, je viens du Congo. »

Génial et nous partons dans une discussion passionnée.

« Et où du Congo ? » « Et toi de Paris ? » « Oui mais je suis du sud. »

Bref d'un coup, j'aurais dealé n'importe quoi. Il m'explique qu'il est venu seul en Angleterre avec des papiers pas très en règle et qu'il prépare l'arrivée de sa mère, de son petit frère et de sa petite sœur. Le gars est jovial, hyper sympa. Il me rappelle un copain sénégalais que j'avais connu à Marseille lors de mes dernières vacances. Il avait une sœur très jolie que j'avais embrassée deux fois et même un peu plus, juste un peu plus. Mais, je m'égare.

« Hé, les gars, please, on est là nous aussi. » Tiens des filles vexées. On rigole avec Tomo, son diminutif.

« Faudra leur apprendre le français, tu en dis quoi Tomo ? Des cours particuliers. »

Un coup dans les côtes d'Emily stoppa net ma phrase. Je me massais la poitrine mais continuais de plus belle

« Je ne plaisante pas les filles. Il faut en profiter, vous avez des professeurs disponibles. Nous ne sommes pas contre des cours collectifs aussi.»

Tomo acquiesçait en poussant des « yes, yes, je suis disponible moi aussi. »

Katie me toisa : « Mais on choisira notre prof alors.»

Panda réagit immédiatement, « Tomo est pour moi seule, je l'ai en exclusivité. Pas vrai Tomo ? »

Il fit un geste d'impuissance. « Tu vas avoir du boulot Jules. »

« Oui », dis-je. « Surtout que le maniement de la langue française réclame de la souplesse et de nombreux exercices de celle-ci sur l'ensemble des parties du corps. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est dégueulasse, faîtes le taire », gémit Ems.

Effy rigolait en me dévisageant. C'est sûr que lui donner des cours ne me déplairait pas.

« On est arrivé !» dit Katie d'une voix sèche. Tueuse de rêve !

Cook, Freddy et JJ nous attendaient déjà.

« Alors les girls ! Tiens, vous avez amenez votre toutou, » en me désignant et balançant toutes ses blagues habituelles sur les seins et autres chattes en folie.

Ok, je ne vaux guère mieux finalement, mais Cook va quand même plus loin. Il dit tout haut ce qu'il pense sans aucun complexe et plus c'est choquant, plus ça l'excite.

On leur présenta Tomo et surtout le grand sachet. Freddy et Cook salivaient comme des bouledogues anglais devant du pudding.

Naomi arriva à ce moment là et bien sûr Katie ne put s'empêcher de jouer à la garce, encore une fois.

Dégoutée, elle était prête à repartir. C'est alors qu'Emily me surprit, elle avoua que : « non Naomi ne lui avait pas sauté dessus. Que c'est elle qui l'avait embrassée sous l'effet de la drogue et de l'alcool. Que ce jour-là, elle avait juste envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, c'est tout. »

C'était un premier pas important pour elle. Je me disais que peut-être notre conversation l'avait aidée.

Mon orgueil est parfois démesuré.

**_Various Production_**_ –** Diver** _

« Bon, elle est où cette fiesta ? »

Cook est impressionnant, sous nos pieds, sous une plaque d'égout, se cache un monde merveilleux fait de musiques et de danses. Où des naïades courtes, très courtes vêtues se balancent au son de rythmes dignes de l'enfer de Dante. Mais un enfer de joie et de vie.

Chacun, une fois descendu, puisent dans le sac pour en retirer cette herbe magique qui rend les gens heureux.

En fait, commercial, je ne pensais pas être doué pour ça, mais quand le produit est bon et pas cher, c'est plus facile.

J'avais déjà récolté 70£ à 10£ le sachet. Ca se vendait comme des sucres d'orge un jour de kermesse.

J'avais passé un nouveau diplôme, 1er degré de dealer débutant. Faudra voir comment le valoriser sur mon CV.

L'ambiance était très chaude. Beaucoup de filles, je ne savais plus où poser mes yeux et parfois mes mains. Ben oui, il faut bien se frayer un chemin dans cette foule, non ?

Je regardais Panda. Elle était amoureuse, elle débordait de sentiments, cela était presque palpable. On pourrait sculpter une statue d'Eros avec toute cette passion. C'était chouette de voir une relation pas compliquée, cela me changeait des miennes et des autres. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Mais radar psy m'a alerté. De loin, je vois Emily face à Naomi. Visiblement ça recommence. Emily son regard plein d'eau, implorant presque une Naomi rigide, fermée. Putain lâche toi. Je lis Gay sur ses lèvres, et le non d'Emily. Va y avoir du boulot, si tu veux jouer à Cupidon.

Oui, j'ai l'âme grecque, dans cette caverne où des bacchanales se déroulent.

Merde, Tomo est coursé par Johnny White me dit Freddy. A priori, on deale sur son territoire. Putain, il va jusqu'où son territoire ? Pas le temps de voir, Tomo est sur la scène, une casquette enfoncé sur les yeux. Qu'est qu'il fout entre les deux blacks qui rapent, pas si mal d'ailleurs. Quoique la scène finalement c'est la meilleure planque. Il prend le micro et en français, s'il vous plait, il débite les mots avec un rythme et une cadence de folie. Yo ! Tomo extra. Putain, t'a un vrai talent. Toute la bande est déchainée, saute et cris, prise de transe.

Je les regarde, heureux, riants. Nous nous tenons par les épaules, tous unis quoiqu'il arrive. C'est vraiment un groupe chouette, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut nous arriver et Thomas est un pro.

A nouveau sur le parking, Cook a vite fait le calcul, il est doué pour ça. 295 £, c'est bon Thomas, vraiment content pour lui. Il est ému, je crois qu'on l'est tous même Katie.

**_Buraka Som Sistema - Luanda Lisboa_**

Putain, trois bagnoles, elles surgissent de nulle part, pas le temps de réagir. C'est le Johnny White et ses gars. Ils sautent des caisses avec des battes de base-ball et ils ne rigolent pas.

Le gars est flippant, il est fou. Il a la haine après Thomas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il en veut aussi à Cook mais c'est sérieux, il veut le buter. Il lui arrache sa chaine en or. Merde, Cook la lui aurait fauchée ? C'est quoi l'embrouille entre eux ?

Je me sens comme une merde, je suis vide, j'ai peur. Je ne vois que ces battes. J'entends déjà le bruit de mes os fracassés et ce gout dans ma bouche, c'est celui du sang.

Mon père était courageux. Il me l'a prouvé un soir en se battant pour protéger un jeune, de gars qui le frappaient et voulaient utiliser une barre de fer pour le détruire. Il était impressionnant avec son corps porté en avant, sa détermination, sa voix ferme et inflexible. La façon dont il avait attrapé un des gars, le coup de bélier qu'il lui avait porté. J'étais petit, il m'avait dit : « reste là sur le trottoir. » J'avais vu les types hésiter et battre en retraite, monter dans leur voiture et fuir. Et pourtant ils étaient trois et mon père n'avait que ses mains mais il s'était imposé avec son autorité et son courage.

Moi, de courage, je n'en ai pas. Je me sens inutile dans ces situations et je n'ai même pas un livre à leur jeter à la tête.

Thomas, il est comme mon père, il a du cran. Il défie le White, mais il va se faire tuer et nous avec.

Où ils nous amènent ? Emily est pétrifiée, la peur se lit sur son visage. Merci pas de miroir pour voir le mien, tu parles d'un chevalier servant.

Et s'ils veulent toucher aux filles ? Cook, il est courageux, Freddy aussi, JJ, ma foi comme moi, je pense.

Mais s'ils s'approchent d'Emily ou de n'importe laquelle d'une des filles même de Katie, tant pis, je mourrai pour l'honneur de mon père. Je suis un Lion, un petit lion certes, mais ça griffe aussi les petits lions.

C'est quoi le truc, une table et des piments, c'est ça le fight ? Des piments, ce mec est barge, en plus il veut se faire fister par qui ?

Il nous parle racaille, celui qui se dégonfle le premier devient l'esclave de l'autre, les filles comprises.

De l'eau glacée nous coule dans le dos.

Sauf que Thomas, il bouffe les piments comme si c'était des bonbons Haribo, extraordinaire. Le Johnny ne s'attendait pas à ça, il se liquéfie de merde littéralement devant nous. Les piments en nombre dans la bouche visiblement ce n'est pas son truc, en tout cas beaucoup moins que Tomo. Il ne savait pas que pour les africains le piment pour eux, c'est comme des cacahouètes pour nous. Ses hommes, humiliés, le laissent tomber. Il nous emmerdera plus. Je ne vous parle pas du soulagement, un rire nerveux nous prend, personne n'a jamais eu si peur de sa vie.

On a gagné, enfin Thomas a gagné.

**_Wave Machines - "I Go I Go I Go"_**

Dans son appart, c'est la folie. Avec une partie du fric, on a acheté un divan et un fauteuil dans une braderie. Je ne vous dis pas pour les porter. Nous sommes tous écrouler dessus ou par terre à fumer et picoler.

Pendant que Naomi me montre comment rouler mon premier pétard et entre des gorgés de vodka, gin et whisky, pas forcément dans cet ordre, nous parlons sérieusement politique, enfin sérieusement au début.

Naomi soutient, en tenant un joint dans chacune de ses mains, « que la politique traditionnelle ne peut plus apporter la démocratie et que nous sommes soumis au dictat des multinationales qui en plus polluent la planète ».

« Je partage l'idée mais », entre deux coups de vodka, « la révolution ne peut se faire que si nous réussissons à unir les peuples du nord et ceux du sud dans un combat fraternel pour apporter une justice universelle », « où est le spliff ? Bordel ».

Nous tombons d'accord en disant que Mandela et Gandhi ont, les seuls, suent, par leur propre volonté et intentionnelle non-violence, détruire un système fasciste et corrupteur. « Repasse-moi la bouteille, connard. »

Tout cela sous le regard mi-figue, mi-raisin d'Emily qui voit dangereusement la main de Naomi se poser sur ma cuisse et moi lui enserrer les épaules en appuyant ma tête sur sa poitrine en riant bêtement.

Cette Naomi en plus d'être un canon et une vraie intello comme moi, vachement intelligente. Je suis compétemment défoncé et j'aime ça. Thank you, GOD. Je sors de mon cocon, c'est toute ma peau qui craque et ma tête qui se réveille. Je vois mieux, je ressens mieux.

Je me retrouve dans le couloir, à courser Katie qui n'arrête plus de rire, JJ sur mes basques. Je la coince contre le mur, moi d'un côté, JJ de l'autre. Je la serre dans mes bras, objectif chatouilles. Merde, elle reçoit le renfort d'Emily et Naomi et me voilà prisonnier de trois filles. Mon visage contre celui de Katie, je la regarde, elle est vraiment jolie. Elle a une odeur un peu poivrée, son corps est ferme. Vraiment jolie. Je bande. Je voudrais que ce moment dure des heures comme ça entre ces trois filles, passer ma vie avec elles trois. A rire, parler, fumer, boire, aimer.

Mais le bonheur est toujours de courte durée, je l'ai appris. Un coup de sonnette suffit.

**_Eye adaba by asa_**

La mère de Thomas a cet air dur et sec que je connais bien de ces mamans du sud.

Elle débarque à l'improviste au plus mauvais moment. Panda à moitié nue quasiment dans les bras de Thomas. Des bouteilles d'alcool, de la drogue, des garçons qui coursent les autres filles, pour une chrétienne cela fait beaucoup.

Et Thomas fils obéissant ne peut rien faire quelle que soit la taille des seins de Panda. Qui n'a pas eu une Mamma comme mère ne peut comprendre. Elles sont la loi, l'universelle autorité et rien ne peut leur résister. Elles ont des millénaires de soumission d'hommes vainqueurs de combats déicides mais vaincu par le seul regard d'une mère.

En quelques secondes, nous vidons les lieux, triste pour Thomas qui va rentrer au pays et dépités de voir une fête s'achever de cette façon.

Panda est détruite : « Elle fait chier cette vieille peau, elle capte rien. Il vaudrait mieux ne plus avoir de parents, ils nous empêchent de vivre.»

Je reçois mal ces paroles. Je me tourne et lui réplique : « Peut-être qu'elle l'aime mal mais au moins il a une mère qui l'aime et pense à lui. Alors oui, elle a peut-être tort mais il n'est pas seul. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur elle parce que sans parents, sans famille, tu n'as personne sur qui t'appuyer, jamais. Tu es seul, toujours seul. » Ma voix se casse.

Emily me prend la main. Je suis au bord des larmes, l'effet de la drogue, la descente.

Sa présence me fait du bien, elle me serre le bras, je lui souris péniblement. Elle est là mais pour combien de temps ? J'ai froid, j'ai peur de la perdre.

Tout le monde s'est tu. J'ai plombé définitivement l'ambiance. J'ai compris un peu plus tard que tous étaient tristes pour moi et que, surtout, chacun pensait à sa situation.

C'est peut-être pourquoi, j'ai fini la nuit avec Cook à boire et fumer. Peut-être parce que lui aussi, ses parents l'avait abandonné et pire ils étaient toujours vivants.

Sur un banc, dans ce parc qui dominait Bristol, sans vraiment parler, Cook et moi sommes devenu amis de peine et de tristesse. Sans un mot, il m'a plus aidé que n'importe quel psy à faire un deuil impossible. Jamais je ne me remettrai de leur mort, il faudra vivre avec ça.

J'ai compris cette nuit-là, sur ce banc, entre des bouteilles vides et des bout de joints jaunis que la mort était invincible et qu'elle vous tue, peu à peu, en vous prenant l'une après l'autre les personnes que vous aimez. Mais le savoir, l'accepter, ne réduit pas la douleur au contraire.

J'ai vu un soleil froid se lever. Cook s'est étiré et sans se retourner dans sa démarche pleine d'orgueil et de fierté, m'a laissé devant ma vie. « A toi de te battre mec, même si c'est perdu d'avance. Tu ne vas pas passer pour un con !».


	4. Premiers baisers

**Scène 5 : Premiers baisers**

_**Girls Aloud – Jump **_

La pyjama-party était réservée aux filles, la mère de Panda était très stricte. « Pas de garçons !» Tant pis, de toute façon, je ne porte pas de pyjama pour dormir, je suis toujours nu dans mon lit.

Ems était embêtée, cela se sentait à travers le téléphone : « On apporte quoi dans un truc comme ça ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça, moi. Une bouteille ? T'en pense quoi ? » Elle cherchait une idée.

« Ouais, une bouteille, vodka par exemple c'est bien. De toute façon, va falloir tenir toute la soirée. »

Depuis notre virée à la suite de l'anniv de Cook et notre discussion en rentrant chez elle, je ne lui avais plus parlé de Naomi. Nous nous appelions souvent au téléphone, échangions des texto. C'était plus compliqué au bahut, Katie la surveillait comme le lait sur le feu, impossible d'avoir 5mn pour parler. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir avec moi.

« Merde ! Elle est jalouse ou quoi ? Elle ne veut pas te voir avec une fille, pas te voir avec moi. Je suis un garçon, elle devrait être contente ! »

Alors du coup, on s'appelait le soir. Elle se planquait pour éviter les remarques de sa sister et on parlait de tout et de rien, de sa vie, de ses désirs, du futur. Je lui racontais la Provence, le soleil, la mer et lui promettait de l'emmener un jour dans cette grande maison de famille où je passais mes vacances.

Elle me disait ses espoirs, sa mère, son père.

Je l'aidais dans ses devoirs. Elle était très intelligente. J'étais étonné de ses réflexions pleines de perspicacités et de vérité. En fait, elle était une très bonne psychologue, sachant analyser les situations avec justesse. Elle savait voir les choses, déceler le détail qui apporte toute sa force à une situation. Elle aimait les images et ce qu'elles pouvaient apporter comme réponses mieux que les mots et elle avait raison.

J'étais persuadé qu'il fallait juste qu'elle prenne confiance en elle pour ensuite s'envoler comme dans la Mouette et le Chat de Luis Sepulveda. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était un superbe oiseau.

Nous parlions de tout sauf de Naomi.

Pourtant elle était toujours dans sa tête plus que jamais. Alors, je profitais de l'occasion.

« Naomi, sera là ?» A priori, seules Effy, Katie et Ems avaient eu une invitation. Mais je savais qu'Emily avait demandé à Panda de l'inviter.

« Où ? »

« Sur la lune bien sûr, comme toi en ce moment. Chez Panda, elle sera là, moi, j'en suis sûr.»

« Je ne sais pas. » Cela signifiait je n'espère que ça.

_**Katy Perry - I Kissed a Girl **_

Sa voix à l'autre bout du fil était toute excitée, il était déjà assez tard. Mais bon, je ne me couchais jamais avant 2h du matin au mieux. Je dormais 5h par nuit, et encore pas tout le temps, cela me suffisait.

« C'est moi, Emily. Tu dors ? Je te réveille ? »

« Non, je lis comme d'hab. Alors cette pyjama-party ? »

« Je peux monter ? »

« Mais t'es ou ? »

« Ben, devant chez toi. »

« Ca dois être vachement important. Je viens t'ouvrir le temps de passer un short. »

J'ai vu un visage radieux, illuminé comme si un génie avait éclairé une lampe à l'intérieur de son corps.

Elle s'assit par terre contre le lit.

Je la regardais en souriant, le bonheur lui allait bien.

Je me mis tout près d'elle.

« Alors racontes, tu en meurs d'envie. Laisse-moi deviner, Naomi ?»

Son petit nez se fronça, et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Nous avons passé toute la journée ensemble, on était chez Panda puis ensuite on s'est promené. On vient juste de se quitter. »

« Et, … »

« Et, on s'est embrassée ! »

Elle vibrait en disant cela. Son corps semblait vouloir revivre encore et encore ces moments, pour pouvoir les retenir et faire revenir les sensations à la moindre demande.

« Ok, on avait picolé et l'ecsta nous a aidé mais même sans ça je crois bien que, je sais pas, … »

« Je croyais que cette journée, c'était coca et candies, la mère de Panda en a dit quoi ? »

« Rien. Katie avait mis de la came dans le gâteau, du coup la mère de Panda était défoncée. C'est pas malin mais je m'en fous un peu maintenant. »

« En tout cas, Jules à toi, je peux le dire, je suis gay. J'aime les filles et avec Naomi, c'est, …. c'est magique. »

« Elle est douce, tendre, ses baisers ont un gout délicieux et son corps sous mes mains ... »

Elle rougit d'un coup, surprise de tant de confidences, mais quand on est heureux, on a besoin de le dire.

J'étais le témoin idéal, le bon copain qui pouvait tout entendre

« Tu ne diras rien à personne, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que si, maintenant je vais te faire chanter. » Dis-je en prenant un petit air vicieux.

Elle se jeta sur moi en riant. « Salaud, si tu parles je te griffe partout et tu meurs de chatouilles. »

Elle me plaquait au sol, ses cheveux me balayaient le visage, j'étais tellement content de me laisser faire.

Elle me fixait, ses yeux étaient si grands, ouverts sur un monde que j'enviais.

« Tu sais, je suis bien avec elle, je me sens plus forte, prête à tout. »

« Je suis heureux pour toi, ça ira, trust me ! Vous êtes faîtes l'une pour l'autre, c'est évident. »

Elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et vous ne me croirez pas mais j'étais bien moi aussi.

« Tu as mangé ? »

« J'ai pas faim. »

« Tu veux pas que j'aille chercher un truc au frigo, jambon, confiture, … Sinon, comme toujours, j'ai du super chocolat suisse, menthe-chocolat, et on peut se faire un spliff, pour, comment dire, continuer à planer. » Je ris, « même si tu n'en a pas vraiment besoin. »

« Quoi, tu sais les faire maintenant ? »

« C'est ça moque toi, Naomi m'a montré. J'apprends vite n'oublie pas, même les bêtises. »

« Et elle t'a appris autre chose, dis ? Vous êtes très proches depuis la soirée chez Tomo. » Elle s'était relevée sur ses genoux et me dévisageait. Elle ressemblait à un chat qui se méfie de la boîte qui s'ouvre devant lui, prêt à jeter sa patte.

« Jalouse, oh, c'est vilain, bouh ! » Je lui frottais la tête.

« Elle est à toi, toute à toi mais je l'aime bien aussi. Tu as très bon gout. C'est une fille super quand on la connait, tu seras heureuse. » Son regard restait suspicieux,

« Hé, il va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois. Elle est jolie, elle est intelligente et c'est toi qu'elle aime.»

« Tu crois ? »

« Sûr ! »

Elle s'affala sur la moquette.

Je prenais un carré de choco et lui mettait dans la bouche. « Déguste, c'est du bon. »

Menthe-Chocolat et herbe, le mélange était très agréable.

C'était calme. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, les veloutes de fumées montaient dans la pièce et se perdaient au plafond.

J'en montrais une à Ems. « Tu vois, regarde celle-ci, tu es dessus et tu montes haut, très haut. »

Elle était rêveuse. J'imaginais bien avec qui elle était sur ce petit nuage.

_**The Human League - Love Action (I Believe In Love) **_

J'appuyais mes jambes contre le lit, tête en bas.

« Je suis en train de passer mon permis moto, j'ai toujours eu envie d'être Easy Rider, cheveux au vent et blouson de cuir. Tu sais, je vais avoir 17 ans. »

Emily fut surprise. « Tu m'a rien dit et un anniversaire mais quand ? C'est vrai, c'est quoi ta date de naissance. » Elle appuyât sa tête sur une de ses mains. Ses cheveux lui barraient une partie du visage, de sa main libre elle les ramena derrière son oreille. J'étais totalement sous son charme, ensorcelé par sa beauté.

« Le 17, heu non, le 18 novembre. » J'en avais oublié la date de mon anniv'.

« Mais c'est dans 15 jours. »

« Yes. Oncle Keith m'a trouvé une combine pour passer le permis en express. Un pote à lui m'a pistonné. En plus, il a une moto à vendre, elle est vieille, mais je l'ai vu, en bon état et pas chère. En plus bleue et blanche, les couleurs de Marseille. »

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » Emily retroussait à nouveau son nez et ses lèvres tombaient de dégout.

« Oui. Je suis un ami de Cook, il sait que je l'aime bien et c'est important pour lui. »

« T'es ami avec Cook ? J'aurais jamais imaginé, je te voyais plus proche de Freddy. »

« Tous les trois on a des histoires plutôt moches. Freddy a perdu sa mère, mais Cook, il m'a donné quelque chose un soir que je ne sais pas expliquer peut-être un peu de sa force et de sa folie. Et puis on a les mêmes fractures seulement on les exprime différemment. Ne le lui répète jamais, il détesterait, mais je l'aime ce type. »

« Pour mon anniv, je veux faire une fête, un truc style repas français avec du vin, champ et tout. Ça te dit ? On inviterait tout le groupe. Julia me prête la maison et j'ai demandé à mon oncle de m'envoyer un colis. »

« Great, je t'aiderai. » Elle se mit contre moi. « Super, on préparera tout ça, ensemble. »

« Il est tard, tu devrais dormir ici ce soir. » J'avançais ma main pour lui arranger une mèche de cheveux.

Ems me regarda, ouvrit ses yeux et me perça de son regard tout en souriant.

« Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas profiter de la situation, je ne suis pas assez stone pour ne plus savoir ce que je fais. »

« Merde, t'es forte, t'as trouvé trop vite. J'avoue, mon intention était d'attendre que tu dormes pour ensuite me jeter sur toi comme une bête sauvage, te violer bien sûr pendant des heures et ensuite te découper en morceaux et te manger pendant des semaines et des semaines. »

Je reçus une tape sur l'épaule.

« Sérieux, tu prends le lit, je prends une couverture, la moquette est très souple, pas de problème. C'est beaucoup trop tard pour rentrer chez toi et ça me ferai plaisir. Appelle ta mère. »

« Surtout pas, elle va croire qu'on est ensemble et elle va déjà préparer les noces. »

« Comme tu veux. La salle de bain est là. Tu veux une serviette ? »

« Non, je veux garder l'odeur de Naomi. » Elle dit cela en se serrant dans ses bras avec une toute petite voix.

« Bon, ben si tu ne dois plus te laver, j'espère que tu vas la revoir bientôt sinon ça va être difficile de rester ton ami. » Dis-je en me bouchant le nez avec une grimace très suggestive.

Emily se jeta sur moi à nouveau en me bourrant de coup de poing, j'étais devenu son punchingball préféré.

Elle me repoussa, un sourire illuminait son petit minois.

« Ecoute, je crois qu'on est assez amis pour dormir dans le même lit. »

Elle sauta sur le pieu, enleva ses chaussures et se cala sur le coussin.

« On ne sait jamais un réflexe pavlovien dans la nuit. » En fait j'étais mal à l'aise

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Allez viens te coucher. »

J'éteignis la lumière et m'allongeait le plus au bord possible. Je sentie alors des lèvres sur ma joue.

Elle chuchota : « Pourquoi es-tu si gentil, si prévenant avec moi ? ».

« Parce que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis très longtemps. »

« Ju, je ne veux pas te faire …, enfin, je, … si tu tiens à moi, … »

Elle n'arrivait pas à poser la question.

Je tournais ma tête, il fallait que j'ai le courage de parler une fois pour toute. Je n'avais pas envie de tout foutre en l'air.

« Ems, oui, je t'aime depuis le premier jour, mais tu aimes Naomi et tu es gay. Je l'ai accepté. Tu es précieuse pour moi. Avec toi, je suis heureux, comment t'expliquer ? Ta présence me rend heureux. Je peux te parler, tout de dire, tu ne me juges jamais. Je suis libre d'être moi. »

Je sentais des larmes montaient dans mes yeux. Je regardais vers la fenêtre, je ne pouvais pas continuer.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« C'est pareil pour moi, je n'ose pas avouer que j'aime les filles. J'ai peur des gens, j'ai peur de mes parents, j'ai peur de Katie. Tu le sais, je te dis à toi ce que ne peux pas dire ailleurs et ça m'aide beaucoup. »

« Oui, ça sert à ça les amis. »

Je sentis ses mains m'entourer et me serrer très fort. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux.

« Bonne nuit, mon ami génial. »

« Fais de beaux rêves, Ems. »

_**Francois &amp; The Atlas Mountain – Royan **_

Impossible de dormir, j'entends la respiration lente d'Emily. Elle s'est posée sur le côté, son visage face au mur.

Je regarde sa nuque, ses cheveux. Je les effleure d'une main, juste pour sentir encore leur légèreté.

Je me lève doucement, je prends la chaise de mon bureau et me place face au lit contre la fenêtre.

Elle bouge, se tourne vers moi. La lumière du vieux réverbère de la rue qui éclaire la chambre d'un pâle halo de blancheur rend sa peau presque irréelle.

Bien sûr, elle rêvera de Naomi cette nuit, peut-être même maintenant l'embrasse-t-elle, lui caressant les seins, puis se tournant pour lui lécher le sexe en écartant doucement ses cuisses pour laisser s'aventurer les doigts de son amour.

Je ne me suis jamais masturbé en pensant à Emily. Je me suis branlé en pensant à toutes les filles du groupe et des tas d'autres aussi, mais jamais en fantasmant sur elle. Pourtant, elle ne quitte jamais ma tête mais dans ces moment-là, elle disparaît. Ce n'est absolument pas volontaire. Là en imaginant Naomily faisant l'amour, oui j'ai inventé ce mot pour les réunir, je n'ai aucune envie de me caresser.

En fait, c'est bizarre, c'est le corps de Katie qui dans mes excitations les plus fortes s'impose à moi. Toujours quand j'éjacule, son image est avec moi. Je dois être maso, la fille que je ne toucherai jamais, qui me traite comme une insignifiante limace, s'occupe de ma libido. Si elle apprenait cela, elle m'exploserait façon puzzle.

Je respecte tellement Emily que je la remplace par sa twin, c'est logique.

La nuit commence à blanchir, je profite de toi Emily. Merci, tu es belle et aimante, je serais toujours là pour toi.


	5. Le bel anniverssaire

**Scène 6 : Le bel anniversaire.**

_**The Drums – Let's Go Surfing **_

La moto est sur le trottoir. J'explique que Sanglas, c'est une marque espagnole mais le moteur est un Yamaha de 400 cm3 increvable. Et puis d'accord, elle a 40 ans mais peu de km, 26 000, c'est rien et puis Oncle Keith l'a toujours gardée sous une bâche. Et puis la peinture a été refaite, et puis pas de rouille ….

Cook acquiesce, « avec Oncle Keith, tu as fait une affaire. »

Naomi en est moins sûre mais bon, personne n'a envie de gâcher ma joie.

Toute l'après-midi, elle et Emily sont venues m'aider. C'est vraiment chouette de les avoir avec moi.

On a beaucoup rit. Emily lui a dit que je savais pour leur secret. Naomi a tiqué mais je crois qu'elle m'apprécie et a décidé de me faire confiance.

Depuis la journée de Panda, rien ne s'était vraiment passé. Disons que de la phase rejet, Naomi était passée à la phase approche prudente. Bref, elles se tournaient autour avec précautions. Leurs yeux se cherchaient, leurs mains se frôlaient. En tout cas, aujourd'hui, elles étaient réunies et heureuses.

Pendant qu'elles faisaient un gâteau, je les laissais seules dans la cuisine. Je m'installais dans la salle à manger pour préparer des verrines avec de la tapenade de Provence. Puis je faisais monter l'Aïoli avec l'huile d'olive de ma campagne et l'ail blanc de mon pays. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de les laisser seules.

Mon oncle avait été extra, son colis devait peser 20 kg. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait, vin, champagne, produits de Provence et de Corse. Les calissons à la pâte d'amende que je subtilisais enfant dans le salon croyant duper mon père et ma mère. Thym et Romarin qui embaument déjà la pièce. Olives vertes cassées de mon arbre, celui sous lequel, j'ai si souvent lu Pagnol, Giono et Thyde Monnier mes trois idoles.

Le saucisson de sanglier, le lonzo, le figateli que mon père faisait griller au feu de bois les soirs d'été en laissant la graisse fondre sur de larges tranches de pain de campagne.

Et puis, les cerises du vieil arbre au fond du jardin, qui sont si grosses qu'on les appelle œil de bœufs, dans leurs pots avec cet alcool si puissant et gouteux. Et là, protégées comme un trésor, la tome de chèvre, à côté d'elle la brousse et avec quelques châtaignes, le fiadone, le gâteau de ma grand-mère, celui dont elle disait que le maquis corse l'avait créé pour tenter de retenir ses enfants au pays. Merci mon oncle.

Je raconte Marseille, Aix, Cézanne et la Sainte Victoire, l'Estaque et ses barques, les fiers pécheurs, la Sainte Baume et ses mystères, le Stade Vélodrome et ses clameurs, le Vieux Port et son métissage.

C'est un torrent provençal de mots et d'accents qui déferlent sur mes deux amies, elles sont saoules de ma joie.

J'ai trouvé du bon poisson pour accompagner mon aïoli, la fiesta est totale. Ils sont tous venus, Panda, Thomas, JJ, Cook, Effy, même Katie qui me fait une grosse bise, je ne rêve pas.

Ils se sont tous sapés à la grande joie de Katie, superbe dans sa robe rouge. Naomi est en ensemble pantalon jaune qui se marie bien avec le vert fleurie du chemisier bermuda d'Ems. Effy est en noir argenté, une jupe très courte, avec un top très échancré et très libre du coup. Même Cook a changé de tee-shirt.

Seul Freddy manque à l'appel, visiblement Cook et lui, c'est la guerre. Il faut dire que Cook aurait fait voter contre sa sœur lors d'une émission tv débile où elle chantait à moitié à poil et puis surtout, il y a Effy entre eux. Elle les rend fou. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle même sache où elle en est exactement.

Les problèmes ne s'arrêtent jamais.

_**Designer Drugs - Drop Down **_

Le vin de Provence fait son effet, et le champ plus les cerises que Cook gobe plus qu'il n'avale sans cracher les noyaux sont liquidés en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Un peu d'ecsta là-dessus et nous voilà prêt à tenir la nuit.

Je prends la bécane, go !

« Eh, mets ton casque ! » Crie Emily. Merde, ils m'ont fait un cadeau et au lieu du vieux bol d'oncle Keith me voilà avec un superbe casque blanc avec marqué dessus JULES.

Qui monte ? Cook se précipite. « Putain pour une vieille, elle en a dans le ventre » surtout sous l'effet de la MDMA.

Nous nous retrouvons dans une boîte dont Tomo connait le patron.

C'est l'éclate totale, nous dansons tous ensemble. Nous sommes heureux.

Thomas se déchaine avec Panda, ce mec a une souplesse incroyable et un sacré sens du rythme.

Je prends Ems et Naomi. Je les faits tourner autour de moi. Dans un mouvement, sans l'avoir voulu, j'attrape Katie, elle se laisse aller un instant mais se dégage et m'échappe, tant pis. Effy dans sa bulle, ondule et se déhanche sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur.

Avachis sur la banquette, 6 h du mat. « Bon tchao, c'était super mec, merci. » Thomas et Panda s'éclipsent. Cook n'est plus réapparu depuis qu'il a serré une blonde. JJ s'endors, Katie décide de le ramener avec un taxi en se demandant où est Ems. Elle réapparait un peu échevelée, « Naomi est rentrée » dit-elle distraitement.

« Tu me ramène sur ton destrier d'acier, beau paladin. » Effy me dévisage. Ses yeux sont … déroutants. « Alors ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Ems me regarde incrédule.

« Bon, ben, on y va, alors. Salut les filles ! Merci vous m'avez fait un super anniversaire. » Je les embrasse très forts.

« Ça nous change de ceux de Cook ! » répond Katie à nouveau revêche.

_**The Ettes - Red in Tooth and Claw **_

Je sens Effy contre mon dos, elle a mis ses deux bras autour de mon ventre.

Elle dégage une sacrée intensité.

Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi Effy avait agi de la sorte avec moi.

Voulait-elle sortir du cercle infernal Freddy-Cook ? Se faire le puceau qu'elle décelait en moi ? Vouloir une fois de plus faire une expérience et savoir si le frenchie pouvait la satisfaire ? Ou se sentait-elle si seule ?

J'ai stoppé devant chez elle, monté la bécane sur le trottoir. Elle est descendue doucement puis s'est posée devant moi dans le phare.

« Viens, la soirée peut continuer. »

Ses parents étaient-ils là ? Je ne les ai ni vu, ni entendu.

Je suis rentré dans sa chambre, d'un coup, j'étais d'une grande lucidité.

« Bon anniversaire », dit-elle en laissant glisser son top le long de ses bras et tomber sur le sol.

Son corps était parfait, sa peau satinée et salée au gout.

Ses seins, fermes et sensibles, réagissaient à la moindre sollicitation. Son être répondait à mes caresses comme s'il avait été conçu pour cela.

Mais tout semblait déjà écrit, les réactions, les soupirs, les lèvres qui enivrent, la peau qui se tend, le sexe qui se livre.

Le corps se donne mais pas l'âme, c'est une parfaite mécanique mais sans vie, ni désirs.

Elle savait de ses doigts trouver les points qui rendent fous. Elle savait de sa langue courir sur le sexe pour le rendre hystérique. Elle savait bouger son bassin, de ses cuisses vous retenir en elle et vous donner l'illusion de maîtriser votre désir.

Elle était une déesse mais les déesses ne couchent pas avec les mortels, elles les utilisent, c'est tout.

_**Fauntella Crow - Lost Here **_

Ainsi, je fus dépucelé par la très belle Effy Stonem. Beaucoup aurait aimé être à ma place et pourtant….

Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, je me trouvais désabusé.

Je n'étais plus puceau, j'avais baisé une fille formidable, alors c'est quoi ce vide en moi ?

En fait, je me sentais toujours vierge, ce n'était pas l'amour que je venais de faire.

Je voulais des sentiments, éprouver un amour sincère, je n'avais rien ressenti.

J'étais malheureux.

J'aurais tellement voulu que ma première fois, ce soit avec Emily. Mais cela ne sera pas, jamais.

J'ai pleuré et sur ma moto, le vent n'arrivait pas à sécher mes larmes.

J'ai pleuré en faisant la vaisselle et en rangeant la maison.

Ainsi c'était cela devenir un homme, s'apercevoir que ses rêves ne se réaliseraient jamais.

Ainsi je ne connaitrai jamais le plaisir puisque je ne coucherai jamais avec la seule femme que j'aime.

Pourtant, j'y suis retournai quelques jours plus tard. On ne refuse pas un cadeau d'un tel prix même s'il vous laisse indifférent.

Son appel était sans intonation. « Tu veux venir ? Je suis seule cet aprèm. »

Je suis allé en cours de sexe comme j'allais en cours d'histoire pour apprendre et réviser.

Je ne sais pas si Effy pourra aimer un jour mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas aimer Effy.

Son bassin sur moi, mon sexe en elle, mes mains sur ses seins, je les glissais sur ses hanches, pour mieux prendre ses fesses et accentuer le mouvement.

J'ouvris les yeux, elle fixait le mur face à elle, perdue, triste.

Elle était seule comme nous tous. Elle cherchait une issue à son angoisse comme nous tous.

J'ai eu honte de ce que j'avais pu penser d'elle. La possession et la saloperie n'étaient visiblement pas dans mes gênes.

Mes mains dans son dos, je l'attirais vers moi doucement. Elle se laissa faire, arrêta son rythme langoureux.

Posée sur ma poitrine, je l'ai couchée sur le dos, lui embrassant le front et la joue.

Lentement, je l'aimais avec toute ma délicatesse. Je me voulais une plume sur sa peau, lui donner ma chaleur, ma gratitude.

Elle se détendit. Je sentis ses muscles se relâchaient un à un.

Je jouis en elle, lui prie son visage dans mes mains comme pour la protéger.

Je la libérais de mon poids devenu inutile.

Nous restâmes allongés sans bouger.

Mais le silence me pesait

Je me mis sur le côté vers elle, la tête sur mon bras.

Je la regardais dans la pénombre, son regard perdu vers le plafond. Je sentais son besoin d'être rassuré, de se rassurer. Mais je ne mentirais pas.

« Tu es très belle Effy mais … »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, »

Qu'importe qui la dit en premier.

« Tu es quelqu'un de rare, Jules. »

« Non, je suis un salaud. C'est toi qui es quelqu'un de rare Effy. »

Elle sourit, fatiguée.

« Emily a de la chance d'être aimé avec cette force, c'est dommage que Naomi l'aveugle à ce point. »

« Tu es perspicace mais tu te trompes sur un point, elle n'est pas aveugle, au contraire. Elle l'aime de tout son être. Elle est lucide sur son amour, elle hésite, elle tremble mais elle avance quand même. »

« A la différence de toi, qui aime et qui est aimée mais qui ne l'accepte pas. » Je pensais à Cook mais surtout à Freddy. Il était raide dingue d'Effy et j'étais persuadé qu'elle l'aimait.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Jules. »

« Tu as raison. L'amour peut faire peur, il est un gouffre et pour s'y jeter il faut être deux. Mais, Effy, qu'importe que l'on soit sûr de soi ou de l'autre, si ton cœur te porte. Cela s'appelle la confiance et le courage. »

Son regard se perd, à nouveau, au loin, vers des contrées que seules les magiciennes connaissent.


	6. Amis pour la vie

**Scène 7 : Amis pour la vie.**

_**Liars - Mr. you're on fire **_

Le bruit d'un combat épique nous fit sursauter. Putain Doug, on était peinard dans nos fauteuils.

Sanglé dans un drap, devant une mauvaise projection vidéo sur un tissu froissé, il veut nous relater les temps anciens de guerre et de fureur d'avant la démocratie.

Il est dingue ce mec. Tout ce cirque pour que la directrice nous annonce le tenue de l'élection du président des élèves.

On se regarde, on est ok, c'est Naomi qui doit s'y coller. Elle est la meilleure pour ça.

« Sinon, Ju, c'est toi, » rigole Thomas.

« C'est ça un français président des anglais, et puis quoi. Je n'ai pas le droit de vote ici moi.

Non, c'est Naomi. »

« Hein Ems ? » Elle était déjà partie derrière la candidate de son cœur. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste mais pour résister à Emily, il lui faudra plus que du caractère.

Tranquille dans la cour, je matais les filles qui jouaient au basket. Une cigarette au bec pour faire viril et cool.

JJ me sauta dessus, totalement surexcité.

« Cook se présente », me dit-il

J'ai failli m'étouffer avec ma clope. « C'est quoi ce bordel, tu plaisantes ? »

« Pas du tout, il va gagner. »

« Et le programme c'est quoi ? » Demandais-je amusé.

« La fête, l'éclate, la défonce. »

« Tu m'étonnes !» A quoi je m'attendais comme réponse.

« Alors, t'es avec nous ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir. Non sans façon, j'ai encore des illusions. »

JJ n'a pas compris, pour lui Cook était imbattable. Il repartit comme une fusée.

Le lendemain matin, Emily se plantait devant moi avec son petit air sérieux et déterminé que je lui connaissais que trop bien.

« Naomi se présente à la présidence ! » Qu'est-ce que je disais, Emily a une volonté d'acier.

« Il faut la soutenir, nous devons tous la soutenir. »

« Bien sûr, no problem, c'est la meilleure ! » Je ne risquais pas de dire le contraire et en plus je le pensais sincèrement.

« Bon, que veut-tu que je fasse, madame la directrice de campagne ? » Le titre lui plaisait.

« Tu prends ces flyers et tu en colles partout, sur les armoires, les panneaux d'affichage et tu en distribues à chaque personne que tu croises. »

« Va voir Effy, Panda, Thomas, ils doivent être derrière elle. Freddy aussi. »

« Cook est un guignol, il faut montrer que Naomi est sérieuse et que c'est la seule qui saura nous représenter. Chacun doit parler aux élèves qu'il connait pour les convaincre. »

Elle était belle dans le combat.

« Au fait, » me dit-elle en se retournant au moment de partir, comme si c'était insignifiant, « j'ai couché chez Naomi cette nuit. »

« Couché, couché », répondis-je l'air gourmant.

« Non idiot », se défendit-elle avec un sourire un peu gêné. « J'ai seulement dormi dans son lit, c'était bien la soirée avec elle. On a bu et parlé.»

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrait et lui susurrait : « Tu as donc renouvelé ton stock d'odeurs, c'est bien. »

Elle me bourra de coups de poings, une fois de plus.

Je me souvenais de l'organisation des comités étudiants auxquels j'avais participé avec Charles l'année précédente et que j'avais vu mettre en place à la Sorbonne, dans les facs et lycées parisiens lors des manifs contre les expulsions des sans-papiers.

J'en parlais avec Kieran qui lui se remémorait les comités des ouvriers et des mineurs qui luttaient contre Thatcher.

Il me parla des grèves, de la violence policière mais aussi des filles qui militaient avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

« Garçon, les révolutions, il y a rien de mieux pour le sexe. Tu liras Marcuse, c'est un ordre de ton prof. »

Bien entendu, lors de l'une de nos conversations stratégiques, Naomi désapprouva au départ ce rapprochement entre Révolution et Sexe. Mais finalement après une mure réflexion autour de quelques joints et d'une vodka de bonne qualité, elle finit par admettre que l'idée n'était pas à rejetée immédiatement. Ce qui fut salué par un de nos fou-rire qui devenaient réguliers.

Je me lançais alors dans le lobbying, essayant dans chaque classe de constituer un groupe de deux ou trois soutiens à Naomi pour faire les relais avec les autres élèves.

Mais j'ai vite constaté que tout le monde se foutait des élections, comme leurs anciens ils pensaient « élections piège à cons ». En fait, ils ne pensaient pas, Cook les faisait rigoler donc ils le soutenaient. Leur façon de rejeter le système sans en avoir conscience d'ailleurs, c'était d'élire un clown.

Désespérant mais logique, des gamins sans aucune culture politique, aucune réflexion, leurs fonctions cérébrales étaient limitées à la satisfaction de leurs besoins primaires.

Emily était trop impliquée, impossible de lui dire cela.

Elle suivait Naomi partout, elle en faisait trop, on aurait dit le fan d'un boys band.

Elle était sure de la force, de la justesse de la cause, du talent de sa candidate mais Naomi beaucoup moins, elle était plus vulnérable.

Cook lui n'avait aucune limite, comme un vrai pro de la politique tous les coups étaient permis. Et quand Emily le défia pour défendre Naomi dont il se moquait devant nous tous à la cafétéria, il n'hésita pas à frapper là où il savait que ça ferait le plus mal. Parler ouvertement de l'amour des deux filles, était dégueulasse et je lui en ai voulu de l'avoir fait, mais il mettait encore une fois les rieurs de son côté et il blessait Naomi dont il savait l'incertitude, voire la honte à ce sujet.

Cook était un salaud mais j'ai compris ensuite en y repensant, que pour lui, perdre la face était impossible. L'estime qu'il se portait était si faible qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer, et pour cela il était prêt à n'importe quoi.

Naomi explosa donc et fut odieuse avec la seule personne qui était à ses côtés et qui la défendait vraiment.

Naomi humiliée, Emily déchirée, je restais seul avec mes tracts à la con.

Je rentrais chez moi mal à l'aise. Emily ne répondit pas à mon message, je comprenais, il valait mieux que je la laisse tranquille.

_**Instant Karma - John Lennon **_

Je broyais du noir en écoutant Lennon, tu parles comme « nous allons briller ». D'un coup la musique de Katty Perry, « i kissed a girl », s'y mélangea. La sonnerie d'Ems.

Le texto était concis mais clair : « Suis parti avec Naomi pour la journée et la nuit. Kiss » Accompagné d'un petit smiley de bonheur.

Merde, nous brillons vraiment.

Finalement, j'étais fier d'être son confident. Elle me faisait totalement confiance.

J'étais presque autant content qu'elle, comme une midinette.

Je suis fait pour être entremetteur, non psychologue, non conseiller conjugal, non cupidon.

Non, je suis l'ami. Merde et si toute ma vie j'étais l'ami, le bon copain auquel on se confie les soirs de joie et surtout de déprime.

Le bon copain avec qui on ne couche jamais.

On parle des filles à pédé et si j'étais un garçon à gouine.

Et merde, je suis con, je pense à n'importe quoi.

J'ouvrais donc mon bouquin sur Sartre et pendant que certaines allaient certainement s'aimer, moi j'allais bosser, putain de vie de bolos, Katie avait raison.

_**Electrelane - After the Call **_

Le lendemain, c'était le jour du résultat des élections. Nous étions tous réunis dans une salle, je ne me faisais aucune illusion.

Malgré la tentative désespérée de la proviseure de les truquer pour faire élire Naomi, cette dernière très honnête révéla la supercherie. Il faut dire que planquer des bulletins de Cook dans son soutien-gorge pour qu'ils ne soient pas comptés était une idée bizarre.

Cook élu, le bordel pu commencer. En cinq minutes, le lycée fut transformé en un immense défouloir à élèves.

Au moins, je m'attendais à voir mes deux amies rayonnantes.

Raté, je n'y comprends plus rien, hier c'était la joie et ce matin Emily est dévastée.

Elle fait chier Naomi, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, à quoi elle joue ?

Pourtant je ne crois pas qu'elle soit une salope mais elle se comporte comme telle.

Je me rapprochai d'Ems dans le couloir, elle m'a foudroyé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux savoir, c'est ça ! »

Elle me jeta dans les toilettes des filles.

« Oui, on a baisé hier soir, t'es content, tu pourras l'écrire dans ton putain de journal. »

« Tu m'avais promis que tout s'arrangerait mais quand ? Jamais ! Toutes tes paroles c'est du vent.

Deux fois qu'elle me largue en une journée. »

« Vous jouez avec moi tous les deux. Tu n'es pas un ami, tu es un pervers, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches. »

« Et puis arrête d'être toujours derrière moi. Tu attends quoi de moi ? Merde, trouve toi une fille à baiser et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle claqua la porte des chiottes sur mon cœur.

Je restai dans ces toilettes, sans voix, vidé, mortifié. Ma tristesse, ma blessure, étaient énormes.

La fille qui entra pour pisser me lança un regard furibard.

Je sortis de cet enfer. Je traversais le bahut comme un zombie, ne voyant pas l'émeute qui transformait le collège en Bagdad.

Je ne voulais plus voir personne, Emily m'avait jeté, c'était tellement injuste. J'avais besoin de crier.

Je montais sur la bécane et démarrait le moteur d'un coup de kick rageur.

Je roulais sans but, je souffrais, je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

La mer, un chemin, des dunes, une plage.

Et là devant l'océan, je réussis enfin à hurler.

_**Just as you are - Robert Wyatt **_

Assis sur le sable, je pensais à Paris, au boulevard Saint Germain. A la librairie où Charles m'entrainait pour me montrer les nouveaux auteurs. Au bar où avec ses amis, nous parlions politique, droit de l'homme, écologie, Deleuze, Foucault, qu'ils m'ont fait découvrir, Dérida.

Ici, tout était dévasté. Je croyais me libérer en venant à Bristol. Je croyais me faire une famille, mais Emily n'est pas ma sœur, elle n'est même plus mon amie. Elle a sa vie et je n'en fais pas partie.

J'ai voulu être libre, j'ai appris à boire, fumer, me droguer, baiser et finalement je suis toujours aussi seul.

La nuit tombe, j'ai froid. Je vais rentrer à Paris pour les vacances, tant pis, je ne reviendrai pas. Je rentre chez moi, le seul chez moi, un internat où je préparerais mon concours d'entrée à l'Ecole Normale Supérieure comme cela était écrit. Je vais suivre la voie.

J'ai appelé Charles par Skype. Il comprend vite, il est super. « Comment veut-tu qu'on ne soit pas décalé tous les deux, avec nos passions d'un autre temps, on sent la naphtaline et on n'a pas 20 ans. »

« On aime les vieux bouquins, les vielles idées, les combats désespérés et l'odeur de l'encre sur le papier à l'heure d'Apple, Google, Twitter. C'a fait peur, c'est sûr. »

« Mais te précipite pas vieux, je ne crois pas que tout soit foutu, il faut aller au bout pour ne rien regretter. »

_**The weepies - Love doesn't last too long **_

Je n'ai pas dormi. Toute la nuit, je me suis passé les mots d'Emily en boucle.

Je la trouvais injuste, je voulais l'aider.

Je ne reverrai plus personne, me remettre au travail, oublier tout, j'avais mal.

Je vivais une rupture amoureuse, j'en avais conscience.

Malgré moi, j'essayais de comprendre Emily et je n'y arrivais que trop bien.

Bien entendu, au petit matin, je pensais plus à sa souffrance qu'a la mienne.

Il était encore tôt quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Je passai la tête en haut des escaliers, Julia m'appela, « c'est pour toi Jules. »

« Oui, tu peux monter, il est réveillé, je l'ai entendu. »

Je vis les cheveux rouges. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre comme un animal apeuré, je ne savais pas si je voulais la voir.

Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant à franchir le seuil.

Visiblement fatiguée mais avec cette lueur dans le regard que je lui connaissais quand elle a réussi.

Son visage semblait triste toutefois.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Si tu veux. » Ma voie était sèche, presque dure. Ma colère revenait.

Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux : « Je suis désolé, excuse-moi. Tu es le seul à m'avoir toujours soutenu et je t'ai traité comme une salope que je suis. »

« Je m'en suis prise à toi alors que j'avais la rage contre Naomi. Pardonne moi, je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit détruite. Je tiens à toi. J'ai eu tort. » Son regard était désespéré.

« C'est vrai, tu m'as meurtri. » Je voulais avoir une voix ferme mais je n'y réussis pas.

« Naomi, t'as fait du mal et comme tu ne pouvais pas le lui rendre, tu t'en es pris à moi, c'était plus facile et puis je suis le seul à s'intéresser réellement à toi. » Je luttais contre l'émotion.

« Mais j'ai des torts, Ems, beaucoup de torts. » Je m'écroulais, elle était plus importante que moi.

« Je me suis trop investi, c'est ton histoire pas la mienne. J'ai tellement le désir d'être avec toi que je vis ton amour comme s'il était le mien. »

« Je suis trop invasif, trop présent. »

Elle voulut m'interrompre, elle sentait ma douleur. « Non, pourquoi, tu dis ça ? Au contraire … »

Je lui fis un geste, j'avais besoin d'aller au bout.

« Je me disais que Naomi et toi, il fallait absolument que ça marche, que vous êtes Le Couple. Que vous allez vivre l'amour parfait et qu'ainsi je souffrirais moins du fait que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Je suis un idiot. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, je t'aime et mon amitié est sincère mais je te fais du mal. Si je pouvais t'aimer d'amour je le ferai mais ce n'est pas possible et pourtant je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est égoïste. » Elle se repliait sur elle-même.

Je me rapprochais comme attiré par un aimant, « Moi, non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, Emily, je t'assure ton amitié compte énormément. C'est une belle amitié qui nous unit. On va la préserver ensemble, je suis certain qu'on peut le faire. »

Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et nous restâmes enlacés un long moment sans parler.

Nos larmes se mêlaient sur nos joues.

« Alors raconte-moi, … j'ai un journal à écrire moi. »

Emily me sourit faiblement.

« Elle est venu chez moi hier soir, nous nous tenions la main par la chatière de la porte, c'est bête, n'est-ce-pas ? Je n'ai pas voulu ouvrir, j'étais trop moche pour qu'elle me voie. J'avais trop pleuré.»

« Elle m'aime, tu avais raison, et cet amour lui fait peur. Mais je serai forte pour nous deux. L'important, c'est notre amour. »

« Et sinon, le sexe quand on aime, c'est comment ? »

« Merveilleux. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

Je crois que nous aurions pu rester l'un contre l'autre pendant des heures.

Quand elle fut partie. Je repensais à nos aveux.

Je n'avais pas menti, mon amour pour elle se transformait et je voulais sauver notre amitié.

J'avais décidé de ne pas lui parler de mon aventure avec Effy en tout cas pas tout de suite. Ce n'est pas que je voulais lui cacher quoi que ce soit mais je ne voulais pas compliquer notre relation.

Il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour digérer la fin de mon histoire d'amour avec Emily.

J'étais toujours blessé, la douleur était encore au fond de moi. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais oui, j'avais besoin de temps.


	7. La notte, la notte

**Scène 8 : La Notte, la Notte ...**

* * *

**_Asobi Seksu - I'm Happy but You Don't Like Me_**

Les jours qui suivirent, je me contentais d'aller au bahut et de rentrer immédiatement chez moi après. Pas de sortie, pas de pub, pas de potes, rien que du travail.

Je ne contactai plus Emily que par texto, le soir et j'attendais toujours que ce soit elle qui le fasse en premier et des fois elle oubliait.

Cela semblait bien se passer entre elles, même si elles devaient toujours se planquer pour le moindre baiser.

Elle n'avait plus que Naomi en tête, c'est normal, j'étais devenu secondaire.

Je connais bien les phases de deuil, je savais que j'allais en sortir.

* * *

Les autres de m'appelaient pas non plus, je croyais que je les laissais indifférent. Je pensais encore à retourner sur Paris et puis un jour, je fus happé dans le couloir par une immense main noire qui m'entraina dans la salle des élèves et me cala sur le canapé, sans issue de secours possible.

« Mec, on te voit plus, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Même Cook et Katie s'inquiètent. » Tomo me regardait avec chaleur et amitié et je voyais bien qu'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées.

« Ecoute, j'organise une soirée, demain soir, au club, tu es obligé de venir. Ça va être super, mon ami. Le groupe est fantastique et tout le monde sera là. Je compte sur toi, pas question de te défiler. »

Je n'avais pas pu en placer une.

Ils pensaient à moi. Mais est-ce que ces quelques mots suffiraient à me persuader que mon avenir était encore ici à Bristol ?

* * *

Couché sur mon lit, je regardais les minutes défiler. J'étais habillé, prêt à partir mais j'avais peur. Revoir Emily avec Naomi, n'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Bien sûr, mon cœur et mon cerveau avaient agi de concert et honnêtement, je ne voyais plus Ems que comme une amie, certes une immense et indispensable amie, mais pas plus. J'avais la trouille quand même.

D'un coup, je me suis levé. Non ! J'avais besoin de la voir et de les voir tous. Je les aime, merde.

Julia me vit sauter les marches de l'escalier, passer en trombe devant elle et démarrer comme un fou sur ma moto sans avoir eu le temps de me dire bonne soirée.

Arrivé au club, je vis une file énorme qui attendait de pouvoir rentrer. Je sautais la barrière sous les cris de quelques-uns dont je me foutais royalement. Tomo avait laissé des consignes pour moi et d'ailleurs, le videur m'avait déjà vu avec lui.

**_You Love Her Coz She's Dead – Superheroes _**

La boite était bourrée, une chaleur de folie et j'avais oublié de laisser mon blouson au vestiaire.

Je cherchais du regard si j'en voyais un et surtout une. Putain de fumée.

Appuyées contre un mur, j'ai repéré Naomi avec Effy.

« Salut les filles ça va ? Vous êtes seules, et les autres ? » Je parlais plus avec mes mains qu'avec ma voix.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la joie. Elles faisaient la tronche. Et merde, la soirée s'annonçait mal.

Je regardais Naomi. « Où as-tu mis Emily ? » Dis-je en souriant.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est. Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? On n'est pas censé toujours être collée l'une à l'autre. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi on le serait.» C'était un tir de défense.

« Et toi, pourquoi, tu la cherches tout le temps ? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose ! »

Ce soir, c'était Naomi l'agressive mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries.

Je leurs tournais le dos, qu'elles aillent se faire foutre.

Je continuai mon exploration dans le bruit et le brouillard de plus en plus épais.

C'est alors que j'ai vu JJ, il n'avait pas l'air en forme lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ce soir, une attaque nucléaire ou quoi.

« Hé, JJ, tu es tout seul ? Tu sais où sont les autres ? »

« Salut Ju ! Un peu partout, je sais pas trop. »

« Tu n'as pas vu Emily ? »

Il se raidit. Je lui connaissais cet air, de celui qui avait fait une connerie et qui se mortifiait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe JJ ? Allez viens. » Je le pris doucement par l'épaule et l'entrainais dans un petit couloir. « Alors, dis-moi. »

« J'ai encore disjoncté. Ju, je suis un salaud, un connard. »

Holà, je ne voulais pas qu'il pète un plomb, je n'avais pas le talent de Freddy ou Cook pour le calmer

« Quoi ? Ça ne peut pas être très grave. »

« J'ai passé la journée avec Emily. »

« Oui et alors ? C'est sympa, je sais qu'elle t'aime bien. »

« En fait, on s'est vu au centre médico-psychiatrique, moi pour mes pilules, elle parce qu'elle voulait qu'on l'aide à dire la vérité. »

« La vérité sur quoi ? »

« Tu le sais bien toi, j'en suis sûr. Qu'elle est gay ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fier d'Emily et à la fois chagrin qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé. Putain, je suis terrible, c'est plus fort que moi. Ho, elle peut vivre un peu sans toi, non …

Mais je revenais à JJ.

« Et alors, je ne comprends toujours pas. » Tout à coup, j'eu un doute, « Hé JJ, tu n'as rien dit à personne hein ? »

Il était de plus en plus nerveux, au bord des larmes. « Elle voulait m'aider à parler à Freddy et Cook, pour leur dire ma vérité, parce que j'en ai marre de leur dispute. Alors on est allé en premier chez Freddy et là on l'a surpris dans son lit avec Katie. »

« Emily était choquée et moi aussi. »

Et moi donc ! Katie avec Freddy, elle espère quoi ? Franchement, je la comprends pas, y a d'autres mecs bien, non ? Pourquoi elle va se faire chier avec ce dépressif qui ne l'aime pas ?

Je revins à JJ. « Et alors, accouche merde. »

Emily a demandé à Katie, pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Et moi, j'ai dit à Freddy que ce n'était pas bien parce qu'il aimait Effy. Katie m'a répondu qu'on était un pays libre, que chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait et que si je voulais coucher avec sa sœur, j'avais qu'à le lui demander …

Je sentais l'énorme bourde. « Et donc JJ ? »

« Je lui ai répondu que c'était pas possible puisqu'Emily était gay. »

Putain le con !

« Katie était furieuse parce qu'Emily lui avait juré que ce n'était pas vrai. Emily est partie en courant et en pleurant.

Après, Freddy n'a rien écouté de ce que je lui disais et puis j'ai filé mes cachets à Cook, il s'est battu… »

Mais moi non plus je ne l'écoutais plus. Je l'interrompis un peu trop violemment en le saisissant par les bras mais j'étais inquiet.

« Mais tu as vu Emily, ce soir ? » Je le secouais comme un prunier

« Oui, elle était complétement défoncée sur la piste de danse. Cook la serrait de trop près, Katie était en colère, elle l'a amené avec elle. Ju, je suis désolé, j'ai merdé encore une fois. »

Il me faisait de la peine. « Non, JJ, ça va, c'est dur mais finalement tu as lui peut-être rendu service. Tu sais, la vérité n'est jamais une mauvaise chose pour moi. Allez calme-toi, tout s'arrangera, tu verras, Emily ne te détestera pas, je peux te l'assurer. »

Il me remercia des yeux. J'avais fait ce que je pouvais pour le rassurer.

Putain, où elle a pu passer ? Je me frayais un chemin dans la foule. « Hé Thomas ! » Il ne risquait pas d'entendre, trop loin, avec cette musique et de plus, lui aussi était aussi fermé qu'une huitre.

Et là, je la vis de dos, je fondais sur elle. Merde, c'est Katie. C'est bien la première fois que je me fais avoir.

Elle était détruite. Son rimmel avait coulé, ses yeux étaient gonflés comme des poissons bulles, et seule, sans son nouveau chevalier à la con.

J'étais bien décidé à connaître la vérité, j'étais devenu furieux.

Je la coinçais contre le bar et je lui hurlais dessus autant à cause de la musique que pour me faire du bien.

« Ou est Emily ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Son regard se durcit : « Pourquoi, ça te regarde ? »

« Putain tu fais chier, laisse la tranquille, laisse la vivre sa vie. »

« C'est ma sœur et c'est moi qui décide. Toi, t'es qu'un pauvre connard qui bande mou en la voyant. Tu la suis comme un petit toutou. Elle t'aimera jamais, t'es un taré. Et puis tu ne me parles pas comme ça. »

Je la fusillais du regard. Je pris un sourire ironique. « Et toi tu parles comment à ta propre sœur ? Tu dis l'aimer, c'est faux. Entre nous, c'est toi qui est à la traine derrière elle car de vous deux c'est elle qui a le courage de s'affirmer, d'affirmer sa personnalité. Toi ton seul désir, c'est d'être remarquée des autres. Tu as tellement peur d'être seule. Tu es pathétique Katie, réveille-toi. Prend exemple sur Emily, essaie d'être toi-même. Elle, elle essaie et elle réussira, crois-moi, elle est plus forte que nous tous réunis. »

Je la laissais là sans savoir si elle répondrait ou pas, je m'en foutais.

J'avais besoin d'air, je sorti du club. J'allais essayer d'appeler Emily, on ne sait jamais.

**_Debussy: Children's Corner - 5. The little shepherd (1906-1908) _**

Là sur le bord du trottoir, au coin de la rue, il y avait un petit animal secoué de tremblements.

Comme si je m'approchais d'un oiseau blessé, j'avançais lentement. Je posai mon blouson sur ses épaules et m'assis doucement. Elle m'agrippa le bras et cachât son visage contre ma chemise. Elle pleurait, ses sanglots venaient si profondément de sa poitrine qu'ils avaient une résonnance sourde.

Je libérais mon bras pour mieux l'envelopper contre moi. Mon autre main passa dans ses cheveux.

« Katie a pété les plombs, j'ai compris.»

« Elle m'a dit des choses horribles ». Elle hoquetait mais semblait se calmer un peu.

Même les larmes ne sont pas éternelles.

Katie avait fait du Katie. Quand on a peur, on ne se contrôle plus. Peur de perdre sa sœur. Peur d'une vérité qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser. Mais ça, je le gardais pour moi.

« J'ai vu JJ, il m'a tout expliqué. »

« Ce n'est pas sa faute. En fait il fallait bien qu'un jour ça sorte, il m'a rendu service. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. C'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Elle avait le regard perdu. Putain qu'elle était belle.

« Ju, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi ce soir, je ne pourrai pas dormir à côté de Katie. Mais je ne veux pas être seule. »

Sa figure était froissée par les larmes. Son rimmel avait striées sa peau de longues trainées noires. Je pris un mouchoir en papier et je lui essuyais délicatement ses yeux couleur charbon.

« Allez, viens je connais une grange où il y a de la paille. En plus on caille ici, on va choper la crève. »

Je roulais doucement, autant pour le froid qui nous transperçait, que pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle s'accrochait à moi avec une telle force que ma poitrine était comprimée.

**_Debussy: Rêverie (1890) _**

La chaleur de la chambre semblait lui redonner un peu de vie.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, cela te détendra, tu dormiras mieux. » Je lui sortis une grande serviette blanche et la lui passa autour du cou. Je voulais la réconforter.

Elle me sourit. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée.

J'allumais l'ordi. « C'est Debussy, un musicien de la fin du XIXe siècle. C'est un impressionniste de la musique, tu sais comme Cézanne, Monet ou Renoir en peinture.»

« Je trouve cela très beau. Cela m'évoque toujours beaucoup de choses dont le plaisir. »

A travers la porte de la salle de bains, j'entendais l'eau coulait. Cela me faisait du bien qu'elle soit là, moi non plus, je n'aurais pas eu envie d'être seul ce soir.

Je sortais deux couvertures. Une pour la rajouter à la couette du lit, j'avais peur qu'elle ait froid.

Et une à poser par terre pour ma nuit.

Elle sortit entourée dans la serviette. Ses cheveux humides, les quelques gouttes d'eau qui perlaient encore sur sa nuque, m'ont troublé plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« La musique est très belle. Tu as raison cela évoque plein de sensations. » Sa voix était plus claire mais le son était toujours mélancolique.

« C'est quoi, la couverture par terre? »

« Je vais coucher devant l'entrée comme les mameluks de Napoléon ainsi rien ne pourra t'arriver ce soir. Tu vas passer la nuit la plus tranquille de ta vie. »

Elle rit enfin. « Je suis une princesse frêle et en danger. »

« Effectivement. Bon, je vais prendre une douche, moi aussi. » Cela me calmera, pensais-je.

« Je te laisse te préparer, à toute. »

**_Debussy: Arabesque I (1888) _**

Une fois tout propre, je me rendis compte que, pressé, j'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. Je n'avais plus que ma serviette pour me couvrir.

Je pénétrais dans la chambre. Emily avait éteint la lumière du plafonnier, il ne restait que la lampe de chevet. Elle éclairait son visage qui semblait apaisé, elle dormait déjà.

Je me tournai pour prendre un boxer et un tee-shirt dans la commode.

Je laissais tomber la serviette et m'emparais du boxer.

Dans mon dos, j'entendis sa voix. « Reste comme ça. »

« Quoi, tu ne dors pas ? Mais, non, … Emily. » J'étais pétrifié, je n'osais pas bouger.

« Tourne-toi, s'il te plait. »

« Ecoute Emily, c'est peut-être pas …, pas ce que tu veux. »

« Tourne-toi, et viens dans le lit, allez. S'il te plait, Jules. »

J'étais nu devant elle et je vis son petit sourire, c'était une blague, elle me faisait marcher.

« Mais Ems, tu es …enfin »

« Oui, je suis gay mais j'ai besoin d'un ami ce soir. Et toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'une amie ? »

« Moi, je … aussi…. Je ne veux pas être seul ce soir. » Cet aveu était sorti spontanément mais il signifiait aussi, ni les autres soirs.

« Alors amis ? »

« Amis.»

Je me glissais dans le lit et je la découvris nue.

Nous nous regardâmes, amusés et étonnés de se retrouver comme cela.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie.»

« Et toi mon meilleur ami, plus que ça, tu es l'homme de ma vie. »

Je l'embrassais tendrement. Mon Dieu que c'était bon. Je me plongeais dans ses yeux. J'y découvris une lueur que je ne connaissais pas, le désir.

Doucement, je lui caressais les seins. Nous avions besoin l'un et l'autre de douceur.

Je descendis lentement mes lèvres sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre puis sur ses cuisses, elle les écarta pour me découvrir son sexe. Mes baisers se firent plus précis.

Elle respira plus fort, me pris la tête, la souleva, « Jules, je suis heureuse d'être la première pour toi » et elle la reposa où mon amour pouvait se libérer.

Ce fut ma première vraie nuit d'amour. Je garderais pour moi toutes mes sensations, je n'ai pas besoin de les écrire, elles resteront gravées dans mon cœur et mon corps toute ma vie.

Je sais que c'est incompréhensible, mais cette nuit-là, Emily est vraiment devenue mon amie.

**_Claude Debussy - Clair de lune _**

Nous avons dormis enlacés, d'un bonheur complet. Et au matin, lorsque nos âmes reposées ont réveillé nos corps satisfaits, heureux, nous nous sommes dévisagés et nous avons ris.

« Bonjour Ems, tu as faim ? »

« Oui, très. »

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine et là surprise, Julia avait préparé un superbe breakfast.

En passant, elle me fit un clin d'œil, peut-être que nous n'avions pas été assez discret.

Ce n'était pas grave, elle avait l'air ravie pour nous.

Emily dévora, rien ne résista, saucisses, bacon, toast, confiture, jus de fruit, thé, œufs.

Lorsque, je l'ai ramené chez elle. Elle me fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Je vais appeler Naomi. »

« Tu vas lui parler ? Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. »

« Non, pas de nous, ça, ce sera notre secret d'amitié. Mais d'elle et moi et puis, j'ai envie d'entendre sa voix. » Ses yeux brillaient.

« Kiss, ma puce. »

« A tout à l'heure au bahut. »

Ce n'est qu'en partant qu'il m'a semblé voir le rideau de la chambre des sœurs bouger. Je suis sûr d'y avoir vu Katie derrière.


	8. Les bois sont noirs

**Scène 9 : Les bois sont noirs**

* * *

**_Lacrosse - You can't say no forever _**

Depuis la mort de mes parents, j'étais nerveux, mélancolique. J'avais une angoisse qui ne me quittait jamais.

Mais le miracle Emily était arrivé. Je me sentais apaisé, très calme. Ma vie pouvait être heureuse, je pouvais connaître le bonheur.

Et pourtant, je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle au sens strict du terme, en fait j'étais au-delà.

Elle faisait partie de ma vie. Elle était une part de moi-même qui ne disparaitrait qu'avec ma mort et encore ! Comme une sorte de symbiose quand deux entités ne peuvent plus vivre l'une sans l'autre mais continuent à mener pourtant leurs propres existences.

* * *

Le message de Katie me surprit un peu. Elle organisait une soirée camping, saucisses, bières dans un bois dont rien que le nom, Gobblers Ends, évoquait les elfes et les fées. Et donc j'étais invité.

A mieux y regarder, c'était un envoi groupé, mais bon, peut-être Emily ou un autre, avait insisté pour que je vienne.

Les relations entre les twins étaient restées un peu tendues, on dira que c'était une paix armée.

Mais maintenant Emily était passée à autre chose. C'était plutôt la réaction de ses parents qui l'inquiétait et surtout celle de sa mère qu'elle craignait excessive et fermée.

Par contre avec Naomi, tout allait bien. Même si elles ne s'affichaient pas en public, quand elles étaient avec le groupe, leur relation était plus libre tout en restant très discrète.

Emily passait le plus clair de son temps chez Naomi dont la mère était, disons, plus ouverte à ce genre de relations.

Pour ma part, je pensais que Naomi n'avait pas tout réglé dans sa tête mais cela viendrait avec le temps.

* * *

Je demandais à Julia si elle n'avait pas une tente par hasard.

Elle me sortit de son abri de jardin, une toile qu'elle appela « canadienne », j'ai cru qu'elle était fourrée en poil de caribous.

En tout cas, elle datait d'un temps où l'enseigne de « Décathlon » était celle du « Vieux Campeur ».

Mais c'était déjà sympa.

A voir sa dimension, elle pouvait contenir une personne voire deux, si on était vraiment très intime. Je veux dire, un dessus, un dessous, à peu près. Ou alors très serré l'un contre l'autre, voire pénétrant ;)

Ok, j'arrête.

Je récupérais mon duvet, un gros pull et un tee-shirt de rechange et « faï tira » comme disait ma grand-mère.

Tout ça dans la sacoche de réservoir de la bécane, la tente derrière et je rejoignais le groupe chez Effy.

Elle avait récupérée la voiture de sa mère, une BM break, parfaite pour la balade, transporter le groupe et le matos.

Tout le monde avait l'air content, Thanks God, même Effy, quoique rien ne soit jamais sûr avec elle.

En tout cas en me voyant, elle me prit dans ses bras : « C'est bien que tu sois là. »

Je croyais à ce qu'elle me disait, mais vu la taille de ma tente, j'hésitai à lui proposer de la partager.

Je me demandais si son comportement avec moi n'était pas dicté par sa crainte de voir de très près la relation entre Freddy et Katie.

En tout cas si problème il y avait, elle réussissait très bien à le cacher. J'avais appris que ses parents se séparaient, sa mère avait une liaison. Je comprenais mieux sa peur et pourtant rien ne transpirait.

Bien entendu, personne ne voulut monter avec moi. Ils avaient tous une bonne raison, ils étaient tous en couple et personne ne voulait se séparer de son « grand amour ». Quant à JJ, il avait peur en moto.

Cook serait monté, il aurait même piloté mais il avait été exclu du groupe.

Moi, je déteste les exclusions, mes racines juives sans doute, ça n'arrange jamais rien et puis j'aime Cook malgré toutes ses conneries.

Mais la plupart voulaient le rejeter donc acte. De plus, visiblement entre lui et Effy, c'était compliqué, comme toujours.

Je dois être honnête, il faisait un froid de canard et très humide, pas le temps idéal pour faire de la moto.

* * *

**_The Fall - Spoilt Victorian Child _**

Cela faisait au moins une heure que nous tournions et retournions sur ces putains de petites routes.

Katie avait la carte mais oublié la boussole, fais chier.

Je suivais mais je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir reconnu le parcours avant.

Merde, Katie, on est déjà passé par là mais dans l'autre sens.

Enfin, une action sensée, Effy s'arrêta à une station-service où bien sûr, il n'y a personne. Putain la galère.

Freddy et Katie commencèrent à se fritter et elle vira la carte dans une poubelle

« Bon, maintenant qu'elle a jeté la carte, on fait quoi ? » Demandais-je à Freddy.

Il me fit un geste d'impuissance, assez agacé.

Le 4x4 s'arrêta à la pompe. Les trois mecs dedans avaient l'air patibulaire mais presque comme dirait Coluche, un artiste du siècle dernier dont Charles parlait souvent comme d'un vrai anar.

Il y avait le gros bas de plafond, le petit vicieux, et le costaud tatoué. Ce n'était pas les triplettes de Belleville mais les tripettes de Bristol, vraiment chelous et totalement beaufs.

Katie prie sa voix de jeune fille d'un collège d'Eton pour leur demander le chemin.

Le tatoué s'approcha de Freddy qui essayait de défroisser la carte. Je m'avançais, bien décidé à ne plus me perdre.

Katie se dirigeait vers la boutique.

Tomo sortit de la voiture.

« Je peux monter avec toi sur la bécane. »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème, prends le casque attaché derrière la selle. »

Le gars nous indique le chemin, visiblement ce n'est pas compliqué et pas loin.

Et puis ça dérape.

Il veut nous montrer un truc. Il prend, dans son coffre, un flingue pour tuer un éléphant et vise un pauvre panneau publicitaire qui n'en est pas à son premier sévices. Il est dingue

Katie sort en même temps de la boutique en courant, totalement paniquée, avec le nain sur ses talons.

L'abruti rate son tir, furieux s'en prend à Katie qui explique que l'autre a voulu la coincer.

Putain, je ne sais pas, la haine m'est venue, pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais éclater un type.

Pendant que Freddy protège Katie, je me plante devant le nabot et en le dominant de ma taille lui jette : « T'as un problème quelque part, mec ? Tu veux qu'on le règle ? »

Tomo me rattrape par le bras, ça devient glauque et flippant, l'autre à son arquebuse à la main.

Il me ramène à lui : « Calme toi man, t'as bouffé du lion ou quoi ? Allez viens on se casse. »

Effy en profite pour les traiter de gros naze.

Démarrage express et éclats de rire général. « Arrête Tomo, on va se casser la gueule. »

Les appels de phare m'ont pris au dépourvu. Le 4X4 arrivait très vite, il se déporta sur moi et me serra sur le fossé. Je freinais brusquement et arrivais à passer derrière lui mais ce fut très juste.

Le tatoué sort son flingue par la fenêtre, ils rasent la BM, passent devant.

Merde, je flippe grave. Tomo s'accroche à moi. On commence à paniquer.

Le 4X4 se met en travers de la route et pile.

Je revois les battes de Johnny White mais là il s'agit de balles.

On rejoue Délivrance ou quoi. Ces quelques secondes où rien ne bouge sont une éternité.

Puis ils repartent en marche arrière et font demi-tour. Les mecs se gondolent dans la caisse. Ces gros cons ont terrifié des ados avec des flingues, ce sont des durs.

La tension est retombée aussitôt. On se remet à faire les imbéciles. On se fait des signes entre nous et la voiture. Je me mets à leur hauteur, Naomi essaie d'attraper Thomas.

Je passe devant, Tomo leur fait des grimaces et nous nous levons pour leur montrer notre cul.

On déconne.

* * *

**_High Places - Banana Slugs _**

Enfin, Gobblers Ends.

L'avantage de la moto, c'est qu'elle peut se faufiler partout. Pendant Qu'Effy laisse la voiture devant la barrière qui barre l'accès au chemin, je mène la bécane jusqu'à notre futur campement.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de parler à Thomas et donc de m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

« Thomas, ça va ? » lui dis-je en français

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Ben, t'es monté avec moi, tu ne voulais pas rester avec Panda dans la voiture ? »

« Non, j'avais trop chaud ? » Son regard était devenu soudainement dur, c'était un Thomas que je ne connaissais pas et il n'était pas franchement sympa.

Peut-être, l'a-t-il compris car il rajoutât après un moment de silence : « Et puis, j'avais envie de l'essayer cette moto. »

Dans un grand sourire, surtout pour détendre l'atmosphère, je lui disais : « Si tu veux les clefs, elle est à toi quand tu veux. »

« Merci, mec. » il esquissa un geste et s'éloignât la tête basse.

JJ s'approchât de moi : « Arrête faut pas lui parler de Panda. Nous aussi, on a essayés et il nous a rembarrés. »

« Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ? »

« Tu sais pas ? » me fit JJ étonné. « C'est vrai tu n'étais pas là mais le soir du club où j'ai donné mes cons de pilules à Cook, celui-ci s'est mis à délirer et à dire la vérité à tout le monde. En fait il baise Panda depuis des mois dans le dos de Thomas, et lui, il dit rien depuis, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et pourtant crois-moi, il a entendu.»

Ok, je comprenais mieux, il ne disait rien mais il en pensait pas moins, visiblement.

Putain, « les histoires de cul, ça fait toujours chier » comme disait Youssoupha, mon copain marseillois-sénégalais.

Nous avons monté nos tentes. Finalement « la canadienne » se révéla facile et pratique. Du coup, je pus aider Naomily, comme je les appelais de plus en plus souvent, car JJ s'était emmêlé dans les sardines et autres cordelettes.

Je tentais de le convaincre de dormir avec moi, mais l'étroitesse de la tente ne l'emballait pas, du coup il n'en démordait pas, il dormira dans la tente des filles.

Naomi me lançait des regards désespérés mais JJ est du style têtu.

De guerre lasse, Ems le prit dans ses bras : « Ok, pas de souci, on se tiendra chaud à trois, n'est-ce pas Naomi, on se serrera très fort. » Avec un putain de sourire coquin irrésistible, je vis Naomi fondre d'amour littéralement.

* * *

En fait, ce n'est pas tant sa beauté qui fait l'intérêt du lieu mais son ambiance.

C'est un sous-bois, les arbres sont immenses, très haut. Ils font comme un plafond végétal.

Le sol est recouvert de feuilles et de mousse. Cela étouffe les pas et rend la marche souple et silencieuse.

On se croit dans quelque endroit mystérieux où elfes, fées, gobelins auraient jetés leurs derniers feux.

Il y a un côté presque maléfique. Que peuvent cacher ces buissons impénétrables ?

N'y aurait-il pas des sorcières qui attendent qu'une bande d'adolescents inconscients se perdent ici, pour les entrainer dans les affres de l'enfer ?

Rappelez-vous, le Projet Blair Witch ! Certains disent encore que la vidéo est réelle.

Et si on découvre des signes sur le sol. Des marques ancestrales de rites d'avant les hommes, quand dieux et démons luttaient pour dominer le monde. Des amulettes accrochées aux branches. Et si une cabane en bois nous attendait un peu plus loin, que ferait-on ?

Ecoutez ! Le bruissement des feuilles alors qu'il n'y a pas de vent, ces craquements indicibles sur ces branches tombées au sol alors qu'aucun pied ne les a foulées.

Je suis sûr que tout n'est pas explicable surtout dans un tel lieu.

Entendez ! Un chat hurle, un cri humain déchire la nuit.

Emily me regardait avec des yeux d'effroi, Naomi lui avait pris la main et JJ triturait nerveusement une boîte de médoc.

Je partis dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Putain t'es con, j'y crois pas, tu nous as hypnotisé ou quoi ? » Naomi me mis un grand coup dans le ventre. Il semble qu'elle était un peu vexée de s'être fait avoir.

« Ce sont mes talents de conteur ! Je vous aime. Vous êtes un super public. » Je n'arrivais pas à me contenir, j'avais le fou rire.

Emily commença à rire aussi, ce qui dérida Naomi. Nous fûmes gagnés par une vague qui nous submergea.

JJ nous regardait, inquiet, « vous n'êtes pas possédés, hein ? Parce moi, j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre tout à l'heure. »

Son expression totalement déconfite nous achevât totalement, écroulés par terre, nous ne contrôlions plus rien.

* * *

« Venez, y'a une surprise !»

Effy avait trouvé des champignons. Cette fille est assez extraordinaire, hallucinations garanties.

Que croyez-vous qu'il se passa, même avec la désapprobation totale de Katie, tous, nous plongeâmes la main dans son blouson qui servait de récipient. Qu'importe le goût de terre, pourvu qu'on ait les rêves.

Les effets ne furent pas longs à apparaître. Tout apparaissait différent, les images déformées, les sons de la musique détournés, les rires décuplés, une sensation de légèreté et de plaisir que je ressentais comme une bénédiction.

Nous étions ensemble, faisant virevolter autour de nous des baguettes magiques qui lançaient des pluies d'étoiles.

Détendus et heureux, nous étions indifférents à tous nos problèmes qui s'étaient effacés d'un seul coup.

Pourtant ceux-ci ressurgirent très vite, Effy s'aperçut que nos sacs à dos avaient disparus.

Des détonations trop proches nous inquiétèrent puis nous alarmèrent. On nous tirait dessus. Ça ne pouvait être que ces cons de beaufs. Putain, ils nous avaient retrouvés.

Freddy fit éteindre le feu. « Baissez-vous ! Plus de lumière, taisez-vous. »

Nous sommes terrorisés, les visages sont cireux. Ems est dans les bras de Naomi, Freddy protège Katie, Panda commence à pleurer contre Tomo qui ressemble à un linceul, JJ et moi dans un réflexe commun, nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Une lumière vacillante et rapide se rapproche, c'est quoi ce bordel. J'ai trop déconné avec Blair Witch.

Des cris, Effy, armée d'une bout de bois, qui s'élance comme une furie, autant par terreur que par colère.

Un coup porté, le corps de la chose foudroyé, Effy qui s'effondre à ses côtés.

Putain, on se précipite, c'est un type avec une cagoule. Et sous la cagoule ….

Merde, c'est Cook, ce con se relève avec une belle bosse et du sang qui coule sur le front. Effy ne l'a pas loupé.

Il s'est invité mais personne ne veut de lui.

Alors, à nouveau Cook fait du Cook. Et il déballe encore.

Sur la bande d'amis qui n'en sont pas, sur notre hypocrisie. Mais il va plus loin, trop loin, comme souvent.

Oui, c'est vrai, Effy l'a quitté, elle l'a jeté. Freddy ne sait plus, toute sa passion pour elle ressurgit. On lit que cela dans ses yeux. Katie essaie désespérément de lui arracher un mot de réconfort et pour ne pas montrer sa douleur part seule dans la forêt. Ça fait mal.

Puis c'est au tour de Panda. C'est moche, même s'il a baisé Panda, le cracher comme ça juste pour faire souffrir, c'est pourri.

Panda s'affole, elle cherche les yeux de Thomas qui ne la regarde déjà plus.

Effy abattue sur le sol, s'aperçoit qu'être cocue et trahie pas ses amis, ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres.

Cook veut provoquer, il cherche l'affrontement avec Thomas mais ce dernier qui savait tout de leur relation, refuse le piège. Il ne veut pas donner satisfaction à ce salaud.

Panda, elle est plus primaire. Le nez de Cook prend son poing et se met à saigner. Elle court après Thomas le suppliant, l'implorant. Il ne peut penser ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle ne peut pas imaginer qu'il ne l'aime plus. Ce n'est pas vrai, elle est toujours la même, tout ne peut avoir changé à ce point.

**_Bon Iver – Woods _**

Nous tournons tous le dos à Cook, même JJ, même moi. « Casse toi tu es allé trop loin ce soir » et pourtant ce mec, je l'ai … non pas ce soir.

Nous sommes déçus. Une fois de plus le groupe éclate.

Ems, Naomi, JJ et moi restons un moment dehors, assis, sans trop parler.

Et puis JJ rentre dans la tente. Les filles attendent un peu le temps de voir s'il s'endort et lorsque sa respiration devient régulière, elles me sourient, me font un petit signe et vont se coucher.

Bonne nuit, soyez heureuse.

Je suis sous ces arbres noirs et à nouveau, je me sens seul. Je n'ai personne contre qui me blottir ce soir comme tous les soirs de ma vie. J'envie Ems et Naomi, l'amour est une chance infinie qu'il ne faut pas gâcher.

Je pense aussi à Katie, elle n'est peut-être pas toujours cool avec Ems ou Naomi mais elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Bien sûr, Freddy aime Effy. C'est évident depuis toujours mais elle aussi, a besoin d'amour comme nous tous. J'espère que Freddy saura l'épargner au moins pour ce soir, c'était tout de même sa soirée et elle semblait si heureuse ce matin.

Je m'installe dans ma canadienne, me glisse dans mon duvet. Au moins dans les vapeurs de Morphée, je peux espérer ne plus cogiter.

J'ai du mal à la trouver cette salope, j'entends des petits bruissements, des rumeurs, un rire assourdi, Naomily je suppose. JJ a besoin d'avoir le sommeil lourd.

Le matin est froid, gris. Je vais pisser et je m'échoue devant ma tente. J'ai mal dormi, des cauchemars. Des hommes masqués, des cris, des coups, du sang, tout était mélangés. Je me souviens des feuilles pourries, des arbres noirs qui essayaient d'emporter quelqu'un, ce n'était pas moi, je ne crois pas mais j'étais impuissant et effrayé.

Les filles émergent, au moins deux personnes sont heureuses. En les voyants, mon moral se remet en hausse. Elles sont magnifiques. L'attention de Naomi enlevant une feuille des cheveux d'Ems est touchante. J'ai conscience de vivre un amour par procuration mais ce n'est pas grave, elles sont la seule chose que je trouve belle. Lorsque je les vois comme cela, je partage leurs bonheur et pour ce matin en tout cas, je n'ai que ça qui me sort de ma morosité.

Une seul geste d'elles comme ce petit bonjour et c'est reparti.

Visiblement JJ a eu une nuit agitée. « Les filles, vous bougez beaucoup en dormant. » Il est adorable.

Elles rient, l'amour ça peut être simple aussi.

Freddy et Effy sortirent ensemble du sous-bois. J'aurais juré qu'ils se tenaient la main avant de nous voir.

Pour eux aussi, la nuit avait été compliquée. Je ne sais pas d'où ils venaient mais ils étaient couverts de terre. Je ne voulais pas savoir.

Tout cela fut balayé par la question d'Emily : « Où est Katie ? »

Putain, j'atterris, c'est vrai, Freddy n'est pas avec Katie. Elle n'est pas dans sa tente. Par contre, on trouve Panda dans la sienne totalement détruite. Thomas est parti.

Emily s'inquiète, pendant qu'ils vont fouiller les bois, je prends la bécane pour faire le tour par le chemin. Je regarde partout, merde si elle a passé la nuit dans la forêt, elle doit être gelée. Les pires choses me passent par la tête. Et si les affreux l'avaient chopés ? Et si elle avait fait une connerie à cause de Freddy ? Peut-être est-elle rentrés chez elle, mais à pied, dans la nuit ? Ou alors elle a rencontré Thomas et ils sont partis ensemble.

Putain d'endroit, aucun réseau pour appeler Tomo.

J'arrête régulièrement la moto, je cri, je l'appelle.

Katie répond.

J'ai peur, elle fait partie de la bande, elle fait partie de nous, elle fait partie de moi. Je n'en avais pas conscience mais malgré son caractère, son attitude vis-à-vis de moi, elle compte. En fait, c'est moi qui avais été le plus violent avec elle. Dès le premier jour je ne l'ai pas calculé, j'aurais pu être plus sympa, après tout, son bonjour était gentil. Et puis, je lui ai crié dessus dans la boîte lorsque je cherchais Ems alors qu'elle était certainement beaucoup plus mal que moi.

Katie revient.

Je rejoignis le groupe, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Emily était effondrée, Naomi la tenait dans ses bras. Je me suis rapproché, elle me regardait avec des yeux apeurés et perdus.

Je voulais être rassurant : « Ems, ne t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver. Je suis sûr qu'elle est rentrée chez vous. Je pense qu'elle a dû rencontrer Tomo et qu'ils sont partis ensemble. Dès qu'on a du réseau, on les appellera. »

« Tu crois qu'elle a pu partir avec lui, mais elle ne l'aurait pas fait sans me prévenir. »

« Ecoute tu connais ta sœur, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle ne dirait rien. Et puis revenir, c'était tomber sur Freddy, elle devait avoir peur de ce qu'elle verrait. »

« Mais si elle ne répond pas, si elle est blessée, si elle est tombée, elle est toute seule, Ju. »

« Dès qu'on peut, on va appeler les secours », je la prenais par les épaules. « Je te jure qu'on va la retrouver. »

Je n'avais pas fait cette promesse en l'air. Je savais qu'on allait retrouver Katie. Je le voyais comme une absolue nécessité, une évidence.

Nous retournâmes au campement récupérer nos affaires. Je proposais de m'avancer, j'irai plus vite seul avec la moto. Je voulais essayer de joindre Katie, Tomo, enfin quelqu'un qui puisse nous aider, nous dire quelque chose.

Je roulais vite, très vite. J'imaginais l'ambiance dans la voiture. Il fallait que je sache, cette attente m'apparaissait insupportable mais je ne savais pas expliquer pourquoi, certainement parce que je voyais Ems souffrir.

Je m'arrêtais à l'entrée d'un chemin. Yes, du réseau.

J'appelais Katie, sans succès, je laissais un message. « Katie rassures nous. »

Thomas ne répondit pas non plus, la poisse. Je lui expliquais. « Rappelle mec »

Que devais-je faire ? Les parents de Katie, ok.

« Bonjour Madame Fitch, désolé de vous déranger, c'est Jules. »

« Hello, Jules, tu vas bien ? » à chaque fois que madame Fitch me parlait j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait me proposer d'épouser Emily. « Tu n'es pas avec l'équipe ? »

« Heu …, non, je suis parti plus tôt. Les filles ne sont pas encore arrivées ? »

« Non, non. »

« Ok, elles ne vont pas tarder. Elles sont encore sur la route. Merci Madame. »

J'étais mal d'avoir menti mais je ne voulais pas les affoler.

Il fallait que je prenne une décision. « Freddy, c'est moi. …vous aussi, … vous avez essayé …. Vous êtes ou ? … Arrêtés,… ok Effy, …ouais, … c'était urgent. Ecoute mec, je vais appeler les secours, il faut le faire. Dis-le à Ems. A plus. »

* * *

**_Rachel Platten - You're Safe _**

Ce sont des gardes forestiers qui l'ont retrouvée. Les pompiers et la police leurs avaient demandé de l'aide.

J'avais Emily au téléphone totalement paniquée. « Elle est à l'hôpital …. Elle est inconsciente. »

« Ju, elle a failli mourir, elle a une plaie énorme à la tête. Ils lui ont posée 9 points de sutures. Elle est en hypothermie, encore deux ou trois heures et elle était morte.»

J'étais atterré mais un poids énorme s'enlevait de ma poitrine, elle était vivante.

« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, on l'a agressé », je pensais aux affreux. « On ne l'a pas, enfin,… »

Le mot ne pouvait pas sortir.

« Non, Ju, elle a été frappée mais personne ne l'a touchée, nous assurent les médecins. Oh, mon Dieu ! » Elle s'effondrait.

« Ok, je viens te rejoindre, tu veux ? Je ne peux pas rester chez moi à ne rien faire, je ne vais pas y arriver. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. »

« Mes parents sont là, mais oui, viens. J'ai si peur. »

« Ecoute, ça va aller maintenant. Les médecins vont la soigner et nous, on va l'aider. J'arrive. » Je l'entendais pleurer.

Je suis resté à l'hôpital avec Ems toute la journée. On était encore collé l'un à l'autre.

Sa mère me remercia mille fois d'être là.

Ems avait besoin d'une présence et c'était difficile à Naomi de venir avec les parents dans le coin.

Panda et Freddy nous rejoignirent. Freddy se sentait coupable, il savait qu'il avait déconné.

Puis, enfin, la bonne nouvelle arriva, Katie s'était réveillée.

Son visage était bleu et totalement noir sur le côté gauche. Elle était encore un peu dans le brouillard, épuisée, mais elle pouvait parler.

Et ce qu'elle nous dit, nous glaça jusqu'au sang.

« Effy m'a frappée. Elle s'est jetée sur moi et elle m'a frappée avec une pierre. »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrées dans les bois. Je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille. » Elle fixait Freddy qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. « Et elle m'a frappée. »

Elle parlait difficilement. Elle s'arrêta plus par la douleur morale que physique.

Freddy était désemparé. Bien sûr qu'il avait baisé Effy, ce soir-là, c'était évident pour tout le monde.

Mais il était loin de penser qu'Effy puisse faire une telle chose.

Il fallait que Katie se repose, nous la laissâmes avec ses parents.

* * *

Dans le couloir, face à nous, elle était perdue, ne sachant que faire, elle avait compris.

Effy pour une fois n'avait plus son regard dominateur. Son masque s'était effrité, il ne restait qu'une ado qui avait fait une grosse connerie.

J'étais mal pour elle, au-delà de ce qui s'était passé entre nous, j'appréciai Effy et je comprenais sa douleur.

Elle avait pété un câble, la drogue et surtout la jalousie. Elle ne supportait pas cette souffrance de voir Freddy avec une autre.

Mais pour reconquérir ce mec, était-elle prête à tuer ?

Bordel, elle n'a rien dit. Elle a cherché avec nous ou plutôt fait semblant et elle n'a rien dit. C'est ce que nous aurions tous du mal à lui pardonner. Merde, Effy, Katie a failli crever.

Aucun de nous ne fit un effort. Freddy était écœuré, Panda effrayée, et Ems avait un regard dur presque vide que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. « Elle aurait pu mourir » lui cracha-t-elle

Pour Emily et Katie, je ne me sentais pas le courage, ni l'envie de parler à Effy. Elle me regarda, je la laissais seule.

Je choisissais Emily, la question ne se posait même pas.

* * *

**_Garrison Starr &amp; AG - Fool For You _**

Les jours suivant, je prenais des nouvelles par Ems. Katie ne voulait aucune visite car elle disait qu'elle était horrible à voir mais son état s'améliorait rapidement. « Les Fitch c'est du solide » me dit Emily maintenant rassurée.

Je décidais tout de même de lui rendre visite, j'avais envie de voir mon meilleur ennemi.

J'achetais un énorme bouquet de fleurs multicolores avec des ballons et planqué derrière, je rentrais dans la chambre.

Ems que j'avais mis au parfum, bien sûr, rit de me voir faire le clown et Katie encouragée par la joie de sa sœur se dérida un peu.

Sans lui laissé le temps de parler, je lui dis : « je sais que tu ne veux voir personne surtout moi, mais je ne te vois pas, je ne peux pas, il y a trop de fleurs. C'est juste pour te dire que c'est de la part de tout le monde, qu'on t'aime et que tu nous manques. »

Visiblement, j'avais réussi mon coup, elle sourit et avec un peu d'eau dans les yeux balbutia un merci.

Je fis mine de partir mais elle me retint. « Tu peux rester à la condition que tu trouves un vase assez grand. »

« On a tout prévu ! » Et Emily sortit des toilettes un grand seau plastique.

Je m'assis sur une chaise. Ems et moi lisions des revues people à haute voix, mimant et nous moquant des stars sauf de Lady Gaga, Katie l'adorait. En tout cas, elle riait de nos bêtises.

Au bout d'un moment, Ems me fit un signe, Katie était fatiguée. Nous restâmes tous les 3 silencieux.

Katie finit par s'endormir.

Je regardais Emily. « Elle a mal ? »

« Oui, mais c'est surtout son âme et son cœur qui la font souffrir. »

« Je comprends. Ce sont deux beaux salauds quand même. »

« Yep. »


	9. Le bal

**Scène 10 : Le bal**

* * *

**_Lady Gaga - Beautiful, Dirty, Rich _**

Katie était rentrée chez elle mais son état psychologique ne s'était pas amélioré. Les fleurs fanent trop vites. :(

La vision qu'elle avait d'elle-même était trop dégradée pour que la blessure de son amour-propre se referme aussi vite que sa plaie.

Emily essayait de l'aider. Elle était très présente auprès d'elle. De fait elle voyait moins Naomi et cela lui pesait. D'autant plus que Katie ne laissait pas passer une occasion pour dire tout le mal qu'elle pensait des lesbiennes et de Naomi en particulier.

Emily encaissait sans rien dire mais à plusieurs reprises, elle m'appela avec des sanglots dans la voix pour maudire sa salope de sœur et qu'un jour elle allait exploser. Mais pour l'instant, la consigne dans la famille Fitch, c'était de ne pas contrarier Katie qui avait subi la pire des agressions et je rajouterais, la pire des humiliations pour une fille comme elle.

Cook et Effy avaient disparu, partis ensemble, perdus dans tous les sens du terme. Freddy se retrouvais seul comme un con qu'à mon humble avis, il était.

Le problème, c'est que moi, je les aimais ces deux Bonny and Clyde. La folie de Cook mais aussi sa franchise et ses fêlures me manquaient. Je me sentais très proche de lui. Et j'avais l'impression d'être passé à côté d'une belle amitié avec Effy car elle était redoutablement intelligente et très lucide.

* * *

Les examens de fin d'année approchaient très vite. Je bossais, révisais, un pur plaisir. Je sais, ne dites rien ! J'étais fier de mon anglais, il était devenu parfait. Je maîtrisais maintenant toutes les insultes, argot des rues et autres paroles châtiées de la langue de Shakespeare.

Je me réjouissais de l'épreuve d'Histoire qui devait se déroulait le lendemain. L'honneur de l'école française était en jeu. Il n'était pas question que les britanniques soient meilleurs que moi dans cette matière.

En plus, avec Naomi, on se tirait une bourre amicale et puis j'avais un petit doute sur Panda. Son dernier exposé sur la reine Victoria avait été très brillant. Le prof n'avait, à mon avis, rien compris à son point de vue sur le féminisme au XIXe siècle car comme beaucoup, il la prenait pour une cruche. Elle pouvait surprendre cette fille.

Je garais la bécane, comme d'hab, en plein milieu de l'esplanade du bahut. Doug râlera encore une fois mais mon cube, lui, il ne fait pas d'huile comme les anglaises.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Katie est venue passer l'exam d'Histoire. Putain sur les escaliers du bahut, la bombe ! Vue de dos, elle est sacrément roulée la meuf. Jupe léopard, bas résille, talons haut et j'en suis sûr le top bien échancré. Tu ne veux pas hurler comme un loup de Sibérie quand tu vois ça.

Y a un truc quand même, ce petit cul me parle, je le connais, c'est comme si on était intime. Je sais, j'ai fantasmé très souvent sur Katie mais lui ce n'était pas dans un rêve que je le caressais.

Je la rattrape, je rigole, je deviens bon. C'est Emily, j'ai compris la ruse.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil appuyé, façon surfeur dragueur, enfin j'essaie, avec un grand sourire.

J'en récolte un autre crispé, avec un « arrête de faire le con » entre les dents. Ses yeux ne mentent pas, je la sens tendue.

Elle se présente à Doug et sort sa carte d'étudiant, Katie Fitch. Le pauvre mec se fait emballé avec un petit sourire et un maquillage digne des plus grands films hollywoodiens. Il faut dire que le dégradé de bleu et marron sur son visage est particulièrement bien fait.

Mais si elle passe l'exam à la place de Katie, cela veut dire que celle-ci n'est toujours pas prête à faire face et ça c'est chiant.

L'exam est génial. Oui je sais, j'ai compris !

La révolution anglaise et Cromwell. Etait-il un dictateur ou voulait-il la liberté pour le peuple ? Est-il le premier dirigeant républicain de l'histoire moderne ?

En tout cas, les 4h sont bien trop courtes pour écrire tout ce que je souhaite sur le sujet. Mais bon, au-delà de A, il n'y a plus de note.

Putain l'orgueil, il va falloir que j'apprenne l'humilité face à mon travail.

La journée est parfaite, un exam réussi et j'ai vu Naomily s'enfuir ensemble, très pressées visiblement de quitter le bahut. L'Amour n'attend pas. Elles ont du bol, bon fun les girls.

* * *

**_Passion Pit – Sleepyhead _**

Je roule au hasard avec la bécane profitant du beau temps. Je stoppe à un pub que je connais bien, pas très loin de chez Naomi d'ailleurs.

Je pense au bal dont j'ai vu l'affiche au lycée. Je suis seul, je ferai avec. J'irai, je trouverai bien un ou deux potes dans la même galère voire une fille pourquoi pas. Quoique, ça c'est moins sûr, les plus jolies, les plus cool à priori elles sont macquées. On verra bien, sinon on picolera.

Je me demande si Naomi acceptera d'y aller avec Emily, au grand jour, main dans la main. Ça aurait de la gueule. Deux belles filles qui s'embrassent et se bécotent, pas besoin d'un banc public pour faire jaser les passant honnêtes et biens pensants. Merci Monsieur Georges Brassens, un grand poète français, même si vous ne pensiez peut-être pas à des gays.

Ems m'en a parlé, elle aimerait tant montrer à tous son amour, ne plus se cacher, ne pas avoir honte d'aimer. Mais elle craint que Naomi ne soit pas prête.

Moi, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera, trop optimiste ? Peut-être.

Naomi adore Emily, elle l'a « Under the Skins », elle est sa vie tout simplement, sans elle Naomi meurt. Je le sais, je le sens, elle acceptera.

Je suis bien dans ce pub, une pinte de brune, enfin la deuxième, dans une main et un livre dans l'autre. Je lis un essai sur les relations entre les chrétiens et les musulmans. Je suis horrifié de voir comment l'Islam est traité depuis des siècles par l'Occident. Et comment depuis le 11/09, il est assimilé à la barbarie, l'assassinat et l'obscurantisme.

Je suis juif, je connais le sujet. Combien de fois, n'ai-je pas remarqué le regard malveillant d'un jeune catholique bien-pensant de mon lycée français, plus proche des thèses d'un Soral que d'un Voltaire.

Et pourtant, j'ai rencontré des prêtres, dont un en particulier, le Père André, qui me fit découvrir mon homonyme, Jules Isaac. Il me donna un livre « l'enseignement du mépris » où Jules Isaac explique, démontre pourquoi l'antisémitisme est une absurdité et comment il a été construit. A travers sa vie tragique, je compris combien l'amour de l'autre, sa compréhension pouvait soulever des montagnes et apporter la paix à l'homme.

Le rejet n'apporte que souffrance et malheur aussi bien sur le persécuté que sur le tortionnaire.

Aujourd'hui encore et toujours, des hommes rejettent l'étranger, le jeune, l'homosexuel, tous ceux qui sont différents.

Pourquoi Naomi n'ose-t-elle pas avouer son amour ? C'est par peur du rejet des autres. Mes amies ne peuvent pas vivre leur passion parce que des hommes et des femmes ont décrété qu'aimer un être humain du même sexe que le sien était une honte, un péché. Naomi craint les regards des gens dans la rue et plus encore le sien sur elle-même et Emily craint le regard de sa famille, ce qui est pire.

Si la tolérance était dans le cœur de tous les hommes, elles pourraient s'embrasser dans la rue depuis bien longtemps.

Mais les rejetés ont tous un jour le courage de dire non et de se battre pour exister. Un jour, ce soir peut-être, ce sera le cas de Naomily.

Et moi, j'aimerai que ma vie soit dédiée à ce combat, défendre tous les rejetés du monde quel qu'ils soient.

_Ce soir-là dans ce pub, cette promesse d'adolescent enflammé allait décider du cours de ma vie, de son bonheur mais aussi de son malheur._

* * *

**_Wilco - Radio Cure _**

Je sortais du pub, plein d'énergie et euphorique. Je traversais la rue pour récupérer le 400.

A l'arrêt de bus, un peu plus loin, j'aperçus Thomas avec Emily, merde.

Je pouvais la voir pleurer et trembler. Je me suis précipitais. Thomas avec calme et gentillesse essayait de l'aider.

Avant même qu'Emily ne me parle, je compris.

« Ju, j'en peux plus, c'est trop dur. Elle s'amuse avec moi, je ne sais plus ce qu'elle veut. Je lui ai juste demandée de venir au bal avec moi et une fois de plus elle me repousse.»

Je me mis dans son dos pour tenter de la réchauffer. Nous la tenions dans nos bras, je craignais qu'elle tombe.

Je regardais Thomas. Ems lui avait parlé, mais il savait depuis longtemps.

« Elle a peur, elle … »

Emily me coupa : « Mais elle a toujours peur. Si elle m'aimait, elle devrait faire face et se battre. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pour une fois, j'étais muet, sans idées.

Je vis alors que Tomo était pieds nus. Il lui avait passé ses pompes et son blouson, ce gars est un saint.

Emily avait dû s'enfuir de chez Naomi en laissant ses affaires et une partie de son cœur.

« Emily, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça et il fait trop froid pour que je te ramène en moto. »

Thomas proposa de prendre un taxi, de toute façon le bus n'arrivait pas.

Je les regardais partir dans un taxi noir. Il ressemblait à un corbillard qui emportait le corps mortifié d'un amour merveilleux mais brisé.

Comment Emily pourrait endurer cette douleur, une nouvelle fois rejetée par ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde ?

Cette histoire ne pouvait pas finir comme ça mais Naomi n'était-elle pas allée trop loin, ce soir ?

J'hésitais à aller voir Naomi, je connaissais sa fierté et puis j'en avais trop fait moi aussi dans cette histoire. Elles devaient trouver la solution entre elles.

C'est elle qui appela, c'était un signe.

« Ju, j'ai fait une connerie. Je suis paumée. »

« Oui, il va falloir que tu te décides. Elle n'attendra pas encore longtemps, elle souffre. »

« Je sais, je m'en veux tellement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. Je ne veux pas la perdre. »

« Alors trouve vite car tu la connais elle est plus forte que nous et le jour où elle prendra sa décision … »

* * *

Je passais la soirée à tourner dans ma chambre. Le lendemain, j'étais incapable de quoi que soit même mes livres n'arrivaient à rien. Je ressentais la douleur, la solitude d'Emily.

Les heures s'étiraient.

C'est alors que mon Samsung se mit à chanter sa chanson. "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry, j'adore.

Elle était très contrariée mais ne voulait pas aller au but, je le sentais.

Elle me raconta, sa soirée, son aveu à ses parents d'avoir fait l'amour avec Naomi, leur surdité totale, le refus de sa mère, l'attitude ambiguë de Katie.

Et puis cette obligation qu'elle lui imposait d'aller au bal avec Freddy et JJ. « Elle dit que Freddy lui doit bien ça »

Les appels de Naomi auxquels elle ne voulait pas répondre mais qui la déchiraient.

Enfin, elle finit par me parler du plus important.

« Ju, Katie sait pour nous deux. Elle nous a vus arriver ce matin-là, et elle a compris. Elle m'a harcelé de questions, j'ai nié au départ et puis j'ai craqué c'est vrai, si j'avais envie de coucher avec toi, ça ne la regarde pas. Elle me reproche d'être gay et puis quand je baise avec un mec, ça ne va pas non plus. »

« Elle m'a dit que j'étais folle, que tu étais un geek, un nerd, un déjà vieux imbaisable. Puis que j'étais une salope, que je l'avais fait pour te faire souffrir, pour être sûre que tu serais toujours mon toutou. »

« Ju, je te jure que je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi, au contraire. Je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec toi pour ça. »

« Emily, calme-toi, je le sais. Katie essaie juste de te déstabiliser. Et moi, elle n'arrivera pas à me toucher quoiqu'elle fasse, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oui, je me doute. Je sais qu'elle ne me trahira pas, c'est ma sœur et elle m'aime. Mais elle ne veut rien comprendre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ce soir ? »

« Je vais accompagner Katie, je ne peux pas la laisser et puis Naomi n'a plus appelé depuis ce matin alors ... »

« On se verra ce soir dis ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de passer la soirée avec JJ. »

« Je ne comprends pas, il est sympa, gentil et puis puisque tu aimes les geeks, pourquoi pas ?», je commençais à rire.

« T'es bête. A toute. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Et puis, je serai là, promis. A toute, Ems. »

« Hé, »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime.»

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

Il me restait deux heures avant le bal, je pris une douche et essayer de choisir le costume pas trop strict qui fait cool et bien habillé à la fois. Je choisi mon jean noir, avec mon tee-shirt des Passion Pit, écoutez Sleepyhead, mon blouson de cuir, mes convers. Fuck le costume.

* * *

**_Grouper - Heavy Water/I'd Rather Be Sleeping _**

Le phone se mit à vibrer à nouveau, je reconnus la chanson de Naomi. Grouper, Heavy Water.

Sa voix était glaçante : « Je veux te voir, tout de suite, au parc. »

Putain, j'en sortirai jamais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Elle ferait mieux d'aller chercher Ems, l'embrasser devant toute sa famille et l'amener au bal à moitié nue.

Elle m'attendait, debout près de l'entrée. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser beaucoup de questions.

« Tu as couché avec Emily ! » Effectivement, ce n'était pas une question.

Putain, Katie je suis sûr que c'est toi.

« Je vais t'expliquer, Nao … »

« M'expliquer quoi, que vous vous foutez de ma gueule depuis toujours. Elle qui me joue la gay amoureuse et toi l'ami fidèle et transi. Vous êtes des salauds. »

« Combien de fois, hein ? Peut-être même qu'après avoir baisée avec moi, elle vient se faire sauter dans ta chambre en te racontant ce qu'on a fait et ça vous excite. »

Elle était hystérique, au bord de l'implosion, mais sa voix se brisait.

« Regarde-moi Naomi, tu crois vraiment au fond de toi qu'Emily est comme ça. »

« Oui, nous avons fait l'amour, une fois. Le soir où elle s'est disputée avec Katie dans la boite. »

Elle m'observait, je savais qu'elle avait envie de croire en ce que je lui disais.

« Elle était désespérée, mal. Nous avions juste elle et moi besoin d'un moment de chaleur et d'affection. De quelqu'un qui s'occupe de nous. Rappelle toi, tu n'avais pas été très sympa toi aussi.»

« Et puis, elle voulait me faire un cadeau, j'étais vierge, je me sentais si seul. Nous l'avons fait en amis. Elle voulait que ce soit fait avec douceur et tendresse. »

Naomi se calmait, elle s'assit sur le banc devant elle, je l'accompagnais.

« Tu sais, toutes les deux, vous êtes plus que des amies, vous êtes ma famille, ma seule famille. »

« Elle aurait dû m'en parler, me faire confiance.» Son regard était toujours dur.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais elle aussi, elle a le droit d'avoir peur. Elle t'aime avec une force incroyable. Tu es pour elle plus qu'un amour, tu es sa vie. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« Naomi », je la fixais, « ne prend pas ce prétexte pour fuir et la rejeter. Et si tu permets à un ami de te parler, pose-toi les vraies questions : Est-ce que j'assume qui je suis ? Est-ce que j'assume ma sexualité ? Est-ce que j'aime Emily ? Est-ce que je peux avec cet amour qu'elle m'offre affronter ma peur et les saloperies même si elles viennent de Katie ? »

Naomi ne me dit rien en partant. Elle n'était pas convaincue, non par moi mais par elle-même. J'espérais juste que je n'avais pas tout gâché à trop parler. J'étais incapable de savoir qu'elle serait sa réaction. Sa fierté pouvait la rendre aveugle.

J'étais sûr que Katie lui avait tout balancé, le regard de Naomi quand j'avais prononcé son nom était explicite. Et de là, il était évident qu'elle l'avait menacée de révéler son homosexualité ou je ne sais quoi, si elle ne renonçait pas à Emily.

**_Elbow - Mirrorball _**

C'est bizarre, je me retrouve comme le premier jour de la rentrée à observer les autres dans un coin. Devant cette salle, l'escalier à mes pieds et le jardin en contre bas, j'attends.

Tous les élèves sont en couples, bien habillés, ils ont l'air heureux et insouciant et moi, je suis toujours seul.

Panda s'est présentée seule, elle aussi. Je savais que Thomas était là et qu'il était malheureux comme elle.

Je les ai vu arrivé tous les 4, ce n'était pas franchement l'allégresse. Freddy et JJ avaient l'air constipés. Je n'avais toujours pas vu Naomi, je désespérais qu'elle vienne, mais il y avait encore du temps. Je me rassurais comme je pouvais.

Emily semblait crispée, en fait ils l'étaient tous. Pourtant dans leurs robes mauves identiques, les twins étaient superbes, C'est vrai, comme cela, difficile de dire laquelle est la plus jolie. Je matais Katie et je trouvais qu'elle avait beaucoup de classe et de charme.

Et puis, elle apparut. Naomi avait le regard des combattants, l'allure d'une guerrière antique, une Athéna à la crinière blonde, une amazone indomptable.

Emily sourit le temps d'un instant mais elle entendit comme moi les mots qui font mal.

« Alors après Jules, c'est à qui le tour ? JJ peut-être ? »

« Naomi, je voulais te le dire. » Sa voix était suppliante, soumise.

Mais celle de Naomi fut cassante. « Oui, chérie, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Elle passa entre eux comme une reine déchue qui garde toute sa fierté.

Emily s'enfuit mais Katie suivit Naomi, elle l'avait défiée. Il ne peut y avoir deux reines pour une princesse.

Les garçons restèrent seuls comme des imbéciles.

* * *

**_GLEN CAMPBELL - all i want is you _**

J'en avais marre, je rentrais dans la salle où je croisais Thomas, il me sourit avec lassitude. Décidément, nous étions tous en grande forme.

Je sortais une flasque de whisky et j'emmerde tout le monde, je la tendais à Tomo.

Je regarde les couples danser. Ca fait chier, rien d'intéressant, je les trouve moches et lourds. En plus la déco est à chier elle aussi.

Je suis fatigué, une nouvelle fois, je sais plus où j'en suis.

Ou sont Katie, Naomi ? Je ne les vois plus et puis je m'en fous.

Allez une autre rasade. Un mec, un petit con me regarde avec son air supérieur dédaigneux.

Je m'avance vers lui, « tu veux qu'on discute 5 mn dehors », sa copine affolée le tire par le bras.

Mais mon attention est déjà ailleurs, Emily traverse la salle.

Elle doit chercher Naomi, toujours l'espoir à la con.

Et si je m'occupais de moi, car le mec Isaac est en ruine. Love Ball, tu parles, Fuck Ball oui.

Et ce con qui passe « All i want is you », Fuck again

* * *

Des cris, putain je connais ces voix, Thomas et moi, on court vers le fond de la salle.

Ems a chopé Katie et la secoue comme un prunier, Katie essaie de résister mais Ems a explosé, ça y est. Elle a certainement compris que Katie avait tout balancé à Naomi.

Je crois que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, elle a enfin la haine.

Doug, ce con, ne sait pas qu'on ne se met pas au milieu d'un fight entre deux tigresses pour tenter de les séparer.

Il s'en prend une d'Emily, putain, il s'en rappellera.

Thomas esquisse un geste pour intervenir, je le retiens : « Laisse les, il faut que ça sorte. Elles ne se tueront pas crois-moi. » Enfin j'espère.

Je vois Naomi inquiète, impuissante témoin d'une lutte dont elle est l'enjeu.

Emily plaque sa sœur au sol, elle lève son poing, merde, elle va lui éclater la tête.

Et puis, … c'est sa twin, jamais elle ne lui fera du mal.

Son poing retombe doucement. Elle la relève lentement.

Et d'une voix douce mais déterminée, elle dit des mots simples, les yeux dans les yeux :

« Katie, je n'en peux plus. Je suis une personne, je ne suis pas toi. »

« Je sais. » Katie a perdu de son orgueil.

D'un geste tendre, Ems lui remonte la bretelle de sa robe.

Et telle une cigale, elle ôte le cocon de la robe qui lui avait été imposée pour apparaître telle qu'elle est, dans une robe noire, Emily Fitch la belle. Elle abandonne son ancienne vie comme elle quitte ses chaussures qu'elle laisse tomber au sol, dernier témoin de son enfance et de sa soumission.

« Tu dois comprendre, Katie, je t'aime, je ne te quitterai jamais vraiment,… mais je suis comme ça. »

« J'aime les filles, »

« Non, j'aime une fille, »

« Non, je l'aime elle. Ok ?»

« Je l'aime … elle » Et de son doigt, elle désigne celle qui sera, qui est déjà, sa vie.

« Ok ? », le regard d'Emily est intense et direct.

« Ok. » Katie abdique face à cette volonté. Elle ne peut plus lutter.

**_Glasvegas - It's My Own Cheating Heart That Makes Me Cry _**

Naomi tend sa main vers Emily. Ces quelques pas qui les séparent et qu'Ems franchit sûre d'elle maintenant, de sa détermination, de son amour. Ces mains qui se joignent et les unissent à tout jamais, elles me rendirent heureux, heureux de voir mes amies réunies mais triste, triste car une page se tournait dans mon histoire avec Emily.

Elles sortirent sous les applaudissements parce que tous avaient compris que l'amour avait été le plus fort.

En passant devant nous, elles nous sourirent à Thomas et moi.

Ce soir la tolérance avait gagné et pourtant je pleurais, car au fond de moi, j'avais rêvé que cette main se tende vers moi.

* * *

Katie était perdue, elle avait ramassé la robe et les chaussures qu'Emily avait abandonnées.

Elle restait sur la piste de danse sans bouger.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis senti proche d'elle, je crois que moi aussi j'étais perdu.

Je me suis approché, j'étais sûr de me faire jeter.

Je lui pris les vêtements et allais les poser sur une table.

Elle se laissa faire. Je l'ai saisi par la taille, la serrais dans mes bras et nous dansâmes doucement.

Elle me regarda : « tu as pleuré ! »

« Oui comme toi. Viens laisse toi aller. »

Son visage se posa contre mon cœur et elle ferma les yeux.

Il parait que nous sommes restés comme ça longtemps même sur Billy Idol.

* * *

**_Lady Gaga - Brown Eyes _**

« Je te ramène ? Tu n'as pas peur en moto ? »

Katie avoir peur, a joke.

Elle s'accrochait à mon blouson.

Je roulais prudemment.

Et puis, je l'entendis râler, le vent soulevait sa jupe, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à domestiquer d'une seule main.

« Arrête-toi. »

Je mis la bécane sur le trottoir devant un jeu d'enfant.

Je suis allé m'asseoir sur une balançoire. Katie est restée appuyer sur la selle, les bras croisés.

Je lui montrais une clope.

« Je fume pas ! Pourquoi, tu t'occupes de moi ? Tu devrais être content. J'ai perdu ma sœur et tu as tout fait pour. » La Katie Fitch était revenue.

« Katie ne joue pas la salope, tu n'en es pas une. »

« Ems, tu ne l'as pas perdue au contraire, elle va être plus forte. Elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes. »

« Je ne comprends pas, tu es amoureux d'elle et tu n'as rien fait pour la garder. Merde vous avez baisé quand même. » Son regard était dur

« Non, on n'a pas baisé, on s'est aimé comme deux amis peuvent le faire quand ils ont besoin de briser leur solitude. »

« Mais tu l'aimes, ose me dire le contraire ! »

« Putain, oui je l'aime ! » Je m'échauffais, pour moi aussi la soirée était longue. « Mais c'est mon amie la plus chère et quelques que soient mes sentiments, j'ai besoin d'elle, de son amitié sinon je crève, ça te va ? » Je m'énervais de plus en plus.

« Tu souffres alors ? » Mais son ton n'était plus hargneux, j'aurais juré que c'était une plainte.

« Oui, puisque tu veux le savoir, je souffre. » Je me reprenais. « Mais tu cherches quoi ? Ecoute, quand on aime, on veut le bonheur de l'autre et son bonheur s'appelle Naomi. Tu dois comprendre et accepter cela Katie. Inutile d'essayer de me convaincre que je dois récupérer Emily car je ne l'ai jamais eu. Elle appartient à son amour, je suis heureux pour elle et Naomi. »

« Merde, c'est ta sœur, toi aussi tu devrais être heureuse pour elle. »

« Naomi, ne la rendra pas heureuse, jamais. » Elle était têtue, putain.

« Naomi est une fille bien, crois-moi. Elles s'aiment toutes les deux, c'est pourtant simple. »

Merde, il fallait que je lui dise ce que je pensais

« Katie, le fait que ta sœur jumelle soit gay, ne fait pas de toi une gay aussi. »

« Mais es-tu si sûr qu'elle le soit ? Elle a couché avec toi, non ? A force de le lui dire, vous l'avez convaincu. »

« Arrête tes conneries, elle vient de te l'affirmer, il y a une heure. Emily est comme toi, pas vraiment influençable, c'est une vrai Fitch. » Dire cela me fit sourire.

« Ouais » Et elle me le rendit, un peu forcé. « Allez ramène moi. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner l'idée de changer Emily. Il y aurait encore du travail et des prises de tête, j'en avais peur.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? Prends mon blouson. »

« Merci, beau chevalier. » Son regard était provocant, L'expression du visage d'une Katie Fitch peut être redoutable.

* * *

Je la déposais devant sa maison.

Elle descendit, me tendit mon blouson.

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour les fleurs, c'était gentil et merci pour la ballade. »

« C'est vrai, Emily a raison, t'es un mec plutôt sympa et cool. » Le ton était un peu sec quand même.

« Yep. Et toi, une fille bien, je le sais. » Je me voulais charmant.

Son sourire en coin me disait, tu te fais des illusions.

Je la regardais partir. Elle était différente d'Emily, plus rude mais au fond d'elle, moins assurée. Elle dégageait aussi beaucoup de personnalité. Elle était intelligente comme sa sœur, le jour où elle accepterait d'être juste Katie Fitch, elle serait formidable.

Et en plus elle était très jolie.

Je rentrais en pensant que l'année avait été super finalement.


	10. Entr'acte: Faire sécher ses ailes

**Entr'acte: Faire sécher ses ailes**

* * *

**_Pretty Young Things - Bodyrox ft. Luciana _**

Les exams se terminaient. Je voulais profiter de ma liberté totale pour trainer, voir mes amis, bref glander et lire bien sûr.

Je dis à mon oncle qu'il me faudrait rester plus longtemps pour finaliser mon dossier d'inscription au bahut pour l'année prochaine. Il n'eut, bien sûr, aucune objection.

Je passais tout mon temps avec Naomily, enfin le temps qu'il leur restait quand elles ne baisaient pas.

Elles étaient lumineuses, leur complicité était incroyable. Tous leurs mouvements se répondaient, toutes leurs expressions étaient coordonnées, cela devenait une sorte de danse, une chorégraphie naturelle dont je prenais plaisir à être le témoin.

Katie avait disparue. Ems me dit qu'elle sortait beaucoup et visiblement avec un gars différent à chaque fois. Ce qui l'arrangeait car pendant ce temps elle l'a laissée tranquille.

J'étais un peu agacé, je n'étais pas arrivé à convaincre Katie. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit avec nous et voir réunit les sœurs.

Parfois, nous partagions des moments avec Thomas et Panda qui filait à nouveau le parfait amour depuis le soir du bal.

Bien sûr à chaque fois, j'étais la pièce rapportée, le seul à ne pas être en couple, mais j'avais l'habitude et je m'en foutais maintenant.

Un matin, JJ m'a laissé un message en me disant qu'avec Freddy, il allait chercher Cook et Effy.

Si Ems avait toujours de la rancune envers Effy, Naomi et moi étions heureux de nous dire que Cook risquait de revenir.

Nous en avions parlé ensemble, elle aussi sentait la fêlure de Cook. Elle était comme moi, elle savait que derrière la façade du mec branleur et fouteur de merde, il y avait un homme fragile et intelligent mais qui souffrait énormément.

Nous nous étions encore plus rapprochés avec Naomi. Nous avions du plaisir à parler, philosopher. Nous abordions tous les sujets dont en ce mois de juin, la coupe du monde de foot en Afrique du Sud et donc de Mandela, son idole. Nous nous mettions dans l'énorme canapé de sa mère et Emily nous regardait assise sur un pouf en sirotant des bières.

Elle disait en souriant qu'elle ne pourrait être plus heureuse en voyant la femme et l'homme de sa vie, devant elle, s'entendant aussi bien.

En plus, l'OM était champion de France de foot, je les saoulais avec mes cris de guerre, « nous sommes les marseillais ». Elles essayaient de m'étouffer avec leurs mains et moi, je faisais le supporter déchainé avec écharpe et maillot. Je crois bien qu'elles détestaient le foot. :)

* * *

**_Vashti Bunyan - Just another diamond day _**

Je parlais aussi beaucoup avec Kieran, des après-midi où bizarrement je me retrouvais seul pendant que certaines, fatiguées, faisaient « une sieste ».

Entre deux joints, nous évoquions souvent la nouvelle économie. Il croyait beaucoup au troc et aux échanges gratuits de savoirs.

Il voulait connaître mes ambitions, mes projets après mon diplôme. Je lui expliquais l'Ecole Normale. Mon désir d'être prof le laissait songeur. Mais j'avais envie de chercher, de partager, d'expliquer et quoi de mieux que de le faire avec des jeunes. Pour moi, seule une jeunesse formée, éclairée pourrait faire évoluer le monde. Je voulais y contribuer.

Il riait en me disant que je n'étais pas le premier à avoir cette ambition.

Je sais mais c'est grâce à ces hommes que le monde avance. Je lui parlais de Jean Zay, de ce que cet homme en quelques années avait apporté à l'Education et à la Culture de la France pendant le Front Populaire.

« Ce sont des hommes comme lui dont on a besoin. Des hommes qui face aux pires mensonges, aux pires atrocités, ne renoncent jamais à leur idéal. »

Il me dévisageait et je crois qu'il enviait mon enthousiasme.

Il m'aimait beaucoup, il m'avoua que je lui donnais du courage.

Il souhaitait que Naomi, soit comme moi. Il espérait qu'elle mettrait son intelligence au service d'études solides pour faire de grandes choses. Il l'imaginait dans une université renommée, elle en avait les moyens.

« Il ne faut pas gâcher un tel potentiel, n'est-ce-pas Jules ? »

« Bien sûr, mais je crois que Naomi réussira sa vie quoi qu'elle fasse. »

Je pensais surtout qu'il lui serait difficile voire impossible de quitter Emily.

* * *

**_Atomic Kitten - Ladies Night _**

Chez Naomi, j'étais un peu comme chez moi. Sa mère était très gentille et elle m'adorait, elle aussi.

Il faut dire que souvent, je me mettais devant les fourneaux pour préparer des plats français dont elle raffolait. Et j'avais même un lit pour les soirs où un peu trop bourrés ou partis ou les deux à la fois, je voyais deux motos sur le trottoir.

Lorsque par miracle, j'avais pu rentrer chez Julia, le lendemain matin, je ramenais des croissants et pains aux chocolats d'une boulangerie française que j'avais dénichée, tenue par des belges très sympas qui me parlaient toujours de Benoit Poelvoorde.

« Room service ». Je frappais à la porte de la chambre des filles.

« Vous pouvez rentrer, monsieur le valet. » Naomi avait la voix endormie.

Je pénétrais dans une pièce où la pénombre se disputait avec l'odeur de corps qui avaient vécu des moments intenses.

« Voulez-vous que j'aère mesdemoiselles ? »

« Je vous en prie, faîtes mon bon. » La tête d'Emily sortait à peine des bras de sa chère et tendre.

J'ouvrais la fenêtre d'une main et me tournais vers le lit.

« Puis-je aimablement demander à mesdemoiselles de bien vouloir s'habiller ? Car les sentir nues sous ce drap si léger qui ne cache rien de leur formes me fout drôlement la trique, si mesdemoiselles veulent bien me permettre de m'exprimer ainsi. »

Elles se gondolaient dans le lit.

« Mais quel jeu vous me faîtes jouer ?» Je posais le plateau au sol et me jetais sur le lit.

Les cris étaient instantanés, c'était mon tour de rire comme un fou.

Je me retrouvais avec un coussin sur mes yeux. « Tu ne bouges pas, on s'habille. »

Je soulevais le coussin, elles passaient chacune un tee-shirt.

« Même comme ça, c'est encore très suggestif. Vous ne mettez pas de culottes ? »

Plaf ! Un autre coussin dans la figure.

Assis en tailleur sur le lit, nous prenions un petit déjeuner français.

Ces moments, je les savourais, car notre bonheur ensemble était parfait.

* * *

**_The Ting Tings - That's Not My Name _**

« Je vais devoir partir avec mes parents en France et ça m'emmerde. » Emily était boudeuse

« Bordeaux, le bassin d'Arcachon, c'est très beau mais ça ne vaut pas Bristol, c'est sûr.» Lui dis-je en regardant amusé Naomi.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer, Ems. »

« Putain de vacances, en plus avec Katie. »

« Arrête Ems, c'est peut-être l'occasion de vous retrouver toutes les deux. » Je me voulais positif.

« Elle va tout faire pour essayer encore de nous séparer, » gémit Naomi en s'agrippant à Emily.

Elles étaient belles. Elles pouvaient sembler si fragiles. Un frisson me parcourut.

« En fait, moi aussi, je rentre en France.»

« Je vous l'ai pas dit mais j'ai réussi l'écrit de l'Ecole Normale. Je suis admissible à l'oral. »

« C'est génial ! » Ems me claqua un énorme bisou, Naomi me prit dans ses bras. « Je suis très fière de toi. Mais si tu réussi, … »

« Oui, il me faudrait quitter Bristol. Mais tu sais c'est déjà exceptionnel de réussir l'écrit dès la première fois alors être définitivement admis ce serait un exploit. Et puis je serai le premier junkie à intégrer le saint des saints de la culture française. »

« Mais tu es exceptionnel, Jules ! » Ems le pensait réellement, c'était ma meilleure motivation.

« On verra bien. »

« Bon, je vais me retrouver seule ici, formidable. Hé, vous n'allez pas m'oublier ? » Elle s'adressait surtout à Emily.

Ems l'embrassa, « jamais » et prenant son air soucieux.

« Et toi ?»

Merde, elles commencent à se coucher sur le lit. « Je veux bien participer. » On ne sait jamais un moment d'égarement de leur part.

Emily lève un œil. « Et tu pars quand ? » Tout en retenant Naomi.

« Demain en fait, je ne voulais pas gâcher nos derniers moments en vous le disant avant, sinon on n'aurait pensait qu'à ça, surtout moi. »

« Et toi, Ems ? »

« Dans trois semaines. »

Je m'allongeais à côté d'elles, « Si vous voulez passer par Paris, n'hésitez pas. »

Naomi fit la moue. « J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai plus un rond. Va falloir que je bosse cet été. »

« Pour moi, ça va être compliqué avec mes parents. On s'arrête sur Lyon chez des amis à l'aller mais sur le retour, pourquoi pas. »

« Bon, on se laisse pas abattre, on les finit ces croissants ? »

Je ne pensais pas que l'été serai aussi mouvementé.

* * *

L'Eurostar filait sans un bruit vers la France, dans quelques minutes nous serions sous le Channel dans ce long boyau, fierté de l'industrie franco-britannique. Je me demandais ce qui reliait le plus l'Angleterre et la France, ce tunnel, la bourse, le foot ou bien la musique, les fringues et les filles. J'optai pour la seconde proposition, surtout si on y ajoute la bière.

Je mis mon IPod sur les oreilles, allons-y pour de la …...Real Fucking Music

**_Fucked Up - Son the Father _**

Mon écrit de l'ENS avait été très bon, presque 16 de moyenne, bon ok, mon devoir d'anglais m'a aidé et je suis doué en langues anciennes. L'épreuve de philo sur « l'imitation » m'avait particulièrement interrogé car j'évoquais la relation entre imitation et ressemblance. Ce fut pour moi extraordinaire que dans une épreuve de 6h d'un des concours les plus difficiles du cursus scolaire français, je pense à Emily et à Katie. Je vous assure avoir abordé la gémellité. Elles veillaient sur moi. En fait j'ai triché, nous étions trois à passer l'épreuve.

Et maintenant mon oral. J'étais parti au dernier moment, je ne voulais pas trop réfléchir, passer l'examen plusieurs fois et ainsi m'épuiser.

J'avoue que préparer cet oral chez Naomi, au lieu d'être enfermé dans une pièce sombre à trimer, était osé mais ma culture je me l'étais forger pendant des années de lecture et de travail, j'étais prêt techniquement et ma facilité d'élocution, ma vivacité d'esprit m'aideraient. Le jour J, je suis toujours à 100% c'est ma qualité et ma chance. Non, ce qui m'inquiétait c'était mon âge, 17 ans et intégrer l'ENS sans passer par les classes prépa, j'étais perplexe. Et puis il y a mon caractère. Je ne suis plus l'élève sérieux et souple qui plait, sans qu'il en ait conscience, aux jurys. J'étais un rebelle, je l'ai toujours été mais aujourd'hui, je l'affirmais dans mon comportement. Toute mon attitude, mes paroles étaient tendues vers un seul but, la vérité. La vérité de ce que j'étais, la vérité de mes propos, dussent-ils écorcher la bien-pensance de nos élites. Je craignais le dérapage. Je portais beaucoup moins bien le costume cravate.

J'avais redouté le sujet d'histoire sur « impérialisme et colonisation. » Mes propos furent parfois vifs mais il faut croire que, soit les correcteurs furent indulgents, soit je sus rester dans les limites, ce qui d'ailleurs ne me plaisait pas forcément.

Il y avait plus. Inconsciemment, je suis sûr que je voulais rester à Bristol. Et pourtant, ce concours était le but de ma vie d'étudiant mais était-il le but de ma vie d'adolescent ?

Mes amis, les abandonnerais-je ?

Que de chemin parcouru en 10 mois, je n'étais plus le Jules timide et renfermé. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas Cook, mais j'étais plus sûr de moi, j'allais vers les autres sans difficultés. J'affirmais mes envies et mes plaisirs.

Ils étaient tous devant moi :

Emily, avec laquelle, j'avais trouvé un équilibre entre amour et amitié. J'avais, une relation fusionnelle, je ne pouvais imaginer vivre sans elle et lui faire l'amour m'avait libérer. Ce que j'avais ressenti pour elle cette nuit-là était une extraordinaire communion et ma passion s'était transformé en un immense plaisir d'être à ses côté. J'étais apaisé.

Naomi, c'était mon ami, i. Nos relations étaient réellement et purement intellectuelles. Nous étions dans une égalité parfaite. De son côté, elle pourrait dire que je suis son amie, e. Aucune ambiguïté avec elle, j'aurais pu la voir nue, d'ailleurs c'est arrivé, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Thomas, c'est mon pote. Il est sérieux, mais surtout d'un courage extraordinaire dans sa vie, c'est un combattant de la vie. Nous savons, sans nous le dire, que nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre.

Panda, avec son attitude décalée, sa fraicheur, elle est géniale mais attention, elle a une réelle profondeur d'âme, elle est particulièrement intelligente et je parie qu'elle nous surprendra.

JJ, c'est la pureté doté d'un esprit d'une capacité exceptionnelle et ne nous étonnons pas de le retrouver un jour à la tête d'un grand labo de math. Il a, pour lui, une humanité, c'est l'être humain par excellence.

Cook, c'est ma fascination, il représente le danger de vivre qu'il faut encaisser sinon on reste sur le carreau. Il va au bout des choses, il m'a beaucoup apporté et grâce à lui, j'ai accepté de me battre contre mes démons. Je ne passerais plus jamais pour un con. J'ai peur pour lui, j'ai peur de voir ses fractures l'entrainer trop loin. Mon amitié est forte.

Effy, l'écorchée vive, The Skin. Celle dont votre peau brûle quand vous la touchez, qui vous enflamme et se consume dans ses angoisses. Je l'ai approchée deux fois et j'en garderais toujours les cicatrices. On n'oublie pas une fille comme elle quand on a eu la chance de la connaître.

Freddy, le skateur addictif, mon bel indécis, le compliqué, qui n'ose pas. Je reconnais, il m'agace et puis j'ai du mal à lui pardonner le mal qu'il a fait à Katie.

Katie, la revoilà, elle réapparait toujours dans mes pensées, why ?

Je comprends sa douleur, ses interrogations. Elle est aujourd'hui beaucoup moins forte qu'Emily. Katie a besoin d'être rassurée et aimée. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas la fille facile et stupide que certains croient. Elle a un caractère affirmé et déterminé. Demain, si elle a confiance en elle, elle peut faire de belles et grandes choses. Devenir un pilier auprès duquel un homme pourra trouver le repos et le bonheur.

Nous sommes tous des écorchés vifs. La vie râpe notre peau, la met à nue et nous avons mal. Nous devons muer pour nous forger une carapace. Enfin si on en a le temps.

* * *

**_The Who - My Generation _**

J'arrivais à Paris Nord. Charles était au bout du quai, habillé avec une veste de toile légère, un pantalon de lin et l'écharpe de soie, un vrai germanopratin. A la vue de mon jean troué et blouson treillis de l'armée, mes cheveux en bataille, mon rasage très approximatif, il réajusta ses lunettes.

« Mon dieu, Jules, tu as changé, heu, … de style. » La cigarette que j'allumais dès qu'on fut sorti de la gare fini de le décontenancer.

Je rigolais. « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, tu m'as manqué. Allez, tu vas tout me raconter, Sarko fait toujours chier, j'ai compris.»

« Ton oral, tu t'es bien préparer ? Ce serait génial d'être ensemble. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu venir plus tôt ? J'aurais pu être ton répétiteur. » « La compétition va être dure, tu es en forme ? »

« Super, ne t'inquiète pas.» Préparé physiquement et mentalement entre deux lesbiennes alcoolisées, un prof fumeur de joints et un ami noir rappeur et un peu dealer.

Mais je ne mentais pas, mon esprit était acéré comme un rasoir.

D'un coup de voiture, une Peugeot 106 rouillée et pourave, il m'amenait chez mon oncle, bien entendu absent, où je posais mon sac.

« Bon, on fait quoi, ce soir ? »

«On va voir la bande au café de la Sorbonne, on mange un bout et ensuite j'ai pensé à que l'on pourrait aller voir une pièce. J'ai un ami qui monté un Brecht mais on ne rentrera pas tard, tu dois te reposer. »

« Tu sais, j'ai surtout besoin de ne pas penser, au contraire, il me faut de l'adrénaline. Mais, on peut commencer par ça. »

C'était agréable de retrouver les amis étudiants et leurs profs que j'admirais tant, il y a encore quelques mois. Mais le gamin qui restait dans son coin avait vécu, et je me retrouvais à porter la controverse à un doctorant sur la place du risque dans la vie des adolescents. Ce con, le seul risque qu'il avait pris c'était de choisir entre Dauphine et la Sorbonne. Alors, j'imaginais ce qu'un Cook aurait pu lui dire mais je le faisais avec d'autres mots et appuyé par les auteurs classiques.

Charles riait sous cape. « Les anglais nous l'ont changé, notre jeune Padawan ». Oui, Charles était fan de Star Wars, ce qui pour un futur Nobel de littérature me le rendait encore plus sympa.

La soirée fut, comment dire, agréable. Une jeune troupe, avait transposé «La Bonne Âme du Se-Tchouan» dans une banlieue actuelle morne, sale et violente. Nous les retrouvâmes après le spectacle dans les coulisses. Charles discutait avec le metteur en scène, un tantinet poseur pour moi. Par contre la jeune comédienne qui interprétait Shen Té était particulièrement talentueuse à mon avis. J'engageais donc la conversation avec elle, sur la pièce, puis sur l'art théâtral, puis sur la musique, l'Angleterre et tout en parlant, je roulais un joint que je lui tendais. Je cru que Charles allait faire une attaque.

« Jules, c'est quoi ? Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? »

Je regardais la fille en riant. « Tu connais mon prénom et le tien c'est … »

« Sandrine » en allumant le pet, avalant deux goulées puis me le rendant.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais où on peut aller s'éclater !»

« J'ai une petite idée. »

« Charles, la nuit va être longue. »

Sandrine avait du charme, sa beauté était naturelle, absolument pas sophistiquée. Des cheveux châtains clairs recouvraient ses épaules. Ses yeux couleur noisette étaient une promesse de sensualité, sa bouche appelait les baisers longs et profonds.

Elle était une comédienne qui jouait à l'instinct comme elle le faisait dans l'amour visiblement. Elle se donnait sans retenue.

* * *

**_FIDLAR - Cocaine _**

Nous sommes allés dans une boite, une sorte de caveau. Je retrouvais les sensations de Bristol mais là bizarrement j'étais encore plus libre.

Charles avait essayé de me dissuader : « Jules, ce n'est pas sérieux tu as ton premier oral dans 2 jours. »

Je lui expliquais une chose : « J'ai besoin de ça. Je suis vivant cette nuit. Mon corps et mon cerveau réclame leur part de fête et de plaisir et tant qu'ils n'auront pas ce qu'ils souhaitent, ils me harcèleront alors je préfère le leur donner tout de suite.»

Autant le dire, il ne fut pas convaincu mais il resta avec moi, je pense pour me surveiller.

Sandrine aimait danser, bouger, rire et picoler. Nous parlâmes de moins en moins, et nos peaux se touchaient de plus en plus. Je l'enlaçais, lui mordais le cou, et la faisais tourner autour de moi. Nous transpirions tellement par la chaleur et l'alcool que nos cheveux étaient trempés, je lui ramenais une mèche derrière son oreille, ses yeux lançait des appels, elle avança ses lèvres et je l'embrassais avec une fougue qui me surprit moi-même.

Et puis, un grand bâtard est arrivé. Il a commencé à la coller comme si je n'étais pas là. Il espérait quoi, ce con ? Je lui ai sauté à la gorge, sans sommation. Je lui ai assené un putain de taquet dans sa bouche et avant qu'il ne touche le sol, je le repris d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. C'est le premier qui cogne qui gagne.

« Fuck you ! »

Le gars était par terre, plié en deux, j'allais l'achever quand je sentis deux bras m'attraper et m'entrainer sur un côté. Je me dégageais violemment et me retournait prêt à décalquer le type, je crois que Charles a cru sa dernière heure arriver, je devais avoir des yeux de fous.

« C'est moi, Jules, calme toi. T'es devenu cinglé. »

« Personne m'emmerde, Charles, personne, tu entends ! »

Par chance, dans le noir, les videurs ne m'avaient pas repéré et le mec avait filé, porté par ses potes, je pense.

Sandrine me prit par la main, je crois que la scène lui avait plu. Elle m'emmena dans une petite pièce avec un sofa, et me dit « attend moi je reviens tout de suite ». Allongé, je pensais que Paris n'était pas mal non plus, tout en massant mes doigts, j'étais fier de moi. En fait, je m'étais autorisé de draguer ce soir ce que je ne faisais pas à Bristol. Je m'apercevais que je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'Emily. Je ne souhaitais pas mettre une personne entre elle et moi, mais ici, c'était différent. Merde, j'arrive encore à réfléchir … mais pas pour longtemps.

Sandrine revint avec un petit sachet, pas besoin de me faire un dessin.

« Tu en veux ? » Son visage était brulant.

Je pris le sachet et tirais deux lignes blanches bien nettes sur la table de verre, faîtes exprès pour cela, comme d'ailleurs les cartes de crédit.

« Honneur aux dames. » Elle me sourit.

J'aspirais ensuite le produit avec délectation. Mon cerveau s'éclairait, je sentais ses mains sur moi, ses baisers, son dos, ses seins lourds et fermes, ses cuisses musclées. Tout était plus proche, plus direct. Je lui fis l'amour sans me soucier de qui pouvait rentrer ou nous voir.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la boîte, le petit jour pointait. Il est 5h Paris s'éveille et moi je n'avais pas du tout sommeil. Spéciale dédicace à messieurs Lanzmann-Dutronc, des vieux d'avant-guerre.

Charles visiblement si, car je le retrouvais affalé sur une banquette dans le patio qui jouxtait l'entrée.

Je lui mis un mot dans la poche, l'avantage avec les écrivains c'est qu'ils ont toujours du papier et un stylo, « Suis chez Sandrine, à +. »

On acheta des brioches avec du chocolat. On prit le RER, elle habitait un petit appart de banlieue.

Arrivés, la porte à peine ouverte, un gros chat roux me sautait dessus avec un ronronnement de fou.

Elle rit. « Ok, tu as passé le test, tu es adopté. »

Elle ouvrit son chemisier et m'attira contre elle. La journée s'annonçait passionnante.

Sandrine était très sensuelle et pas du tout intellectuelle, ce qui m'étonnait pour une comédienne.

« Tu sais, j'ai quitté le lycée à 16 ans, j'ai fait du théâtre dans une MJC, plus pour le fun que pour l'art."

"Je fais des petits boulots, Mac Do tu vois. Je vis avec ma sœur ainée. Et puis Gaëtan m'a repéré dans un truc amateur, il m'a proposé le rôle. Il dit que ma nature vaut tous les conservatoires du monde »

« Je le trouve un peu chiant mais il a raison, tu es réellement à l'aise sur scène, tu as une présence forte, tu es lumineuse et je n'ai pas à te mentir puisque je t'ai déjà sauté. Ce que Gaëtan aimerait peut-être ou a aimé, faire, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Jaloux ! J'aime bien. Et bien non, il n'a pas osé, il n'est pas comme toi, toi tu prends ce qui passe, tu oses. »

Entendre ces paroles aujourd'hui, moi qui était puceau et coincé, il y en encore 6 mois, c'est assez déroutant. Mais je prends l'air conquérant à la Cook, enfin j'imagine.

Nous avons passé la journée à faire l'amour, manger, dormir, prendre une douche et refaire l'amour.

* * *

**_Harlem Shakes - Technicolor Health _**

Je suis rentré avec le soleil qui commençait à décliner, demain c'était le JOUR.

J'avais appelé Charles dans la journée pour le rassurer. Je suis prêt.

J'ai chaussé mes baskets et suis allé courir. L'air était plus frais, les trottoirs défilaient sous mes pieds, les rues s'enchainaient. Je rentrais dans un parc, j'accélérai, je pensais à Thomas. Parfois, il m'emmenait dans ses courses rapides et interminables, je m'accrochai de mon mieux mais lorsque que nous arrivions sur le stade, je m'asseyais dans l'herbe totalement épuisé et je le regardais faire des tours et des tours de piste. Il ressemblait à un pur-sang avec ses longues foulées. Je lui disais qu'il n'avait pas trois mais six poumons.

Des familles avaient mangé sur l'herbe et profitaient encore un peu de la fraicheur du soir. Des filles et des garçons allongés, écoutaient de la musique, en fumant et en buvant du Red Bull.

Des mecs jonglaient avec des balles fluo, cela faisait des traits de lumière multicolore dans le noir.

Je repérais des couples gays plus en retrait sous les arbres, je déteste l'expression pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés.

Arrivé à la maison, je pris un bain et je me couchais avec un sentiment de réel bonheur. J'attrapais mon tél et appelais Emily.

« Salut mon Ems, ça va ? »

« Oui, super et toi ? »

« Vraiment bien, je suis sorti hier, ce fut chaud !»

« Ha, oui ! Hum, raconte-moi tout ça. » Je savais que son nez se plissait.

Je l'entendis chuchoter « C'est Ju » « Tu as un bisou de Naomi »

« Un seul, tant pis !»

« Alors tu me dit. »

Oui, il fallait lui en parler, c'était mieux pour elle et moi,

« J'ai vu une pièce de théâtre avec une très jolie comédienne, elle s'appelle Sandrine et … »

« Et, … allez accouche, tu l'as séduite et emportée dans ta grotte pour la dévorer. »

« Nous avons, bu, dansé, pris de la coke et non, c'est elle qui m'a emporté dans son antre et là nous nous sommes mangés mutuellement. »

Il y eu un petit silence. « Tu es heureux, c'est super. C'est demain ton oral n'est-ce pas ? »

« Emily, tu es triste ? Je ne comprends pas, c'est mon histoire avec cette fille ? »

« Je ne suis pas triste au contraire.»

« A d'autre, je te connais trop bien maintenant. »

« Non, c'est pas elle. C'est que je me dis que tu vas réussir ton concours et rester à Paris. Je suis très con, au lieu de t'encourager, je joue encore l'égoïste totale. J'ai Naomi pour moi et toi tu es seul. Excuse-moi, mais ces dernières semaines, vous avoir tous les deux pour moi, c'était tellement bon. »

« Ecoute moi, je serai toujours près de toi, là dans ta poche en haut de ta veste, regarde dedans, je suis sur ton cœur, pour toujours quoiqu'il arrive, quelle que soit la distance. »

« Oui, je sais. Jules, je veux que tu sois heureux sinon je ne peux pas l'être complétement. Naomi me fait des yeux noirs, je vais me faire engueuler»

Je criais dans le téléphone, « Naomi, je suis heureux d'être votre ami, gardez moi toujours une petite place. »

« Demain tu vas réussir, tu es le meilleur. » La voix de Naomi était réconfortante.

« Je vous appelle demain soir, je vous raconterai mon triomphe. »

« A demain, dors bien, grosses bises. »

« Aimez-vous bien, vous deux. » Je l'attendis rire.

« Pour ça ne t'inquiète pas »

Je raccrochais. La vie est très con, quel que soit le résultat de ce concours, je ne serai pas … et merde.

Je vis un texto de Sandrine : « Baisers, tu me manques. Merde pour demain. »

Je lui renvoyais un gros merci avec un kiss.

Cette fille était sympa, j'avais passé une super journée mais pourrais-je l'aimer ? Rien de moins sûr.

* * *

**_Grizfolk - The Struggle _**

Charles m'attendait devant la grille du jardin de mon oncle avec sa caisse pourri, il avait dû l'acheter avec Kieran qui avait le même tas de boue. Je m'étais coiffé et j'avais mis le costume. Shit !

« Allez grimpe, on y a va. »

J'étais en pleine forme, trop certainement.

J'aurais dû m'abstenir de choisir comme sujet de philo « Quand faut-il désobéir ? » ou en histoire « les juifs en France ».

Dans ces oraux, il faut savoir faire des concessions, mais je n'en étais pas capable. Aucune humilité, et face à un jury tout puissant, même la vérité ne peut rien, surtout la vérité.

« Monsieur, je vois dans votre dossier, excellent par ailleurs, que vous avez choisi de partir dans un collège anglais au lieu de faire une préparation dans un lycée français, c'est courageux. L'ouverture au monde est une très bonne chose mais pourquoi un établissement de seconde zone alors que de prestigieux collège anglais auraient pu vous accueillir ? »

Conard, Roundview est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé.

« Peut-être parce que les établissements prestigieux n'étaient pas capable de m'apprendre les matières fondamentales de ma vie. La désobéissance commence par refuser les voies tracées par d'autres. Et le collège de Roundview, pour votre information, n'est pas un établissement de seconde zone et il m'a enseigné bien plus que ne l'aura fait mon lycée français. »

Je crois que ce n'est pas tant ma réponse que mon regard hautain et mon attitude corporelle provocante qui ont choqué ces messieurs du Jury. Et d'autres petits détails comme ma façon de dépeindre une société française qui pour moi n'en a toujours pas fini avec son racisme et son antisémitisme ou bien de défendre des minorités qui avait à mon avis l'obligation de désobéir face à un gouvernement actuel qui les opprime. La liberté se gagne par le combat.

Ok, ce n'était pas malin et quasiment hors sujet, du coup j'ai certainement gagné ma liberté de retourner dans mon collège de seconde zone.

Bref, en sortant je savais mon sort scellé. Mais avais-je aujourd'hui envi de faire partie de cette élite intellectuelle française qui ne sortait jamais de la butte Saint-Germain ?

Charles était à la fois en colère et malheureux, déjà qu'il conduisait mal, j'avais peur de chaque poteau que je voyais s'approcher de la voiture.

« Je ne te reconnais pas, tu sais bien qu'il faut faire le dos rond, il faut jouer le jeu. La liberté dont tu parles, il faut la conquérir comme au judo en accompagnant le mouvement pas en se heurtant de front. »

« Tu fumes, tu te drogues, tu bois, bref qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? A foutre ta vie en l'air ? Bon dieu, Bristol te rend dingue. »

« Tu as oublié, tu baises. » Je ris, ce qui l'énerva un peu plus. « Je sais, j'ai changé mais Bristol m'a permis de me dépasser. J'ai vaincu certaines de mes peurs, de mes angoisses. J'ai appris à respirer et j'aime ma vie là-bas. Mis à part toi, ici, je n'ai personne. A Bristol, j'ai des amis, des amours, des bons et des mauvais moments mais je les vis à fond. Je ne suis plus seul. Oui, je bois, je me drogue mais je ressens chaque chose avec plus d'intensité. Je travaille mieux, regarde mes résultats, ose me dire que mon écrit était merdique, mais putain ne me demande pas de faire des concessions, je n'en ferais plus jamais de ma vie. J'ai trop souffert, je veux être heureux et mon bonheur, il est à Bristol pour l'instant. Par contre, je ne vais pas lâcher et l'année prochaine je serai encore devant eux. Crois-moi, je vais encore les emmerder. »

Et ce con, se mit à crier par la vitre ouverte, « Révolution ! Antisocial, tu perds ton sang-froid ! »

« Ok, j'ai compris, bon, allez, on va fêter ta défaite. » Charles comprenait vite, il était un vrai ami.

« On passe prendre Sandrine, elle ne joue pas ce soir. »

« Demande lui, si elle a pas une copine un peu comme elle. »

« Ben, sa sœur, ça te dit ? » Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Coup de bol, la sœur de Sandrine, Carine, aimait beaucoup les intellectuels à lunette.

Je passais mon temps dans les coulisses, à regarder jouer Sandrine. Elle était époustouflante. D'ailleurs, les critiques ne s'y trompaient pas et la petite salle était sold-out tous les soirs, ce qui, en été, est rare pour ce type de spectacle.

On se retrouvait ensuite tous les quatre à sortir après les représentations, petit resto, boîtes ou soirée plus privées.

On rentrait tard le soir ou tôt le matin soit chez Charles soit chez les filles.

J'appelais de temps en temps Ems. Plus son départ approchait, plus elle angoissait et j'imaginais que pour Naomi, c'était la même chose. Un jour, je tombais sur elle, Ems avait oublié son tél, comme souvent.

« Jules, je sais que sa sœur et sa mère vont tout faire pour nous séparer, j'ai peur et puis toute seule, je vais déprimer. »

« Fais confiance à Emily, elle saura se défendre et un mois ça va vite passer, vous vous appellerez tous les jours et moi aussi je t'appellerai, promis. »

« Tu restes encore en France ? »

« Oui, je vais rester encore un peu, je crois »

« Ça se passe bien avec ta copine, c'est ça ?»

« Oui, c'est cool. »

« Je suis contente pour toi, have good fun. »

« Thanks, Kiss, Naomi. »

* * *

**_Levellers - When Love Runs Out of Time _**

« Jules, j'ai une audition, un metteur en scène veut me voir pour un film. Il m'a repérée dans la pièce. »

Elle était surexcitée, elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger, prenant un objet, le reposant, allant, venant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire de son corps.

« Super, viens ici dans mes bras, c'est quand cette audition ? »

« La semaine prochaine. Il m'a fait passer une scène à travailler. Tu vas m'aider parce que tu vas voir, je ne peux pas demander à ma sœur »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle me tendit le script.

Ce n'est pas vrai, la scène décrivait la conversation entre deux filles qui … s'aiment et s'embrassent.

Il faut croire que je suis poursuivi.

« Ok, bon, je crois pouvoir t'aider. Comment dirais-je ? A comprendre le personnage. »

« T'es sûr ? Ce sont deux filles, déjà moi, je ne suis pas gay et j'ai pas d'amies qui le sont. J'ai jamais fréquenté ce type de fille. Tu vois, c'est pas trop mon style. Et toi, tu vas comprendre alors que t'es un mec et pas pédé d'après mon expérience. Tu peux m'aider à répéter pour le baiser mais pour le reste à part me donner la réplique. »

« Ecoute, mes meilleures amies sont gays et ce sont des filles formidables.» Elle me regarda bizarrement, surprise.

« Etre gay, ce n'est pas un vice. Avant d'être gay, on est amoureux d'une personne, tu comprends. Un jour mon amie a dit à celle qui n'était pas encore réellement sa copine, une chose qui explique assez bien, je crois leurs sentiments : « A chaque fois, que je te vois, je ne me dis pas que j'ai envie de te baiser, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi. » Et pourtant crois-moi, elle l'aime avec une force que je n'ai vu nulle part ailleurs. ». Sandrine réagit à ces derniers mots.

« Plus que nous nous aimons ? »

Aïe, fait chier, mais bon, être honnête, c'est souvent difficile.

« C'est une question difficile, je ne me la suis pas posée. Je suis bien avec toi mais si tu veux une réponse franche, je crois, oui, je crois qu'elles s'aiment plus que tout au monde. »

Elle sourit, un peu contrariée, « Ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi, c'est que tu ne dissimules jamais, j'apprécie ».

« Et ces filles ce sont vraiment tes meilleures amies ? » C'est normal, elle voulait savoir.

« Oui, je les aime profondément. » J'étais gêné, je ne voulais pas la blesser.

« Et une plus que l'autre ou les deux pareils ? »

J'aurais pu biaiser, je ne l'ai pas fait, « Non, il y en a une qui est plus que ma vie. Notre lien est très fort, en tout cas pour moi, il est indispensable. C'est mon amie.»

« Je suis désolé de te dire des choses comme cela, Sandrine. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas avec toi, je suis bien avec toi. » Je lui pris les mains pour la persuader mais je n'avais pas dit « je t'aime », j'en étais conscient.

« Ça doit être formidable d'avoir une telle amitié, tu as de la chance. » Elle chassa le nuage dans ses yeux.

« Bon, alors on bosse. »

Elle avait raison, c'était mieux de parler d'autre chose.

« Et il s'appelle comment ce film ? »

«Je ne sais pas, c'est tirée d'une BD d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Le lendemain, j'achetais « le bleu est une couleur chaude » de Julie Maroh. Je le traduirai pour Naomily. Ce bouquin était génial, les dessins superbes et l'histoire humaine. Je savais qu'elles apprécieraient le Kdo.

J'essayais au mieux d'expliquer, de raconter à Sandrine de ce que je savais d'un amour entre deux filles. Des difficultés à assumer le regard des autres sur soi, de sa famille et surtout son propre regard.

« Mais le plus important c'est que l'amour est le même quel que soit le sexe ou l'âge des êtres qui s'aiment. »

_Trois ans plus tard, le film et ses deux actrices recevaient la Palme d'Or à Cannes._

* * *

**_Marillion - Kayleigh _**

Je savais qu'Emily était du côté d'Arcachon où elle s'emmerdait et se languissait de Naomi. Mais bon, le contraire m'aurait étonné. J'espérais au moins qu'elle se rapprocherait de sa sœur. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne seraient pleinement heureuse tant qu'elles ne seraient pas réconciliées.

La voix de Naomi était blanche.

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Emily ? »

« Non, pas depuis trois, quatre jours. Elle m'a envoyé un texto me disant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire et que tu lui manquais. »

« Et bien, il faut croire que cela a changé. Elle ne me répond plus depuis 3 jours, je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue. Elle fait chier.»

« Il y a certainement une explication. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite et je te reprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que tu peux lui faire confiance comme elle te fait confiance. A toute.»

Je tentais d'appeler mais je tombais sur une messagerie saturée.

Après un moment d'hésitation, j'appuyais sur la touche Katie, j'espérais entendre le son de sa voix.

Mais là encore messagerie, je ne disais rien.

« Naomi, sa messagerie est pleine. Katie ne répond pas non plus. Peut-être, ont-elles des problèmes de réseaux. »

« Et même ! Les téléphones fixes, ça existe. Merci, à plus. »

« Naomi, attends, ... » Elle avait raccroché.

J'étais inquiet, Emily sans appeler Naomi pendant trois jours, ce n'était pas normal. Elle ne tient pas plus de 12h.

Je n'avais aucun moyen de la retrouver, je ne savais pas où la famille Fitch avait loué exactement.

* * *

Le soir Sandrine s'aperçut rapidement de mon caractère maussade et irrité.

Nous étions assis à la terrasse d'un bar et j'en étais à ma troisième vodka.

« Jules, tu as un problème ? Tu n'es plus le même. Tu ne dis rien et tu ne m'écoute pas. Je te disais que Kecchiche, il veut que nous commencions à répéter dès cet automne et le tournage devrait avoir lieu l'année prochaine.»

« Quoi ? Qui c'est ce Kecchiche ? »

« Le metteur en scène, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Il est très connu. Hé, réveille-toi. »

« Excuse-moi, je n'y suis pas. »

« Explique-moi alors ! » Sandrine s'énervait, c'est normal.

« C'est Emily, mon amie, elle n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis plus de trois jours à Naomi, sa copine. Elle est dans le sud avec ses parents. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, je ne comprends pas. J'ai essayé d'appeler, je tombe sur sa messagerie. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un, l'été est propice aux amours infidèles. »

Elle riait, c'était exaspérant.

« Arrête de dire des conneries. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » J'étais agressif, trop.

Je l'avais douchée.

« Désolé, je suis vraiment inquiet. » J'essayais de rattraper ma maladresse.

« Je comprends. » Le ton de sa voix était froid.

Je lui pris la main. « C'est mon amie, elle est importante pour moi. »

Elle retira la sienne, « Oui, je sais, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû plaisanter. Je vais rentrer. » Elle se leva. « On se voit demain tu m'as promis de m'amener au musée d'Orsay, n'oublie pas. » Elle me sourit mais sans chaleur.

« Attends, je te raccompagne. »

« Non, ce soir tu ne seras pas avec moi, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Je la regardais partir sans émotion, Emily était toujours la première dans mon cœur.

* * *

**_Wildcat! Wildcat! - Hero _**

Je n'avais pas envie de me coucher. Je décidais de me balader. Paris la nuit est différente. Je marchais, croisant des touristes fatigués, des SDF qui s'installaient dans des recoins d'immeubles pour voler quelques minutes de sommeil, des jeunes qui cherchaient l'ivresse et des vieux qui comme moi s'emmerdaient.

J'ai tourné des heures, sans but.

J'arrivais devant une boite de nuit branchée, il n'y avait que des filles à l'extérieur qui attendaient de rentrer. C'est normal, j'étais dans le quartier du Marais, le centre de vie des communautés gay de la ville. Le nom était jolie « Le Violette », il m'évoquait plein de choses.

Je regardais les couples, comme si je cherchais, Emily et Naomi.

Une voix me sortit de ma torpeur : « Hé, mon beau, c'est pas pour toi, ici. Va jouer plus loin. »

La femme, était grande et costaud, certainement une videuse de la boîte qui n'aimait qu'un petit con tourne dans le coin. Il faut dire que les agressions d'homo se multipliaient.

J'avais envie de lui dire : « Ma meilleure amie est gay, elle est ma vie et elle a disparu, s'il vous plait laissez-moi entrer. Elle est là, si ça se trouve. »

Mais rien ne sert de parler à un mur et Emily ne risquait pas d'être à Paris.

* * *

Je finis par rentrer chez moi, et pris une bouteille de rhum Diplomatico, qui venait directement du Venezuela, dans le bar de mon oncle.

Je dormis mal et angoissé.

Le portable vibrait. C'était la sonnerie banale, donc aucune des personnes que j'aimais qui chacune avait leur musique.

La nuit trop courte, pas envie de répondre. Putain ça insiste, fais chier. Je prends l'appareil, c'est quoi ce numéro, si c'est un commercial, je l'éclate.

« Oui ? » Prenant un ton désagréable, très désagréable.

Une voix connue était au bout du fil. « Ju, c'est moi, c'est Emily. »

« Ems, merde, putain ! » J'étais réveillé pour de bon.

« Tu m'appelles d'où ? Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre, Naomi non plus. Tu l'as eu ? Tu étais où ? Bordel, je me suis inquiété. »

C'était la petite voix d'Emily, celle qu'elle prend quand elle n'est pas sûre d'elle. « Je suis à Paris. »

« A Paris ? Avec tes parents ? Où à Paris ? » Effectivement, l'indicatif était celui de Paris, je suis nul.

J'arrêtais avec les questions, je la sentais mal à l'aise, je pressentais un problème.

« Donne-moi une adresse, je te rejoins, enfin si tu veux. »

Elle me donna un nom d'hôtel à Bastille. « Je suis là dans moins d'une demi-heure. Tu as appelé Naomi ? »

« Non, j'ai plus de batterie sur mon portable et je tombe sur une messagerie. »

« Tu l'appelleras avec le mien, j'arrive. »

* * *

**_Joy Enriquez - Tell Me How You Feel _**

26 minutes plus tard, je la serrais dans mes bras.

« Bon première chose, voici de quoi te remonter le moral. » Je glissai mon phone dans sa main.

« Tu m'expliqueras tout après, je vais prendre une douche, parce que ce matin, n'est-ce pas, j'ai une amie qui ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. »

Elle sourit, je fais bien le clown parfois.

Je la laissais tranquille avec la femme de sa vie.

L'eau coula abondamment sur mon corps autant pour me délasser que pour laisser du temps à mes amies de s'expliquer, pleurer, puis s'aimer.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je trouvais une Emily apaisée, allongée sur le lit, visiblement cela avait dû se passer comme je le pensais.

« Alors ? Vous vous êtes rassurées mutuellement ?» Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle.

« Oui » Elle me raconta comment Katie avait planqué son tel, la batterie à plat, et son erreur de numérotation quand elle avait appelé Naomi avec le téléphone de Katie.

« Donc, vous êtes à Paris depuis 3 jours mais où est Katie ? »

« On s'est disputé. Elle a pété un plomb, trainé toute une nuit seule dans Paris puis rejoint Effy à Venise sans avertir. Je l'ai cherché partout. J'ai fini par appeler ma mère hier, elle a réussi à la joindre, et m'a rassuré. Puis elle m'a filé ton number. »

« J'avais aucun numéro. Je ne me souvenais plus du tien, et je n'avais pas ton adresse. »

« Il faut pas nous en vouloir si on ne t'as pas prévenu, on voulait être entre sœur. » Elle soupira. « C'est réussi. »

« Je ne vous en veux pas, c'est normal vous avez besoin de vous retrouver toute les deux, et ça viendra. »

« Tu es un incroyable optimiste, tu me dis toujours que les choses vont s'arranger. Mais franchement, c'est une vrai salope de m'avoir fait ça. »

« Oui, je suis optimiste pour toi. Ta sœur est paumée, il faut l'aider Emily, doucement. Katie doit retrouver confiance en elle. Elle a une telle image négative d'elle même qu'elle commet des actes qui la conforte dans cette posture, tu comprends. »

« Tu as raison mais c'était particulièrement tordu. »

« Oui, je reconnais. » J'étais heureux, j'avais retrouvé Emily. Je lui prenais la main.

« Je ne savais pas qu'Effy était en Italie. Et que Katie parte la voir à Venise, c'est courageux de sa part, elle m'épate ta sœur.»

« C'est vrai mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Moi, je le crois, il faut savoir vider les contentieux et tourner la page. Elle a raison. »

Emily fit une moue qui voulait dire un peut-être sans conviction.

« Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Rentrer sur Bristol ? »

« Bien sûr mais avant, il faut que je redescende sur Bordeaux, voir mes parents. J'ai un train demain matin.»

« Cool, alors on a du temps. Allez, je t'embarque. Tu vas découvrir mon Paris.»

« Tu n'as pas faim parce que outre la douche, je n'ai pas eu de petit déjeuner, moi ? »

« Si très. » Son sourire était revenu.

* * *

Je l'entrainais à la terrasse d'une brasserie où nous prîmes outre un petit déjeuner, un repas complet avec steak, french fries and salad with oil … d'olive et un gâteau au chocolat là-dessus.

Emily pouvait dévorer. Je me suis toujours demandé où elle mettait toute la nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait, elle, si petite et menue.

Bien sûr, j'avais oublié de prévenir Sandrine. Son message était glacé. « Je t'attends au café de la Sorbonne comme convenu, tu es où ? »

Mon appel se voulait explicatif d'une situation inattendue. Mais ma promesse d'arriver dans 30 minutes, n'eut pas l'effet rassurant que j'attendais.

« C'est ta copine. C'est normal qu'elle râle, tu lui as posé un lapin. C'est de ma faute, je chamboule tout.»

« Tu chamboules rien. Tu es contente d'être avec moi à Paris ? »

« Oui beaucoup. »

« Moi aussi, alors tout va bien ».

En allant vers le boulevard Saint Germain, je lui montrais Notre Dame, la Seine, les Quais.

Nous nous tenions par la main ou par la taille. Nous étions des amoureux aux yeux des passants. Un touriste asiatique, nous demanda la permission de nous prendre en photo, serré l'un contre l'autre sur le pont Saint Michel. Il nous dit, « Paris c'est l'amour ! » Nous éclatâmes de rire, s'il avait su.

Nous aurions dû nous séparer avant d'arriver au café. Charles était dehors à une table avec Carine et Sandrine. Une personne étrangère à mes relations avec Emily pouvait effectivement se poser des questions, mais nous avions tellement l'habitude de nous comporter comme cela ensemble et puis nous étions si heureux de nous retrouver.

* * *

**_Active Child - Calling In The Name of Love _**

Charles était ravi de rencontrer enfin Emily et dans son anglais académique, engagea la conversation. Carine avait des notions mais Sandrine aucune, elle se sentit encore plus exclue.

J'essayais maladroitement de rattraper le coup en lui parlant mais en fait, je ne savais pas quel sujet aborder.

Des amis nous rejoignirent. Nous étions plus d'une dizaine à parler anglais, français, et surtout franglais. Souvent Emily se tournait vers moi pour me demander de traduire.

Pour les convaincre qu'elle avait bien une sœur jumelle, elle sortit une photo d'elle avec Katie, elles étaient si belles toute les deux.

Du portefeuille, protégé par un étui plastique, un dessin apparut. Un dessin du visage d'Emily. Un copain des beaux-arts, David le remarqua.

« Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr. » Emily le lui montra.

Le dessin était fin, le coup de crayon précis et surtout l'expression du visage était extraordinaire, au-delà de la vérité du trait, c'était toute la personnalité d'Emily qui apparaissait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu.

David, le regarda un moment puis il leva les yeux vers Emily ; « Qui l'a fait ? »

« Ma sœur, mais elle n'aime pas qu'on en parle. Ju, tu peux traduire ? »

« Bien sûr. » J'étais scotché et sous le charme de ce dessin de Katie tout comme David qui poursuivit.

« C'est une professionnelle ? Elle expose, elle donne des cours, peut-être ? »

« Non pas du tout. Elle dessine souvent, mais elle ne veut pas que cela se sache même mes parents ne voient pas ce qu'elle fait. Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air subjugué. »

« Crois-moi ta sœur à un vrai talent. Bien sûr il faudrait que je voie d'autres œuvres mais déjà je trouve qu'elle maîtrise l'art du portrait au fusain de façon remarquable. » Ses yeux brillaient. « Tu pourrais me faire parvenir des photos de son travail, enfin si elle est d'accord. »

Emily sortit son portable. « J'ai pris, sans le lui dire, des tableaux que je trouve très beaux ».

Elle montra des aquarelles, d'autres dessins. Certains étaient réalisés avec un grand souci du détail, d'autres avec des nuances, des petites touches, où les couleurs dansaient sur la toile.

David était conquis. « Et bien si ta sœur veut rentrer aux Beaux-Arts de Paris, elle y a toute sa place. »

Emily se sentait fière de sa sœur et moi aussi, j'étais fier de Katie.

* * *

Je connaissais Charles, il appréciait Emily, sinon il ne lui aurait pas parlé autant. Il pouvait être très distant et froid si les gens ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais là, c'était un vrai moulin à parole.

Emily le trouvait très drôle. Il la faisait rire avec son air Vieille France et son accent qu'il voulait old school. Dans un mouvement inconscient, tout en riant, Emily posa sa tête sur mon épaule, mis sa main sur la mienne, je lui saisis la taille pout l'attirer contre moi. Sandrine était électrifiée.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna, j'avais compris. Je fis un signe à Ems et la rejoignis.

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne sais pas me comporter autrement avec elle. Nous sommes trop proches. »

Sa voix était calme : « Je ne sais pas si elle gay. Si elle aime une autre fille. Mais en tout cas, c'est clair, elle t'aime. Alors vous baisez peut-être pas, mais c'est tout comme. Et toi, tu n'as rien réglé, tu es totalement dingue d'elle. Il n'y aura jamais de place pour une autre femme dans ta vie, Jules. Et jamais une autre femme n'acceptera cela. »

« Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu m'avais averti de … cette amitié. C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé découvrir les impressionnistes avec toi.»

« Je suis désolé Sandrine. » Parler ne servirait à rien. Je ne mentirais pas pour tenter de la contredire car elle avait raison.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux : « j'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur, Jules, mais j'en doute. Finalement tu es comme tout le monde, égoïste. Adieu»

Je trouvai la sortie un peu théâtrale mais je le méritais. J'avais traité Freddy de salaud pour son comportement envers Katie et je venais exactement de faire la même chose même si les circonstances étaient différentes.

Sandrine partie, Carine la suivit et Charles me fit remarquer que grâce à moi, il risquait de se retrouvait célibataire. Il courut pour rattraper Carine.

La bande se dispersa. Les conflits amoureux ne sont agréables pour personne.

* * *

**_Sleeping At Last performs "Turning Page" _**

J'amenais Ems au Jardin du Luxembourg. J'adorais cet endroit.

« Jules, tu ne peux pas foutre ta vie en l'air pour notre amitié. Ça me fait peur pour toi. Tu me disais que tu étais bien avec cette fille. Je ne veux pas jouer ce rôle, Ju. Celle qui t'empêche de vivre. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on en parle. En plus, je fais les choses machinalement, je n'avais pas conscience de mes gestes. »

« Assis-toi, je vais t'expliquer. » Je lui montrais un banc mais je restais debout, je me concentre mieux debout.

« Je n'aimais pas Sandrine.»

« Justement, tu ne peux pas m'aimer moi, Jules. Moi j'ai Naomi et toi tu n'as personne. A un moment même avec Naomi, il va y avoir des problèmes. Tu ne pourras pas rester toujours avec nous. Je n'ai pas envie un jour de devoir choisir car c'est Naomi que je choisirai, tu comprends. »

« Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime, non plus. Tu es mon amie. Je te l'ai répété souvent, mon amour est celui d'un ami. »

« Certes tu m'es très chère et je donnerai ma vie pour toi, mais je ne t'aime plus d'amour. Tu étais un fantasme, j'avais besoin d'aimer et je t'ai aimé avec une force incroyable. Mais notre histoire a évolué, c'était un amour d'adolescent perdu et seul. Tu as su aussi m'amener vers un autre type de relation et quand je te serre dans mes bras, j'embrasse une amie. Tu peux me croire. »

« Je peux te l'avouer, jamais je n'ai pensé à toi dans mes nuits d'amour solitaire, jamais. Tu étais intouchable. Je respecte énormément la personne que tu es. »

« Et le soir où nous avons fait l'amour, j'étais fou de bonheur mais c'est parce que j'avais brisé ma solitude. Tu étais avec moi, tu t'étais donnée à moi et je savais que c'était pour la vie. Tu m'as fait un magnifique cadeau d'amitié et je l'ai pris comme tel. » Je prenais une profonde respiration.

« Non ! J'ai compris autre chose, peu à peu, cet été et aujourd'hui, encore un peu plus. Il y a une personne dont l'image revient toujours dans ma tête, une personne qui peuple mes rêves libertins. Une personne avec laquelle, je pressens le bonheur que nous pourrions nous apporter. Une personne que je veux protéger, aimer, chérir, rendre heureuse. » J'hésitais beaucoup à donner ce nom qui m'apparaissait chaque jour avec une plus grande évidence.

Comment pouvait-elle le prendre ? Mais c'était la vérité alors …..

Emily me dévisageait. « De qui tu parles, je la connais ? »

Avait-elle compris ? Bien sûr, sinon son visage ne serait pas aussi tendu.

« Je parle de Katie. » Et d'un coup, le seul fait d'avoir prononcé son nom, je sentis mon âme s'envoler.

Emily ne savait pas quoi dire, je crois qu'elle était à la fois inquiète et incrédule.

« Katie ? Mais tu es …, vous êtes, si …. différents. Tu es sûr et puis c'est ma sœur, … jumelle, Jules, … »

« Je sais, oui, je l'avais remarqué. » Je dis cela en souriant mais je me repris, il ne fallait pas laisser de place à l'ambiguïté.

« Ok, je vais être clair tout de suite. Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime à travers elle ! D'abord vous n'êtes pas totalement similaires physiquement, j'ai toujours su vous différencier. Et vos personnalités sont distinctes. Vous n'êtes pas les mêmes personnes. Donc, il faut que tu en sois convaincue Ems, si j'aime Katie, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Ce n'est pas pour te remplacer. C'est bien elle, Katie, que j'aime. »

« J'aime sa peau, sa démarche, sa voix, ses expressions de visage, sa façon de s'habiller, de rire, son foutu caractère. Je l'aime, c'est dingue mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux plus rien y faire. »

Emily me fixait intensément. « Je te crois, je sais que tu ne mens pas. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Katie puisse t'intéresser.»

« C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi, mais déjà le premier jour, elle m'intriguait. En fait, chaque fois que je pensais à elle, je croyais que c'était par rapport à toi mais je me trompais. Quand je la voyais dans mes fantasmes, ce n'est pas parce que je te respectais, c'est parce que c'est elle qui me plaisait. »

« Quand je m'inquiétais de vos rapports, je pensais aussi à elle, à ses souffrances. Quand Freddy l'a trompée, je lui en ai voulu, à ce mec, de lui avoir fait du mal. Quand Effy l'a frappée et que nous attendions qu'elle se réveille, j'ai cru devenir fou. Et quand, aujourd'hui, tu m'as dit qu'elle avait disparue, j'ai tellement eu peur de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. »

« Je n'avais pas conscience de cela, de mes sentiments, mais chaque jour, cela devient plus clair. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je suis amoureux de Katie et depuis longtemps. »

« Je pense à sa solitude, je voudrais tant aller à Venise pour la rassurer. »

« Alors, fait-le, va la voir et dis-lui. »

« Non, c'est trop tôt, c'est un animal sauvage, encore plus que toi. Elle se cabrera, sa fierté rejaillira. C'est elle qui doit faire le chemin qui l'amènera à changer. Un jour je serai près d'elle, et cela sera une certitude pour nous. Si j'y allais maintenant et à supposer qu'elle me suive, elle ne saura jamais de quoi elle est capable et je crois qu'elle est capable de beaucoup de choses. Tu as entendu David. »

« Il ne faut rien lui dire. Laissons faire la vie. Cela peut prendre du temps mais tant pis, j'attendrai. »

Je marchais de long en large, Emily se leva, me prit dans ses bras et là toutes mes angoisses s'évanouirent.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours, tu es un être rare. »

Cela faisait deux fois que l'on me le disait.

« Ne flatte pas trop mon orgueil. Mais tu n'y feras aucune allusion devant elle n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme pour la peinture, ne lui en parle pas, pour cela aussi, il faut qu'elle y vienne par elle-même.»

« Je me demande si tu ne la connais pas mieux que moi. » Emily me prit la main.

« Je crois que nous la connaissons bien tous les deux parce que nous l'aimons.»

« Viens on va monter en haut de la Tour Eiffel et voir le soleil se coucher sur Paris. »

Dire la vérité peut faire tellement de bien.

* * *

Nous achetâmes dans une pâtisserie une grande boîte de petits gâteaux de soirées qui se mangent en une seule bouchée. Nous avions du chocolat et de la chantilly sur le menton et le nez. Les doigts collés de sucre, c'était bon.

Au plus haut de la Tour Eiffel, le soleil nous enveloppa de ses rayons rougeoyants. Nous étions libres et heureux. Crevés également mais je lui montrais encore la Pyramide du Louvre et les Champs Elysées.

* * *

**_Elliot Moss - Slip _**

Arrivés à l'hôtel, nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit, épuisés.

« Tu as ton train de bonne heure, allez dodo. »

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?»

« Pour moi la question ne se posait pas. » « Tu me connais un vrai pot de colle, ma pauvre, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.»

Elle fit une grimace très imagée.

Je ris : « Tu ressembles à une gargouille de Notre Dame »

Et devinez ? Elle me bourra de coup de poing.

Elle retomba sur le dos, son regard se figea vers le plafond.

« J'étais mal hier, j'ai cherché Katie partout.»

Lorsque Emily commençait une conversation de cette façon, c'est qu'elle voulait dire une chose importante mais qu'elle hésitait.

« Oui, c'est normal et … donc »

Elle se donna du courage. « J'ai rencontré une fille dans un bar, j'étais malheureuse, elle était sympa et puis Naomi ne m'avait pas rappelé. Le soir, elle m'a amené dans une boîte mais …» son débit s'accéléra : « il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ».

«Je le sais Ems, pas besoin de me le dire. »

« Juste, je me sentais seule. C'était une boîte gay, j'étais à l'aise, je n'avais pas à tricher.»

« Je comprends. »

« Mais je me dis que pour Naomi, je n'aurai pas dû. En plus les filles étaient très libres entre elles, tu vois. »

« Oui, j'imagine. Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as seulement passé une soirée dans un club gay. Et quoi qui se soit passé, ça ne regarde que toi. Ce qui importe c'est l'amour que tu portes à ta chérie et que tu sois honnête envers toi-même. »

« J'ai eu peur, elles faisaient l'amour devant moi. J'avais bu, pris de la coke, et je ne me contrôlais plus, j'étais excitée, j'ai jouie. J'ai pensé très fort à Naomi. Je me suis presque enfuie de la boite. Une fois dehors, je me suis senti libérée mais triste de ce que j'aurais pu faire.»

« Un amour doit, peut-être, traverser des épreuves pour se fortifier, Ems. »

Elle se cala contre moi, elle avait besoin de se rassurer. « Dans deux jours tu la serreras dans tes bras et vous ferez l'amour comme jamais vous ne l'avez jamais fait. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je l'accompagnais à la gare Montparnasse.

«Tu rentres quand sur Bristol, Ju ? »

« Assez vite, je pense. Plus rien ne me retiens ici et puis, Bristol me manque, ma moto et surtout vous tous. »

« Pour ce que tu m'as dit hier, tu ne vas pas être malheureux. J'aimerais pas que tu souffres à cause de Katie.»

« Non, je sais que j'y arriverai, c'est écrit dans les étoiles. J'ai lu mon horoscope et il est noté : « vous aurez pour belle-sœur, une enquiquineuse », or des comme ça, je n'en connais qu'une. »

Elle me sourit. « Moi, ça me plairait que tu sois mon beau-frère. J'espère que Katie ne sera pas con et finira par comprendre. Et merci, la journée était géniale.»

« Tu reviendras à Paris avec Naomi et là, je vous ferai faire le grand tour. »

Elle me fit un dernier coucou à travers la vitre et le TGV m'enleva mon amie.

L'été n'était pas totalement terminé mais je pensais déjà à la rentrée. Que nous réservait cette nouvelle année ? La dernière avait été déjà mouvementée, devais-je appréhender la suivante ? Comment sera ma vie dans un an ? Finalement il y a avait tant de possibilités que c'était excitant.

Bristol, putain, tiens-toi bien, je reviens.


	11. Acte 2: Battre des ailes

**Acte 2 : Battre des ailes**

**_Skins - Opening Theme season 4_**

* * *

**Scène 1 : le retour ou fin d'été à Bristol quand les canards se lissent les plumes avant de s'envoler.**

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, je débarquais chez Julia. Elle était ravie de me voir et quand elle vit la petite Tour Eiffel et la peinture représentant le Sacré Cœur, elle m'embrassa quatre fois. Elle recommença en voyant le foulard Hermès que lui envoyait mon oncle. Je déposais devant un journal grand ouvert qui tenait debout tout seul, une bouteille de Cognac et un Bordeaux grand cru, il me sembla entendre un merci beaucoup.

**_6 Day Riot - Every Third Sunday _**

Sans attendre, je récupérais la bécane dans le garage, vérifiais niveaux, pneus et go chez Naomi.

Kieran m'ouvrit la porte. Il me prit dans ses bras, et avant même de me dire bonjour, il me regarda avec un air triste. « Je suis désolé pour ton concours, Naomi nous a dit. »

« Kieran, ne le soyez pas, comme cela j'ai encore un an à passer avec vous.»

Un grand cri, retentit du fond du couloir, Naomi apparut et arriva en courant comme une folle. Elle ne m'avait pas habitué à de telles démonstrations.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré, on a eu ton message. »

Elle m'entraina dans sa chambre.

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Naomi. »

« Je le suis, et toi, comment vas-tu ? Pas trop triste pour ton concours »

« Non, je crois même que c'est une bonne chose, je n'avais pas fini ce que j'ai à faire ici. »

« Et où as-tu mis ta moitié, son corps n'est pas déjà enterré dans le jardin ? Tu avais dit que tu m'attendrais. » J'avais pris mon rictus sadique.

« Non, je patiente encore un peu, elle sert à certaines petites choses. » Notre complicité revenait vite.

« Tu as raison, on a toujours besoin d'une Emily à la maison ou plutôt dans son lit. J'imagine assez bien. »

« Bon, imagine pas trop, tu vas te faire du mal. Elle est avec sa mère pour des courses à la con. Dès qu'elle peut nous séparer, elle hésite pas, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder.»

« Sinon, comment va le reste de la bande ? »

« Habituel. Cook se défonce et course tout ce qui bouge. Freddy a son air de chien battu. JJ tente de réunir le troupeau. Panda colle Thomas. Katie ne donne pas de nouvelles et ça tombe bien je n'en veux pas. » Je souris « Quant à Effy à priori toujours en Italie. Elle ne donne aucune nouvelle. »

« Et toi ? » Je la dévisageais. Elle semblait heureuse mais qu'elle est cette légère ombre sur son front ?

« J'aimerai que le temps s'arrête et profiter pour toujours de ces moments. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais j'avoue aussi être impatient de voir la suite des aventures du groupe d'amis le plus déjanté de toute la Grande Bretagne et au-delà. »

Elle esquissa un sourire mais je la connais.

« Tu es soucieuse ? »

« Non au contraire, c'est super avec Emily, on est très heureuse. »

On entendit des pas sauter dans le couloir, une touffe de cheveux s'engouffra dans la chambre et nous emporta dans le lit.

Un énorme sourire surgit de sous la tignasse. « Je suis contente de vous avoir tous les deux. »

Naomi me regarda, en faisant une moue « On attend encore un peu pour le jardin ? »

J'acquiesçais de la tête. « Je pense, elle peut être utile et puis elle est si jolie. »

« Ta sentimentalité te perdra, Ju. »

Emily pris son air suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez comploté tous les deux, je vais me venger. » Elle nous recouvrit du drap et nous mit tous les coussins dessus, en nous écrasant avec son corps.

C'était bon de les retrouver.

* * *

**_Zomby - Spliff Dub_**

Je repris mes habitudes. Je passais chez Naomi, discutais avec Kieran, faisais des petit plats, amenais le petit dej.

A une exception, le soir, je rejoignais Cook dans des boites douteuses.

Ce que j'appréciais chez lui c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de fioritures et pas de grand discours. On picolait, on prenait les pilules qui vont bien. Le plus souvent, je payais car il était raide.

Il me dit : « Bon, Jules, c'est bien gentil mais y a des meufs partout et tu ne peux pas rester tout le temps seul »

Du coup, il se mit en tête de me présenter une nana par soirée. Il faut dire qu'il était doué pour ça, c'était un vrai aimant à filles.

Je le suivais, me laissant faire. Je me retrouvais avec des styles très différents, des jolies, des gentilles, des banales, des illuminées, des garces. Parfois je concluais, parfois pas totalement ou pas du tout. Des fois on parlait puis on baisait, des fois, c'était l'inverse et des fois, on ne parlait pas du tout. Par contre, on faisait ça dans les endroits les plus improbables souvent sans pudeur et finalement ce n'en était que plus grisant.

Je ne faisais pas cela pour oublier Katie. Je voulais juste m'enivrer assez pour ne rien regretter. Je partageais des moments sympas avec une personne et puis surtout j'aime le sexe. Et Cook était si content d'être mon mentor.

Le matin, je rentrais prendre une douche et j'apportais les croissants chez Naomi.

J'évitais d'en parler à Emily, elle n'appréciait pas énormément Cook. Elle s'en méfiait, persuadée qu'il voulait s'envoyer Naomi. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Cook même s'il en avait envie, savait que Naomi ne cèderai jamais et puis je crois que surtout, il aimait bien Naomi tout simplement.

Nous étions le jeudi, soit 4 jours avant la rentrée au bahut. Nous avions tous rendez-vous au pub d'oncle Keith. Il organisait un de ses quiz totalement débiles mais c'était l'occasion de se retrouver et de rigoler.

J'arrivais le dernier, c'était cool de les voir tous ensemble. Seule manquait Effy, reviendrait-elle un jour ?

Je fis un kiss général, « le french est là ! », clignais de l'œil à Naomily, commandais une pinte, pris la chaise la moins collante que je trouvais et m'asseyais à côté de Cook.

Celui-ci claqua sa main sur ma cuisse. « Maintenant la fête peut commencer ! », à le voir, il n'avait pas attendu.

Katie ne m'avait pas calculé, juste un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire mais pas plus. Il faut dire qu'être à côté de Naomi devait réclamer de la concentration de sa part.

Mais, à première vue, la hache de guerre était enterrée. D'ailleurs, Ems, discrètement, leva son pouce pour me le faire comprendre.

Je ne l'avais plus revue depuis la soirée du bal. Son visage était apaisé, son corps détendu, elle était belle.

Tout cela fut balayé par les pilules que Cook jeta sur la table. Allez l'année scolaire peut commencer.

« Putain Keith, crie moins fort dans le micro ! » Il avait commencé son quiz.

Tout le monde comptait sur les 3 génies, JJ, Thomas et moi pour répondre mais je n'avais pas envie de perturber le match entre mes deux amis. Je restais sagement silencieux, l'ecsta faisait son effet, je préférais regarder le groupe et profiter de leur présence. Je voulais m'en imprégner pour m'en souvenir, je savais que tout était éphémère alors parfois, j'avais le même désir que Naomi, ralentir la course du temps.

Putain, il y a des fois où je me mettrais des claques, à force de toujours penser que le bonheur ne dure pas, j'attire les merdes. C'était trop cool, je ne pouvais pas juste ne penser à rien. Naomi sur une énième provocation de Cook sur leur avenir respectif, balance qu'elle, elle a un avenir comparé à lui. Elle va à une journée d'info organisée par Yale, la fac par excellence en particulier en Science Politique, seul bémol elle est aux States et Emily n'en savait rien.

Emily rentre la tête, son visage décomposé.

C'était donc ça l'ombre, Naomi n'avait pas su le dire à Ems et maintenant, il lui faut rattraper sa bourde.

Les autres se reconcentrent sur le quiz mais pas moi. Comme d'hab, je joue le voyeur dans cette histoire mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ce sont mes amies et je me sens, à tort certainement, toujours concerné.

Naomi tente de rassurer Emily, sans les entendre, je devine les mots. Je ne crois pas qu'elles puissent vivre séparées pendant des mois mais Naomi a constamment besoin de se rassurer sur tout, son amour, ses capacités, son avenir, mais la vie c'est une prise de risque sinon on n'avance pas.

Finalement, je comprends que Naomi laissera tomber cette journée porte ouverte. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Elle va y penser encore et encore. Elles devraient y aller ensemble pour voir, juste pour le faire ensemble et après, …. La vie nous réserve tellement de surprise. Mais bon, mes conseils ne sont pas toujours intelligents. Occupe-toi de tes oignons, comme on dit chez moi.

C'est la fin du quizz. Cook l'a terminé, oncle Keith ne tenant plus l'alcool comme à ses 20 ans. Il embrasse la tête de JJ, il a toujours besoin d'affection.

Thomas se lève un verre à la main. « Et samedi, tous au club, la dernière soirée des vacances va être gigantesque. »

T'inquiète men, on sera tous là.


	12. La mort

**Scène 2 : La Mort**

* * *

**_Segal - 10,000 needles _**

La boîte était bondée. La soirée dantesque une fois de plus. Le son déchirait très proche de celui d'un chasseur bombardier au décollage.

Je regardais d'une des plateformes de l'escalier central, la masse des danseurs. Thomas à côté de moi était aux anges, son organisation était parfaite. Il se positionnait sur Bristol comme un nouveau roi de la nuit. Les DJ étaient toujours très bons, le son parfait, les éclairages très travaillés. Il ne laissait rien au hasard. Il y avait que très rarement des embrouilles, son dispositif de sécurité était rodé. Finalement, les jeunes étaient plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où ailleurs d'après moi.

J'avais repéré Freddy au bar. Panda et JJ faisaient les fous sur la piste. Cook devait être avec une blonde. Naomily un peu plus haut étaient collées l'une à l'autre, enfin surtout leurs bouches. En bon chien de troupeau, je faisais le JJ, je surveillais la troupe.

Katie dansait avec un type, petit d'ailleurs, qui la branchait sérieusement. Elle m'avait à peine regardé. Ma côte était au plus bas. Je me demandais si les mots que je lui avais dits le soir du bal sur l'amour que je portais à Emily, n'en étaient pas la cause. En tout cas, c'était clair, elle m'évitait.

J'en étais malheureux mais je faisais avec.

Je l'ai repérée, elle titubait presque, voulant se frayer un passage dans la foule. Elle était très jolie, un visage pur mais triste. Elle montait les marches vers moi, je la fixais, j'espérais attraper son regard, me faire remarquer. Elle avait quelque chose cette fille. Je me tournais à son passage, mon sourire se perdit dans les lumières. Elle regardait droit devant, je la suivis des yeux. Elle évita Naomily, puis se perdit dans l'escalier. Je revenais vers la piste de danse, mais je levais les yeux une nouvelle fois, on ne sait jamais, et je la vis, elle était montée sur la rambarde.

« Putain, non ! Déconne pas, pas comme ça ! » J'avais crié ces mots, avalés par la musique, impuissant. Son corps gisait sur le sol.

Thomas se précipita, je le suivais, écartant tous ces cons qui restaient plantés sans rien faire.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, le sang coulait déjà sur le parquet.

Elle est si jolie, c'est injuste, je n'arrivais pas à accepter. Comme toujours face à la mort, je me révoltais. J'étais en colère, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris par la main ? Lui faire comprendre qu'il existait quelque part un être qui l'attendait. Moi, peut-être.

Fuck la mort.

* * *

**_Oumou Sangaré - "Djorolen" _**

C'est une tragédie qui nous a tous remué.

Pourtant aucun de nous à priori ne la connaissait mais le décès d'une gamine de notre âge, nous renvoyait tous devant nos propres angoisses.

On disait qu'elle était shootée, droguée à la MDMA. Que quelqu'un avait dû lui en vendre dans la boîte.

Thomas se sentait mal, coupable en quelque sorte de ne pas avoir pu contrôler sa soirée.

J'essayais de lui parler mais il s'était refermé sur lui-même comme chaque fois qu'il avait un problème.

L'arrivée du nouveau proviseur nous donna d'autres maux de crâne. Un petit facho qui voulait mettre de l'ordre parce qu'on était de méchants élèves. Je me croyais dans mon bahut français.

Le discours qu'il nous fit dans la salle de repos était digne de ceux que j'avais entendus dans une autre vie étudiante. Discipline, excellence, respect, toute les conneries habituelles avec, bien entendu, les menaces d'exclusion, d'expulsion, voire de décapitation. Les châtiments corporels vont-ils être remis à l'ordre du jour ?

Mais pas un mot sur l'écoute, les échanges entre élèves-profs, ce qu'on appelle aussi l'intelligence.

Ce type était dangereux, je le sentais vicieux, il faudrait s'en méfier. Doug était terrorisé, le pauvre. La fête au bahut semblait terminée, tant pis, on la fera ailleurs.

L'info importante, c'est que les flics voulaient interroger tous les élèves présents à la soirée. Ils allaient avoir du boulot.

On nous réunit dans le gymnase avec pour instruction de ne pas sortir et attendre sagement qu'on nous appelle.

Bref, on s'emmerdait même si je suis obligé de reconnaitre qu'ils faisaient leur travail et qu'il fallait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé réellement, ne serait-ce que pour la famille de la fille.

Des affiches avaient été placardées dans tous le collège pour recueillir des infos, une chapelle ardente montée dans le hall. Elle s'appelait Sophia. Connaître son prénom rendait sa mort encore plus ignoble pour moi.

Emily râlait en disant qu'elle trouvait ridicule d'interroger des gens sur une personne inconnue qui avait fait le choix de mourir et qu'on n'était pas des criminels, …...

Je me mis à l'écart, je n'avais pas envie d'engager la conversation là-dessus. Je l'avais vu tomber, pour moi ce n'était pas une inconnue.

En tout cas, Naomi, les yeux dans le vague, semblait aussi troublée que moi.

En voyant sortir Cook suivi d'un Thomas furax, j'espérais que le premier n'était dans le coup de la came.

Mais je suis obligé d'avouer que si Sophia avait été avec moi, il y aurait eu de grande chance que nous en prenions ensemble.

Le problème avec la drogue, c'est que garder le contrôle est une illusion.

Katie venait d'être interrogée, je la regardais passer, droite, la démarche assurée, impeccable dans sa « sage » jupe noire, petit boléro rouge sur chemise blanche, pour rejoindre sa place près du groupe. C'était un plaisir de voir son corps bouger.

Mon nom fut prononcé par Doug, auxiliaire de police dévoué. Si ce n'est pas un signe de la vie, appelés l'un après l'autre.

Je m'avançais vers la table où se trouvait une femme d'un certain âge et un jeune inspecteur qui tapait nos déclarations sur un ordi portable.

La femme menait la danse.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je vois que vous êtes étranger acceptez-vous de nous parler sinon vous pouvez demander à votre ambassade de vous assister ? »

« Non, ça ira, Madame, je peux vous répondre. » Après un oral à L'ENS, je crains dégun.

« Jules Isaac-Cristini, et vous êtes Français. »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Connaissiez-vous la victime ? »

« Non, Madame. »

« C'est bizarre, elle était élève dans cet établissement et personne ne la connaît ! »

« Le Collège est grand, Madame.»

« Oui, bien sûr. Etiez-vous présent à la soirée du club ? »

« Oui, Madame »

« Et avez-vous vu la victime ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu Sophia. »

« Tiens, vous connaissez son prénom ! »

« Il est marqué sur toutes les affiches que vous avez placardées. Et je préfère l'appeler Sophia plutôt que la victime. »

Elle jeta un œil à son collègue, mon assurance et ma répartie lui posait peut-être question ou problème.

« Quand l'avez-vous vu ? »

« Juste avant qu'elle ne mette, » je respirais, « un terme à sa vie »

Là, son œil resta sur moi et il s'éclaira. Le « greffier » avait cessé de taper, les doigts suspendus comme la patte d'un flamand rose dans l'étang de Vaccarès.

« Expliquez-nous, ce que vous avez vu ? Ou étiez-vous placé ? »

« J'étais dans l'escalier sur la première plateforme, je l'ai repéré, dans la foule, qui venait vers moi. Elle était jolie, elle m'a plu. J'ai essayé d'attirer son attention mais elle est passée sans me regarder et a continué à monter. Puis je l'ai perdu de vue. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai de nouveau regardé vers le haut de l'escalier pour essayer de la retrouver. Je l'ai vu sur la balustrade et ... »

Somme toute j'avais du mal à le dire

« Et ? »

« Et elle s'est laissée tomber. »

« Personne n'était avec elle ou ne l'a touchée à ce moment-là ? »

« Non, je n'ai vu personne, elle était … seule »

« Y avait-il de la drogue qui circulait de soir-là ? »

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire, « Ce soir-là, je n'en ai pas vu circuler personnellement. »

« Sinon, vous en voyez dans d'autres soirées ou ailleurs dans la ville ? » Le secrétaire s'était réveillé.

Je ris franchement. «Monsieur, vous me posez une question qui est plutôt du ressort des investigations de la Police. Ecoutez, soyons sérieux, vous savez comme moi que la drogue est partout dans la rue. Si on veut s'en procurer pas besoin d'attendre d'être dans la boîte. »

« Cela vous amuse ? Cette jeune fille est morte peut-être à cause de la prise de drogue. » Le regard de la chef se voulait dur voire menaçant

« Non, Madame, la drogue est peut-être la conséquence mais pas la cause. La cause, elle est ailleurs dans sa vie, dans son âme, dans une attention que personne n'a été capable de lui apporter.»

« Vous-même vous prenez de la drogue ? » Le gars avait des questions vraiment fun avec ses yeux de fouine.

« Vous me promettez l'immunité si je réponds. » Je le regardais donc dans ses petits yeux.

« Pour supporter la vie, il y a beaucoup de drogue, certaine légales, certaines illégales et puis toutes celles que l'on se fabrique dans sa tête, dans son imagination et celles-là doivent être sans limites parce que le jour où vous trouvez la limite, vous sautez. »

Il me prit pour un fou, mais c'est normal, je suis français.

Je crois qu'ils en avaient assez. Ils me remercièrent en me disant qu'il n'était pas impossible que l'on se revoit car mon témoignage était important.

« Je suis à votre disposition. »

Je m'étais bien amusé et je n'avais dit que la vérité, toute la vérité.

* * *

**_6 Day Riot - Sky Father _**

J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Par chance, les filles voulaient me montrer quelque chose. Quoi ? Mystère.

Je les retrouvais un peu plus tard dans le nouvel antre de Naomi. Sa mère avait voulu déménager pour une maison moins grande, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait plus à héberger 15 personnes comme à une certaine époque. Elle était sympa sur un étage avec un jardin sur l'arrière suffisamment grand pour y organiser des apéros et quand même des chambres pour accueillir les amis comme moi.

Sitôt déménagée, elle s'était envolée avec Kieran et laissée Naomi vivre seule pour une durée indéterminée, ce qui ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Du coup, cette maison devenait le repaire où aucun regard adulte ne pouvait nous emmerder.

« Ok, je viendrai faire la bouffe, sinon vous allez mourir de faim. » Je regardais dans le frigo désespérément vide.

« Bon, c'est quoi, cette surprise ? »

Emily était toute excitée. « Tu n'as rien remarqué quand tu es arrivé ? »

« Si, le ménage n'est pas fait depuis des lustres, non, c'est pas ça ? » Je les dévisageais, « aucune des deux n'est enceinte ? »

« Idiot, sois sérieux pour une fois. Dehors tu n'as rien vu ? Allez.»

Naomi s'y mettais aussi, j'étais sec, et d'un coup … « Je suis con, oui je l'ai vu. »

« La Vespa devant la porte. Vous l'avez fait ! Génial. »

On se retrouva autour de la bête d'un orange pétant bien dans leur style.

« Les parents nous ont un peu aidé et voilà, elle presque neuve. » Emily s'était mise au guidon.

J'inspectais la machine. « La Vespa, c'est un mythe, vous comprenez. Ce n'est pas un simple scooter, c'est la Dolce Vita, les rues de Roma, les plages de Sicile, le soleil de Toscane, la Liberté, c'est la Vespa. » J'étais enthousiaste, je les embrassais, elles rayonnaient.

« Bon, on va l'essayer cette guêpe ? Allez en selle ! »

On roulait côte à côte, c'était extraordinaire. Emily était radieuse, elle pilotait l'engin avec beaucoup de facilité, Naomi la tenait par la taille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

On prit des petites routes, bordées d'arbres et de champs. La vraie campagne anglaise.

« Vous m'emmenez où ? »

«Suis, tu verras bien. »

On quitta la route pour prendre un petit chemin sur la gauche, il s'enfonçait sous des futées de verdures.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, juste après un virage, nous débouchâmes sur un étang. C'était un écrin végétal et liquide, d'une beauté irréelle.

Nous laissâmes les bécanes.

* * *

**_White Film - Tujiko Noriko _**

« C'est magnifique, comment connaissez-vous ce coin ? C'est beau et calme. » J'étais sous le charme.

« Cet endroit inspire la paix, la tranquillité. Il est magique. Il semble que seule de belles choses peuvent arriver ici. »

« Alors comment le connaissaient vous ? »

Elles se tenaient serrées. Il émanait d'elles une réelle énergie positive. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais c'était comme si leur amour pouvait se matérialiser ici, dans ce lieu.

Naomi me regarda. « C'est ici qu'Emily m'a amené la première fois. »

« On voulait le garder que pour nous mais tu fais partie de la famille. Comment tu dis ? Naomily ! Alors on voulut te le montrer. » Emily était un peu émue.

« Ça nous fait plaisir de le partager avec toi.» Naomi aussi je crois. Quant à moi …

« C'est plus qu'un superbe cadeau que vous me faîte. Je savais que vous m'aimiez mais je n'imaginais pas que j'avais une telle importance pour vous deux. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on m'ait donné.»

J'avais une vraie famille. Je ne serai plus seul, jamais.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, raté !

Elles me prirent dans leurs bras. « Tu as fait beaucoup pour nous et tu nous aimes.»

« Soyez sûre d'une chose, quoi qu'il soit arrivé, vous vous seriez retrouvées ensemble. Je ne sais pas si le destin existe mais je suis persuadé que vos vies sont liées inexorablement. »

Il a des instants de félicité dans la vie, je venais d'en vivre un et je sais qu'ils sont rares.

Nous avons passés l'après-midi près de l'eau. Le soleil jouait avec les feuilles et dessinait sur la surface de l'étang des éclats de lumière.

Des oiseaux jouaient avec leurs chants et se répondaient d'arbres en arbres.

Le vert de la forêt se mêlé au bleu du ciel, strié du blanc des nuages déplacés par le vent.

Allongés sur le dos, nous avions tout oublié, il ne restait qu'un sentiment de plaisir.

* * *

La nuit venue, je laissais les filles ensemble chez Naomi et rentrais chez moi.

Je pensais à Sophia, la vie était bizarre, une vrai salope, capable de tout vous donner, comme aujourd'hui et de tout vous reprendre dans le même mouvement. Et au bout, elle s'en va et vous laisse tomber.

C'est pourquoi, il faut profiter du moindre moment, Cook a raison.

Et après des flics viennent vous demander si vous prenez de la drogue. Ils devraient plutôt demander pourquoi vous n'en prenez pas.

Le lendemain, nous apprenions que Thomas avait trompé Panda, qu'ils s'étaient séparés et qu'il était renvoyé du bahut par Himmler à cause de la soirée.

Qu'est-ce que je disais, putain de vie !

* * *

**_Yah! - Buraka Som Sistema feat. Petty _**

Je regardais Thomas, il semblait si désemparé.

J'avais eu du mal à le convaincre de boire un coup avec moi, je lui avais donc proposé un footing, un matin. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, je voulais juste lui montrer qu'il avait un ami.

Il fallait vraiment que j'en sois un, car suivre Tomo en courant c'était un suicide organisé.

Je ne sentais plus mes cuisses, elles étaient en bois ! Mon cœur ne battait plus, il cherchait à s'enfuir de ma cage thoracique ! Mon estomac remontait dans ma bouche, je regrettais amèrement le toast mangé deux heures auparavant et mes poumons, … quels poumons ?!

« Putain Thomas, si on faisait des fractionnés du style, on s'arrête 30 minutes et on court deux minutes puis on recommence, ça te va ? »

Il rigolât, pour le dérider il fallait donc que je sois à l'article de la mort, bon à savoir.

« Ok, on fait une pause. »

« Merci Yahvé, demain je vais à la synagogue et promis, samedi, je fais shabbat. »

Je m'écroulais sur l'herbe du stade. Je reprenais mon souffle difficilement. Je lui dis ou plutôt je lui « grimaçais» : «Quand j'aurais des enfants, je leur dirai que j'ai couru avec un futur médaillé olympique en course à pieds.»

Il était resté debout, frais comme un gardon, il me dominait.

« J'ai plus que ça, Ju, j'ai tout foiré, Panda, le bahut, le boulot. Il me reste que courir, comme un chien, tu sais.»

« Foiré, aujourd'hui peut-être, mais demain ? Thomas, tu viens de si loin et je ne parle pas que de la distance. Tu t'es battu pour être ici et je te connais tu vas continuer à lutter parce que tu n'as pas d'autre solution, tu es un Lion mec. » Je lui parlais en français.

« T'es sympa, c'est gentil d'essayer mais je me sens merdique pour l'instant. En tout cas, t'es un vrai pote, j'apprécie. »

« Et puis je vais faire quoi ? Je vais bosser pour mon frère et ma sœur, mais ma vie est foutue. »

« T'es con ou quoi ? D'abord, t'es intelligent et tu as des qualités humaines extraordinaires, tu vas te relever.»

« Thomas, c'est grâce à toi si ta famille peut vivre dans une maison décente. Panda, elle reviendra parce qu'elle t'aime, laisse lui du temps. Crois-moi en Amour il faut du temps, parfois beaucoup. Quant aux études, tu auras l'occasion de les retrouver. Et puis tu as de l'or dans les jambes, tu devrais essayer de faire de la compet.»

Il n'était pas convaincu, à sa place j'aurais pensé pareil. Mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincu.

« Thomas, rappelle-toi d'où tu viens, raconte-moi d'où tu viens. » J'étais sérieux.

Il s'assit « Tu veux savoir ? »

« Oui, dis-moi. »

« Quand je suis venu en Angleterre, j'étais plein d'espoir. Au Congo, ce n'était plus possible de vivre, la région était infestée de rebelles, mon père était mort d'un virus, ma mère travaillait dur aux champs, nous étions seuls et le danger était partout. Alors, nous avons vendu nos chèvres et nous sommes partis dans la capitale où nous avions des oncles. Ma mère tenait un étal sur un marché, je voulais l'aider mais elle m'obligeait à aller à l'école. Moi, je n'avais qu'une idée, partir. Nous savions qu'ici, nous pourrions vivre. Il fallut trouver des papiers et puis avoir de la chance. Mais je me demande si c'était une bonne idée. En occident, tout est si différent, si difficile. Des fois, je rêve de mon village d'avant la guerre, il n'y avait que l'eau du puit et pas d'électricité mais nous étions tous solidaires. Et puis les couchers de soleil sont si beau sur la forêt.»

Il était loin.

« Tu sais on appelle mon pays, la région des grands lacs, il s'y passe des choses horribles. Pourtant il y a tout pour en faire un paradis, les sols sont fertiles et les animaux ont de quoi manger mais les hommes se massacrent depuis des années. Ils tuent femmes, enfants sans distinction pourtant nous sommes tous frères.»

Il pleurait, ce mec que je croyais indestructible, merde. Je me mettais face à lui, le prenais par les épaules. « Thomas, accroche-toi, tu as la vie avec toi, ça va aller, tu peux me croire, foi de français colonisateur. »

Il sourit avec toute sa tendresse. « En entendant, à toi de t'accrocher, on repart.»

Putain, je vais crever, c'est sûr.


	13. La déchirure

**Scène 3: La déchirure**

* * *

**_THE HUNDRED IN THE HANDS - DRESSED IN DRESDEN _**

Ma vie s'écoulait entre les cours, mes lectures et mes amies. Je sortais avec Ems et Naomi. On prenait les bécanes et on buvait aux terrasses des bars profitant du beau temps. On se laissait vivre.

Pas de nuages, que des rires et de la joie. Ça fait du bien.

Mais tout cela comme d'hab, n'eut qu'un temps.

Un matin à la con, je n'étais pas arrivé au bahut que j'étais convoqué par le dirlo.

« La Police veut vous interroger.»

« Je croyais que la Police, ici, c'était vous Monsieur ! » Qu'il ne se fasse aucune illusion, je le détestais.

« Ne faîtes pas le malin, si vous êtes impliqué dans cette histoire, français ou pas, brillant ou pas, je vous expulserai. La réputation du Collège est en jeu. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur, et la vôtre aussi. »

Je sorti avant qu'il n'ait répondu. Doug m'accompagna à son bureau.

« Attends ici ! » dit-il, en désignant une chaise au fond du couloir à l'opposé de sa porte.

« Shit, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Doug, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Je sais seulement que la police souhaite que tu restes là. Ils viendront te chercher. »

« Ok. » Je patientais en relisant mes cours de philo. Si tu veux être bon, utilise tous les temps morts.

Au bout de 15 minutes, je vis arriver Naomily, accompagnées de Doug, qui entraient dans le bureau. Elles ne m'avaient pas vu.

Je sentais le coup fourré. Pourquoi les flics voulaient les réinterroger ? Elles ne connaissaient pas Sophia. Je ne comprenais pas.

Elles ressortirent après quelques minutes, elles étaient soucieuses, mal à l'aise. Naomi marchait vite, Ems sur ses talons.

J'allais les rejoindre lorsque le petit gringalet en costume m'interpella.

« Vous voulez bien me suivre.»

Je rentrais dans ce bureau, beaucoup plus cool quand Doug était assis de l'autre côté, mais là c'était le pitbull. J'étais impatient de connaître le piège qu'ils voulaient me tendre.

Elle me fit assoir et rentra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

« Vous nous avez déclaré n'avoir jamais vu la victime avant la soirée au club. »

« C'est exact, Madame. »

« Connaissez-vous mesdemoiselles Naomi Campbell et Emily Fitch ? »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Comment qualifieriez-vous vos relations ? »

« Ce sont des amis. »

« Proches, vous sortez ensemble. » Ce n'était pas une question

« Tout à fait, nous sommes très liés, nous n'avons aucun secret les uns pour les autres. » La partie se jouait serrée. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Allez, abat tes cartes.

« Donc vous connaissez l'ensemble de leurs amis et amies ? » Elle insista sur le « girlfriend».

« Oui, certainement. » Je commençais à saisir le but, vas-y chérie accouche.

« Elles viennent de nous avouer que, contrairement à leur première déclaration, elles connaissaient bien Sophia. Alors, vous-même, maintenez-vous votre déclaration ? » Son regard était inquisiteur, elle semblait vouloir décrypter la moindre de mes expressions.

Putain, la connasse, le piège est grossier. Elle croit avoir à faire à un gamin, c'est désobligeant.

En plus, elle prononce le nom de Sophia pour créer l'intimité, pas con. C'est les filles qu'elle veut coincer ? Pourquoi ?

« Tout à fait, je n'avais jamais rencontré Sophia et je peux vous assurer que ni Emily, ni Naomi, ne connaissaient Sophia, je l'aurais su. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles vous ont fait une telle déclaration, Madame. »

« J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de me mentir, jeune homme. » La voix s'était élevée d'un coup, pour me déstabiliser. Ca y est, on y arrive le ton menaçant, la pression, j'aime. « Nous avons des personnes qui peuvent témoigner des relations entre Sophia et vos deux amies. »

Oui, ce sont mes amies et toi tu me montes un bateau plus gros qu'un super tanker dans la rade de Fos sur Mer.

« Je pense, Madame, que ces personnes, soit se trompent, soit sont malveillantes. Je pense également que vous avez mal compris les déclarations de mes amies, elles ne peuvent dire qu'elles connaissaient Sophia puisque c'est faux. Mais parfois, on a un tel désir d'entendre une chose qu'on finit par être certain de l'avoir entendu. » Je la fixais avec toute l'intensité que je pouvais. Je me voyais déjà avec les menottes aux poignets pour entrave à la justice, insultes à agents. Il fallait que je me calme, j'avais la main.

« Et la drogue, vous êtes toujours sûr n'avoir rien de plus à nous dire ? Cacher des informations à la Police peut être très graves. »

« Madame, je ne vous cache aucune information. Je vous ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui vous ai spontanément avoué que j'avais vu Sophia se laisser tomber. Et je peux vous assurer que ni Emily Fitch, ni Naomi Campbell n'ont une relation quelconque avec cette affaire. Elles ne connaissaient pas Sophia. Mais je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà. » Dans ses yeux c'était fini, le bluff était tombé à l'eau. Game over.

Je la sentais dépité, d'un autre côté, elle faisait son job et j'avoue que moi aussi, j'aimerais connaître la vérité. Pourquoi Sophia s'était-elle suicidée ? Voilà ça y est j'ai pu, sinon le dire, au moins le penser.

Je rajoutais. « Je vous assure que si j'ai la moindre information, je vous en ferai part. Ne serait-ce que pour la mémoire de Sophia et la paix de sa famille. »

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur Isaac, vous pouvez partir. »

* * *

**_Fear, fear fear - Jehn and John _**

Je n'avais pas toutes les réponses que je souhaitais. Pourquoi vouloir coincer les filles ? Quelles étaient ces personnes qui les avaient dénoncées et pourquoi ? Quelles informations avaient-ils ?

Merde fait chier, les flics sont pas si cons, s'ils grattent de ce côté, c'est que comme un chien, ils ont senti la viande sur l'os.

Il fallait que je les prévienne, elles n'étaient pas impliquées, j'en étais sûr. Alors quoi ? Je déteste ne pas maîtriser les choses. Surtout, je ne m'expliquais pas pourquoi j'étais si inquiet, si angoissé.

Je laissais un message à Emily. J'avais vu Naomi beaucoup trop troublée en sortant de l'interrogatoire des flics, je préférais éviter de l'affoler encore plus.

Impossible de me concentrer, même avec l'excellent livre et très accessible « Sang Royal » de CJ Sansom. Je tournais dans le bahut comme un con, impossible d'aller en cours.

I kissed a girl résonnat.

« Ems, c'est bien que tu rappelles, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire."

« J'ai vu ton message, mais je ne suis pas vraiment dispo tous de suite, c'est si important ? » Sa voix était blanche, elle était en colère

« Oui, les flics m'ont interrogé juste après vous. »

Elle restât sans parler quelques secondes. « Quoi toi aussi ?! »

« Ils voulaient me faire dire que nous connaissions Sophia. Je ne comprends pas, des gens leur auraient dit que nous étions amis, c'est du délire ou alors ils bluffent total. En tout cas je leurs ai affirmé que nous ne la connaissions pas, je pense qu'ils m'ont cru.»

Il y eu un nouveau blanc.

« Ju, c'est vrai. » Sa voix était presque inaudible d'un coup.

« Comment, c'est vrai, tu la connaissais ? »

« Naomi, Naomi la connaissait, elle lui a vendu la dope. Ju, je suis mal. Je suis en colère. »

« Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi elle a fait cette connerie. »

« Elle avait besoin de fric, elle voulait m'offrir des lunettes pour la Vespa, pour me protéger. »

« Ce n'est pas tout, je suis allé chez la mère de Sophia. Sophia lui disait que nous étions amies. Et j'ai trouvé, … j'ai trouvé dans sa chambre, … une putain de photo sur une brochure de fac où elles sont ensemble toute les deux et elles rient. » Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Il faut qu'elle m'explique Ju. Je vais la trouver, il faut qu'elle me dise la vérité. Ce qu'elle faisait avec cette fille ? Pourquoi elle m'a menti ? »

« Il faut que je sache, excuse-moi, j'y vais. »

« Emily, respire, laisse là s'expliquer. Je sais que c'est difficile mais calme toi, écoute la, il y a une explication, j'en suis certain. Ok ? »

« Oui, ok. »

« Tu me rappelles quand tu as besoin, tu le sais. »

« Je sais, merci …. Ju, j'ai peur. »

« Je sais mais ça ira, tu es forte. »

Elle raccrocha.

Putain, elles n'avaient pas eu assez d'épreuve. Qu'est-ce que Naomi a foutu ? Elle trompait Ems ? Je ne peux pas y croire. Elle l'aime, pourquoi tout foutre en l'air ?

Ou alors, Naomi, avec son orgueil, a été flattée par l'attention de la gamine et elle a voulu se prouver qu'elle était libre, maître de sa vie.

Mais, enfin, elle est trop intelligente pour ça. Elle ne ferait pas souffrir Emily car elle en crèverait et elle le sait.

Et la dope qui l'a fourni ? Il faut que je voie Cook, c'est le seul qui pouvait la lui donner.

Je l'appelai. « Il faut qu'on se voit, c'est urgent ». Ce mec à un sixième sens, il essayait de gagner du temps. « Non, tout de suite, au stade, c'est pas négociable, c'est l'ami qui te parle. »

* * *

Il s'avançait avec son air arrogant mais il ne m'impressionnait pas.

Je l'entrainais sous les tribunes.

J'y allais directement « Pourquoi tu as filé de la dope à Naomi ? Tu organises un réseau ? Tu joues au con Cook, pas avec les amis. Et puis tu aurais bavé aux flics que j'en serai pas étonné. » Il n'aimait pas ça, être bousculé, donc il se cabra.

« Et mec, c'est pas tes histoires, occupe-toi de ton business, j'ai rien filé du tout. »

« C'est ça, je sais que tu es dans le coup, et les flics sont pressants, une fille est morte, ils ne vont pas lâcher comme ça. »

« T'as pas la carrure pour jouer le chien de garde, Ju. Restes le petit toutou et tout ira bien. »

Je le chopais à la gorge, je crois qu'il fut surpris, il n'avait pas pensé que j'ose le défier physiquement.

Je crois que mes yeux devaient être bizarres car il me fixa et ne fit aucun geste.

« Cook, tu peux me fracasser mais je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je ne saurai pas tout. Il faut se parler pour cadrer les choses et éviter les emmerdes.»

Il eut un rire à la Cook, forcé et pas rassuré. « Fuck, vous êtes des sacrés emmerdeurs ton Emily et toi, faudrait arrêter de vouloir m'égorger. J'ai donné un sachet à Naomi, elle avait besoin de fric, c'était juste pour l'aider. Je peux t'assurer que les flics n'ont rien, nib. »

« Ok, mais ils fouillent du côté des filles. Sophia disait les connaître. J'ai été interrogé, à priori, ils n'ont rien qui les relie mais on ne sait jamais. » Je ne lui parlais pas du rapport entre Naomi et Sophia, pas la peine de compliquer les choses. En plus, je ne voulais qu'il s'en serve un jour dans une de ses blagues oiseuses, à la con quoi.

Cook devint sérieux. « Il faut qu'elles gardent leur calme et qu'elles la ferment. Même à toi, elles n'auraient rien dû dire. »

« Cook, tu te fous suffisamment de ma gueule pour ça, c'est ma famille, je ne peux pas rester à l'écart. »

J'étais allé trop loin avec lui. « Excuse-moi, je sais que tu es réglo. Mais cet interrogatoire, j'ai fait le beau … je suis inquiet pour elles. »

En fait ce n'était pas la Police qui m'inquiétait le plus maintenant.

Il reprit son air provocateur. « Mec, crois-moi la famille c'est que des emmerdes, on est bien mieux seul. »

« Peut-être mais moi je ne peux pas. »

« Alors t'es cuit, tu en baveras toute ta vie. A+ et sans rancune, t'es mon « frenchie » préféré.»

Il s'éloigna. En fait il ne m'avait rien dit que je ne connaissais déjà, le malin, mais on pouvait admirer cette attitude mentale que rien ne semblait atteindre même si je savais depuis longtemps que dans ce jeu de dupes, il était aussi perdu que nous.

Je séchais le reste des cours, de toute façon, j'aurais étouffé enfermé. Et puis c'était le WE le lendemain.

Je pris la bécane et roulais. J'espérais moins me prendre la tête.

Plus tard dans ma chambre je me mis dans les oreilles The Temter Trap et 6 Day Riot en alternance pour me remonter le moral.

* * *

**_Cherbourg (Andrew Davie) - No More Flowers _**

Je bossais toute la matinée, ça aussi ça fait oublier. J'attendais le coup de fil d'Emily qui ne venait pas. Je grignotais sans faim le sandwich que Julia inquiète de ne pas me voir manger depuis la veille au soir m'avait monté.

Enfin, Katty Perry se mit à chanter.

« Tu roules, je t'entends à peine avec le vent, ça va ? »

« Oui, tout va bien. Je vais m'installer chez Naomi. »

« Définitivement ? » Je criais.

« Oui, enfin si elle veut de moi. »

« As-tu déjà demandé à un aveugle s'il voulait voir ? Elle va jouer la blasée mais dans son cœur ça va être une irruption volcanique. Putain, arrête toi, le bruit est insupportable et tu vas te planter.»

« Ok, …. C'est mieux comme ça. »

« Oui, merci. Si je comprends bien, tu as eu les réponses à tes questions ? »

« Je les ai eu. Naomi m'a avoué qu'elle avait eu peur de me dire qu'elle était allée à ces portes ouvertes. C'est la seule fois où elle a rencontré Sophia. »

« Jules, cette fille était folle. Dans la brochure de la fac, j'ai trouvé la clé d'un casier. On l'a ouvert. Elle l'avait transformé en une sorte de mausolée où elle mettait des objets volés à Naomi. Elle traquait Naomi, fouillait dans ses poubelles, faisait des dessins. C'était horrible, ça fichait la trouille. »

« Emily, tout cela est fini. Sophia devait être malade mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte autour d'elle. C'est derrière maintenant. Pensez-vous deux et à rien d'autre. »

« Oui, tu as raison. » Son ton sonnait faux.

« Il y a autre chose, Ems ? »

« Non, rien, Ju, rien du tout. » Je n'étais pas totalement convaincu mais bon, il valait mieux changer de conversation. C'était normal qu'elle soit troublée.

« Juste un truc, comment l'a pris ta mère ? »

« C'est une salope, elle a invité à manger le petit copain de Katie, un con en plus. » Elle marqua une pause. « Excuse-moi, je ne devrais t'en parler. »

« Pas de souci, tu le sais.» Tu parles, j'étais cramoisi. Vite embrayons.

« Alors avec ta mère ? »

« Elle ne veut pas voir Naomi par contre elle invite le nain et elle accuse Naomi de tout ce qui ne va pas, à la fin ça va être de sa faute si mon père a perdu son club de gym.»

« Merde, ton père a fait faillite »

« Oui, c'est dur pour lui, et ma mère s'est mis dans la tête de créer sa propre boîte d'organisation de mariage. »

« Ok, fais-moi penser de me tenir loin d'elle, on ne sait jamais. »

Entendre son rire me faisait toujours du bien.

« Donc, je me suis pris la tête avec ma mère et j'ai tout plaqué. Je ne veux plus la revoir, elle est trop toxique. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher « Et Katie, comment va-t-elle ?»

« Ecoute Ju, Katie ne fait rien pour me soutenir. Excuse-moi mais elle ne pense qu'à son cul et moi, je ne veux plus rester dans cette maison. »

« Je comprends. Allez rejoins vite ton nouveau nid, petite colombe, ta tourterelle t'attend.»

« Ouah romantique, Kiss ! »

« Kiss !»

Romantique à la con, je dis parfois de ces trucs. J'ai honte après coup.

Je comprenais Emily, l'ambiance était insupportable chez elle mais Katie devait être triste et se sentir seule, je le savais dans mon cœur.

Je travaillais jusqu'au soir et puis je me décidais de rejoindre Thomas et JJ à une soirée chez je ne sais qui mais pourvu qu'on trouve de l'alcool et de la came, cela m'allait et pourquoi pas une minette qui aime les vieilles motos. Mais je la laissais sagement au garage, je me connaissais, ce soir je voulais me défoncer.

* * *

**_Fat Segal - Stereo Panic (Edit) _**

En arrivant, je cherchais Cook, mais c'est lui qui me trouva.

Il me prit dans ses bras : « Tu m'as impressionné aujourd'hui. T'as des couilles, tiens cadeau.»

« Ho, Cook comment veux-tu faire du bénef si tu donnes le matos ? »

« T'inquiète, c'est les autres qui payent pour toi. » Ca le faisait rigoler.

Moi ça m'allait très bien.

Je me mis à l'écart. Panda s'approcha de moi.

« Ça te dit un petit voyage ? Panda Poo.»

« Bien sûr, j'adore voler. »

Je l'attirais dans la salle de bains, deux lignes blanches plus loin, nous rejoignions la piste.

* * *

J'étais là depuis plus d'une heure, mes deux poteaux faisaient la tronche, moi, je dansais comme un dingue.

J'avais besoin de respirer. Je fumais mon joint tranquille, appuyé au muret du jardin.

Je les vu arriver, complétement défaites, mais heureuses. « Pourvu que ça dure ! » comme disait la mère de Napoléon.

« On se disait que ça à l'air naze cette soirée. » Naomi tanguait comme une barque marseillaise un jour de Mistral.

« Sinon on s'en fout, on rentre chez nous, on fait nos sacs et direction Mexiiiicooo. » Ems ne tanguait plus, elle était quille en l'air.

« Alors le voyage de noce est décidé, je suis content. » Je les regardais, amusé.

« Oui, on se mariera sur une plage de sable blanc. Allez vient ma femme, allons chez les nazes. » Naomi prit Ems par la main.

« J'arrive ma femme. » Les yeux d'Emily pétillaient.

Je les laissais se fondre dans la foule. Je pris une seconde ligne et repartis de plus belle.

Panda était déchainée. Elle frottait un type sous les yeux d'un Thomas totalement écœuré.

Effy me fit un sourire. Elle collait-serrait son Freddy avec beaucoup de détermination.

Je cherchais Emily, j'aurais voulu l'entrainer dans ma folie. Naomi avait décliné, elle était en grande discussion avec une nana mais moi ce soir je ne voulais pas parler mais me déchirer et j'y arrivais assez bien. Le sachet était vide.

Je n'ai rien compris. J'ai vu Ems avec Cook, et puis de l'agitation, putain Cook fracassait un mec. Il était devenu fou. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu aussi violent. JJ était par terre. Je n'ai pas vu qui a allongé Cook mais le pauvre type, sur lequel il s'acharnait, était en sang, inanimé.

Je n'avais pas envie de voir les flics dans mon état. Je passais près de Panda, elle était stone et terrifiée. Je l'attrapais, pris à la volée la première bouteille que je voyais et nous sortîmes de la maison.

Je ne savais pas où était les autres. Je ne m'attardais pas.

« Viens Panda, je te ramène, l'air frais nous fera du bien. »

Rapidement, nous recommençâmes à faire les cons.

Les poubelles devenaient des luges tous terrains. J'étais le chien de traineau et Panda, le chasseur. Je lui offrais d'énormes bouquets de fleurs que je trouvais dans des jardins très accueillants avec parfois les mottes de terre qui étaient restées accrochées aux racines. D'ailleurs pas toutes les plantes avaient des fleurs me fit remarquer Panda. Ce n'était pas faux.

Nous traversâmes un parc en courant, nos rires résonnaient sous les arbres.

Merde ! Je glissais sur l'herbe et me retrouvais allongé sur le dos telle une tortue moyenne. J'étais hilare.

Panda me tomba dessus ou se jeta, je ne sais pas trop.

Son visage était contre le mien, je vis ses lèvres, je l'embrassais. Elle poussa un soupir et s'accrocha à moi.

Je soulevais son tee-shirt et sortait ses seins. Ils étaient magnifiques, ronds et souples. Mes mains les trituraient avec fougue. Je la couchais sur le dos. Elle me prit le sexe à travers le pantalon, ma main rentra dans sa culotte, je sentis son sexe sous mes doigts, je la fouillais, elle se cabra.

* * *

**_Max Richter - Organum _**

Mais mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner au bon moment.

Putain, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me suis écarté comme si un fer rouge m'avait marqué.

« Panda, je suis désolé, excuse-moi, j'ai perdu les pédales. »

J'étais honteux. « Je ne peux pas, ne m'en veut pas. » Je me relevais comme un ressort.

Oui, honteux, vis-à-vis de Thomas que je trahissais et d'elle que je laissais comme ça lui donnant le sentiment qu'elle était une salope.

Elle pleurait. « C'est moi, je ne sais pas me retenir. » Elle se rhabilla hâtivement.

« Ce n'est pas ça Panda, on est stone tous les deux, du coup on fait n'importe quoi. »

J'avais retrouvé tous mes esprits enfin, je le croyais.

Je m'accroupis près d'elle. « Et puis je crois que nous cherchons l'un et l'autre à compenser une absence.»

« Toi aussi, quelqu'un te manque. C'est Emily, n'est-ce pas ? On sait bien que tu es fou d'elle. » Malgré sa détresse, elle compatissait aux malheurs d'un autre, c'était une belle âme.

« Et toi, tu as toujours Thomas dans la peau ? »

Elle détournât son regard. « Je ne veux pas mais on décide pas ce genre de chose, hein ? »

«Comment tu fais pour tenir ? Tu la vois avec Naomi tous les jours et souvent tu as l'air heureux pour elle mais tu dois souffrir. Enfin moi je souffrirais. »

« Ecoute, tu as raison quelqu'un me manque mais ce n'est pas Emily, Ems est une amie, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. »

« Ha ! Ok ! Et cette fille tu crois qu'un jour tu la tiendras dans tes bras que votre histoire verra le jour. »

Elle voulait des réponses pour elle.

« J'en suis sûr, comme je suis sûr que tu retrouveras ton amour. »

« Je ne sais pas, on s'est fait beaucoup de mal. J'ai l'impression que nous nous éloignons un peu plus chaque jour.»

« En amour, il faut toujours espérer sinon à quoi ça sert d'aimer ? Fais-moi confiance. » Je sentais l'angoisse monter.

« Bon, je te ramène avant que la descente soit trop forte parce que je sens que je vais pleurer. »

Putain trop tard.

La boule me montait dans la gorge, elle m'empêchait de respirer. Le vide, le néant, plus rien autour de moi.

Je tombais à genoux, je me recroquevillais, je chialais. Je voulais, que KATIE SOIT PRES DE MOI, J'AVAIS MAL.

Panda me rejoignit et nos chagrins se mêlèrent. Putain de came.

Je suis rentré chez moi comme un zombie. Je devais faire peur car un groupe de trentenaire en bringue changeât de trottoir en me voyant.

* * *

**_Whitecap Widow - Fat Segal _**

Allongé sur le lit, j'étais dans une demi-inconscience. Tout se mélangeait, les images d'Ems et Naomi, les mots de l'interrogatoire, le visage de Katie et toujours en boucle ce saut dans le vide.

Je voyais Sophia, agressive qui m'accusait de ne pas l'avoir aidée. Elle me tendait une main suspendue dans l'espace mais Emily me retenait. Sa voix me disait, « non, ne la suis pas ». Il y avait de la poussière d'ange partout sur nous. Naomi la jetait du haut d'un escalier. Nous étions des clowns blancs qui riaient en se tordant les bras, des larmes creusaient de gros sillons sur nos joues. J'avais froid. Sur le sol, le corps de Katie gisait, du sang sur elle. Sa bouche désarticulée me criait, « tu n'as pas sauté avec moi, pourquoi ? Regarde, c'est ta faute, jamais nous ne serons ensemble. » « Tu n'oses pas, tu as peur, tu es lâche. »

Mon père se battait contre des ombres et leurs courraient après. Un homme en queue de pie ramassait Katie en robe de mariée et l'emportait dans ses bras. Naomi prenait Emily par la taille, elles partaient en dansant avec des squelettes. Il faisait noir, seuls les yeux de Sophia étaient éclairés. « Il ne reste que moi. »

Je trainais sans but dans la chambre, elle était emplie de volute de fumée des joints que j'allumais nerveusement. Je me foutais que Julia en sente l'odeur.

Rien ne pouvait m'enlever de la tête, les quelques images que je gardais de la nuit. Il y avait une trop grande vanité à croire que tout pouvait un jour s'arrangeait. Rien ne s'arrangeait.

Je me croyais si supérieur. J'étais le gars qui comprenait, qui analysait, aucune situation ne pouvait m'échapper. Un con prétentieux qui n'avait de cesse de tout maîtriser. Je maîtrisais quoi ? Le vide de ma vie.

Katie n'avait pas besoin d'un dépressif qui mettait, devant les autres, le masque d'un garçon au-dessus de la mêlée, de celui qui était supérieurement intelligent et qui observait ses proches comme un entomologiste avant de se regarder lui-même.

Je suis inutile.

Ma vie ne sera faîte que de désillusion. Je ne fais qu'échouer. Si je suis venu me perdre à Bristol est-ce pour être libre comme je me le suis fait croire ou pour échapper à la pression de la préparation d'un des concours les plus durs qui existent ? Mon échec n'est pas l'expression de ma liberté que les examinateurs ont voulue sanctionnée mais bien mon niveau et ma personnalité qui n'ont aucune consistance.

Et mes amours, parlons-en ! Emily s'est donné à moi par amitié mais surtout par charité, j'ai eu peur d'Effy, j'ai agis comme un salaud avec Sandrine et la femme que j'aime ne me regarde même pas.

Elle est perspicace Katie, elle a vu dès le premier jour que je n'étais que du vent.

* * *

**_Said The People - Dinosaur Jr. _**

Emily, c'est Emily qui appelle, mon espoir, la seule qui pouvait m'aider.

Le son de sa voix était terrible. Elle ne pleurait pas, au contraire, elle était à la fois lucide et désorientée.

« Naomi, elle a couché avec Sophia. Elle l'a fait. Pourquoi, elle a si peur de notre amour ? Comment je vais pouvoir le supporter, lui pardonner ? »

Non, Naomi n'avait pas pu la tromper. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il n'y ait que destruction des choses les plus belles ?

« Sophia l'aimait, Ju. Elle s'est suicidée pour elle. C'est horrible. »

« Pendant un instant, j'ai voulu mourir. J'étais sur ce parapet en haut de cet immeuble, le vide m'attirait, mettre fin à la souffrance. La vie est si fragile, Ju, je le lui ai dit. On ne peut pas jouer avec les sentiments.»

Mon dieu, Ems. Moi, le grand cerveau, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je la laissais parler.

« Je la déteste et en même temps, je ne veux pas la quitter. Mon père m'a dit que je ne dois pas m'en vouloir pour le choix que je ferai, si je reste avec elle. Mais est-ce que je vais arriver à ne pas regretter ce choix ? » Elle reprit sa respiration. « Je rentre, hier c'était chez nous, mais est-ce encore la cas ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force, Ju, la force d'ouvrir la porte.»

« Veux-tu que je te rejoigne ? Qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble. »

« Non, Ju, celui-là, je dois le faire seule. » Elle hésita. « Tu crois qu'il sera long ? »

Que pouvais-je dire ? « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus de réponses. Je ne sais pas si toutes les blessures peuvent se refermer. Je suis tellement désolé, Ems. Je vois même pas pourquoi tu m'appelles, je ne sers à rien.»

« Bien sûr que si ! Jules, tu es le seul sur qui je puisse encore compter. Tu es le seul qui ne m'ait jamais laissée tomber. »

« Tu crois ? C'est toi qui es forte Emily, ça je le sais. Tu y arriveras. J'en suis persuadé.»

« Merci, A + Ju, tu me fais du bien. J'y vais. Je t'embrasse. »

« A + mon amie.»

* * *

Pouvoir tout arrêter, voilà le propre de l'homme. Il maîtrise son destin, il peut « niquer la vie », il peut décider d'éteindre.

Suicide, ce mot ne doit pas impressionner. Il est un mot de liberté. Sophia l'a choisi, elle a eu le courage alors pourquoi pas moi.

De toute façon, tout s'est effondré, même la plus belle chose que je connaissais n'était que mensonge. Naomi a trompé Emily. Et demain, si finalement, Katie me prenait la main, combien de temps avant la trahison ? Une Panda que je rencontrerai, un footeux débile mais qui sera plus beau, plus cool, la fera mieux jouir que moi. Trahison, mensonge, il n'y a pas de place pour la vérité. La vérité est une illusion d'ailleurs. Elle-même est tellement multiple qu'elle est déjà en soi une tromperie. « Pro veritate pugnator », Combattant pour la vérité. Voilà comme je me voulais, et qu'ai-je découvert ? La vérité est puissante, c'est vrai, puissante pour vous leurrer. On ne peut vouer sa vie à cela. Il faut être amoral ou disparaître.

Je ne manquerai à personne. Mon oncle m'enterrera auprès de mes parents puis retournera à son bureau. Charles écrira un livre sur l'amitié adolescente et mes amis m'oublieront au fil de leur vie.

Il n'y a qu'Emily qui aura de la peine, je le sais mais elle aura Naomi. Enfin, si elles sont toujours ensemble. De toute façon, elle rencontrera d'autres filles, elle se relèvera, … demain.

Mais aujourd'hui. Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Naomi ? J'imagine qu'elles pleurent chacune dans une pièce. Laquelle osera aller vers l'autre pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser, la caresser, l'aimer. En sont-elles encore capables ?

Est-ce que l'on se relève de la trahison ? La vie est une trahison, et la mort est sa complice. Elle exécute le sale boulot pendant que la vie vous fait croire à ses merveilles. Et quand la personne que vous aimez vous quitte, vous mourrez avec elle mais la garce de vie vous garde pour continuer à avoir son goût acre dans la bouche.

Alors à quoi bon, puisque c'est la seule chose écrite.

Emily me pardonnera-t-elle ? Elle sera triste, je l'imagine déchirée entre la perte de son amour et celle de son ami.

« Tu es le seul qui ne m'ait jamais laissé tomber. » Je pourrais faire cela, la laisser … seule ou alors serait-ce ça l'amour, l'amitié ? Accepter de souffrir pour l'autre.

La seule vérité pourrait-elle être derrière ce sacrifice pour l'autre, sans le dire. Ai-je envie de la faire mourir, même un peu? Si la réponse est non, alors je dois me ... battre.

L'image de Cook est devant mes yeux, il serre les dents et il avance, surtout ne pas passer pour un con. Si tu lâches, si tu capitules face à la vie, tu es un con.

J'ai coupé l'eau brulante, jeté le rasoir par la fenêtre, pénétré dans la baignoire et je me suis laissé couler. Ma peau était un incendie. Je pleurais sans vouloir me contrôler. Puis mon estomac m'a rappelé à son existence.

J'ai longtemps vomi. Je me suis endormi affalé sur le tapis de la salle de bains.

Save me, Save me.


	14. Cook Monster, Heart Monster

**Scène 4: Cook Monster, Heart Monster.**

* * *

**_Motörhead - Ace of Spades _**

Le lendemain, lorsque je me suis réveillé de mon cauchemar, ma tête était vide et mon corps aussi. J'ai passé un survêt, je suis descendu dans le salon, Julia m'a regardé horrifié. « Mon Dieu, tu as été malade ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelés ? »

« Ce n'était rien, juste une indigestion. » Une indigestion de la vie.

« Je vais faire bouillir de l'eau. Il me reste du thym, je vais me préparer une tisane. » C'était le médicament miracle de ma grand-mère maternelle quand j'étais petit. Bien sucré ça soignait tout. Peut-être aussi les blessures d'amour qui sait.

« Non, merci Julia pas de toast, please. » Je crois que je ne pourrais pas manger pendant une semaine.

J'ai appelé JJ pour savoir comment la soirée, c'était terminée.

Il me raconta, l'ambulance, le médecin qui demanda combien de personnes s'étaient acharnées sur le pauvre garçon. Il avait des fractures du visage, des côtes, des plaies ouvertes. Il était toujours inconscient quand il fut amené à l'hôpital.

Puis la police, les menottes mises aux poignets d'un Cook absent, sans volonté, se laissant amener sans résister.

« Cette fois ci, il risque la taule. Mais qu'est qu'il a eu ? Le type l'a provoqué ou quoi ? »

« Non, le gars l'a à peine bousculé. Il a pété les plombs, il était fou. »

« Ju, il m'a frappé. Cook m'a frappé. J'ai essayé de le retenir, il m'a filé un coup de boule. »

« C'est pas vrai, mais tu vas bien ? »

« Il m'a cassé le nez, mais ça va. Il n'a pas compris que c'était moi, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas fait. N'est-ce pas ? »

Cook frappant JJ, c'est inimaginable. Il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même.

« Bien sûr, J, il a pas vu que c'était toi. »

« J'en suis certain. Tu sais Cook ne s'est jamais moqué de moi devant les autres. C'est un vrai ami. »

« Je sais, JJ, il m'a dit qu'il tenait à toi. Putain, ça fait chier, si tu as des infos, tiens-moi au courant, ok. »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème.»

Je me doutais que Cook n'avait pas craqué pour rien. C'était qu'une intuition, mais Effy devait en être la cause. Il était amoureux et la voir avec Freddy lui était insupportable. Cook n'est pas comme moi, il ne tourne pas son désespoir contre lui mais contre les autres.

* * *

**_Emily Paints - The Deadly Syndrome _**

Les jours qui suivirent, je me reconcentrais sur mes études comme je le faisais souvent après une période de crise. Il me fallait éviter de trop penser à moi, alors je pensais à Hobbes, Locke et Smith.

L'ambiance chez Naomi, je n'osai plus penser Naomily, était glacée. Elles essayaient de donner le change mais il n'y avait plus de fou rire et bien souvent je me sentais de trop. Du coup, je restais moins longtemps, j'espaçais mes visites et plus question de préparer des repas français.

De fait, Emily sortait seule de plus en plus souvent. Au début, elle m'invitait mais j'étais aussi, le témoin d'une histoire qu'elle voulait mettre de côté pendant quelques heures, alors elle le fit moins souvent. Il est vrai que les bandes qu'elle fréquentait ne m'intéressaient pas toujours.

De toute façon, je voulais travailler sérieusement, je pensais au concours qui se rapprochait.

C'est JJ qui m'apprit que Cook avait été libéré sous caution et placé chez sa mère.

J'avais entendu parler de son connard de père mais jamais de sa mère. « C'est une artiste d'art contemporain très connue. » JJ est toujours impressionné par l'esbroufe. J'allais vérifier sur Internet et effectivement c'était du contemporain quant à l'art, disons, qu'il était au ras de sa culotte.

Une artiste pour nouveau riche, inculte, genre traders de la City. Le sexe enrobé d'art, c'est toujours plus acceptable pour les bourgeois mais n'est pas Degas ou Manet qui veut.

Et puis, Mengele l'a viré du bahut. Je n'étais pas dans la salle des élèves. Ce jour-là, en arrivant, je n'avais pas supporté les tronches que faisaient Emily, Naomi et les autres. J'étais parti me réfugier à la bibliothèque pour bosser un peu et broyer du noir beaucoup. Mais ils m'ont raconté, le gorille, le gaz lacrymo, la violence du moment. Ce mec est un grand malade et un petit merdeux, il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'attaquer seul à Cook. Comme tous les fachos, il utilisait un gros bras décérébré qu'il a dû payer cher pour faire sa sale besogne.

* * *

**_Police &amp; Thieves - The Clash _**

Mais avec Cook, rien ne dure. Il n'a pas respecté ses heures de sortie et il est retourné en taule aussi vite qu'une cigale meurt en hiver.

L'idée de le savoir dans cette merde, même s'il avait fait le con, m'insupportait. De toute façon, j'étais opposé à toute forme d'incarcération. La prison ne règle rien, elle crée des animaux sauvages. Il faut agir sur la prévention et comprendre, toujours comprendre, quel est l'élément déclenchant. Pour Cook, c'était si évident, ses parents étaient absents et égoïstes que voulez qu'il fasse ? Aidons-le plutôt à travailler sur lui-même.

Je contactais son avocat et lui demandait de m'obtenir un droit de visite. Il rigolât au téléphone. « Et bien il est demandé notre ami, une jeune et jolie jeune fille a fait également la démarche. »

Je n'avais pas besoin de demander, Effy bien entendu.

Je passe sur les formalités tatillonnes, les bâtiments propres et déshumanisés, l'attente dans une file à la queue leu leu, les interdictions de toucher le prisonnier (même pas une petite pipe, m'sieur l'agent? Non ? Tant pis).

Bref, j'arrivais dans une salle, où étaient positionnées petites tables et chaises face à face sous la surveillance de gardes suspicieux.

Je m'assis à celle qu'un geste d'une main, un uniforme me désigna. Les autres tables étaient occupées par des gens tristes même si chacun s'efforçait de sourire. Des femmes de tous les âges avec la même inquiétude, et des ados gris, épuisés.

Il entra comme un seigneur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Men, ma réputation va en souffrir si on sait que des mecs me rendent visite.»

« Tant pis pour toi, il fallait avoir que des amiesyeu… et pas être sympa avec moi, t'as été trop bon.»

« Je vois, je m'en souviendrai.»

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« En pleine bourre, l'hôtel est un peu surcoté et le room service est perfectible mais ça va. La brochure touristique ne mentait pas. Surtout, c'est le repos absolu et une vie en communauté d'une rare solidarité. »

« Heureux que ça te plaise. J'ai laissé un paquet pour toi au réceptionniste, il m'a dit qu'il le portera avec ton repas puisque tu le prends en chambre. »

« Merci mec, t'es cool. » Il était redevenu sérieux, presque différent.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Dis-moi. »

« Rien pour moi, je vais en prendre pour cher, mais j'ai accepté. Il faut savoir assumer, hein grand. »

« Ouais, c'est sûr. » Quelque chose avait changé, une maturité plus assumé.

« Tu peux faire un truc. » Il se rapprocha et en baissant le ton. « Dis à Naomibabe, qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus, tout est arrangé. » Son regard était direct et franc.

« Ok, je le ferai. Merci pour tout Cook et merci pour elle.» Ce gars m'avait certainement sauvé et il sauvait Naomi.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais si je reste plus longtemps ça va jaser.» Il reprenait son ton gouailleur.

« Je comprends. » Je dis plus doucement moi aussi, en le regardant dans les yeux. « T'es un type bien, je t'aime. » Et je rigolais.

«Casse-toi connard ! »

Au moment de quitter la pièce, il se retourna, il pointa son index, je levais mon pouce. Je ne mentais pas, il était un type formidable mais il ne le savait pas.

* * *

Je suis allé au tribunal, le jour de son procès, avec Freddy, JJ et Effy. Ces trois-là étaient ses amis pour toujours. Eux aussi savaient combien Cook pouvait compter dans une vie pour peu qu'on se donne du mal à le connaître. Il aurait plusieurs mois à tirer, mais j'étais sûr qu'il serrerait les dents et ne passerai pas pour un con face à la vie.


	15. Je vais t'aimer!

**Scène 5 : Je vais t'aimer**

* * *

**_Bon Iver – Flume _**

J'avais eu 18 ans depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et je ne m'en été même pas aperçu. Les autres non plus. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, aucune envie de faire la fête.

Je n'arrivais pas à chasser toutes mes idées noires. Mais au moins, j'étais resté debout et j'arrivais à me raser sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à mes poils, enfin, lorsque je me rasais, c'est-à-dire une fois tous les 36 du mois. Je ressemblais parfois plus à un porc épic qu'à un jeune éphèbe grec.

Je ne voyais Emily que de façon épisodique. Pour dire la vérité, je n'aimais pas ses nouveaux amis. Il y avait trop de dope et pas assez d'amitié entre eux.

Emily était la plupart du temps « partie ». Elle riait trop fort, trop longtemps. Je la voyais souffrir et je détestais cela. Elle ne voulait pas d'aide, elle voulait oublier. Elle ne se souciait plus du tout d'elle.

Nous ne nous parlions plus, seulement pour des banalités. Mais il n'y avait plus de confidences et surtout pas au sujet de Naomi. Officiellement, tout allait bien, c'était le bonheur complet.

Naomi avait un teint cireux et ressemblait plus à une serpillère qu'à la jolie blonde que j'avais connue, il y a des siècles maintenant. Il faut dire que la consommation excessive de shit ne vous rend pas les joues roses.

Au collège, elles faisaient illusion autant sur leur couple que sur leurs résultats.

Jusqu'à quand, cette mascarade malsaine allait-elle durer ? Je m'attendais chaque matin, au SMS de l'une ou de l'autre qui m'annoncerait leur séparation.

Je faisais beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas y penser, comme un général déchu, je m'accrochais encore aux lambeaux de mon empire, avant de tomber dans l'oubli de l'Histoire.

* * *

Emily m'accrocha à la sortie de mon cours de philo. « Hi, tu vas ? »

« Oui, je vais mais je ne sais pas trop où et toi ?»

Elle ne releva pas ma réflexion débile. « On fait un barbuk samedi, tu viendras ? Tu ne peux pas te défiler, je veux tous mes amis avec moi, on va tout faire péter. »

Je n'aimais pas cette fausse joie. « Je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de boulot. »

« S'il te plait, viens. » Son ton était devenu presque suppliant.

« Tu me manques aussi. » J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. « Ok, je serai là. »

« Tu vois, tu ne peux pas résister à mes yeux de cocker. » Elle riait.

« Salope ! » Je l'ai pris contre moi et lui frottais fort le dos.

* * *

**_Crystal Fighters - 'Xtatic Truth' (Last Japan Remix) _**

Assis sur un transat, à côté de Naomi et Effy, je savourais le soleil. Freddy et Thomas s'occupaient du barbecue, enfin essayaient de l'allumer, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

* * *

En arrivant, j'avais fait deux grosses bises à Naomi, je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup plus pour la réconforter. Elle me rendit un sourire éteint.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. »

« C'est parce que je suis fou de toi, et c'est vrai en plus. » Elle était décalquée.

« La bande est arrivée ? »

« Oui, il sont là. » Elle hésita. « Ems est sortie hier soir, elle ne va pas tarder. » Cela voulait dire, je ne sais pas où elle est.

« Et toi ? »

« Pas voulu, j'étais fatiguée. » Et surtout pas envie de la voir faire n'importe quoi.

* * *

Du jardin, j'ai entendu la voie d'Ems, elle était en colère.

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que la famille Fitch avait débarquée. Il faut dire que voir la mère d'Emily sous le toit de Naomi avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

James, le petit frère jouait déjà autour de la piscine gonflable avec JJ.

Ems est entrée avec sa bande, déjà bien entamée. Elle fit un signe général, avec un « C'est super que vous soyez là. »

Elle dansait aves ses amis, les bouteilles valsaient aussi.

Je l'ai vu apparaître dans le jardin, préoccupée, agacée, dans une tenue très suggestive. Elle avait dû sortir et ne pas avoir eu le temps de se changer. En fait, je la trouvais très belle tout en noir, avec ses bas troués, sa jupe très courte et son décolletée provoquant.

Je lui fis signe. « Tiens, prends mon transat. »

« Non, ça ira. »

« Prends-le, je te dis, il y en a un autre plié là-bas.»

Elle me remercia. Elle semblait épuisée.

Je m'installais près d'elle.

« Katie, Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ? Tu as un problème ? »

« Y a eu mieux. » Elle de tourna vers moi, ses yeux étaient profondément tristes. « Ma soirée a été merdique, on a plus de jobs, plus un rond, on a perdu la maison, du coup, on échoue ici et Ems … » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Emily s'approchait de nous, elle titubait. Elle offrait une image de naufrage. Elle voulait des cachetons. Personne, à priori, n'en avait. En fait personne ne voulait lui en donner pourtant Effy est toujours pourvue en la matière avec Freddy.

Elle devenait méchante, je la connaissais bien, elle était au bord de l'explosion. Cela me rappelait le soir du bal mais cette fois-ci, c'était Naomi qui pouvait en faire les frais. Elle la fixa durement et lui fit une réflexion sur la drogue et Cook qui aurait pu la fournir, s'il avait été là. C'était une allusion directe et claire à Sophia. De toute façon, elle étouffait, il fallait bien que cela sorte un jour. Ensuite, on ramasserait les morceaux.

Katie était blême, elle ne reconnaissait plus sa sœur.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Spontanément, je lui ai pris sa main, je voulais, je pense, la rassurer. Quand je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai eu le réflexe la retirer mais elle la retenue. Nous sommes restés ainsi quelques instants.

Ems déconnait à fond. Elle dansait avec une autre fille et commençait à l'embrasser.

Sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans le jardin était verte. Katie se leva d'un bond. Voir sa sœur faire la salope lui était insupportable. La salope elle pensait que c'était elle, sa sœur devait être la plus pure des deux.

La voix de Naomi implorant Emily m'a déchiré. J'aurais voulu remonter le temps, saisir Sophia par la taille et l'amener danser ce soir-là.

Ems se précipita sur Naomi et l'a fit tomber dans la piscine avec un rire, non plutôt un râle sourd et profond. Elle voulait lui faire mal, elle voulait une réaction.

Elles auraient pu se battre mais Naomi n'est pas Katie. Elle s'écroula devant nous tous. Elle avoua son crime, elle avait couché avec la morte, lui avait fourni la dope et Emily la punissait.

Quand une vérité est dite, souvent d'autres non-dits font surface et plus ils sont restés enfouis plus ils sont violents.

La mère d'Ems vu dans cet aveu, une nouvelle occasion de dire tout le mal qu'elle pensait de cette relation.

Ems lui cracha à la figure tout l'hypocrisie qu'elle voyait dans cette famille qui se voulait modèle. Elle pensait à son rejet, au refus de sa mère de l'accepter homosexuelle, à cette souffrance qu'elle vivait.

Nous arrivions au paroxysme d'une crise qui venait enfin d'éclater.

C'est Katie qui en atteignit le sommet, elle gifla Emily. Ce geste était autant un aveu d'impuissance que celui de vouloir dire à sa sœur de régler ses problèmes avant de donner des leçons aux autres.

Surtout, elle ne supportait pas de voir sa famille se briser.

Elle n'avait pas les mots, et c'est un cri guttural qu'elle poussa avant de tourner les talons et suivre ses parents.

Ems se réfugia en pleurant dans la maison. Naomi l'avait suppliée mais j'avais peur que le ressort soit cassé définitivement. Il fallait que Naomi arrête de geindre et agissent pour reconquérir Emily mais en avait-elle la force et la volonté ?

Les amis d'Emily disparurent, plus trop fun la fiesta. Freddy et Effy s'éclipsèrent dans la foulée.

Naomi devait être dans sa chambre. Je restais avec JJ et Thomas. Nous étions tristes, nous rangeâmes un peu.

Nous n'avions plus rien à faire là, nous décidâmes de partir.

« Partez devant, je vais pisser, je vous rejoins. ». J'étais cassé.

* * *

**_Norah Jones - Come Away With Me _**

Je suis rentré dans la salle de bains, je le jure, je ne me suis aperçu de rien.

Devant la cuvette, j'arrosais tranquille la faïence quand une voix me figea.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Putain ! » La voix de Katie. Je ne la voyais pas mais j'avais compris qu'elle était dans la baignoire et donc … nue.

Je remballais le matos et fonçais vers la porte. « Merde ! » Le verrou me reste dans la main. Nous étions coincés. J'appelais comme un con, mais les autres étaient déjà partis. J'étais transi.

« Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça toute la journée, le nez à la porte. Viens !» Elle ne semblait pas en colère.

Une serviette. Il devait y avoir une serviette. « Attends je t'apporte une serviette. »

Je me tournais dans le sens opposé à la baignoire et me trouvais face à une patère vide.

« Shit, je suis désolé.»

Elle riait. « Allez viens t'asseoir là. » Elle me désigna le bord de la baignoire.

Je me retrouvais à ses pieds. Je n'osais pas la regarder mais du coin de l'œil, j'apercevais ses épaules et la naissance de ses seins. Je commençais à avoir chaud.

« Ju, comment tu fais pour être si gentil et tout réussir à la fois ? » Je sentais son regard sur moi, il me brulait mais c'était un bucher où je voulais bien me consumer.

« Je ne crois pas être si gentil. Je suis égoïste, orgueilleux. Et tu parles d'une réussite, j'ai raté mon concours, quant au reste … »

« C'est quoi le reste ? Emily ? »

« Emily, non ! Enfin, c'est notre amitié que je suis en train de rater. Non je ne pensais pas à Emily. »

Putain ose, tu restes là comme un abruti.

Je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais paralysé.

« En fait, je rate tout Katie et je reste seul. »

« Oui, je ressent la même chose. Je suis une salope. Regarde comment j'ai réagi avec Ems. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, je suis comme ma mère. »

« Katie. » Je tournais la tête vers elle, enfin ! « Tu es Katie Fitch et lorsque tu te comportes comme telle tu es une fille formidable. Sois toi-même, ne force rien, fais confiance à ton cœur parce qu'il est très grand. » Elle me sourît, jamais je n'avais reçu un sourire qui me touche autant. Mais à nouveau, il y avait une ombre sur son visage.

« Tu sais, j'ai appris que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant. Le médecin m'a dit que c'était une ménopause précoce. »

« Et tu as peur qu'aucun homme ne veuille de toi comme femme ? C'est ça ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Je comprenais que son rêve de jeune fille s'était effondré.

« Tu sais je suis un homme, enfin je crois, et je te trouve très attirante. J'aimerai avoir une femme comme toi. »

La voix me disait. « Allez vas-y débile. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ose. Embrasse-la. Ose. »

Je vis ses deux bras s'élancer vers moi, elle m'attrapa et me tira dans l'eau.

Sa bouche contre la mienne, putain que c'était bon, plus que ça, c'était un enchantement.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, très sérieuse. « Je te plais vraiment ? »

« Oui, tu me plais, et ça va même au-delà, Katie, bien au-delà et depuis longtemps. »

Je l'embrassais. Un flot de ravissement me submergea et je sentis que c'était partagé.

Dès ces premiers baisers, une alchimie s'installa entre nous et chaque fois que nous nous touchions une légère et agréable décharge électrique se produisait.

« Déshabille-toi !»

Je sortis de la baignoire et j'enlevais mes vêtements trempés.

Elle me prit par les fesses et pris mon sexe dans sa bouche. C'était d'une douceur exquise mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais.

Je posais délicatement mes mains sur ses cheveux et me retirais. Ses yeux exprimèrent l'incompréhension.

« Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que nous soyons ensemble. J'aimerais que ce premier moment soit à nous deux. »

Je pénétrais dans l'eau et commençais à embrasser son front, ses yeux, ses joues, sa bouche. Je voulais embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, je voulais sentir ses mains sur moi.

Délicatement nous nous sommes découverts sans nous presser lentement, longuement. Je plongeais la tête sous l'eau pour caresser de mes baisers ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses, son sexe. Elle me faisait remonter pour explorer ma poitrine, mes seins, mon ventre, mon sexe.

Je n'ai pas senti le froid du carrelage sous mon dos, tout ce que je sentais c'était les ondulations de nos deux bassins et le plaisir intense qui montait du fond de mon être, de mon cerveau, de mon cœur.

Nos regards se mêlaient. Nous pouvions lire dans nos yeux tout l'amour qui nous unissait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une onde de plaisir nous recouvre d'un bonheur qui nous était étranger jusque-là.

Nous sommes restés liés. Elle reposait sur moi. Nous nous caressions les cheveux, notre peau.

« Ju, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis shootée et heureuse. »

« Moi aussi, il n'y qu'un mot qui me vienne, Katie, je t'aime »

Elle se serra un peu plus contre moi.

* * *

Existe-t-il un ailleurs, au-delà de l'espace et du temps ? Un état de calme et d'oubli ? Est-il vraiment important d'en sortir ?

« Il faudrait que je vois comment va Ems. Je dois essayer de récoler les morceaux. Je ne veux pas que ma famille éclate.»

« Oui, tu as raison. Je vais rentrer, cela vaut mieux. Ecoute-moi ! » Je collais ma bouche contre son oreille. « Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. » Je l'aidais comme je pouvais. « On essaie de se voir ce soir ? Enfin si tu veux. »

« Bien sûr. » C'était spontané. Elle leva les yeux vers moi. « J'aimerai bien, je te dirai. Tu m'attendras ?»

« Oui, toute la vie, si tu l'acceptes. »

« Fais attention, je crois aux promesses.»

« Ce n'en ai pas une, je ne mens pas Katie, c'est une certitude pour moi. »

Elle m'embrassa !

* * *

_The Saturdays - If This Is Love /VBA2NFgw2ko_

Je réussi à ouvrir la porte, finalement très facilement.

Elle m'accompagna sur le perron enroulée dans une grande serviette de bain blanche. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi belle.

Je pris la bécane, trempé comme une soupe, putain que c'est agréable d'être mouillé.

Je me changeai en arrivant et je compris ce que m'avait dit Emily après sa nuit d'amour avec Naomi.

Je n'avais pas envie de prendre une douche, j'avais peur de perdre cette sensation de bien-être.

J'ai passé la fin d'après-midi allongé nu sur mon lit à rêver de Katie, de notre vie. J'ai eu honte de mon bonheur, Emily et Naomi auraient-elle encore l'occasion de refuser de prendre une douche ?

Je pensais à la situation des Fitch. Le père de Katie avait trouvé une caravane mais bon, c'était loin d'être génial. D'un coup, j'eus une idée lumineuse, je pouvais aider les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour moi.

J'ai appelé Katie.

Elle rit. « C'est bien, tu ne pas te passer de moi. C'est toi qui appelle en premier, c'est flatteur. »

« Ça va, avec Ems ? Et t'es parents ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment, t'es un amour. Tout va très bien, je te raconterai. Nous sommes dans notre maison.»

« Vous l'avez récupérer ? » J'étais plein d'espoir.

« Non, maman a forcé les scellés mais on s'en fout. Que veux-tu que l'on nous fasse de plus ? »

« Katie, est-ce que je peux venir ? Je voudrais voir ta mère. »

« Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour la demande en mariage. Et puis, normalement c'est au père de la future mariée que tu dois t'adresser. A moins qu'il ne te fasse peur, mais à mon avis ma mère est plus redoutable. » Je l'entendais rire, j'étais aux anges mais comment répondre sans la vexer.

« En fait ma demande je la ferai à toi, mais pour cela, il me faut un costume queue de pie, un haut de forme et des gants blancs. Je viendrai te chercher dans un carrosse attelé de chevaux blancs et j'aurais dans un écrin une bague qui pourra éclairer la nuit. »

« Mais c'est horrible, cela va prendre des années, je vais finir vieille fille. » Elle était heureuse, j'en étais sûr.

« Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant mais j'ai une idée. Laisse-moi parler à ta mère. Fais-moi confiance.»

« Bon, puisque tu sembles t'intéresser plus à ma mère qu'à moi, tu peux venir mais je ne suis pas sûre de t'attendre. J'ai repéré un nouveau voisin très intéressant. »

« Peut-être mais il n'aura jamais de carrosse avec des chevaux blancs, crois-moi. »

« Ma foi, je vais de ce pas le vérifier, à moins que tu n'arrives très vite. » Elle se reprit. « Non pas trop vite. Fais attention avec la moto. »

« Mais tu ne savais pas que pour toi ma moto volait. »

« Je t'aime, à tout de suite. Fais tout de même attention aux oiseaux. »

J'étais dans un état de lévitation extrême, heureusement le « 400 » connaissait la route.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivais, je trouvais les Fitch comme jamais je ne les avais vus. Assis en rond par terre, dans le salon vide des meubles déjà saisis. Ils plaisantaient et parlaient tous en même temps. Il n'y avait plus aucune tension.

Emily fut très surprise de me voir arriver et quand elle vit Katie se lever pour m'accueillir, ses yeux exprimèrent un grand point d'interrogation.

Bien sûr, Katie n'avait rien dit de notre relation. Elle avait eu d'autres « petites choses » à régler avant.

« Maman, Jules est venu parce qu'il voudrait te parler. » Cela faisait très cérémonial.

« Bonsoir madame Fitch, excusez de m'imposer de la sorte mais effectivement si vous avez 5 minutes, j'aimerais vous parler et à votre mari aussi, bien sûr. » Ils étaient surpris, c'est normal.

Katie pris James par la main et fit signe à sa sœur. « Visiblement nous sommes de trop, allez viens allons faire un tour. »

Emily écartait de plus en plus les yeux, tout cela lui échappait. Je lui souris, en voulant être rassurant.

* * *

**_Magic Man - Nova Scotia _**

« Monsieur, madame Fitch ... » Je pris une grande respiration. « … je connais votre situation et j'ai peut-être le moyen de vous aider. » Ils me fixaient avec une incompréhension visible.

« Voilà, si vous pouviez verser une certaine somme à la banque et si vous aviez un garant, pensez-vous qu'ils vous laisserait la maison ? »

Madame Fitch me repris immédiatement. « Oui, pourquoi pas mais nous n'avons pas l'ombre d'un penny à leur donner et aucun garant. Et puis je pense que la somme se monterait à plusieurs dizaines milliers de livres. C'est une illusion, Jules, tu es gentil mais …»

« Permettez-moi de vous interrompre. Il se trouve que je peux vous prêter cette somme et je peux être votre garant. »

« Toi, mais enfin, où trouveras-tu l'argent ? » Monsieur Fitch devait me prendre pour un fou.

« Mes parents m'ont laissé à leur morts de l'argent et des biens, plus que je ne le pensais. Lorsque j'ai eu 18 ans et donc ma majorité, mon oncle m'a dévoilé que, même si je ne suis pas millionnaire, j'ai plus d'argent qu'il ne m'en faut pour vivre. En fait, ma mère avait une fortune personnelle qui lui venait de sa famille. Je connaissais bien sûr notre maison de Provence mais il y avait aussi de l'argent, des placements. Mon oncle s'en est occupé et avec son métier de financier, l'a fait fructifier. »

En fait, j'étais un pur produit de la bourgeoisie commerçante marseillaise, horreur.

« Mais pourquoi, nous aiderais-tu ? Nous ne sommes pas de ta famille, tu es juste un copain d'Emily. »

« Madame Fitch, je suis orphelin. Je n'ai pas de proches sauf mon oncle qui n'a pas besoin de cet argent car il est lui-même très riche. Et détrompez-vous, j'ai une famille, c'est Katie et Emily. Ems est une amie qui m'est très chère et Katie compte beaucoup pour moi. Elles sont les deux seuls êtres sur cette terre qui ont une réelle importance pour moi. Alors si je ne les aide pas quand je le peux, qui vais-je aider ? Ne refusez pas, je le fais avec toute mon estime pour vous. »

« Mais il faudra te rembourser et continuer à rembourser la banque. »

« Et bien vous commencerez par la banque. Quant à moi, si ça se trouve vous allez avoir toute la vie pour me rembourser. »

Madame Fitch était sans voix ou presque. « Tu veux dire que tu sors avec, si ce n'est pas Emily, c'est Katie ? »

« Nous ne connaissons pas l'avenir madame, mais j'aime votre fille. Je l'aime très fort et depuis longtemps. Il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour nous trouver, c'est tout. »

« Katie et toi, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. » Elle était ravie à priori.

Monsieur Fitch me serra la main. « Tu es un garçon bien et je ne dis pas ça pour ta proposition. »

« Je sais Monsieur. Alors vous acceptez ? »

« Oui, merci Jules, tu nous sauves la vie. » La mère de Katie, je pouvais l'appeler Jenna maintenant, me serra très fort dans ses bras. J'avais oublié comme c'était agréable quand une maman vous prend contre elle.

« Non, c'est à moi que vous faîtes le plus plaisir. Contactez votre banque demain, j'appellerai mon oncle pour les formalités, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Par contre, s'il vous plait ne dites rien aux filles, je ne voudrais pas qu'elles se sentent redevables, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Surtout pour Katie, les choses sont trop fraiches entre nous, vous comprenez. Nous pourrions dire que j'ai fait intervenir mon oncle qui connait des dirigeants de la banque. Ce n'est pas un gros mensonge. »

Madame Fitch pris son air protecteur. « Non, Ju, ce n'est pas un gros mensonge, au contraire, je crois que Katie a beaucoup de chance »

« Moi aussi, Madame, moi aussi. »

« Alors le temps des complots est terminé ? » Les deux sœurs Fitch étaient plantées devant nous, très déterminées à connaître la vérité, des vrais Fitch quoi. Putain, il y avait du caractère, moi seul contre elles, je ne ferai jamais le poids mais cela m'amusait.

« Jules a contacté son oncle, il connait des dirigeants de la banque, peut-être que les choses vont s'arranger enfin, si votre père trouve du boulot. » Jenna était heureuse et soulagée.

« Ju, tu as fait ça ? Tu es génial. » Et je me suis retrouvé enseveli sous les bisous des deux plus belles filles de Bristol, Non d'Angleterre, Non du Royaume-Uni, Non d'Europe, Non …. de mon cœur.

* * *

Nous devions parler à Emily. Je ne voulais pas lui cacher ma relation avec sa sœur.

Je fis un signe à Katie, elle était mal à l'aise mais elle acquiesça.

Emily n'était pas stupide. Elle m'avait vu débarquer, Katie me regarder, se jeter avec elle sur moi d'une façon un peu trop amicale, et surtout elle connaissait mes sentiments.

« Bon, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Viens dans la chambre. » Lui dit Katie.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle resta sans parler, j'allais me lancer mais elle me devança.

« Ems, on voulait te dire que, …. Ju et moi, on sort ensemble, enfin plus que ça en fait … » Elle me regarda comme pour être sûre, je lui souris et rajoutais. « Nous nous aimons. » Elle attendait la réaction de sa sœur et je dois dire moi aussi. J'avais peur qu'elle ne le prenne mal à cause de notre amitié, même si nous avions parlé à Paris ou à cause de sa situation avec Naomi. Katie et moi, nous avions besoin de son assentiment.

Emily se mit à pleurer. Katie était pétrifiée. Je m'avançais vers elle. « Ems, non, ça ne va rien changer, au contraire, nous serons toujours avec toi. Nous t'aimons. »

Elle leva les yeux vers nous. « Non, ce n'est pas ça, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est formidable. Vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir. Katie, tu seras très heureuse, Ju est génial. Et toi Ju, Katie est un être merveilleux, mais tu t'en es déjà rendu compte. Je suis si contente pour vous. Vous êtes les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi.»

On se lia tous les 3, j'espérais pour la vie. Mais elle n'avait pas cité Naomi dans les personnes qui comptaient.

* * *

**_Tilly &amp; The Wall - I Always Knew _**

La nuit était tombée.

Emily enfila son casque. « Je rentre, je vais essayer de parler avec Naomi. »

« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne jusque chez toi ?» Elle sourit tristement à ce mot.

« Non, ça ira.» Elle nous fit un clin d'œil. « Aimez-vous bien ! »

Nous la regardâmes partir avec appréhension.

« Tu crois qu'elles peuvent trouver une solution ensemble ?»

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas Katie. J'ai toujours cru qu'elles surmonteraient tout grâce à leur amour mais aujourd'hui, j'en suis moins sûr. Emily est vraiment meurtrie et Naomi ne prends pas la décision de se livrer complétement. »

Nous marchions tranquillement main dans la main dans les rues du quartier.

Je savais que Katie me parlerait de mes relations avec sa sœur, et le plus tôt serait le mieux, elle avait raison.

« Ju, tu as beaucoup aimé Ems, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, beaucoup et je l'aime encore. Mais mon amour était celui d'un ado romantique et solitaire. J'ai très vite compris qu'Emily était gay mais surtout que c'était avant tout une amie, une sœur. »

« Mais quand vous avez couché ensemble, enfin je veux dire, tu l'as aimée comme une femme et c'est ma sœur jumelle. » Son regard était direct et franc.

« Katie, je ne l'aime pas à travers toi. Tu peux me croire. En fait, quand je rêvais d'amour, je rêvais de toi. Je croyais que c'était parce que je respectais ta sœur. Mais je t'aimais déjà toi, il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. »

« Je sais que c'est bizarre mais c'est ce soir-là qu'elle est devenue vraiment mon amie. »

« Elle s'est donnée à toi par amitié, c'est ça ? Et parce que tu étais puceau.»

« Oui, nous avons fait l'amour parce que nous avions besoin l'un et l'autre de chaleur humaine, de briser notre solitude. Mais Katie, je n'étais pas puceau. » Je ne voulais rien lui cacher et surtout pas qu'un jour, je ne sais comment elle vienne à apprendre ma relation avec Effy.

« Comment mais Ems en est persuadée. »

« Je sais mais j'avais connu brièvement une fille avant. »

« Ou en France ? »

« Non, ici. »

« A Bristol, je l'a connais ? » Il fallait être courageux Ju et surtout convaincant.

« Oui, tu la connais, c'est Effy. »

Elle resta sans réaction un instant. « C'est pas vrai, mais elle sera toujours sur ma route cette pute. Mais quand ? Comment ? Tu l'as aimée ? Tu l'aimes encore peut-être ? Est-ce qu'il lui suffira de claquer des doigts pour que tu la suives où elle veut ? » Elle était furieuse, blessée. « J'en ai marre d'entendre toujours parler d'Effy Stonem. Vous êtes tous les mêmes, toujours après son cul. »

Elle était au bord des larmes.

« Katie, nous nous sommes vu que deux fois et je ne l'ai jamais aimée. »

« Mais quand ? » Ses yeux étaient noirs.

Je soupirais. « Le soir de mon anniversaire. »

« Il faut qu'elle se les fasse tous même toi et tu es tombé dans le panneau. »

« Ecoute, oui Effy est très belle mais je n'ai rien ressenti, aucune passion, c'était mécanique. Nous avons su tout de suite, tous les deux qu'il n'y avait aucun amour entre nous. Effy était très seule, elle aussi, elle cherchait une issue. A ce titre, je n'ai pas menti à Emily, j'ai couché avec Effy mais je ne lui ai pas fait l'amour. »

J'avais peur, elle était capable de partir sans se retourner. Je lui pris délicatement un bras.

« Regarde-moi ! Ce soir c'est avec toi que je suis, pas avec une autre. Ce que j'ai ressenti cet après-midi avec toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avec qui que ce soit, même pas avec Emily. »

« C'est toi que j'aime et c'est toi que je veux pour toujours, si toi tu le veux. Je ne plaisante pas, Katie, je le sais au plus profond de moi. » Mon émotion était à son comble.

Elle plongea son regard dans mon âme, marqua un temps d'arrêt puis se blottit dans mes bras. « S'il te plait, ne me ment jamais, sois toujours honnête et franc comme ce soir. Je t'aime trop fort. Moi aussi, j'ai mis tellement de temps à m'en rendre compte. Je ne voulais pas croire que je puisse aimer quelqu'un comme toi. Et que tu puisses t'intéresser à moi qui suis si ordinaire, stupide, si facile. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais prise pour une fille facile et tu es loin d'être ordinaire et stupide, tu as beaucoup de qualités, Katie Fitch.»

Elle me remercia des yeux qui devinrent plus pointus. « Oui et j'en ai une que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te faire découvrir. » Ce ton immoral était déjà un délice.

Elle m'entraina dans une petite allée et m'appuya contre un arbre derrière un bosquet.

« Laisse-toi faire, j'ai envie de te rendre heureux à ma façon. »

Elle baissa mon pantalon, en sortit mon sexe. Elle le prit dans sa bouche et les voies de l'amour s'ouvrirent encore une fois à moi.

* * *

Nous sommes rentrés chez elle scotchés l'un à l'autre comme tous les amoureux.

« Je passe te prendre demain matin pour le collège ? »

Elle fit la moue. « Avec la moto ? Bon, va falloir que je change de garde-robe. »

« Une jupe qui vole, c'est très joli. » Je souriais. Pour Katie, l'allure était importante.

Elle me tapa sur la tête et elle m'embrassa. Je cherchais le nuage sur lequel m'envoler.

Elle devint rouge en un instant. « Katie ça va ? Tu transpires, tu te sens mal ? »

« Non, c'est rien. Cela m'arrive depuis quelque temps, j'ai chaud d'un seul coup. »

« Mais ça va aller, ce sont les émotions de la journée, trop de bonheur, c'est ta faute. Je vais me coucher, mes rêves vont me soigner. »

Je la pris dans mes bras. « Je t'aime, dors bien. »

« Oui, ce sera grâce à toi. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et disparue derrière sa porte d'entrée.

Mon cœur explosait d'amour et d'espoir.


	16. Vivre

**Scène 6 : Vivre**

* * *

**_Spandau Ballet – True _**

J'étais inquiet, ces bouffées de chaleur ne me semblaient pas normales.

Nous n'avions cours qu'en fin de matinée, je me promettais de demander à Charles avant, s'il n'avait pas un ami médecin.

Charles est une mine d'or. « Attends, tu te souviens de Jérémy, mon pote de terminale ? Son frère est interne. Je vais lui demander qui tu peux contacter. »

« Sinon comment tu vas ? »

Je lui parlais de Katie, de notre amour, de ma passion.

Il riait. « Tu ne changeras jamais, c'est toujours tout ou rien. Mais je suis heureux pour toi. »

J'appris également qu'entre Carine et lui, c'était terminé. J'espérais de pas en être indirectement la cause.

Je ne sais pas comment il fit mais 30 mn plus tard, j'étais en conversation avec l'assistant d'un professeur-médecin-chercheur et plus si affinité du département de la recherche sur la stérilité de la faculté de médecine de Paris qui m'expliqua tout sur la ménopause précoce.

« Il ne faut pas la prendre à la légère, la ménopause précoce nécessite un suivi et un traitement médical. Pour faire simple, il faut stabiliser le taux d'hormones. Des problèmes osseux peuvent survenir mais également des problèmes cardiaques. Il faut absolument surveiller son cœur. »

J'étais consterné. « Mais d'où vient cette maladie ? »

« Si elle n'a pas subi un traitement contre le cancer, c'est certainement un cause génétique. Le problème, si c'est le cas, c'est que très souvent la raison en reste inconnue, ce qui accroit la détresse des femmes qui en sont victimes. »

« Le choc de l'annonce est très traumatisant, surtout que ton amie est très jeune. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les conséquences psychologiques. Une psychothérapie pourrait l'aider car la ménopause engendre aussi des transformations physiques comme les bouffées de chaleur dont tu m'as parlé, et des sautes d'humeur incontrôlables. L'aide d'un psy est nécessaire et, c'est primordial, de celle de ses proches. »

« Et elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant ? C'est une certitude ? »

« Non, on considère que 5 à 10% des femmes touchées peuvent avoir des grossesses tout à fait normales car parfois sans explication l'ovulation fonctionne à nouveau pendant une période souvent très limitée. Sinon, il existe le don d'ovocytes qui, s'il est très encadré en France, ne l'ai pas dans les pays anglo-saxons. Avec la fécondation in-vitro qui est parfaitement maîtrisée, cela est tout à fait envisageable. »

Enfin, une lueur d'espoir, cela donnera à Katie la force de se battre.

Je devais lui en parler très vite mais choisir le bon moment.

* * *

**_Stevie Wonder - Higher Ground _**

J'arrivais chez elle à la bourre. Je m'étais habillé un peu plus classe. Pantalon en velours côtelé beige, chemise blanche, veste de daim marron et chaussure de ville. La dernière tenue chicos qui me restait.

«Hé, tu es en retard. » Nous nous regardâmes et un fou rire nous prit.

Elle avait un jean, des bottes en cuir et un blouson noir sur un tee-shirt des Stones, celui avec la langue.

« Monte, je t'expliquerai. Tiens c'est pour toi.» Je lui donnais un casque blanc avec une petite visière très stylé. « A priori, il devrait être à ta taille et ne pas trop te décoiffer.»

« Je te remercie de cette attention.» Elle me claqua un bisou. « Allez go ! »

Autant dire qu'au bahut, notre arrivée ensemble fit sensation. Nous fûmes le couple du jour.

La plupart des élèves pensait que j'étais raide dingue d'Emily et rigolait de cela. Ma liaison avec Katie c'était le feu et l'eau, la populaire et le geek, la belle et la bête.

La bande fut surprise, mais de nous voir heureux, tout de suite ils nous gratifièrent de clin d'œil complices et de claques dans le dos surtout dans le mien, j'en ai encore des traces.

Emily et Naomi nous embrassèrent. Mais à les observer, je ne pensais pas que leur problèmes soient réglés.

* * *

A la fin des cours, je proposais à Katie de passer chez moi pour lui faire découvrir mon antre.

« Si c'est une façon détournée de m'attirer vers un lieu de débauche, ça me va. »

« Tout à fait, si tu le permets j'aimerai te faire l'amour dans un lit, le carrelage c'est froid et dur. »

« Comment tu dirais ? Conformisme bourgeois ». Katie avait le sens de la répartie

« Oui, j'assume.» Et je voulais un lieu calme pour parler.

J'en profiter pour présenter Katie à Julia comme ma petite amie, je ne voulais pas d'ambigüité.

Si elle s'aperçut de la ressemblance avec Ems, elle n'en dit rien.

Nous fîmes l'amour et avons beaucoup joués avec nos corps jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et sans nous nous en être aperçus, la nuit était venue.

« Tu ne mangerais pas quelque chose ? »

« Ma foi, que proposes-tu, mon amour ? » Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon sexe.

« Tout ce que tu veux. Tout. » Je fixais ses seins.

Elle rigola. « C'est vrai, j'ai faim. »

Je revins immédiatement avec un plateau remplie à ras bord de nourriture de toutes sortes. J'avais dévalisé le frigo.

Chacun faisait manger l'autre, mélangeant les saveurs, les produits. Nous croquions des pommes avec du jambon, trempions du pain d'épice recouvert de confiture de fraise dans de la crème fraiche. Et entre chaque bouchée, nous essuyions nos lèvres par des baisers.

* * *

**_Lily Allen - The Fear _**

Assis sur le lit face à elle, j'engageais la discussion avec précaution.

« Katie, j'ai eu une conversation au téléphone avec le frère d'un ami à Paris. Peut-être que tu souhaiterais que je ne m'en occupe pas, mais tu comptes pour moi, tu le sais. »

Elle me regardait avec une pointe d'interrogation mais très intensément. Je vais m'en prendre une.

« C'est un médecin et je lui ai parlé de la ménopause précoce. J'avais besoin de comprendre et puis ton petit malaise d'hier soir m'a inquiété. »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu étais en retard ce matin. Ju, c'est gentil mais il n'y a rien à faire. Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de ça. Je ne veux pas que ça te prenne la tête et que tu penses à moi comme à une malade. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas et j'ai appris deux choses ce matin, Katie. La première c'est que tu as besoin d'un suivi médical au moins dans un premier temps car les conséquences de cette affection peuvent être graves. » Elle allait m'interrompre mais je fus plus prompt.

« La seconde, c'est que les conséquences ne sont pas irrémédiables. Malgré ce que t'as dit le médecin, nous pourrions avoir des enfants. Bien sûr, ce sera peut-être plus compliqué mais c'est possible. Tu entends Katie, rien n'est perdu. »

Elle était troublée. « Tu as dit, nous …. Tu voudrais des enfants de moi si je pouvais en avoir ? »

Je l'avais dit naturellement comme une évidence sans m'en rendre compte.

« Oui. Je m'imagine avec toi, et des enfants qui nous sautent dessus. Le jour où nous le souhaiterons, nous mèneront ce combat ensemble. » Je lui pris la main.

Elle était très émue et moi un peu aussi, mais juste un peu, bien sûr, je suis le mâle dominant, non ?

« Mais pour cela il faut que tu acceptes de te soigner. Soigner ton corps et parler de ce qui t'arrive à un psy. »

Elle respira. « Ok, Ju, je vais aller voir un autre médecin mais pour le psy, je crois que je l'ai trouvé. »

Elle laissa tomber le drap qui la recouvrait. « Viens me guérir, c'est une urgence. »

J'adore la médecine et jouer au docteur. Que voulez-vous, je suis encore un ado. :)

* * *

Nous étions le plus souvent seuls, tous les deux. On allait rarement chez Naomi, l'ambiance était lourde et on était mal à l'aise d'étaler notre bonheur. Et puis, Ems était toujours absente. Elle ne nous appelait pas, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser.

On voyait parfois Thomas et JJ, ils bossaient ensemble dans un immense magasin de bonbons, ils étaient devenu inséparables. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait que des couples autour d'eux et pas des plus simples, les amoureux ébahies, nous, les désespérés, Naomi et Ems et les shootés, Freddy et Effy. Ces derniers étaient pires que nous, ils ne sortaient plus de chez Effy dont la mère était restée en Italie où elle filait le parfait amour. Bref, nous étions éclatés.

C'est pourquoi, quand Effy nous envoya un message pour une teuf le soir même chez elle, nous étions contents de pouvoir retrouver la bande.

* * *

**_Micachu &amp; The Shapes – Wrong _**

J'ai rarement vu un tel bordel dans une maison, elle était dévastée. Effy avait dû lancer une invitation open, nous ne connaissions personne et les mecs faisaient n'importe quoi. Elle était invisible.

On finit par croiser Pandora puis JJ et Thomas. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles d'Effy et étaient autant paumés que nous.

Ils avaient vu Freddy qui n'était au courant de rien et qui très anxieux cherchait Effy.

Katie était en colère. « Je ne reste pas dans une soirée où il y a des goths ! » C'était catégorique. Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraina dehors. Même pas le temps de dire au-revoir.

« Effy a disjoncté ou quoi ? Ju, c'est du n'importe quoi. Tu as vu, les gars cassaient tout. »

« Oui, ça m'emmerde, c'est inquiétant. J'espère que Freddy l'a retrouvé. »

« Je la plains. A Venise, elle était perdue, détruite comme si à l'intérieur d'elle, il n'y avait plus d'énergie. Je ne suis pas sûre que Freddy puisse réparer cela. »

J'étais gêné de parler d'Effy, mais après tout, elle ne devait pas être un poids pour nous.

« J'ai compris qu'elle est comme nous tous, elle a peur, peur d'elle-même, de ses sentiments. C'est difficile de surmonter ses peurs, on préfère les cacher, tout faire pour les oublier. Alors soit on se renferme sur soi-même, on dépérit et on meurt, soit on va chercher toujours plus loin l'ivresse, on repousse les limites pour continuer à vivre et on meurt. »

Katie me regardait, ses yeux cherchaient à comprendre. Elle savait que je ne parlais pas que d'Effy.

« Nous avons de la chance, Katie. Nous nous sommes longtemps cachés nos sentiments, cachés qui nous étions et nous avons pris des risques avec nos vies. Puis un jour, tu as eu le courage de m'embrasser. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, où serions-nous aujourd'hui ? Certainement à la soirée d'Effy à tout casser autour de nous. »

Nous étions enlacés. Nous étions comme ces naufragés qui trouvent une ile luxuriante et tant pis si elle est déserte mais au moins nous sommes en vie et confiants.


	17. Change

**Scène 7: Change**

* * *

**_CRYSTAL FIGHTERS - WITH YOU _**

« Ju, tu viendras me voir au carnaval ? » Katie m'interpelait de la salle de bains.

Nous passions toutes les nuits ensemble, parfois chez elle, mais le plus souvent chez moi ou plutôt chez nous. Car elle avait, un après-midi où je bossais à la bibliothèque, décoré toute la pièce. Il est vrai que mis à part des livres, la déco était minimale. Aujourd'hui, Jean Zay est entouré de photos de films, de portrait de stars et de posters de paysages idylliques. J'avais compris que c'était sa façon de me dire qu'elle s'installait dans ma vie et qu'elle acceptait de la partager.

« Bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite, je dois finir des fiches de révision pour le concours. »

« Tu sais, je serai en petit ange très sexy, il ne faudrait pas qu'un démon veuille m'effeuiller les ailes. »

Elle passa devant moi, en sous vêtement très provocants. Je l'attrapais et la forçais à s'assoir sur mes genoux. Elle eut un petit rire adorable.

« Non personne n'osera car je suis un grand sorcier et les démons me craignent. De toute façon avec le philtre d'amour que je te fais boire, tu es à moi pour l'éternité. Le seul problème est que je le goute à chaque fois, du coup, nous sommes liés jusqu'à la fin des temps, petit ange. »

Je commençais à l'embrasser dans le cou, un de ses points faibles et à enlever son soutien-gorge.

« Non, lâche moi, je vais être en retard et puis je suis toute propre. »

« Justement ! »

« Non, non, seulement après que tu seras venu. Faire l'amour à un ange, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on en a l'occasion. » Elle était tellement mutine, que sous l'émotion, je relâchais la pression. Elle se dégagea.

« Mais je fais l'amour à un ange tous les jours. »

« Flatteur. »

Elle finit de s'habiller et partit en me laissant à mes pensées.

Nous explorions ensemble toutes les facettes de l'acte sexuel. Et je dois dire qu'elle me guida vers des expériences que je ne lui aurais jamais proposées par respect pour elle. L'un et l'autre nous aimions nous aimer.

Je me donnais du courage et me décidais à reprendre mon travail si je voulais finir assez tôt pour la rejoindre.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que je cherchais son char mais dans la cohue costumée et grimée, difficile de se frayer un chemin à contre-courant.

Un instant, j'ai cru avoir la berlue. Je vis passer un démon et si je n'avais pas su que Cook était en taule, je l'aurais pris pour lui sous le déguisement et le maquillage.

Mais l'arrivée du char des anges chassa cette image.

Merde elle est où ? Plein d'anges très mignons mais pas le mien.

J'arrivais à m'approcher assez près pour en interpeller un. La musique était assourdissante.

Je criais. « Tu sais où est Katie, Katie Fitch ? »

La fille me fit un non de la tête. « Attends ! » Elle s'adressa à un autre ange qui s'approcha de moi.

« Katie, oui, elle est partie avec une fille qui semblait pas bien, il y a avait un gars avec elles. »

C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Un gars, une fille malade.

« La fille était comment ? » Mais déjà, le char était passé et je n'arrivais pas à récupérer l'ange Gabriel.

Je sortis de la foule et appelait Katie, je tombais sur le répondeur. Je lui laissais un message et décidais de rentrer, le carnaval sans Katie ne m'inspirait pas.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que sa chanson me réconfortât. « Brown Eye de Lady Gaga » mais il faudra que je la change pour quelque chose de plus gaie, quoique je l'aime celle-là.

« Ju, désolé, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre. »

« Il y a un problème ? Je suis allé au char on m'a dit que tu étais parti avec une fille malade et un gars. »

« Oui, Effy et Freddy. » Elle était complétement paniquée. « Ju, je suis à l'hôpital, Effy a fait une TS, elle s'est ouvert les veines. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, sa mère devrait arriver. Freddy est complétement paumé. »

« Merde ! Je viens te chercher. Calme toi, elle est en sécurité.»

« Prends moi de quoi me changer, je caille ici. »

« Ok, j'arrive tout de suite »

* * *

**_Port O'Brien - Tree Bones _**

Je la retrouvais dans un couloir d'hôpital, échouée sur une chaise essayant d'appuyer sa tête contre un vieux mur dont la peinture jaunie s'écaillait pas endroit. Mais ses ailes d'ange l'empêchaient de se poser, elle était de travers, toute recroquevillée. C'était un ange déchu, ses collants étaient gris et sales, le rimmel coulait sur ses joues, une aile brisée pendait dans son dos. Elle était magnifique.

Quand elle me vit, elle se précipita vers moi. Elle tremblait et se mit à sangloter.

« J'ai eu peur. Je l'ai laissé aller seule aux toilettes. Je n'avais pas vu le couteau qu'elle avait pris au réfectoire quand on buvait le thé. »

Je la laissais parler, je compris au fur et à mesure.

Ef et Freddy pris au piège du carnaval. Effy, sous l'effet de la drogue, déjà très angoissée et tourmentée, paniquée par la foule et totalement hors de contrôle que Katie récupère sur son char. Freddy désemparé qui a l'idée de se réfugier à la maison de retraite de son grand-père pour y trouver de l'aide. Effy, qui accompagnée de Katie, prend un thé pour se calmer et dissimule un couteau, qui convainc Katie de la laisser aux toilettes et la lame qui tranche les veines d'un poignet.

Effy était en soins intensif. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais rien qui ne mette sa vie en péril.

Katie s'est changée, nous avons embrassé Freddy et la mère d'Effy et nous sommes rentrés chez nous.

* * *

Katie, assise en tailleur sur le lit, n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Je lui dis doucement. « Katie, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Elle l'aurait fait, une autre fois. Sa décision était prise. Au contraire le fait que tu sois présente a permis une intervention rapide. »

La situation d'Effy me renvoyait quelques semaines plus tôt où dans cette même chambre, j'avais sérieusement envisagé et préparé mon suicide. Le passage à l'acte tiens parfois à rien. Pour moi, c'est l'image d'Emily pleurant sur mon cercueil qui m'avait fait fléchir mais il faut croire que pour Effy rien n'avait pu l'arrêter et qu'elle avait besoin de lancer ce cri de secours.

* * *

**_Michael Jackson - Man In The Mirror _**

Il me fallait trouver un sujet fort qui fasse diversion et j'en avais un très important depuis trois jours.

« Katie, est-ce que tu accepterais de dessiner mon portrait ? »

Elle se figea et me dévisagea « Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? »

« J'aimerai que tu dessines mon âme. J'aimerai poser pour toi, te voir travailler. »

« Ems, je vais la tuer ! C'est un secret, je ne veux pas en parler. Tout ça c'est des foutaises, je crayonnais pour jouer quand j'étais gamine rien de plus. Emily se met des idées en tête, elle croit que j'ai du talent. Bien sûr elle t'a tout balancé et toi, tu la crois.» Elle se tourna, vexée et malheureuse. « Elle n'avait pas le droit. »

« Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Emily, elle n'a rien fait. Quand nous étions à Paris, un de tes dessins, qui la représente, a glissé de son sac. La coïncidence a voulu que ce soit un ami, David, étudiant aux beaux-arts qui le voie. Katie, il a été transporté, par ton style, ton coup de crayon. Ensuite, sur son insistance, Emily lui a montré des photos de tes œuvres. » Elle leva les yeux au plafond. « Oui, Katie, tes œuvres, nous les avons tous vu. Elles sont magnifiques. Tu as un don, tu peins avec grâce et sensibilité. Pour David, tu peux rentrer aux beaux-arts quand tu le veux. »

« Mais les seuls cours de dessin que j'ai pris c'était au jardin d'enfant et à l'école primaire. »

« Et tu avais quelle notes ? »

« Des 20, oui mais c'était à l'école pas aux beaux-arts de Paris. Je n'ai pas de culture, aucune idée de style. Je ne fais que peindre à l'inspiration.»

« Katie, aimes-tu peindre, dessiner, oui ou non ? »

« Oui, oui c'est vrai. J'adore ça. » Ses yeux revinrent vers moi plus pointus et brillants. « J'aime saisir un mouvement, une expression. Lorsque tu peins, tu suspends le temps, tu interprètes la réalité. Tu la transformes, ton regard change le monde. » C'était plus qu'une passion, c'était sa vie.

« Alors essaie, que risques-tu ? Après ton diplôme, fais une école d'art, peut-être même que tu pourrais présenter celle de Paris. » J'y allais doucement, c'était important pour moi, pour nous.

« Comment ferais-je à Paris ? Mes parents n'ont pas d'argent et mon français est très limité »

« D'abord pour ton français, ce n'est pas vrai, tu as progressé. Et je peux te donner des cours très particuliers. »

Elle sourit enfin. « Pour ça je te fais confiance »

« Et puis admettons que tu sois assez proche d'un jeune français, que celui-ci fasse ses études dans cette grande capitale, qu'il ait un petit appartement et qu'il te propose de le partager avec lui, que dirais-tu ? »

« Tu me proposes de venir vivre à Paris avec toi ? »

« Et bien disons que les nuits d'hiver sont longues et froides à Paris et que je suis en plus très amoureux d'une jeune femme qui a beaucoup de talents. Et je serais très heureux qu'elle vive avec moi. »

« Ju, c'est bien vrai ? » Elle devint très sérieuse « Tu ne plaisantes pas car je te crois là. »

J'étais sérieux pour le coup moi aussi. « Viens avec moi à Paris, Katie. C'est mon vœu le plus cher. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer quitter Bristol sans toi et ne te voir qu'une fois par mois ou même moins si ça se trouve. J'ai besoin de toi, je veux que tu sois la compagne de ma vie, ma compagne.»

Son visage s'éclairât. « Ju, moi aussi je veux toujours être avec toi. Je suis dingue, mais d'accord je vais présenter l'examen d'entrée de cette école. » Puis affolée, « mais je ne sais même pas où elle est, ni comment on fait. »

Je suis allé à mon bureau et j'ai sortis une pochette bleue avec le logo de l'école.

« Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire. Un dossier d'inscription pour l'école des beaux-arts de Paris, ça ira ? »

« Ju, tu avais tous programmé. Tu es redoutable. Merci, c'est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Bien, pour le dossier, c'est simple. Il faudra le remplir, écrire tes motivations, rassembler une vingtaine d'œuvres et les envoyer. Tu devras les choisir mais David m'a dit qu'il te conseillera. Il est très impatient de te connaître. »

« Ensuite tu auras une épreuve de dessin et une d'analyse et de culture puis un entretien avec le Jury. »

Katie paniqua, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire tout cela d'un coup.

« Tu vois une épreuve de culture, je n'en ai aucune, je suis nulle. Jamais ils ne me voudront »

« Katie, ce n'est qu'une des épreuves et le plus important c'est ton talent et puis j'ai des corrigés des années précédentes, on va travailler ensemble. »

Je la pris par les épaules. « Crois-moi ça va marcher. David aussi en est persuadé. »

« Et cerise sur le gâteau, tes épreuves ont lieu en même temps que les miennes. Donc je t'amène à Paris.» Elle se réfugia dans mes bras et me serra très fort.

J'avoue avoir profité de ce moment. « Tout ça se fête. Attends-moi. »

Je descendis chercher les deux bouteilles de champagne, que j'avais mise au frais et nous avons bu à l'art, à la philosophie, à Paris et à notre amour, avant de le faire.

* * *

Nous avons décidé de ne rien dire à personne. Un peu par superstition, Katie ne voulait pas tenter le sort, mais surtout par peur de faire de la peine à Emily. Nous voulions éviter de lui en parler alors que sa situation avec Naomi était toujours compliquée. Si elle voyait sa sœur et son meilleur ami s'installer ensemble à Paris, il lui semblerait qu'elle les perdait tous les deux.

Nous avions l'espoir que les choses s'arrangent avant notre départ.

Katie bossa comme une damnée sur son analyse artistique. Je n'ai jamais vu personne ingurgiter en aussi peu de temps un tel volume de connaissance. Elle me stupéfia, j'ai pourtant une capacité de travail et de concentration peu commune, mais elle travaillait plus et mieux que moi.

Nous faisions l'amour rapidement et efficacement, tout était cadré et organisé.

Quand elle reçut chez moi, son admissibilité pour passer les épreuves, ce fut un ouragan de joie donc elle travailla encore plus.

David me dit qu'il avait eu des infos par un de ses profs. « Ju, elle les a emballés. Ils adorent son travail. Pour une admission, ils disent avoir rarement vu un travail avec déjà une telle personnalité. »

Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait de la personnalité, c'est une putain de Fitch.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait sorti des dessins et des toiles que même Emily n'avait jamais vus.

« Mais tu les faisais où ? » lui demandais-je.

« Dans les parcs, les bars ou la maison quand il n'y avait personne. C'est pourquoi parfois je suis malade. »

Des choses plus sombres, plus violentes aussi, loin des aquarelles que nous avions vu à Paris.

Des scènes de couples faisant l'amour sans romantisme.

Des portraits de gens de la rue, ouvriers, SDF, gamins, bateleurs, policiers, drogués, handicapés, en fait toute personne un peu décalée.

* * *

**_Wham! - Everything She Wants _**

Le départ approchait.

Elle prétexta auprès de ses parents le besoin pour mon concours de ne pas être seul et elle leur arracha la permission de m'accompagner. De toute façon, rien n'aurait pu lui résister. Quand une Fitch veut une chose elle l'obtient, je le savais.

Une nouvelle fois, Charles était sur le quai. Il nous accueillit avec son plus grand sourire et quand il vu Katie, il essuya ses lunettes sans s'en rendre compte

« Bon dieu, quelle ressemblance ! C'est incroyable ! »

Nous avons ri. « L'essentiel c'est que moi je sache faire la différence. » Lui dis-je.

Nous avons passé nos concours. Et finalement nous étions satisfaits de nous même si Katie avait toujours l'impression de n'être pas à la hauteur.

Charles était content car nous étions couchés tôt. Avec Katie pas question de sortir, ni alcool, ni pétards.

J'avais réussi à sauver les câlins.

Il rigolait. « La vie de couple te va très bien. »

Le plus fort, c'est qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais besoin que d'une seule chose, Katie.

Entre deux examens, nous visitions les musées.

Nous avons écumé le Louvre. Katie, là par contre, y aurait passé la nuit. Les primitifs italiens, les flamands l'avait impressionnée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, elle se révélait. David avec Charles nous accompagnaient. Nous discutions sur l'agencement d'un tableau, le port d'une tête, les pigments employés. Katie voulait tout comprendre et comparer les techniques.

Puis ce fut Orsay. Voir Katie devant les toiles des maîtres impressionnistes fut extraordinaire. Autant, elle avait parlé au Louvre, autant devant ces couleurs, ces nuances, elle restait silencieuse. Elle voulait s'en imprégner, se fondre dans le tableau. Elle s'appuyait sur moi. « Je suis heureuse de les découvrir avec toi. »

Enfin, Beaubourg nous offrit ses œuvres. Nous parcourions les salles dans la joie et le plaisir. Nous avons beaucoup rit aussi parce que nous avions terminé nos épreuves.

Charles me prit à part. « Elles sont incroyables ces deux sœurs. Elles ont tout pour elles, tu es un sacré veinard. »

Je le regardais et sans sourire. « Elles m'ont sauvé la vie Charles, toutes les deux et je ne plaisante pas. »

« Je crois comprendre. Je suis très heureux que tu ailles mieux. Jules, je m'inquiétais quand tu es parti mais tu avais raison, cela a dû être dur mais tu as réussi. Bristol et surtout ces filles, t'ont permis faire ton deuil. »

« Et tous mes amis là-bas et toi ici, car je savais que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Mais oui, je m'en suis sorti.»

* * *

Je voulais faire une surprise à Katie.

Je l'amenais dans une rue près du jardin du Luxembourg devant un immeuble bourgeois et une immense porte d'entrée.

« Ou m'amène-tu ? »

« Surprise ! »

L'ascenseur nous amena au 7e et dernier étage. Trois portes dans ce couloir, c'était celle de gauche au fond.

Je sortis un trousseau de clefs, et j'ouvris. « Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine de pénétrer dans son appartement. »

« Ju, on vivrait ici ? » Elle était incrédule.

« Et bien, s'il te convient oui. Bon, il est petit mais bien éclairé. Regarde une cuisine-salon et une chambre d'amour. Par contre pas de baignoire, une douche. Il faudra changer nos habitudes. » Elle sourit à cette évocation.

Elle tournait partout. « C'est super, il a une vue géniale sur les toits.»

« Comme tu le vois, il est en travaux mais tout sera prêt pour cet été. »

« Mais il doit être horriblement cher, comment on va faire ? »

« Je me suis arrangé avec le propriétaire. Quand il a vu ta photo, il a baissé ses prétentions sous réserve de certaines prestations. »

Tiens ça change, ce n'est plus Ems qui me bourre de coups de poings mais Katie, ça doit être une habitude de famille.

Je rigolais. « Il est très vieux ce sera jamais très long. »

« Allez sois sérieux, s'il te plait ! »

« Mon oncle l'a acheté. Pour lui c'est un placement et il nous fera payer un loyer qui couvre une partie de son crédit. C'est raisonnable. Et puis, je crois qu'il voulait vraiment m'aider. »

« Je vais finir par le rencontrer car on vit chez lui, et je n'ai vu que sa gouvernante ? »

« Il arrive ce soir, on mange avec lui. »

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis. Il faut que je me prépare, je suis affreuse. »

« Relax, il arrivera tard et tu es superbe dans ce tailleur vert tendre. » Il est vrai que Katie avait amené une garde-robe impressionnante. A Paris, elle voulait être habillée parfaitement et moi-même j'étais à nouveau en costume. Cela lui faisait plaisir et moi cela ne me dérangeait absolument plus.

« Maintenant, si tu veux on peut toujours trouver une boutique ou deux. J'en connais qui sont sympas et accessibles. » En fait, j'y avais accompagné Sandrine mais bon ne rien dire sur ses sources, ce n'est pas mentir.

« Mais avant, ne devrions-nous pas inaugurer cet appartement comme il se doit ? » Je la saisi par les hanches.

« Ma foi, je pense qu'il faut effectivement vérifier s'il véhicule de bonnes sensations. » Elle se colla contre moi.

Je la poussais vers un établi qui se trouver fort à propos dans cette pièce. Il était large, solide, stable et surtout réglable en hauteur.

Je lui remontais sa jupe et me mis à genoux. J'adorais ses petits strings transparents. Doucement, je lui embrassais les cuisses, remontant lentement, tournant autour de son sexe. J'écartais doucement ce tissu léger et satiné pour le découvrir. Je nous faisais languir et nous aimions ça.

Lorsque ma langue rencontra son clitoris, je sentis ses mains serrer très fort ma tête.

Cet appartement avait d'excellentes dispositions et les ouvriers ne purent certainement pas imaginer l'utilisation multiple que nous avons pu faire de leur établi.

* * *

**_Sugababes - Red Dress _**

Katie essayant des robes, c'était un grand bonheur. Il y a avait à la fois du sérieux et de la joie communicative. En 30 minutes, la boutique s'était transformée en show-room avec Katie organisant un défilé. Les deux jeunes patronnes confectionnaient elle-même leurs modèles et Katie discutait avec elles formes, qualités de tissus et couleurs.

Elle choisit, entre autre, une petite robe, dos nu, à imprimé rouge. Très échancrée, elle lui divisait les seins parfaitement, mettant en valeur sa gorge et lui prenait la taille avec une ceinture fermant par un petit nœud.

Le plus impressionnant est que dans cette situation, son français encore hésitant coulait comme un torrent de montagne.

En me voyant dans une vitrine marchant à côté de Katie et portant ses paquets, je me suis dit que nous étions maintenant un vrai couple bourgeois, si on excepte le joint dans ma poche que j'avais réussi à sauver.

Le repas avec mon oncle fut un vrai plaisir. Katie su intuitivement comment lui parler et le séduire.

Et chose incroyable, lors du café, Il exprima un sentiment.

« Katie, vous êtes un jeune femme admirable. Je vous remercie de l'amour que vous portez à Jules. Je le regarde ce soir et je vois dans ses yeux une chose qui n'y était plus depuis longtemps et que je désespérais d'y voir à nouveau, le bonheur. Vous êtes exceptionnelle, Mademoiselle et j'apprécie votre personnalité. »

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler mon oncle aussi longuement et aussi gentiment.

En se couchant, Katie se blottit contre moi. «Tu sais j'ai vu un docteur. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé à cause des exams, je ne voulais pas nous perturber. Je vais suivre un traitement en rentrant. C'est mon cœur qu'il faut surveiller m'a-t-il dit. Mais avec les médicaments, cela ira. Qui aurait dit que je serai, un jour, fragile du cœur ? Mais je n'ai pas peur parce que tu es avec moi et que mon cœur tu le fortifies chaque jour. »

Elle m'attira sur elle.

« Aime-moi, Jules »

« Toute ma vie, Katie »

Son désir se mêla au mien.

* * *

Elle dormait contre moi dans ce train qui nous ramenait à la maison mais où était cette maison ? Depuis mon enfance la seule maison qui comptait pour moi était celle d'Aix. Sinon, les autres n'étaient que des haltes plus ou moins longues au gré des affectations de mon père.

Bristol, ma chambre, celle de Naomi étaient-elles maintenant mes maisons et demain cet appart à Paris. Ou bien, ma maison était-ce l'amitié d'Emily et aujourd'hui l'amour de Katie ?

Son odeur était suave, son parfum langoureux. Je lui caressais les cheveux, j'ai toujours aimé caresser les cheveux, ils sont légers, fragiles et doux comme je m'imaginais la vie lorsque j'étais enfant.

Une dame âgée assise en face de nous, me sourit. Peut-être se souvenait-elle d'un jeune homme, qui lui aussi, lui avait caressé les cheveux. Elle me souffla : « vous êtes beaux, profitez-en et protégez là. »

Un frisson me parcouru, saurais-je toujours la protéger ?

Sa respiration était lente. Je pensais à son cœur, c'est si délicat un cœur, il peut si vite se briser, stopper ses battements. Comment faire pour la défendre contre tous ces démons qui ne cherchent qu'à détruire la beauté ? Comment me battre contre l'inéluctable, contre une fin qui s'approchera toujours plus vite ? J'élèverai un mur d'amour pour que rien ne puisse l'atteindre. Il sera si haut, si puissant qu'aucun malheur ne pourra le transpercer.

Seigneur ne m'enlevait pas Katie.


	18. Sombres tempêtes

**Scène 8: Sombres tempêtes**

* * *

**_Nick Cave &amp; The Bad Seeds - Into My Arms _**

En arrivant l'après-midi à Bristol, nous avons parlé d'Ems et Naomi. Elles nous manquaient.

Pendant que Katie prenait une douche et luttant contre mon envie d'aller la rejoindre tout de suite, je pris mon portable.

« Salut Ems, on est rentré. Vous êtes chez vous, on passe vous faire un coucou ? »

« Heu, non, je ne suis pas là, je suis sorti. Je risque de rentrer tard. » Sa voix exprimait une gêne comme si elle avait tout de suite regretté d'avoir décroché.

« Ok, et Naomi, elle va bien ? Elle est avec toi ? »

« Pas avec moi, je ne sais pas. » Là elle regrettait vraiment. « Vous ça va ? Katie m'a dit que tout à l'air de s'être bien passée pour toi à Paris. Ecoute, on se rappelle. Venez demain à midi, JJ doit passer avec sa copine. »

« JJ a une copine ? C'est super. »

« Oui, à demain. » Elle a raccroché si rapidement que j'en restais sans réaction.

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain contrarié. Katie voyant que je faisais aucune allusion salace sur son corps nu offert à mes yeux, comprit que je n'étais pas bien et elle se doutait de la cause.

« Tu as eu Ems, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. Elle est sortie sans Naomi et n'est pas dispo ce soir. » Je regardais Katie, j'étais triste.

« Ju, je te connais, il n'y a pas que ça. Dis-moi. » Elle tendit son bras et me tira vers elle. « Alors ? »

« Elle m'a éjecté rapidos, comme si je la gênais. Son ton de voix était bizarre. Elle me cache quelque chose. C'est la première fois …. qu'elle n'est pas honnête avec moi. »

« Je suis passé par là. On se disait tout avec Ems et puis un jour on a grandi. Certain secrets sont difficiles à dire à une personne très proche de soi. On a honte, on a peur de casser la relation qui nous unit. Tu me dis qu'il faut laisser du temps aux choses, laisse lui en. De toute façon, c'est sa vie et on ne peut pas la vivre à sa place, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait raison mais Ems était plus qu'une amie et j'avais peur pour elle comme j'avais peur pour Katie. On ne se refait pas.

« Viens prendre une douche chaude avec ta femme. »

Nu contre sa peau, j'étais bien. C'est elle qui me protégeait.

* * *

« J'ai envie de chinois. »

« Tu en as déjà marre de la saine et riche nourriture française ? » Je gonflais mes joues.

« Ça tu peux le dire, j'ai dû prendre 3 kilos au moins. Certes, le cassoulet était très bon mais j'ai l'impression d'être toujours devant l'assiette.»

« Remarque selon où tu prends les 3 kilos, ça peut être intéressant. » Je partis en courant et j'entendis un coussin s'écraser sur la porte.

Nous avions notre dealer chinois perso. Il était un peu loin de chez nous mais en 10 mn avec la moto, et sans circulation j'étais devant sa porte. Pendant qu'il préparait ma commande, je sortis fumer une clope.

Un club s'était ouvert en face quelques mois plus tôt. Plutôt branché parait-il, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds.

Je regardais d'un œil distrait les jeunes et moins jeunes qui discutaient devant.

J'allais écraser la cigarette quand je reconnu sa silhouette. Elle passa devant un spot, elle riait, une grande fille brune accrochée à sa taille dont le visage s'approchait trop près du sien. Elle avait un verre à la main et me semblait déjà bien éméchée.

J'ai eu tellement mal que la colère m'a saisi. « Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous Ems, t'es cinglée ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as un amour à sauver et à vivre. »

Je n'ai pas traversé la rue. Katie a raison, je ne peux pas l'obliger à vivre une vie que j'aurai choisie pour elle. Elle doit faire son chemin et si ce chemin l'éloigne de Naomi, je ne peux rien y faire.

J'ai récupéré mes plats chinois, payé, rentré à la chambre et je n'ai rien dit à Katie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. J'avais mal dormi, eu chaud, froid, bref l'emmerdeur total.

J'étais trahie. Pourquoi ne pas me parler ? Pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance ?

Elle voulait quitter Naomi et me quitter aussi ?

Voulait-elle oublier son passé, le rayer de sa vie ?

Ou alors, le fait que je sois avec Katie, nous avait-il éloignés ? Croyait-elle que je me désintéressais de ses problèmes ?

J'étais malheureux, incapable de réfléchir.

Je parlais par mono syllabes. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille.

Tout m'énervé. En allant chez Naomi, je me suis pris la tête avec un con de chauffeur qui dans son pot à yaourt, croyait que la rue était à lui.

J'avais envie de crier comme un soir sur une plage déserte.

Katie faisait la tronche. Elle se posait certainement des questions. J'étais parti en faisant le con et je revenais en étant con. Et puis elle ne m'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Tout juste si je l'avais embrassé. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, son intuition lui conseillait d'attendre avant de me baffer comme je le méritais.

Chez Naomi, l'ambiance était suffocante. Chacune assise d'un côté du canapé, elles évitaient de se toucher. Elles avaient des visages cireux, des cheveux fillasses.

Le blond de Naomi avait viré au gris. Le rouge d'Emily était d'un brun fade depuis longtemps.

On aurait dit une scène de Dario Argento.

J'avais claqué la bise à Emily sans effusion aucune et malgré les efforts de Naomi et de Katie, la conversation était d'une banalité affligeante. D'ailleurs je ne desserrais pas les dents. La pression dans le crâne de Katie commençait à monter dangereusement. Emily me fixait mais je ne la regardais pas. Quant à Naomi, elle se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur elle-même.

En entrant dans la pièce, ce pauvre JJ aurait pu couper au couteau cette atmosphère funèbre. Il nous présenta sa copine, Lara. Une très jolie blonde qui avait un bébé dénommé Albert. Pourquoi pas, je m'appelle bien Jules.

Le niveau de la conversation ne s'éleva pas pour autant. Katie fut la seule à faire un réel effort et demanda des tas de choses à Lara au sujet du bébé. Elle meublait comme elle pouvait.

Naomi en se voulant enjouée faisait n'importe quoi, comme allumer un joint sous le nez du gniard. Emily était renfrognée voire hostile et moi, je jouais au mec silencieux qui éructait malgré tout quelques sons, la plupart du temps hors à propos.

Autant dire qu'on a dû lui faire une sacrée impression à la copine de JJ.

D'un coup, Emily sous le prétexte totalement bidon d'avoir besoin d'une aide pour un devoir dont JJ ne suivait pas les cours, l'emmena dans une chambre à l'étage.

Lara était de plus en plus gênée. Naomi se recroquevilla à nouveau sur le canapé, Katie ne trouvait plus de question et moi, j'étais moi.

JJ redescendit passablement énervé mais JJ est un gentil. Il nous quitta donc avec son grand sourire, en entrainant Lara qui ne demandait pas mieux de filer de cette maison de l'horreur.

* * *

**_Panda Su - Eric is Dead _**

Ems apparut les yeux rougis.

« Ems, ça va ? » Katie avait le réflexe de protection d'une sœur. Elle l'a pris par le cou pour lui faire un câlin mais Emily se dégagea doucement.

« Oui, oui, je me suis attrapé avec JJ. Je lui ai dit que cette fille veut profiter de lui, qu'il devait faire attention quoi. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est bizarre, enfin JJ avec une fille comme elle.»

Et voilà, l'occasion de lui gueuler dessus m'était donnée et bien sûr j'en profitais.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit cela ? Pourquoi cette fille ne serait pas honnête ? Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être amoureuse de JJ ? Ce mec est génial, gentil et très intelligent. C'est vrai que la trahison est une chose très courante mais pas forcément obligatoire. » Je la regardais dans les yeux. « Je suis sûr qu'on peut aimer sans trahir. Quel que soit le type d'amour, c'est la vérité qui compte. C'est elle qui doit nous guider dans nos relations. Sinon, on n'est plus rien, rien que des inconnus qui vivent ensemble sans jamais se connaître et seul, terriblement seul. » Ma voix s'était brisée sur ces trois derniers mots.

Naomi se sentait mal et Katie interloquée me saisit le bras.

Emily me regardait effarée. « Ju, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?»

« Fais attention à toi, Ems, ne te perd pas. Je t'aime, nous t'aimons tous, ici. »

« Bien, nous allons nous sauver aussi. » Katie avait décidé de mettre un terme à cette scène de mauvais théâtre.

« A +, on se rappelle. » Je l'entendis dire à Emily. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas bien. Un peu à cran avec le concours. Ça va aller.»

Elle me traina dehors.

Je n'avais pas fait 300 mètres qu'elle me tapait sur le casque. « Arrête-toi !»

Le ton était sans appel.

Je me garais sur un petit parking.

Elle descendit de la moto et se cala devant moi.

« Descends ! » Elle me désigna un banc un peu plus loin. « Va t'assoir !»

J'obéis, j'allais morfler.

Je me souvins de notre retour du bal, de notre discussion, mais là, je ne dominais plus rien.

Elle se mit près de moi et alors que je pensais ramasser le savon de ma vie, elle me prit la main et sa voix se fit douce.

« Jules, je crois que je te connais et je sais que tu n'es pas toi-même depuis hier soir. Alors dis-moi, que s'est-il passé pour que tu disjonctes comme ça et que tu t'en prennes à Emily de cette façon ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est seulement le coup de fil. »

J'étais encore un enfant, je n'étais pas totalement mature mais elle oui, c'était une femme et une vraie. J'avais de la chance. De toute façon, je ne pouvais que dire la vérité.

« Hier soir en face du chinois, je l'ai vu sortant d'un club avec une fille. J'étais en colère et déçu.»

« Ok, elle était avec une fille et elles faisaient quoi ? »

« Rien. Enfin, elles riaient et la fille s'accrochait à sa taille, elles picolaient. » Je parlais à voix basse.

« Tu as en conclu quoi ? Qu'elles couchaient ensemble, qu'Ems trompait Naomi ? »

« Oui, enfin non, mais leur attitude était équivoque. »

« Ok ! Si demain tu me vois sortir d'un bar avec un mec en train de rigoler, tu vas penser que je te trompe ? »

« Non, je te fais confiance, je sais que tu m'aimes, non jamais. » Je me défendais mal

« Alors pourquoi le penser d'Emily ? Tu es son meilleur ami, tu l'aimes autant que je l'aime alors si toi tu ne lui fais pas confiance qui le fera ? »

« Mais quand je les vois toutes les deux, si tristes, si éloignées l'une de l'autre, j'ai mal pour elles. »

« Mais elles sont toujours ensemble. Malgré tout, leur amour est toujours là. Emily, je la connais Ju, n'oublie pas. Elle a besoin d'air, de retrouver son équilibre, elle a été sacrément secouée mais je sais qu'elle ne sera jamais une salope. Et toi tu peux croire qu'elle le soit ?»

« Non, je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas. » J'étais désarmé. « Mais tu n'es pas inquiète toi ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais on en a déjà parlé, c'est leur vie et toi la tienne est avec moi. Si tu veux aider Emily, soit comme avant, positif. Ne te laisse pas entrainer, prend de la distance, regarde par en haut. C'est comme ça que tu leurs seras utile, à elles, à toi et donc à nous, chéri.»

« Tu as raison, je dois prendre de la hauteur, du recul. En fait, … je me sentais trahie. »

Katie se mit à rire. « Donc si Emily trompe Naomi c'est toi qui est trahie ? »

« Je sais c'est ridicule et infantile. J'ai perdu toute notion de discernement. »

Je la regardais timidement. « Les sœurs Fitch comptent tellement pour moi que leur bonheur passe avant tout. »

« Mec, les sœurs Fitch sont assez grandes pour savoir où est leur bonheur. Alors tu leurs fais confiance pour le décider toutes seules ? »

« Oui, Katie, je vous fais confiance. » J'étais définitivement un gamin

« Bien, alors je vais te montrer où est le bonheur de Katie Fitch. »

Elle m'embrassa longuement et encore et encore, tellement fort que le banc en garde encore la trace.

* * *

Je ramenais Katie chez elle, ses parents la réclamaient, c'était normal.

James nous sauta dessus. « Venez, je vais vous montrer mes nouvelles créations. »

James se lançait dans la mode. Il inventait des tenues très féminines qu'il portait lui-même.

Il dessinait, coupait, cousait un vrai Dior ou YSL.

J'imaginais l'inquiétude de Jenna.

Katie lui donna quelque conseils ce qui fit dire à sa mère désespérée : « si en plus tu l'encourages !»

Ce gamin était intelligent et très doué. Certaines compositions étaient intéressantes. Je me gardais de le dire à Jenna.

Je restais pour un repas dans une ambiance joyeuse. La conversation avec Katie m'avait fait du bien.

Elle s'en aperçût car je riais avec Rob qui me singeait les clients qu'il avait dans la salle de gym où il était employé. Tant qu'il ne me demande pas de faire 50 pompes avant le café tout va bien.

« Tu restes ? » Elle me mordit l'oreille

« Non, profite de tes parents. Si je reste, on sera couché dans 5 minutes ! » Je m'amusais. « Ce seras dur cette nuit mais meilleur demain. » Sentir son corps sous mes doigts était un délice.

« Appelle-moi quand tu seras dans la chambre. » Sa bouche contre ma joue, une volupté.

« Sûr, j'aurais même peut-être quelques petites choses à te dire. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

« Je serai très attentive. » Elle se lécha les lèvres. Merde je ne vais pas pouvoir partir.

« Bon, je file ! » J'approchais mes lèvres pour l'embrasser, je lui dis doucement. « Merci pour cet après-midi, merci de ta compréhension, de ton aide, de ton amour. »

« N'oublie pas, t'es avec une Fitch, ce sont les meilleures. »

Je lui donnais le baiser le plus tendre que je pouvais.

« A toute ! »

Dans le rétro, je la vis me lancer un « je t'aime. »

* * *

**_Dirty Epics - We're Coming Up _**

En mettant la bécane sur béquille devant la maison de Julia, je sentis une grande claque dans mon dos.

Je me retournais comme un diable et en fait j'en vis un. Putain Cook.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, ils t'ont lâché ? » Je le pris dans mes bras.

« En fait je me suis lâché tout seul. J'ai besoin d'un endroit où crécher et j'ai déjà grillé la taule de Freddy et celle de JJ. »

« C'est pas vrai ? Ok, j'ai compris. On va se débrouiller. Bon je vais te faire passer en douce, on parlera après. »

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon pote. » Et ce con m'embrassa la joue.

Je le fis monter dans la chambre tranquille, personne dans le couloir ou les escaliers.

« Tu as la dalle ? »

« Putain, que j'ai la dalle, je bouffe des biscuits depuis 3 jours. »

« Ok, je vais voir ce qu'il y a au frigo. Il reste du chinois. »

Je montais les restes de la veille. « Bouge pas, j'ai deux coup de fil à passer. Ensuite on s'organisera. »

Il ne m'écoutait plus, il bouffait.

Je sortais dans la rue et appuyais sur la touche 1.

Elle décrocha presque immédiatement.

« Bonsoir Emily. Je voulais, enfin, … m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Je suis désolé. » Quand on agit comme un abruti, il faut savoir faire profil bas.

« Je n'ai pas compris. Tu n'avais jamais été méchant avec moi, c'est la première fois que je te voyais en colère contre moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ju, j'ai besoin de ton amitié, c'est la seule chose qui me reste avec Katie. » Sa voix était douce mais sombre.

« J'ai déconnecté Ems, j'ai eu peur de te perdre. Ces derniers temps, on se voit moins. On ne se parle plus comme avant. Je croyais que tu voulais m'éviter, me mettre de côté. Je n'avais pas compris ton besoin de respirer. Tu vis une période difficile, je me disais que je n'avais pas été assez présent pour te soutenir. J'ai cru que mon amour pour Katie te touchait plus que tu ne le disais. Enfin bref, j'ai déliré.»

« Ju, c'est vrai, j'ai besoin de faire le point. Je me pose beaucoup de questions et je cherche des réponses. Peut-être maladroitement mais je me sens comme une mouche contre une vitre. Je ne trouve pas d'issue pour sortir. »

Pourquoi, je n'étais pas magicien pour faire disparaitre toute cette merde ?

« Je te fais confiance Ems, tu vas trouver, vous allez trouver. Mon sentiment n'a pas changé vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre. » A nouveau, je replongeais. « Putain, je me mêle encore de votre histoire. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher, à vous laisser tranquille. »

« Au contraire, c'est gentil. Tu prends soin de nous, tu te soucis de nous. Tu es bien le seul. » La tristesse perçais dans sa voix.

« Non, Katie aussi s'inquiète pour toi et pour Naomi. » Je sentis une interrogation. « Si, je t'assure. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a remis les idées en place cet après-midi. C'est une chance de l'avoir près de moi. Elle a été formidable.»

« Tu en doutais ? Elle est encore plus que ça. Tu t'en apercevras avec le temps. Elle t'aime énormément. Je ne l'ai jamais vu être aussi tendre avec un garçon et jamais aussi heureuse. »

« Je déconne, Ems, je ne devrais pas te parler de notre bonheur, pas en ce moment »

« Au contraire, il y a au moins une jolie chose dans ma vie, c'est vous.»

« Je sais que je te l'ai dit trop souvent mais accroche toi, n'abandonne pas. »

« C'est que nous faisons. On reste ensemble, chacune se demandant pourquoi mais je crois qu'aucune de nous ne veut envisager que ce soit fini. Je l'aime encore, Ju, je l'aime. » Elle pleurait.

« Quoi qu'il arrive nous serons là pour vous. On s'aime tous les quatre.»

« Merci Ju. Je t'aime aussi. »

« Mon amie, tu es mon amie, Ems. »

Le portable arrêta de parler. Fais chier, je pleurais encore une fois.

J'essayais de me reprendre.

« Katie, mon amour désolé, j'ai été un peu long à t'appeler. »

« C'est rien, j'avais deux options l'hôpital et Emily. Les premiers n'ont eu aucun accident signalé et ma sœur était en longue conversation. J'en ai déduit que c'était toi. »

Je souris, futée ma femme. « Je me suis excusé, rien n'a changé entre nous, tu as raison, il faut qu'elles trouvent les réponses toutes les deux mais quoi qu'il arrive nous serons là. »

Je prenais ma respiration. « Merci Katie pour ta patience, mes relations avec ta sœur sont compliquées. Tu es la seule personne au monde capable de les comprendre. »

« Je sais faire la différence entre l'amour que tu lui portes et celui que tu me portes. Ju, c'est ma jumelle, je connais aussi les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi. Tu sais, je vous aime tous les deux, et le plus surprenant c'est que j'aime aussi Naomi. Parce que tu as raison, c'est la femme de sa vie, j'en suis convaincue maintenant.»

« J'ai autre chose également à te dire. »

« Dois-je m'allonger et te détailler ma nuisette ? » Son ton espiègle était irrésistible mais je devais lui parler de Cook.

« Chéri, avant de te déshabiller, je dois, … enfin bref, Cook est dans ma chambre. » J'attendais la tempête. Ce fut un ouragan.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il était en taule. Putain, il s'est évadé, j'y crois pas. Et il vient chez toi. Il va avoir tous les flics au cul et toi tu es complice. C'est trop risqué, je ne veux pas te voir en prison. Il fait chier, vire-le. Il apporte que des ennuis. Ju, fais pas le con. »

« Je sais amour, mais Cook est mon ami, il est important pour moi. Il m'a aidé à sa façon, je ne veux pas le laisser tomber et puis il est de la bande, un des nôtres Katie. Je vais discuter avec lui et trouver une solution. Chez moi, personne ne peut le trouver. Ça ira. »

« Bordel ! » La Katie Fitch de combat revenait. « Bon on fait comment, alors ? Il ne faut pas que Julia le voit, dis-lui que tu bosses, que t'as des papiers partout et que tu feras ton ménage seul. Tu interdis à ce connard de sortir, il reste dans la chambre. Pour la bouffe, on la portera et toi le soir tu viens chez moi pas question que vous passiez vos nuit à vous éclater la tronche et vous faire choper. Je vous connais vous n'aurez qu'une envie, c'est de faire les pubs. Le soir tu as des choses plus importantes à faire avec moi. » Je l'adorais, un fou rire me prit.

« Putain Katie, je t'aime, tu es géniale. Je ferai comme tu as dit. Merci pour lui et pour moi. Juste ce soir je reste là mais on ne fera pas les cons. Il va avoir besoin de parler peut-être. »

« Ok ! Mais fait gaffe à toi, Jules Isaac. » Elle se radoucit. « Embrasse-le, quand même de ma part. »

En fait Katie avait un cœur énorme. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il était fragile.

* * *

**_Roots Manuva: Stolen Youth _**

Je rejoignais Cook dans la chambre.

Il était allongé sur le lit, une clope au bec.

« Alors mec, la bouffe était correcte ? »

« Un peu froide mais bon, c'est mieux que des biscuits. »

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui, et lui posais une question dont je connaissais la réponse. « C'est quoi le plan ? »

« Man, des plans pourquoi faire ? Ya pas de plan. Laisse venir les choses, à un moment il y aura une opportunité. » Il fanfaronnait mais je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il était inquiet.

« Tu peux rester ici, tant que tu veux. Demain, je dirai à Julia de laisser tomber le ménage dans la chambre. Evite de faire du bruit et ça ira. Par contre, n'essaie pas de sortir seul même par la fenêtre. Ici, les voisins sont tous des vieux et ils passent leur temps à s'espionner. »

Visiblement, ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Pourquoi tu t'es cassé, c'était si dur ? » Il fallait bien que je pose la question

« Comme j'ai dit, j'avais fait plus que mon temps. »

« Et ? »

« Quoi et ? C'est tout ! » Son regard se voulait sans appel mais j'étais un têtu.

« Je suis venu dans cette prison, quand on y rentre on perd ses espoirs et ses joies. Et je n'y suis resté que deux heures. »

Il fixa le plafond. « C'est vrai, tout est froid et gris, il faut s'accrocher et ne faire confiance à personne. La journée, tu t'emmerdes et tu restes sur tes gardes quand tu sors de la cellule. Mais la nuit, c'est pire tu ne dors pas, tu entends des cris, il y a tout le temps du bruit. Et tu penses à dehors, à ta vie, aux autres. »

Il ne m'avait jamais parlé aussi longtemps. Sa voix pourtant si forte, s'était éteinte.

« James » C'était la première fois que j'utilisais son prénom. « C'est courageux ce que tu as fait pour Naomi. Prendre tout sur toi, comme ça, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. »

« Elle ne le méritait pas et pourquoi être deux à morfler. C'est moi qui lui ai donné la dope, c'était à moi d'assumer. Et puis, un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, hein ? » Il reprenait son air bravache.

« Et surtout tu l'aimes beaucoup Naomi, je l'ai compris. »

« T'es un malin. Ouais, elle est intelligente, tu vois, plus que je ne le serai jamais. Et puis tous les trois, on a un truc en commun. » Il me fixait comme s'il voulait lire en moi. « On est des rescapés et on reste debout. »

« On est tous des rescapés, James. Toutes nos histoires sont merdiques, crois-moi. »

« Oui, mais nous, on est des rescapés de nos histoires de cul. Elles font mal mais on est lucide, on les assume même si pour certain les choses s'arrangent. Dis-moi, elle est bonne la petite Katiefuck.»

« S'il te plait, j'y tiens vraiment et je la respecte. »

Il comprit. « Pas de problème. Excuse. »

« C'est vrai, j'ai de la chance, beaucoup. Je crois que tous les deux nous vivons quelque chose d'exceptionnel. C'est con à dire mais je suis heureux. »

Il hocha la tête. « Moi, j'y crois pas mais je ne dirai pas que ça n'existe pas. »

Je souris. « James … » Il me coupa. « Ecoute plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça. »

« Peut-être mais j'aime ce prénom. C'est ton prénom et c'est celui d'un mec bien. Il faut juste que ce mec en ait conscience. »

« Et c'est là où tu me roules un patin. Arrête de débloquer, tu réfléchis trop, c'est ton problème. Au lieu de dire des conneries, dis-moi où tu planques ton herbe, je suis à court. Regarde.» Il me montrait son dernier bout de joint qu'il sorti de sa poche.

Je rigolais. « Ok, passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Nous avons passé la nuit à fumer et boire en silence. De temps en temps, on se regardait. Cook me prenait par l'épaule et me répétait avec une langue de plus en plus pâteuse. « T'es un pote ! » et ça me rendait fier d'être l'ami de James Cook.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Katie vérifia mes yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être devant un sergent instructeur sortit de Full Métal Jacket.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quitte à être défoncé, à avoir les pupilles dilatées entourées de sang à cause d'une nuit blanche autant que ce soit avec moi. » Elle devint câline et minauda, « tu ne crois pas ? Laisser toute seule sa petite Katie dans un lit froid, c'est mal, non ? »

Je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevait. « C'est vrai mais c'était bien que je sois resté avec lui. J'avais deux, trois choses à lui dire, et … » Je l'embrassais. « Vivement ce soir.»

* * *

**_Weekender – Fear _**

Pendant une semaine, je faisais les allers-retours de chez moi pour apporter à manger à Cook, à chez Katie pour dormir. Je me demandais combien de temps cela pourrait durer car Cook aurait à un moment ou un autre, envie de sortir.

Je n'eus pas vraiment à approfondir ma réflexion.

Le matin du 8e jour, je reçus un appel de Julia. Il était sans détour, elle voulait me voir tout de suite.

Pas besoin d'un dessin, elle avait trouvé Cook.

Elle m'attendait sur le pas de sa porte.

Elle me fit rentrer et assoir devant la table de la salle à manger sans un mot. Elle n'était pas très joyeuse.

Elle se mit face à moi, la leçon pouvait commencer.

« Jules, peux-tu m'expliquer qui est le garçon qui occupe ta chambre ? »

« Un ami, Julia, que j'héberge momentanément. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?»

« Disons que sa situation est un peu particulière.»

« Je veux bien le croire puisque son visage s'étale dans la presse et pas à la page des sports ou de la finance. »

C'est sûr, avec son mari toujours plongé dans un journal, ça ne pouvait pas leur échapper.

« Julia, c'est un ami vraiment proche et il a besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. »

« Je comprends. » Son ton était neutre mais carré. « Seulement en faisant cela, tu nous mets dans une situation délicate. J'ai une réputation et si celle-ci s'effondre à cause de problème judicaire, je ne pourrais plus louer de chambre. Or ce revenu est important pour nous. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais si je loue une chambre, c'est parce que j'ai un enfant mais qui ne vit pas avec nous. »

« Vous avez un enfant ? Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé ? »

« Notre fils a une maladie évolutive qui aujourd'hui l'oblige à vivre dans un centre médicalisé. Nous n'en avons pas honte, bien au contraire mais nous préférons ne pas en parler si cela n'est pas utile. Les soins et l'hébergement ont un coût et la location nous permet d'y faire face. Jules dans la vie, il faut toujours envisager l'ensemble des conséquences de ses actes. En plus je suis déçue car tu m'as menti même si c'est par omission et plus encore tu ne m'as pas fait confiance. »

« Je suis désolé, Julia. C'est vrai, je n'ai vu qu'une partie du problème et je n'ai pas pensé à vous, excusez-moi. »

« C'est louable, Jules, d'aider ses amis, mais es-tu sûr de faire le bon choix ?»

« Sur ce point, Oui, Julia, j'en suis sûr. La prison n'est jamais une solution pour faire comprendre à un homme son erreur. Je vais demander à Cook, de partir immédiatement. »

« Merci, Jules et la prochaine fois, s'il te plait, parle-moi. »

Je montais dans la chambre. Cook était assis sur le lit, son sac était déjà prêt.

« Je suis désolé, Ju, j'étais encore dans la salle de bains. Elle devait vouloir la nettoyer. »

Putain, quel con ! Je lui ai interdit de nettoyer la chambre, pas la salle de bains. Le diable se cache dans les détails. Je repris Cook. « Pourquoi tu dis encore ? »

« Parce que la mère de JJ, m'a choppé aussi dans la salle de bains et j'étais encore à poil. » Cela le faisait rire et je dois avouer, moi aussi. Julia devant le tatouage de Cook, quelle image.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ce tatouage sur ta queue ? »

« Ça mon gars, il faut me sucer pour le savoir ! »

« Connard. »

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, je t'emmène où ? J'ai bien peur que le dernier refuge soit chez … »

« … Naomi Campbell, mec. Allons voir les gouines. »

« Cook, arrête tes conneries, tu le penses pas en plus. Allez viens ! »

Je lui filais mon caque plus enveloppant et donc discret et récupérait le vieux casque bol de son oncle chéri. »

En passant, il salua poliment Julia.

J'appelais Naomi pour lui dire que j'avais un colis pour elle mais sans en spécifier la nature.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir débarquer Cook, je crois que de sa part, rien ne l'étonnait.

« Ok, prends la chambre du haut au fond du couloir. Juste une précision, tu peux aller où tu veux sauf dans ma chambre et ma salle de bains, compris. Et pas d'allusions graveleuses. Si des nuits tu entends des bruits, bouche-toi les oreilles. »

* * *

**_Black - Wonderful Life _**

Cook dans sa chambre, je m'assis au salon avec Naomi. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous n'avions plus parlé comme avant, de tout et de rien.

Je regardais ses cheveux pas coiffés, son vieux tee-shirt, son survêt gris informe. Elle, avant si soignée, se laissait totalement aller.

« Viens, je te sors, on va manger un bout quelque part. Cook doit pioncer, Ems au bahut et il faut profiter du soleil. »

« Je n'ai pas envie, Ju, pas envie de bouger. »

« Mais moi, oui. Et comme je suis ton ami, tu ne refuseras pas. J'aimerai passer un moment avec toi, c'est tout. Met une tenue de combat et si t'es sage, je pourrais même faire croire que tu es ma petite copine.»

« Ça, je ne crois pas. C'est inscrit sur mon front, je suis gay.»

« Tant pis ! J'aurais quand même un canon de blonde à mon bras. Fonce te changer. »

Elle soupirât. « Ok, t'as gagné. » J'entraperçu un demi-sourire.

Elle redescendit assez vite vêtu d'une combi rouge et coiffée. 1ere victoire.

Elle récupéra son casque et hop sur le 400.

Je sentais sa tête contre mon dos.

La terrasse du pub n'attendait que nous.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Un thé. »

« Un thé, tout seul sans rien. Je sais que tu veux gagner le concours de Miss Bristol anorexique mais c'est un peu léger pour un repas, non ? »

Elle consentit des toasts. « T'es content papa ? » Je pris la même chose pas question de m'empiffrer devant elle.

J'envoyais un sms à Katie. « Mange avec Naomi, Cook chez elle, t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai. I love you !»

« Love you more ! »

« Not possible ! »

« Yes possible ! »

Naomi, voyant les messages, me dit avec un sourire entendu. « Visiblement, ça marche entre vous deux, c'est inattendu. »

« C'est vrai que beaucoup de gens sont surpris et pourtant, nous nous plaisons depuis longtemps mais on n'y croyait pas nous-même.»

« Vous paraissiez si différents, avec des, comment dirais-je, des préoccupations si éloignées. »

Je savais à quoi elle pensait, mais elle voulait être pudique.

« C'est vrai que Katie a une expérience de la vie plus importante et moi je suis un pur produit de l'excellence scolaire mais tout ça n'existe plus. Nous avons chacun évolué et nos chemins se sont rejoints. Je ne suis plus le petit puceau cérébral et orgueilleux d'il y a deux ans et tu sais Katie avait juste besoin de prendre confiance en elle, de prendre conscience de son potentiel. Elle a changé. Elle a énormément de qualités, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, même si cela doit te surprendre. »

« Même quand je fais souffrir sa sœur ? »

« Elle sait faire la part des choses. Elle a compris que tu aimais Emily. C'est elle aussi qui m'a convaincu que je m'impliquais trop dans votre relation. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que vous me manquez.»

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas.

« Vous n'en avez pas conscience mais toi, Emily, Katie et même Cook, vous avez sauvé ma vie. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Sans vous, … » Je ne finis pas ma phrase.

Elle me dévisageât, elle avait compris mais n'y croyait pas. « Tu étais si mal, Jules. Je n'aurais jamais cru. Tu paraissais si fort malgré tout. »

« Mon masque était bien fait, n'est-ce-pas ? Très réussi. Mais quand tout se disloque autour de toi, il est difficile de trouver un appui. Vous avez été les rochers auquel je m'accrochais.»

« Aujourd'hui, je me sens plus rocher de sable que de granit.» Les ombres toujours les ombres sur les visages.

J'attaquais de front, après tout, il fallait en parler.

« Naomi, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Sophia. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire Jules, responsable ou pas. Je suis mal, j'ai mal tout le temps. J'ai envie de pleurer à chaque seconde pour sa mort, pour la mort de mon amour que cela entraine, pour toutes les conséquences que cela a eu sur Emily, Cook et d'autres encore. »

« Naomi, la culpabilité, nous l'avons tous ressenti. Thomas parce que c'était sa soirée, moi parce que je n'ai pas su saisir sa main et l'ai vu tomber. Un suicide, c'est une remise en question pour chacun des survivants. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est avant tout une décision personnelle. Inconsciemment, elle nous a tous utilisé pour la mise en scène de sa mort. »

« Je lui ai fait l'amour, c'est moi qui l'ai utilisé. Je voulais me prouver que j'étais libre. J'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pas vu sa détresse, le vide qu'il y aurait dans son cœur après. Je l'ai oublié aussitôt que j'ai revu Emily. »

« Naomi, tu ne l'as forcée à rien. Tu ne lui a rien promis. Comment pouvais-tu deviner ce que son cœur ressentait ? Tu n'en avais pas les moyens. »

« Ju, j'aurais dû y penser. Elle était fragile, je le savais. C'est terrible car c'est une des choses qui m'a attirée en elle.»

Je comprenais. Il m'est venu en tête une pièce sur laquelle j'avais travaillé.

« Nous sommes jeunes, sans expérience et vaniteux Naomi. Connais-tu cette pièce d'Alfred de Musset « On ne badine pas avec l'amour » ? Elle dit tout sur les rapports amoureux des adolescents. »

« Deux jeunes gens s'aiment mais par fierté, ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer. Ils jouent avec leurs sentiments et ceux des autres, et finalement une troisième personne en meurt. Ainsi malgré leur amour, ils ne peuvent que se séparer. En amour comme dans toute chose, il faut avoir le courage de dire la vérité et ne pas se cacher. Surtout en amour. »

Naomi m'écoutait, elle restait immobile, je devais aller au bout, tant pis.

« Naomi, tu dois faire un choix, c'est toi qui dois le faire. Emily est restée, mais tu ne peux pas lui demander de faire plus. Si tu veux toujours d'elle, abandonne toi et dis-le lui clairement, mais si c'est terminé, c'est toi qui dois le dire. »

« Je ne sais pas, Jules, sincèrement, je veux encore garder espoir. C'est trop difficile d'imaginer ma vie sans elle et d'un autre côté, cette situation ne nous même à rien, rien qu'à nous faire souffrir. Je me sens paralysée, incapable de penser, d'agir. J'ai tellement peur. »

Elle pleurait doucement, en silence comme pleure un enfant perdu dans une forêt et qui ne veut pas réveiller les démons qui s'y cachent.

Je me suis levé, je l'ai entouré de mes bras. J'étais si impuissant. Alors dans le creux de son oreille, je lui glissé ces mots autant pour elle que pour moi.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, cela ne changera rien entre nous deux, je serai là, tu es mon amie et je t'aime.»

J'avais horriblement mal au cœur. Je n'avais fait qu'accroitre sa souffrance.

Elle a voulu rentrer. Je l'ai laissé devant sa maison. J'ai vu Cook qui surveillait la rue par la fenêtre. Je lui ai fait un signe. Je savais qu'il avait compris, il saurait mieux que moi la réconforter sans un mot juste par sa présence.


	19. Le choix

**Scène 9: Le choix **

* * *

**_Live uit Lloyd - PJ Pacifico &amp; Garrison Starr - Bend it till it breaks_**

Et puis, une nouvelle fois, comme si elle sentait ma détresse, Katie est venue vers moi.

« Rejoins-moi au parc, j'ai une surprise pour toi. » Son message était une bénédiction.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre.

Elle était au sommet d'un petit monticule. Je m'assis sur l'herbe et me blotti contre son ventre. Elle m'embrassa le front et caressa mes cheveux. C'est réconfortant quand une main pleine d'amour vous caresse les cheveux.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi.»

Elle avait une grande pochette d'où elle sortit un dessin. Il était lumineux, des couleurs dansaient et se mêlaient autour d'un visage calme, apaisé d'où ressortait des yeux profonds et rieur.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, j'étais beau, jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'une personne me voit ainsi.

Je n'eus qu'une seule réaction. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'inondait de baisers mouillés.

Elle souriait. Je crois qu'elle était heureuse. « Hé bien, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un de mes dessins puisse avoir un tel effet. »

Elle m'avait rendu toute mon énergie. J'étais fort à nouveau, prêt à vivre et à faire face.

Je n'avais pas remarqué sa trousse, les bâtons de couleurs posés sur une tablette et une toile à ses côtés.

« Je ne pouvais pas te dessiner en face à face, il y aurait eu trop d'émotion. Mais puisque tu voulais me voir travailler, j'ai choisi cet endroit. »

Nous dominions le parc. En son centre, un petit lac formait une tâche bleue. Le vent ridait légèrement sa surface. Des enfants jouaient au bord de l'eau. C'était un va et vient de course et de cris.

Pourtant sur sa toile, les enfants ressemblaient à de légers nuages colorés, alors que les arbres, les buissons, les canards, les cygnes étaient plus distincts, plus présents.

Comme je m'étonnais de ce choix, elle se tourna vers moi :

« Oui, je sais, ce qui attire l'œil, ce qui semble donner de la vie à ce paysage ce sont les enfants mais pour moi, ils ne font que passer, ils sont une parenthèse dans la vie de ce parc. Par contre, les arbres, les plantes, les animaux sont immuables, ils sont l'esprit réel du lieu et le lac est un miroir où le temps semble s'arrêter.»

Qui aurait cru que c'était Katie Fitch qui s'exprimait ainsi. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas un seul être sur la terre qui n'ait pas en lui une part de lumière créatrice. Mais pour Katie, cette part était immense.

Nous sommes restés jusqu'au soir quand les derniers rayons d'une fin de journée viennent incendier le ciel et la terre.

Je l'ai vu tracer des lignes, des courbes, retoucher une forme, étaler la couleur avec ses doigts. Tout un univers émergeait semblable au modèle et pourtant si différent. Elle donnait une nouvelle âme à ce lieu, comme elle l'avait fait avec mon portrait.

J'étais stupéfait, elle ne faisait qu'une avec son œuvre. Sa concentration, son regard étaient intenses. Sa main liée au crayon et à la toile semblaient ne pouvoir jamais s'arrêter de créer.

Je découvrais une autre personne. Oui, je pouvais l'aimer encore plus.

« Yes, it's possible »

* * *

**_Michel Sardou - Je Vais T'aimer_**

Lorsqu'elle eut rangé ses fusains et crayons, elle se tourna vers moi. Elle dégageait une extraordinaire intensité, son corps était électrique.

« Emmène-moi chez nous, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Sur la moto, me revint en mémoire, une vielle chanson. Je la fredonnais de plus en plus fort, puis je la criais à plein poumons.

Katie riait. Une fois chez nous, elle voulut savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantais ? C'était en français, mais j'ai rien compris. Je vais t'aimer. C'est ça ? »

« C'est un chanteur que ma mère aimait beaucoup. Elle passait tout le temps ses disques. Et cette chanson, je vais te la traduire. »

Je la posais sur le lit. En anglais, tout en la déshabillant et en caressant sa peau, je lui murmurais ce texte d'amour. Elle frissonna, ferma les yeux et s'abandonna.

C'était la première fois que j'aimais en chantant. Sardou avait raison.

La nuit avait blanchie, nos âmes volaient aux septièmes cieux et nos corps morts continuaient à faire l'amour encore.

* * *

**_FLEETWOOD MAC - SONGBIRD (Christine McVie)_**

Elle était en chien de fusil, sa tête posée sur ma poitrine. Je lui caressais doucement le bas des reins. Une douce torpeur m'avait envahie.

Je l'entendis murmurait. « C'est grâce à toi. »

« Excuse-moi ? » J'émergeai. « Qu'est ce qui est grâce à moi, honny ? »

« C'est grâce à toi si cet après-midi, j'ai pu dessiner comme ça. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

« Mais tu le faisais avant. »

« Non, pas comme ça. Je me cachais, pas que de mes parents mais de tout le monde. Lorsque qu'une personne s'approchait, je rangeais mes affaires, personne ne devait voir mon travail. »

« Un jour, j'étais sur un banc dans la rue, j'avais mon cahier. Je croquais un groupe d'ouvriers qui discutait plus loin. Un vieux monsieur s'est approché dans mon dos. Je l'ai traité de sale pervers. Il m'a regardé et très gentiment m'a répondu que ce n'était pas mon décolleté qui l'intéressait quoiqu'il fût très joli, mais mon dessin. Il le trouvait très expressif. Et il partit lentement, en me disant : « vous avez beaucoup de talent mademoiselle, il ne faut pas en avoir honte. »

« Mais ça correspondait si peu à l'image que j'avais de moi. Je considérais que c'était une faiblesse. Une fille populaire, branchée, pleine de mecs, doit être une dure et puis le dessin ça ne servait à rien."

Ses yeux, ils étaient tellement beaux. Ils exprimaient tant de choses.

"Ju, j'avais tellement tort. Je me rends compte que c'est la seule chose qui me faisait sentir bien, avant que je te rencontre. »

« Pour toi, aussi il m'a fallu du temps. Mon dieu comme tu m'agaçais avec tes airs supérieurs, de tout comprendre sur tout. Tu parlais tout le temps, sur tous les sujets, c'était épuisant. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'observer à la dérobée. Je ne voulais surtout pas m'avouer que tu m'attirais. Tu étais un intello, un bolos, taillé comme une allumette et puceau avec ça. »

« Le matin, où tu as ramené Emily, lorsque je vous ai vu par la fenêtre, j'ai tout de suite su que vous aviez fait l'amour. J'étais jalouse, j'aurais aimé être à sa place. Mais tu l'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais rien espérer alors pour éviter de souffrir, j'ai voulu t'oublier. Les mecs, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquait. J'ai cru que j'aimais Freddy. Je me leurrais, il n'y en avait qu'un. »

« Et je suis là, contre toi, dans tes bras. Tu m'as donné la force d'être moi et quand, dans quelques minutes, je m'endormirai, ce sera sans angoisses. »

_Il y eut beaucoup de moment comme celui-ci dans notre vie mais nous étions dans les premières fois, la découverte de l'autre, alors bien sûr, on les trouve plus beaux, plus émouvants. Et j'entends encore aujourd'hui, avant de m'endormir, tous les soirs, le son de sa voix me disant : « C'est grâce à toi. »_

* * *

**_Colour Music - You Can Call Me By My Name _**

Trois jours plus tard, les résultats de notre diplôme de fin d'études nous étaient délivrés.

La coïncidence, mais existe-t-elle, voulut que nous reçûmes la veille ceux de mon écrit et le jour même, ceux de Katie.

J'avais ouvert mon enveloppe sans appréhension. Ma décision était prise, en cas d'échec, je partirai sur la Sorbonne pour la fac d'histoire, préparer un master et l'agrégation si possible. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai enseignant.

Mes résultats étaient passables, moins bon que l'année précédente. J'étais meilleur révolté qu'amoureux, mais j'étais admissible pour une deuxième année consécutive, pas mal.

J'appelai Charles, il faisait maintenant partie des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Il commençait à publier des chroniques et articles. Sous un pseudo, il écrivait pour de grands journaux et son blog était déjà suivi par des milliers de personnes.

« Il faut que tu viennes à Paris, on travaillera ensemble, cette fois-ci, tu ne dois pas louper. »

Il avait raison, mais vous connaissez les amoureux. Mon cœur était à Bristol, pas question que je le laisse. « Je ne pourrais pas travailler loin d'elle, mon esprit ne serait pas avec moi. Non je reste et je verrai bien. »

C'était une erreur mais j'assumais.

Katie avait l'enveloppe dans les mains, plantée devant l'entrée, elle n'osait pas l'ouvrir.

« Je croyais qu'une Fitch ne recule jamais. »

« Ok. » Elle respira un grand coup et arracha le haut du rabat et sortit le sésame.

Pour moi, le résultat ne faisait aucun doute.

Elle cria si fort que Julia sortie de sa cuisine en courant.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras. « Ils me veulent, Ju ! »

Elle relut la phrase magique. « Il y a même un mot de félicitations écrit à la main. »

Nous volions dans les airs. « Je t'aime ! » Elle m'embrassait, me serrait. Je la faisais virevolter autour de moi.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, regarde mes appréciations et les notes même en culture j'ai eu plus que la moyenne. »

Ce jour-là le soleil ne put pas rivaliser avec le rayonnement de Katie Fitch.

Autant dire que notre arrivée au bahut fut à nouveau remarquée. Jamais on n'avait vu des élèves célébrer une réussite alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore leurs résultats.

« Ju et si j'avais planté mes exams ici, ce serait terrible. » D'un coup, son anxiété réapparut.

Je lui souriais en lui prenant les mains. « Respire ! Tu n'auras rien planté. Tu as bossé, tu vas l'avoir sans problème. »

1 B et 2 C plus tard, dans ses matières principales, elle était totalement rassurée. Et j'étais très fier du A qu'elle avait obtenu en français. Je n'étais pas un si mauvais prof.

Doug me tendit mon bulletin.

« J'ai été très heureux de te compter parmi mes élèves, Jules. Je peux te le dire maintenant, tu es brillant et un très brave garçon. Tu nous manqueras. »

« Et Doug, regardez ! » Je lui montrais Katie qui parlait avec Panda. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec Bristol. Je reviendrai vous voir, vous me donnerez des conseils pour être un bon prof. »

Il était ému. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le meilleur exemple, mais que tu veuilles devenir enseignant me fait particulièrement plaisir. Tes élèves auront de la chance. »

« C'est nous qui avons eu de la chance. J'espère les aimer comme vous nous aimez. Merci Doug. »

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je pris dans mes bras un prof sous le regard ébahie des autres élèves.

* * *

**_Courrier - "Louder" _**

La bande s'était donné rendez-vous chez l'oncle Keith pour la proclamation des résultats.

Ces deux années étaient passées si vite. Nos vies avaient été bouleversées pourtant notre histoire n'était pas finie.

JJ jouait au maître de cérémonie. Mais avant, il fallait se mettre en condition : parties de billard, bière et vodka.

Depuis longtemps, les visages n'avaient pas été aussi éclairés par de larges sourires. Il ne manquait que Cook ou plutôt Cook me manquait.

Nous avons hésité avec Katie. Devait-on annoncer, ce soir-là sa réussite au concours des beaux-arts et notre départ pour Paris ?

« Katie, nous ne pouvons pas le cacher à Ems et à tes parents plus longtemps, ce ne serait pas honnête. »

« Je sais mais j'ai peur qu'elle se sente abandonnée. Si elle rompt avec Naomi, elle aura besoin de nous. »

« Le plus terrible c'est que j'ai le même sentiment. » Je ne savais que penser, ni faire.

« Tu as raison Katie, je suis comme toi, je ne pourrais pas supporter de savoir Ems, seule et malheureuse. On va patienter un peu, on verra comment les choses évoluent d'ici notre départ supposé. »

« Merci, Ju. Tu es super. »

« Tu en doutais. » Je gonflais mes pectoraux, enfin l'endroit où ils étaient censés être.

Katie posa sa main sur ma poitrine. « C'est ton cœur qui est trop grand, il prend toute la place.»

JJ annonça la séance ouverte et à tour de rôle nous annonçâmes nos notes.

« Et Ju, c'est vraiment la peine de le dire » rit Thomas. Je me levais et rapidement égrenais: A, A, A en faisant un clin d'œil à Naomi qui avait les mêmes lettres sur son papier.

Comme dans certain show Tv, nous avions tous réussis sauf Tomo qui avait été « expelled », ce que nous applaudîmes chaleureusement. Fuck the Director.

La soirée aurait pu être géniale si Effy n'avait pas largué une nouvelle fois Freddy. Ce que Katie n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer. Elle avait encore une petite pointe de ressentiment. Visiblement, Katie Fitch oublie difficilement.

Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital où elle avait suivi une psychothérapie à la suite de sa TS, Effy avait baladé ce pauvre garçon entre amour et rejet. Elle nous a fait un laïus sur l'inintérêt de ces notes, que les choses importantes étaient ailleurs. J'aurais pu être d'accord mais casser l'ambiance de la soirée n'était pas un bon objectif.

En conclusion, et si j'ai bien compris, il lui fallait tous nous quitter pour retrouver son équilibre.

Je la trouvais bien fragile, faire le vide autour de soi est toujours dangereux.

Effy nous planta donc en pleine soirée et s'enfuit dans la nuit et sous la pluie.

Après cette sortie remarquée, nous avons un peu échangé sur sa situation mais on sentait que Freddy n'appréciait pas.

Nous avons continué à en parler chez Naomi entre nous quatre, les Fitch, Campbell, Isaac.

C'est vrai que nous ne reconnaissions plus notre Effy. Elle s'était évaporée dans une sorte de charabia psy qui me laissait rêveur.

Naomi, profita du moment où je l'aidais à sortir les poubelles, pour me raconter sa visite à Effy, quelques semaines plus tôt. Effy était persuadée que l'on pouvait effacer les mauvais souvenirs comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.

« Elle semblait bien et en même temps en partie absente. Mais on ne peut pas effacer les mauvais souvenirs. » Elle regardait le vide devant elle.

Je lui prenais les épaules et lui frottais les bras délicatement. « Je sais, j'ai essayé à la mort de mes parents mais non, on ne peut pas. Par contre, vouloir de force effacer des souvenirs, c'est que l'on appelle, un lavage de cerveau. Son psy est bizarre mais bon, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait. »

La soirée se poursuivit avec de la fumée, quelques bouteilles et même des rires qui firent le plus grand bien à cette maison.

* * *

**_Ronan Keating - When you say nothing at all _**

Je bossais dur mon oral, du coup je restais enfermé. Katie me faisait répéter mes fiches et quand elle sortait, je sais qu'elle voyait Thomas. Il n'avait pas le moral et Katie le soutenait de son mieux. Ils s'entendaient bien.

Sinon le reste du temps, elle était près de moi à peindre ou dessiner.

Je me souviens d'un jour en particulier, il faisait beau, nous étions dans le parc assis sur un banc ou plutôt j'étais assis et Katie était allongée, sa tête sur mes cuisses. Son bloc posé sur la poitrine, elle somnolait. Je lisais un bouquin d'économie de Thomas Piketty. Cela me fit penser à un film des années 80 très romantique, « Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill » même attitude, même sérénité sauf que je ne suis pas Hugh Grant, loin de là et que Katie n'était pas, pas encore, enceinte.

Nous avions appris qu'Effy était de nouveau hospitalisée, ce qui ne nous étonna pas. Nous étions tous inquiets pour elle. Katie allait la voir régulièrement. Elles étaient devenues très proches.

Effy avait renoué avec Freddy très sérieusement et avait viré son psy.

Mais Freddy disparut subitement, du jour au lendemain. On disait qu'il ne supportait plus son histoire trop compliquée avec Effy, qu'il avait peur, que cela lui rappelait sa mère dépressive qui s'était suicidé. Bref il s'était barré sans un mot à qui que ce soit et personne ne savait où il se trouvait.

Effy était mal, elle croyait portant que cette fois-ci leur histoire allait vraiment pouvoir démarrer.

« Je passe la nuit avec Effy. Panda doit nous rejoindre demain matin. Mais avant de partir, j'ai un truc à te dire. » Elle prit une grande goulée d'air.

« J'ai vu Thomas et on a monté un plan pour que Panda lui revienne.» Son regard fuyait un peu.

« Et je peux connaitre votre stratégie ? »

« C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée. » Elle tournait autour du pot.

« Oui, je n'en doute pas et …. » Je riais, sans le montrer, de la voir ainsi faire. Katie qui n'osait pas, le plan devait être gratiné.

« En fait, on va la rendre jalouse. Je veux lui faire croire que Thomas … me plait. » Elle ajouta très vite : « Mais c'est un jeu, tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends. Continue, explique-moi. » Je voulais avoir un ton apaisant.

Elle se lança. « Après la clinique, nous irons chez Naomi où Thomas sera censé me donner des cours de français. On se mettra dans une chambre. Et je te parie qu'elle sera derrière la porte et qu'elle sautera sur Thomas pour ne pas le perdre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Elle ajouta plus doucement. « Tu ne vas pas être jaloux ? C'est juste pour aider Thomas. »

« Jaloux, oui mais je t'aime et Thomas est un ami. Non, ce qui me gêne dans ton plan très subtil, c'est comment elle va croire que tu as besoin de cours de français alors que tu vis avec un français ? »

Elle rougit. « En fait, je vais lui dire que j'en ai besoin pour un entretien de recrutement, pour un stage et que toi, tu es trop occupé avec tes révisions et que … nous nous voyons moins en ce moment. Que …. » Elle hésita beaucoup. « Que tu vas repartir en France dans peu de temps, tu vois. » Au fur et à mesure qu'elle déroulait son plan, un malaise la gagnait.

« Tu es redoutable, tu as tout prévu. Donc si je comprends bien pour Panda nous sommes sur le point de nous séparer. C'est charmant. » Je la pris par le cou.

« Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais venir chez Naomi. Je ferai une tête d'enterrement cela accentuera le sentiment de Panda. »

Je voulais la rassurer, ….

« Tu vas faire ça ? »

Mais pas trop…

« Pour Thomas, oui et puis comme ça je pourrai vous surveiller. Je vais prendre le couteau de mon grand-père corse et s'il le faut je laverai mon honneur dans le sang ! » Devant le regard effaré de Katie, je parti d'un éclat de rire.

Je la basculais sur le lit. « Je vais même faire mieux, je vais venir voir Effy demain matin. Cela me fera plaisir de voir mon amie. » Je la sentis se détendre.

« Par contre, tu n'aurais pas quelques minutes à me consacrer ? Il faudrait me motiver pour cette dure soirée de travail qui s'annonce. » Mes lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes.

« Si c'est pour le bien de l'éducation de nos futures élites, je veux bien me sacrifier. » Elle était adorable.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre, elle était légère comme un pinson et moi prêt à bosser toute la nuit.

Lorsque je suis arrivé devant la chambre d'Effy, la porte était ouverte et le spectacle extraordinaire. Panda chantait accompagnée par un instrument électronique indéterminé mais qui au moins clignotait. Katie grattait un instrument en bois type grenouille de pluie et Effy secouait des maracas. Je ne me suis pas montré. Je me suis calé dans un renfoncement. J'ai profité de ce moment de joie et je les ai laissées le vivre entre elles.

J'ai senti une présence dans le couloir, à ma gauche un homme aussi les observait. Il me fit une impression étrange. Il me mit mal à l'aise, ce type était malsain. Son regard était dur, son expression glaciale. Il donnait en fait le sentiment de détester cette image d'une Effy heureuse. Il avait le badge d'un médecin. Etait-ce celui d'Effy ? Si oui, je ne l'aimais pas. Il reparti aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé comme un reptile au sang-froid. Il était tellement concentré sur Effy qu'il ne me vit pas.

Je fis mon entrée à la fin du numéro en applaudissant bien fort. J'embrassais Effy. Elle semblait calme et détendue, j'en étais content. Je jouais mon rôle d'amoureux en froid en effleurant juste la joue de Katie. Une torture. Effy ne comprenait pas, je lui fis un clin d'œil en mimant : « je t'expliquerai ». Il fallait vraiment que Thomas soit mon ami car je détestais ce jeu, j'avais l'impression de tenter le sort et pourtant je suis plutôt un rationaliste, enfin c'est ce que je veux bien croire.

Effy nous appris qu'elle allait sortir. Nous étions heureux pour elle. Nous allions la retrouver avec nous.

* * *

**_A-ha - Take On Me _**

Donc, le plan continuant, Katie et Panda prirent le bus et moi, seul sur ma moto, je rejoignis la grotte Campbell.

J'arrivais en même temps que Tomo et Karen. La sœur de Freddy se raccrochait à l'espoir que nous avions des infos mais nous n'en avions pas.

Le climat était une nouvelle fois super. Cook avait une brune sur ses genoux, visiblement pas des plus futées, avec des faux airs d'Effy, génial. JJ portait Albert dans les bras. Naomi était déjà défoncée. Ems recroquevillée devant la fenêtre avait une tête de déterrée et une grande brune à ses pieds que je reconnus tout de suite, la fille du pub. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Je pressentais la merde.

Naomi voulut commencer l'apéro pour avoir à faire quelque chose et poursuivre sa descente. Bien sûr, elle fit la bourde d'appeler la nana de Cook, Effy, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller et de lui faire prendre conscience du problème. Honnêtement, elles se ressemblaient à peine et à mon avis, elle était loin d'avoir la classe d'Effy.

Du coup, exit la nana que Cook vira rapidos. Suivi du départ de Karen et JJ qui trouvait à juste titre l'ambiance lourde.

J'entendis arriver Katie et Panda, je leur jetais un œil et Thomas monta avec Katie. Panda me regarda mais je fis le désabusé et retournais dans le salon.

Merde, je ne peux pas rester entre ces trois filles, j'étouffe. Ems est décomposé, Naomi surjoue la joie de vivre avec un regard perdu et cette nana m'énerve.

Je sortis dans la rue mais la vérité c'est que je n'aimais pas ce qui se tramait dans cette chambre entre Thomas et Katie. J'avais confiance, ce n'était pas le problème mais je n'aimais pas. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments, on ne badine pas avec l'amour.

Panda est trop fine pour tomber dans le panneau. Et puis merde, l'idée de Katie dans cette pièce avec Thomas me rend dingue. Je sais qu'elle l'aime bien, Thomas est charmant. Elle aime les hommes, les séduire, elle est belle, excitante. Et si tous les deux m'oubliaient l'espace d'un moment, j'avais bien oublié Tomo lors de mon escapade nocturne avec Panda. Certes on s'était arrêté mais ce fut très juste et je l'ai quand même embrassée et tripotée. Merde, merde, merde, fait chier.

Je tournais sur ce carré d'herbe qui faisait face à la maison de Naomi comme un lion dont la chaine est trop courte.

Je vis sortir la « copine » d'Ems. Elle avait dû se prendre une claque, elle se tenait la joue. Elle disparue, en courant, avalée par la rue. C'est déjà ça, elle emmerdera plus, enfin j'espère.

Par contre, j'ai failli rater Thomas. Est-il parti sans me voir ou voulait-il m'éviter ? Ce n'est pas son style d'éviter.

Je me décidais à rentrer dans la maison. Naomi était détruite dans le salon, visiblement très mal. Ems avait disparu. Mais mon souci était de trouver Katie.

* * *

**_Christina Aguilera - Save Me From Myself _**

Je montais les escaliers. J'entendis pleurer doucement c'était presque imperceptible mais je connaissais cette voix, elle m'était familière. Je poussais la porte de la première pièce. Je découvris Katie effondrée sur un matelas posé sur le sol, totalement défaite. Je me précipitais mais elle se recula.

« Katie qu'est-ce que tu as ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Dans ces moments on pense à tout. Thomas avait-il dérapé ? Je me suis accroupi.

« Dis-moi, Katie. » Ma voix était la plus douce possibl. « Thomas a déconné ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Ne reste pas comme ça, parle-moi, Katie, je t'aime. Tu peux me parler. »

Je l'implorais, je ne supportais pas ce silence.

Elle leva les yeux. « Ju, ce n'est pas Thomas, c'est …. Moi. »

« Comment c'est toi ? Explique-moi, je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger. »

« Je, … je l'ai embrassais. Ju, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Panda était derrière la porte, on a plaisanté et je me suis … jeté sur lui. Je suis une salope, je ne changerai jamais. Dès que je vois un mec, il faut que je me le fasse. Ju, je suis tellement désolée, je t'aime et voilà de quoi je suis capable. »

Je lui tendis ma main. « Viens là, viens près de moi. » Elle était effrayée, il ne fallait pas la brusquer.

Elle finit par accepter ma main et je me rapprochais d'elle, à genoux, pour enfin la prendre dans mes bras et là elle s'écroula.

« Calme-toi, c'était un baiser d'ami. Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un baiser. »

« Je ne te mérite pas, Ju. » Elle se dégagea. « Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être comme ça avec toi.»

« Katie, il nous arrive à tous de faire des choses sans le vouloir réellement, juste sur une impulsion. On le regrette après mais ça n'a pas de signification profonde. Tu jouais un rôle. Tu as vu Thomas désemparé, malheureux. Tu as essayé de le réconforter à ta façon, et ta façon c'est de donner de l'amour. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ou que tu es une salope. L'amour ce n'est pas mal, Katie. Tu m'as dit hier que j'avais le cœur trop grand, mais c'est nous, nous avons le cœur trop grand, toi et moi Katie.»

« Mais mon cœur, je veux qu'il ne soit que pour toi et si je n'y arrive pas que va-t-on devenir ? Je ne veux pas un matin me réveiller dans les bras d'un autre et nous faire du mal. Ou alors que tu joues le mari complaisant, je ne le supporterai pas.»

« Je ne suis pas complaisant Katie. Je te connais maintenant et je sais que ce baiser ne remet rien en cause dans notre histoire. Moi aussi, j'ai fait des conneries, vis-à-vis de gens pour lesquels j'ai du respect, pour des gens que j'aime. Je ne te l'ai jamais raconté mais le soir où Cook a pété les plombs, je suis partie avec Panda et on a fait les cons. On s'est retrouvé allongé dans l'herbe en train de se tripoter. On s'est réveillé juste à temps avant de vraiment baiser. Et pourtant Thomas est un ami et j'estime Panda mais pendant un instant, je me suis comporté comme un salaud. »

« Tu as failli coucher avec Panda ? »

« Oui, Katie, mais c'était juste un accident. Ce n'était pas important, comme pour toi. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce que fait le corps, mais l'amour que nous avons dans le cœur. » Je voulais l'entrainer avec moi.

« Non, Ju, j'ai besoin de remettre mes idées en ordre. J'étais tellement sûre de t'aimer. Donne-moi un peu de temps. »

« Katie, ne te juge pas durement, tu ne le mérite pas et notre amour non plus. Fais-toi confiance. Je vais rentrer à la chambre, pense à nous et ne me quitte pas. »

Je partis sans dire au-revoir à qui que ce soit. De toute façon, chacun était seul dans une pièce, le plus souvent à pleurer.

* * *

Parfois le travail me sauvait mais là, une nouvelle fois, il ne put rien faire pour moi. J'avais beau savoir qu'une vie pouvait basculer en une seconde, je n'arrivai à croire ce que je vivais.

Je luttais conter l'idée que Katie m'avait trahie, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait juste sur-réagi à une situation. Et pourquoi, se flagellait-elle comme cela ? Pouvait-elle saisir cette occasion pour s'interdire le bonheur ? Construire des barrières entre lui et son bonheur, c'est ce que l'homme fait de mieux.

Je n'arrivais absolument pas à penser au lendemain. J'étais vide.

La nuit fut longue, je l'ai passé avec deux vieux amis que j'avais un peu négligés ces dernières semaines, fumée et alcool.

Je m'endormis sur le matin, juste le temps d'avoir mal au crâne et envie de vomir.

* * *

**_Britney Spears - Do Somethin' _**

Ce putain de soleil qui m'aveugle. J'ai la tête lourde. Je revois cette putain de journée d'hier.

Merde, Ju réagis, tu joues ta vie dans cette histoire. Alors bouge-toi.

J'ai tapé un texte court. « Tu me manques, je viens te chercher. »

J'appuyais sur la touche envoie et immédiatement un message apparu. Merde je me le suis envoyé à moi-même, quel con.

« Tu me manques, viens me chercher. »

Comment faire disparaître un mal de crane, juste des mots.

Putain, c'est chouette, le soleil brille. Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

* * *

Elle m'attendait sur le trottoir.

Je ne comprenais pas, il y avait des bagnoles de flics partout. Je m'en foutais.

Existe-t-il un record du baiser le plus long en distance et en temps cumulés ? Car le nôtre commença devant la porte de Naomi, nous fit traverser la rue sans se soucier de véhicules éventuels, faire le tour du terrain herbeux, sur lequel nous nous écroulâmes pour poursuivre en se roulant l'un sur l'autre.

C'est rare que Katie ne se soucie pas du tout de salir ses vêtements.

Elle me dominait et son visage si près du mien me renvoyait mon image dans ses yeux. Elle avait pris un air sérieux.

« Dis-moi, dans l'ordre Effy, ma sœur, Panda, moi, il ne manque plus que Naomi à ton tableau de chasse. Pour un puceau timide, tu ne t'es pas si mal démerdé. Alors, hein Naomi aussi ? »

« Non, Naomi jamais. Elle est gay pour de bon, je ne l'excite absolument pas. Je te ferai remarquer que la seule que j'ai vraiment voulu c'est toi, pour les autres je n'ai été qu'une pauvre victime des circonstances. »

« C'est ça, prends ton air d'ange. En fait, tu es un démon venu sur Terre pour nous dépraver. »

« Oui et j'y arrive assez bien. » Je la basculais sur le dos et j'allais encore l'embrasser quand je vis deux pieds près de nous.

« Mademoiselle, monsieur, je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans un lieu public où vos ébats n'ont pas lieu d'être. Donc relevez-vous et allez calmer vos ardeurs ailleurs, avant que je ne vous interpelle pour exhibitionnisme. »

Nous avons été pris d'un fou rire.

« Excusez-nous Monsieur l'agent de police mais c'est l'amour, vous comprenez. »

Son expression rigide me fit comprendre que c'est un sentiment qui ne l'avait plus touché depuis longtemps. Je le plaignais.

* * *

En allant récupérer la bécane, je lui demandais ce que foutez tous ces flics, qui d'ailleurs quittaient les lieux.

« Vous avez fait une connerie ? »

« Ils cherchaient Cook, une fille qu'il avait viré l'a donné. Mais il s'est échappé par la fenêtre de la chambre de derrière. Ils nous ont interrogés mais nous, on ne savait rien comme d'habitude.»

« N'empêche Cook est dans la merde, ils ne le lâcheront pas. » Je lui souris « Excuse-moi, je devrais plutôt penser à nous. »

Katie regarda ses pieds. « Ju, je suis désolé pour hier. J'ai eu peur, j'ai toujours un peu peur d'ailleurs. » Je prenais son menton et amenais ses yeux vers les miens.

« On est ensemble, on se bat ensemble. Ne doutons pas de nous et de notre amour, Katie. »

Plus de flics, je pouvais l'embrasser.

* * *

**_Giselle - Small People _**

J'avais posé la moto, un peu plus haut puisque ces messieurs s'étaient garés n'importe comment.

C'est Katie qui l'a vue sortir de la maison avec un sac et descendre la rue.

« Ju, Ems, elle a un sac. »

Pas besoin d'un dessin, nous lui avons couru après.

Elle ne pleurait pas, elle était ailleurs.

Nous l'avons entourée avec précaution.

« Ems, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle me regarda les yeux sans vie. « Naomi m'a demandée de partir alors je pars. »

Naomi avait fait le choix et ce n'était pas celui que j'espérais pour mes amies.

« Emily. » Katie n'avait pas les mots mais elle savait les gestes d'une jumelle qui apaisent.

Elle l'a pris contre elle. Emily se laissa faire, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre.

« Mais tu allais où ? » Elle fit un geste évasif.

« Ok, on prend la moto, on va chez moi. »

A trois sur le 400, le pauvre souffrait et fuck la police.

Julia nous vit passer devant elle sans bruit avec juste un geste de la main. On devait ressembler à une procession funéraire car j'ai cru qu'elle allait se signer.

Assis par terre, nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

« Je vais voir si maman veut bien que je reste chez elle quelques jours, le temps de trouver une solution. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle voudra. On va s'en sortir, tu vas voir. » Katie ne lâchera pas sa sœur, c'est normal.

« Ju, je peux prendre un bain s'il te plait. »

« Tu es chez toi ici depuis bien longtemps, Ems. Tu sais où sont les serviettes ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire. « Oui, je sais. »

Elle referma la porte. Fait chier j'avais mal pour elles.

J'ai regardé Katie, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. « Nous allons trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas. » Je savais à quoi elle pensait puisque j'y pensais aussi

« Ju, tu comprends, je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant. Il lui faut un peu de temps, je pourrai te rejoindre l'année prochaine. Peut-être l'école attendra et toi, … » elle n'osait pas le dire.

« Non, moi je n'attendrais pas ! » Elle eut un mouvement de recul, je lui souris. « Si tu restes, je reste avec toi et avec Ems. On est une famille, on ne sépare pas une famille. Je m'inscrirai ici en fac, pourquoi les facs de Bristol seraient plus mauvaises que celles de Paris ou Londres. »

« Ju, mais l'ENS ? Tu ne vas pas sacrifier ton avenir. C'est stupide, je ne veux pas. Bristol n'est pas si loin de Paris et … »

Je l'interrompis. « C'est si je m'en vais que je sacrifie mon avenir. Mon équilibre, j'ai mis du temps, beaucoup de temps à le trouver. Il est avec toi. Vivre seul à Paris n'aurait aucun sens. Ce n'est pas un diplôme si prestigieux soit-il qui fait le bonheur. Le bonheur, je le sais, est fragile et il n'a pas de prix. Alors quand tu le rencontres, tu le gardes et surtout tu ne la gaspilles pas à attendre car lui n'attend pas, Katie, crois-moi.

« Ju. » Elle se serra contre moi et nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre.


	20. Amour

**Scène 9 : Amour**

* * *

_**Buck 65 – Lipstick** _

Je ne sais pas si on s'est endormi mais on sursauta quand tous les téléphones se mirent à vibrer ensemble.

Katie fut la plus prompte. « Emily, bouge de la salle de bains, nous aussi on doit se préparer. On a un message d'Effy. Tous à la cabane de Freddy, on va fêter son anniversaire. »

Ok, vous connaissez les filles, pour se préparer, il leur faut du temps. Katie a un don, elle arrive à transformer cette préparation en œuvre d'art, sauf que plus grand est le chef d'œuvre et plus grande est l'attente. Mais lorsque la touche finale a été donnée, on est alors transporté vers les sommets de la beauté. Surtout quand on est fou amoureux comme je le suis. Quoique à bien y réfléchir je la trouve très belle aussi en salopette et c'est plus rapide.

_Lorsque Katie a lu ce passage quelques jours plus tard, j'ai, une nouvelle fois, été victime d'une volée de coup de poings. _

Nous sommes donc arrivés assez tard à la cabane. Nous étions silencieux et morose. Emily n'était pas plus détendue mais elle faisait face. Finalement, cette soirée tombait à pic. Peut-être pourrait-on oublier un instant notre tristesse ou au moins l'atténuer ?

Nous avons retrouvé Tomo devant chez Freddy. Il me regarda. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, je le pris dans mes bras. « No problem, mon frère. »

De nous 4, seule Katie était déjà venue. Je savais que la disparition de Freddy ne la laissait pas insensible et revenir ici où elle avait de nombreux souvenirs du temps où ils sortaient ensemble ne devait pas être facile. Par contre, je pense que par égard pour moi, elle ne laissa rien apparaître de ses émotions.

Nous nous attendions à une fiesta d'enfer avec musique à fond et défonce totale. Au lieu de cela nous avons trouvé des larves avachies qui jouaient au jeu de la vérité. A ce titre je n'ai jamais su ce que Karen avait avoué à JJ et Cook.

Katie râlait. C'est vrai qu'elle était sapée « à mort » et puis elle avait besoin de s'éclater. Je lui fis remarquer gentiment que j'avais fait un effort également.

Souvent, je parle des moments de grâce et de bonheur qui arrivent dans une vie alors que rien ne le laisse prévoir.

Nous avons eu ce soir-là le privilège d'en vivre un.

J'ai lu dans des livres, entendu au théâtre, vu sur un écran, fait moi-même, des déclarations d'amour mais celle de ce soir-là est la plus belle que j'ai vécue.

* * *

**_The Ettes - Take It With You _**

Le jeu de la vérité devait continuer et c'est Naomi en pénétrant dans la pièce qui l'a poursuivi et sublimé.

Elle était superbe, nous retrouvions notre Naomi. Elle était habillée avec classe, sans ostentation. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses épaules. Maquillée avec finesse, ses yeux bleus magnifiques captaient notre attention.

Emily fut saisie par cette apparition, nous l'étions tous. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle était si proche d'elle, presque à pouvoir la toucher. J'étais derrière en retrait, mes sentiments étaient confus. Katie se trouvait entre elles deux, elle aussi surprise, mais sa position laissait deviner qu'elle était prête à défendre sa sœur.

Elle n'eut pas à le faire. Naomi avait enfin fait le choix d'assumer son amour pour Emily. Sa voix douce s'éleva. Elle avoua qu'elle l'aimait depuis ses douze ans. Elle reconnaissait ses erreurs, sa peur de cette passion qui la consumait. Son comportement malsain qui laissait croire qu'Emily était responsable de leur échec. Son aventure avec Sophia qui avait entrainé Emily dans une spirale de vengeance et de douleur. Sa terreur de voir son amour se détruire et le risque de le perdre à jamais.

Elle donnerait sa vie pour Emily.

Tu vois Ems, tu as ta réponse. Rappelle-toi, le soir où nous marchions ensemble pour la première fois. Oui, on peut mourir par amour, on peut mourir pour l'autre.

Naomi avait vaincu ses démons et elle pouvait sortir les billets pour le Mexique qu'elle avait achetés 3 mois auparavant.

Ems pendant quelques secondes resta sans bouger mais je sentais son corps appelé par celui de Naomi. Je le voyais tressaillir. Elle regarda sa sœur pour un ultime soutien et s'avança vers la bouche de son amour.

Elles pleuraient mais ce soir, c'était des larmes d'amour et ces larmes-là, elles valent tous les diamants du monde.

J'ai regardé Katie, je lui ai pris la main et lui ai dit. « Je crois qu'il est temps, non ? »

« Oui, maintenant il est temps de le dire. Mais fais le toi, s'il te plait. »

Je me raclais la gorge comme le font parait-il tous les grands orateurs.

« Katie et moi, nous aimerions nous aussi, vous dire une chose. Voilà… » Je sentis ses doigts s'agripper. « … Katie va venir vivre avec moi à Paris. » Des cris de joie, d'encouragement, accompagnés d'une grande claque dans le dos de Thomas saluèrent ces mots, Cook ouvrait déjà une autre bouteille.

« Attendez, ce n'est pas tout. Personne ne le sait même pas toi, Ems, désolé, mais on voulait être discret. » Je me tournai vers elle. « Katie, c'est à toi de l'annoncer, non ? » Elle me serra encore plus fort la main.

« J'ai passé un concours et j'ai été admise à l'école des beaux-arts de Paris. » Elle le dit très vite. Pour la première fois, je la vis gênée.

Emily poussa un cri. « Mon dieu Katie, je suis tellement heureuse. Je savais que tu avais du talent. » Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa comme une folle.

Pour les autres, c'était du charabia. Naomi avait ouvert ses grands yeux, Effy était bouche bée, le visage de Panda était barré d'un sourire interrogateur. Je crois que tous pouvaient imaginer beaucoup de choses sur Katie mais pas qu'elle fût une artiste.

Comme elle subissait les assauts de sa sœur, je me faisais encore son porte-parole. « Katie peint depuis toujours mais elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Disons qu'elle a changé sur ce point aussi. »

« Puisque j'en ai l'occasion, je voudrais vous dire …. enfin, je voudrais vous remercier. Il y a deux ans vous m'avez accueilli, vous m'avez accepté et avec vous, j'ai découvert l'amitié, l'amour. » Je prenais Katie par la taille. « Et l'alcool, et la dope, et le cul » Cook éructait. « Oui, tout ça et plus encore. Vous êtes plus que des amis, vous êtes ma famille, je vous aime. »

« Mais nous aussi on t'aime surtout quand t'es bourré, tu parles moins. Allez, on y va ! » Cook était en forme. Il me mit une bouteille dans la main. Il fallait rattraper notre retard mais nous le fîmes assez vite.

Ainsi nous avons célébré le plus bel anniversaire qui puisse exister en l'absence de l'intéressé. Il faut dire que nous lui avons dédié beaucoup de verres et de joints.

Affalé sur le divan, je déconnais avec Naomi, Emily assise sur ses genoux, imitée par Katie sur les miens.

Thomas pris mon phone et cria « Ne bougez plus ! » On sourit, le flash et la photo de quatre amis, la photo d'une famille, la photo du bonheur.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**_The Count and Sinden - Strange Things _**

Notre bonheur dura 3 jours. 3 jours que nous avons passés, Katie et moi, dans la maison de Naomily, je peux les appeler à nouveau comme ça maintenant.

Nous avions vu ses parents. Ils étaient ravis, fiers de Katie et je crois sincèrement heureux pour nous.

Ce fut la nuit des couples puisque Thomas et Panda rayonnaient eux aussi, et surtout se retrouvaient dans la même fac, Harvard, excusez du peu. Panda allait faire des études d'histoire. Je savais qu'elle nous étonnerait. Tomo avait une bourse et un avenir dans la compétition. Il allait suivre des cours de commerce et de management.

Effy était vraiment sortie d'affaire seule l'absence de Freddy lui pesait mais elle espérait qu'il revienne un jour.

JJ vivait avec Lara. Il formait un couple sympa et le petit Albert était trognon, enfin c'est ce que disaient les filles.

Seul manquait Cook, il avait disparu au milieu de la soirée et il n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Karen était persuadée qu'il était allé chercher Freddy, ce qui était plausible.

* * *

**_Talos - Tethered Bones _**

Au matin du 4e jour, je reçu un coup de fil de JJ. Il était tôt, je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait motiver un appel aussi matinal.

Nous avions, avec Naomi, refait le monde la veille au soir et regarder dormir Ems et Katie sur le divan, l'une contre l'autre. Le vin chilien que j'avais trouvé s'était révélé finalement très bon et nous avions mis un point d'honneur à finir toutes les bouteilles. A 3h, nous nous étions tous trainés vers nos lits.

« Salut JJ, tu sais qu'il est 7h, ça peut pas attendre ? » Les amis c'est bien mais pas à l'aube.

« Jules, il est arrivé un drame. » Sa voix était blanche, il semblait en état de choc.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, comment un drame ? Tu vas bien, Lara aussi et le bébé ? »

« Non, c'est pas moi, Ju, C'est … Putain, c'est Freddy, Ju » Il pleurait tellement fort, il avait hurlé les derniers mots. Katie s'était réveillée, elle m'interrogeât du regard.

« JJ, explique-moi. Tu me dis quoi là. Où tu es ? »

« Je suis chez lui, Ju. La police est là, ils l'ont retrouvé. Ju, il est mort. »

Katie le lut dans mes yeux. J'étais horrifié, j'ai murmuré malgré moi, « Freddy ». Elle avait compris et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« On arrive JJ, on est là, on vient. »

« Ju, c'est le psy qui l'a tué. C'est horrible je ne sais pas quoi faire. Karen m'a appelé mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« On arrive tout de suite. »

J'ai enfilé ce que j'avais sous la main, j'ai réveillé les filles. Comment réveiller deux personnes pour leurs dire que leur ami est mort. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé.

Nous sommes arrivés chez Freddy totalement déconnectés. Nous avions tous pris un taxi, j'étais incapable de conduire la moto.

JJ était assis dehors sur le banc du jardin. Il tenait la main de Karen. Ils étaient décomposés. Quand, JJ nous vit, il ne put sortir un seul son, il était inondé de larmes. Karen avait des yeux vides.

Cette fois-ci la vie avait été une vraie salope.

Nous nous regardions incrédules, nous n'avions pas les mots. Alors nous nous sommes réunis en cercle, et on s'est soudé.

Le père de Karen nous a rejoints, il était digne et droit. Et dire que c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais.

« Merci, mes petits. Merci d'être là. »

Je sentais les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester debout. Il fallait ne pas sombrer, il le fallait pour sa fille.

Naomi, l'a dit, elle en a eu le courage. « Effy, est-elle prévenue ? On ne peut pas le lui cacher. »

« Je n'ai pas pu, je n'y suis pas arrivé. » Mais qui pourrait le faire, personne.

« JJ, ne culpabilise pas, c'est normal. » Naomi l'a fait. C'est elle qui est allée chez Effy.

* * *

En fait, ce sont les vêtements ensanglantés de Freddy que la police avait trouvé en même temps que le corps mort du psy. Ils étaient bien rangés dans des caisses, pliés dans des pochettes plastiques.

Les flics retournaient le jardin, fouillaient le sous-sol mais pour l'instant, aucune trace de la dépouille de notre ami.

La seule chose de sûre, c'est que la quantité de sang retrouvée ne laissait aucun espoir.

Ils trouvèrent des enregistrements où ce toubib de merde délirait sur Effy. Elle était unique, il ne la voulait que pour lui. Ce salaud avait dû attirer Freddy chez lui pour l'assassiner.

Des inspecteurs en costume nous interrogèrent. Ils soupçonnaient Cook d'avoir tué ce docteur Forster. Ils avaient retrouvé des empreintes sur une batte de base-ball qui aurait servi aux deux meurtres.

Pour eux la conclusion était facile, Cook avait vengé son ami.

Ces cons voulaient nous faire avouer que Cook, le matin même était bien chez Naomi et que nous l'avions vu dans la soirée.

D'un tacite accord, on décida de ne rien dire. Au-delà du fait qu'avouer avoir vu Cook pouvait nous rendre complices, nous pensions que moins ils en sauraient, moins ils auraient d'éléments contre Cook. Et s'ils le coinçaient, on aurait alors tous témoignés qu'il était avec nous toute la soirée.

* * *

Nous étions ensemble dans le salon de Naomi sauf Effy qui s'était enfermée chez elle, elle ne voulait voir personne, il n'y a que Naomi qui pouvait lui parler.

« Merde, Cook a disparu au milieu de la nuit, tu crois qu'il savait déjà ? » JJ était celui qui se posait le plus de questions.

« Mais vous le croyez capable de tuer de sang-froid ? » Emily était effrayée comme nous tous.

« Non, James n'est pas un assassin. Les flics ont parlé de lutte. Je ne comprends pas comment il s'est retrouvé chez ce psychopathe. Il ne le connaissait pas à priori. A-t-il eu une intuition ? Et pourquoi ce soir-là, en nous plantant au milieu de la fête ? Ça ne colle pas. » Je n'étais pas convaincu. Il manquait des éléments au puzzle.

« Karen m'a dit qu'elle lui avait donné un cahier où Freddy écrivait toujours la même phrase, « je l'aime.» Peut-être a-t-il trouvé quelque chose dedans ? » JJ tremblait de chagrin.

« Ce type était fou, Cook a eu raison. A sa place j'aurais fait pareil. Fred était un type bien et gentil. » Katie était bouleversée, elle était sortie avec ce garçon et même s'il l'avait faite souffrir, elle gardait en elle des sentiments pour lui. Son cœur était toujours aussi grand.

Elle ne me quittait plus une seconde, elle cherchait toujours ma main. Elle avait besoin de sentir mon corps, de le toucher. Elle se rassurait. Nous en avions tous besoin.

D'ailleurs le groupe avait du mal à se séparer le soir et les deux premières nuits, nous avons tous dormi les uns contre les autres dans la même pièce.

Par contre, il y a une chose qu'aucun de nous n'a dite, ni pensée. Effy n'était pas responsable, cela était ancré dans nos cœurs.

* * *

Une semaine après, le père de Freddy organisa une veillée funèbre à la mémoire de son fils.

Nous étions réunis dans une salle de prière de l'église du quartier. Il y a avait beaucoup de monde, sa famille, des voisins, des élèves du collège, des copains du Skate Parc. Doug est venu nous embrasser. Il était au bord des larmes, c'était le deuxième élève qu'il perdait.

Karen et son père étaient très entourés. Une grande photo de Fred avait été déposée sur un trépied. Des bouquets de fleurs chamarrés et joyeux l'entouraient.

Elle est apparue, habillé de blanc comme une mariée. C'était une femme sublime. Elle tenait sa tête relevée, regardant droit devant elle, ses yeux bleus étincelaient. Le silence se fit quand elle passa devant les gens.

Elle se posa près de nous, dans ce coin de la salle, un peu à l'écart.

Le père de Freddy s'avança près d'elle. Il prit Effy dans ses bras, puis l'amena avec lui auprès de Karen, au premier rang et ils purent ainsi communier ensemble.

* * *

**_The Drums - Best Friend _**

Nous avions, nous aussi, organisé notre adieu. La taverne d'oncle Keith nous semblait le lieu le plus approprié. Il nous l'avait entièrement réservée.

Sur la table, nous avions de quoi célébrer dignement l'esprit de Freddy. Bière, vodka, téquila, herbe, ecstasy et coke.

« Ju, pour une fois, on t'autorise à parler. » Tomo et Naomi se voulaient drôle, bref.

Je me levais, pendant que je le pouvais encore, avec beaucoup de cérémonie.

« Je lève mon, non, mes verres. » J'en pris deux. « Et le pétard à la bouche, je salue la mémoire d'un garçon aimant, intelligent et super. A notre ami ! Qu'il puisse fumer son spliff éternellement avec les anges du ciel. »

Ils applaudirent tous, non pas mes stupides mots mais le souvenir de Freddy. Ils vidèrent leurs verres et moi les deux miens.

« J'aimerai rajouter une chose. » J'entendis un : « et voilà, il est parti ! »

Mais je devins sérieux, enfin comme je le pouvais.

« Keith vient te joindre à nous. » Je le pris par l'épaule.

« J'aimerai avec vous saluer également, un homme courageux. Un homme qui ne renonce jamais. Un homme que nous avons eu l'honneur de connaître, un homme tout simplement. »

« A Monsieur James Cook ! » Et sans se consulter, nous étions tous debout à boire pour honorer Cook.

Effy me déposa un bisou sur la joue et j'aperçus ce léger sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres.

Ce soir-là, nous avons pris conscience que nous avions perdu deux amis.

C'est aussi la seule fois, où nous avons tous embrassé Keith, qui inondait de larmes tout le bar, sans nous soucier des taches de sa chemise.


	22. Acte 3: S'envoler

**Acte 3: S'envoler**

**_Theme (Full Song)-Fat Skins Segal_**

* * *

**Scène 1: plus loin**

**_Tiny Masters Of Today – Skeletons _**

Chacun de nous préparait son départ.

Panda et Thomas furent finalement les premiers à quitter Bristol. Ils avaient tout à organiser sur Harvard, récupérer leur chambre dans une résidence étudiante, finaliser leurs inscriptions. En plus l'entraineur d'athlé voulait voir individuellement chaque gars pour leur donner un programme d'entrainement personnalisé pour l'été.

Naomily étaient de plus en plus excitées, leur date se rapprochait.

La maison était pleine de photos du Mexique, de cartes, de guides mais surtout d'affaires à emporter ou à abandonner. Les sacs sont toujours trop petits mais quand on les met sur le dos, on préférerait qu'ils soient moins grands.

J'ai fait un aller-retour sur Paris pour mon oral. Mes conditions de préparations n'avaient pas été idéale mais « Huggy, Huggy, Huggy, ». J'ai joué l'étudiant sérieux et collaboratif mais le cœur et surtout la tête y étaient-ils ? Pas sûr. Le bâtiment me semblait gris et terne, difficile quand on a gouté à la liberté d'accepter l'enfermement.

Katie organisait le transport des affaires. Vu la masse, je lui conseillais de prendre conseil auprès de Kate Middleton. Du coup, je descendis sur Paris, deux valises que seul Mike Tyson aurait pu soulever et encore pas sûr ou alors très en colère.

JJ était inscrit sur une fac du secteur, en math. Il me dit que leur département était réputé mais je crois surtout qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Lara, ce que je comprenais parfaitement.

Effy restait pour l'instant sur Bristol, elle n'avait rien décidé. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle.

« Que vas-tu faire de la moto ? Tu ne vas pas la laisser ici, on a vécu tellement de truc avec elle. Je me souviens de la première fois que je suis montée dessus. » Katie devenait sentimentale pour un engin mécanique. « J'avais aimé le vent sur mon visage, cette sensation de voler, de vitesse, de puissance et surtout me serrer contre toi, mais je ne risquais pas de te le dire ce soir-là. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens. C'est le soir où j'ai commencé à me rendre compte de certaines choses. »

« Ah oui, lesquelles ? »

« Que tu avais un cul magnifique ! » J'esquivais une claque.

« Salaud, comme tu me parles ! » Elle jouait l'effarouchée, je l'adorais.

« Et que tu étais vraiment très jolie. » Je ne riais plus, les souvenirs étaient devant moi, je crois qu'elle voyait les mêmes choses que moi. Merde, c'est con d'être sentimental.

« Et la moto, alors ? »

« Un garagiste viendra la chercher et la mettra dans un train. Je la réceptionnerai à Paris. C'est cher mais je m'en fous, je ne la lâcherai pas, comme toi, je ne te lâcherai jamais. »

« Katie, je voudrais m'excuser. » Cela faisait un moment que je voulais lui en parler. C'était comme solder les comptes de nos anciennes relations et puis cela, stupidement, me pesait.

« T'excuser de quoi mon amour ? Aurais-tu fait une grosse bêtise ? » Elle me toisait avec son petit air moqueur comme si elle savait au plus profond d'elle que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal.

« Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps. »

Elle devint suspicieuse mais toujours avec un sourire. « Ok, avec laquelle de mes amies as-tu aussi couché ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. De ce côté, tu sais tout. »

J'ai pincé mes lèvres. « Je voudrais que tu m'excuses de mon attitude le soir où dans la boite je t'ai hurlé dessus. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais maintenant que tu étais vraiment mal. J'ai agis comme un con. Je m'en veux. »

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue. « Tu as défendu la femme que tu aimais. Moi-même, j'ai dit des choses très dures à Ems ce soir-là. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je le regrette aujourd'hui. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre. Tu avais raison, c'était moi la faible. J'avais besoin d'elle. »

Je l'ai pris contre moi. « Je t'ai rendu malheureuse. J'ai accentué ton chagrin. »

« C'est vrai Ju. Ces cris ont brisé les derniers espoirs que j'aurais pu avoir de te conquérir. En plus, vous avez fait l'amour ce soir-là. » Elle se tut.

Elle se serrât encore plus fort. « Heureusement, il devait en rester un bien caché. Mais enfin, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour te faire pardonner.»

Je ne me suis pas fait prier.

* * *

Nous allions partir le lendemain matin.

Nous nous étions organisés pour accompagner Naomily à l'aéroport de Londres puis ensuite direction Paris et quelques jours après le Sud que je voulais, enfin, faire découvrir à Katie.

Tous les quatre ensemble, nous avons fait le tour de nos amis.

JJ se remettait peu à peu, il avait perdu ses deux frères. Lara le soutenait beaucoup. Je l'appréciai, elle était intelligente, très gentille et elle aimait JJ. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux avec Albert.

Katie le prenait souvent dans ses bras, elle s'amusait avec lui, elle voulait le changer, lui donner à manger. Emily la regardait en souriant. Les enfants lui allaient bien, je me promettais de tout faire pour que nous ayons une famille.

C'était important pour elle et pour moi.

Effy nous souhaita bonne chance. Elle était redevenue énigmatique et plus hermétique que jamais.

On promit cartes postales et connexions Skype régulières.

Une page se tournait mais nous savions que nos liens étaient trop forts pour disparaître.

Vous ne me croirez pas mais nous avons passé notre dernier repas chez les parents d'Emily et Katie.

Oui, Naomi a mangé à la table des Fitch.

Je dois dire que le chien de troupeau, que je suis toujours un peu au fond de moi, était ravi.

Nous avons expliqué, rassuré. « Non le Mexique n'est pas un coupe gorge. » « Oui Paris est une ville chère mais nous nous en sortirons. » « Oui, nous donnerons des nouvelles toutes les semaines du Mexique.» « Non, on ne vivra pas la bohème parisienne. » « Nous serons sérieux et prudents, on se nourrira et on vous aime. »

En nous embrasant, Jenna avait les yeux mouillés mais elle ne voulut pas le montrer.

Rob me serra la main. Il nous regarda, Naomi et moi. « Prenez soin de nos princesses. »

James était heureux. Les filles en cadeau de départ lui avaient laissé leur chambre.

* * *

**_Esser – Satisfied _**

Emily et Naomi sur la vespa, Katie et moi sur le 400, nous fîmes notre dernière balade. J'enlevais mon casque, je voulais sentir l'air de Bristol. Nous aurions tous voulu retenir, une fois de plus, un peu le temps.

Nous avons stoppé devant cette maison de Naomi où nous avions tant de souvenirs, mais nous ne sommes pas rentrés. Ce soir, nous avions besoin d'être en couple.

Alors que j'allumais une clope tranquille, je vis Katie et Emily se planter devant moi, les bras croisés, l'air combattif. Je jetais un regard éperdu à Naomi. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait, visiblement elle non plus.

« Tu nous as menti, Jules Isaac. Tu n'es pas aussi honnête que tu le fais croire. » Le ton de Katie était direct.

« Oui, nous sommes profondément déçues. » Rajouta Emily.

« Mais de quoi ? J'ai rien fait. » Je balbutiai. Devant les sœurs Fitch, je resterai toujours un petit garçon.

« Ton histoire du tonton qui connaissait les types de la banque, c'était du bidon. Maman nous a tout avoué. Tu as prêté de l'argent à nos parents pour que nous ne perdions pas la maison. » Ems semblait en colère.

« Et comme condition tu leur as imposé, sournoisement, n'est-ce pas Ems ? » Katie se tourna vers sa sœur qui acquiesça. « De ne rien nous dire, sous le fallacieux prétexte que tu ne voulais pas que cela affecte nos relations dans le cas où nous t'aurions moins aimé. »

« Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez gênées, enfin, que vous pensiez que je voulais acheter votre amour. Katie, on venait juste de sortir ensemble et … »

« Tu n'as aucune excuse, tu nous crois vénales à ce point, Monsieur Isaac ? »

« Crois-tu qu'on puisse corrompre notre cœur, nos sentiments ? » Renchérit Emily

« Non, justement, … » Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n'étais pas bien. J'avais très chaud. Je les avais vexées, elles étaient vraiment en colère. Je regardais Naomi, qui semblait rigoler, putain c'est un cauchemar.

« Vous méritez un châtiment digne de cet outrage. » Katie avait pris une voix sourde et caverneuse.

« Nous allons exécuter la sentence. » Emily me fusilla d'un regard qui s'éclaira d'un grand rire.

Elles se jetèrent sur moi.

« Non, putain, arrêtez, pas de chatouilles. Non, pas là ! Katie pas ici ! Ems non ! » Je me roulais sur le sol, j'avais des centaines de mains, des milliers de doigts sur moi, qui produisaient des décharges électriques, qui m'empêchaient de penser, respirer, de contrôler mon corps, mes muscles. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens. J'arrivais à attraper un bras, celui de Katie.

« Vengeance ! » Mon cri raisonna dans toute la rue. Mon visage contre le sien, j'eus un flash. Chez Thomas, c'était il y a un siècle, je la chatouillais déjà mais cette fois-ci, je l'ai embrassé.

Allongés par terre au milieu du trottoir, nous avons fait une impression bizarre au voisin de Naomi qui rentrait chez lui.

« Je suis désolé les filles, je ne voulais pas que cette histoire pollue notre relation. J'ai eu tort. »

« Tu es incroyable, hein Ems, il s'excuse encore. Tu as sans doute bien fait peut-être que j'aurais mal réagi, je ne sais pas. » Katie se foutait de moi

« Ju, merci pour nous tous. » Emily nous tendit ses mains pour nous relever.

« Merci de quoi, vous m'avez offert des choses bien plus précieuses que de l'argent. »

Nos yeux éclairaient comme de l'or au soleil.

«Oh, ils ne sont pas mignons tous les trois ?!» Naomi nous prit par les épaules. On devait ressembler à ces joueurs qui communient avant un match. Unis pour la vie, c'est tout ce que nous souhaitions.

* * *

**_Gloria Cycles – Bag _**

Nous sommes rentrés doucement. C'était notre dernière nuit dans cette chambre. Nous la quitterions le lendemain pour ne plus y revenir.

Enlacés sur le lit, nous laissions nos esprits vagabonder. Les souvenirs affluaient, ils se bousculaient, chacun voulant s'imposer pour ne pas risquer d'être perdu à jamais.

« Tu me fais connaître le plaisir, Jules. » Katie parlait rarement aussi sérieusement de son intimité. « Je croyais que c'était la taille du sexe et des pectoraux d'acier qui me donnaient du plaisir. Et je me rends compte que c'est surtout l'amour que la personne vous porte qui procure le plaisir. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'ici. Cette chambre me manquera. Et pour toi, cela doit être encore plus fort. »

« J'y ai vécu des moments difficiles mais je garderai surtout les jours et les nuits extraordinaires que j'y ai passé avec toi. » Je pensais à d'autres moments aussi.

Elle le comprit. « Et avec Emily. Tu peux le dire, cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Vous vivez une relation très forte, comme nous la vivons Ems et moi. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Si tu ne la vivais pas, peut-être que nous ne serions pas ensemble. C'est difficile de s'immiscer dans une vie de jumelles. On se dispute, on s'adore, on se bat et on ne peut pas vivre l'une sans l'autre. C'est épuisant pour l'entourage. »

« Moi aussi, je vous aime tous les deux. En fait, c'est bizarre, jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais pas capté que c'est dans ce lit que tu l'as aimé.»

Je lui caressais les cheveux. C'est de la tendresse qui émanait de ces mots et de son corps.

« Si elle ne devait connaître qu'un seul homme dans sa vie, c'est bien que ce soit toi parce que je sais maintenant qu'elle a été aimé avec douceur et respect comme je le suis. »

« Vous êtes unique Madame Katie Isaac-Fitch. »

« Tu peux le répéter, j'aimerai m'endormir avec ces mots. Et s'il te plait, continue de me caresser les cheveux. »

Nous avons dormi sans nous désunir.

Au petit matin, j'ai ouvert les yeux, Katie me regardait. J'étais nu, le drap sur mes pieds.

« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »

« Un petit moment, je profitais de toi. » Elle parcourait mon torse par petites touches qui glissaient sur ma peau.

« Tu veux profiter un peu plus ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien. Elle amena sa main au-delà de mon nombril.»

Nous nous sommes aimés pour la dernière fois dans cette chambre qui m'a vu passer de l'état d'adolescent à celui d'homme.

* * *

Julia nous avait préparé un breakfast à nouveau somptueux. Son mari s'est joint à nous et sans son journal. Je découvris un homme gentil, peu bavard certes mais intelligent et très fin. Dommage.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Julia. Et merci de t'occuper de la moto.»

« Ce n'est rien, tu nous manqueras. Donnes-nous de tes nouvelles quand tu viendras sur Bristol. »

« Bien sûr, je te le promets. Tu vas relouer la chambre ? »

« Non, en fait nous allons reprendre Tom. Le WE au début mais j'aimerai qu'il reste avec nous. Son état s'est stabilisé. »

« C'est une bonne chambre tu sais. En fait, il en émane beaucoup d'ondes positives. Elle l'aidera j'en suis sûr. »

« Jules a raison, c'est une chambre d'amour. Elle guérit les âmes et les corps. » Katie avait dit cela spontanément. Elle avait raison, cette chambre guérissait.

Le taxi nous a amené chez Naomily qui avaient réussi à entasser leurs affaires dans deux pauvres sacs à dos qui débordaient.

La mère de Naomi ne cacha pas ses larmes et Kieran nous embrassa très forts.

Nous mentirions tous les quatre si on n'avouait pas un pincement au cœur quand le taxi nous emporta.

Direction la gare, le train et l'aéroport.

* * *

**_The Travelling Band - Only Waiting _**

Mais la joie, l'excitation prirent vite le dessus. C'était notre aventure qui commençait, au-delà des espaces, c'était nos vies de couples qui prenaient leurs vrais envols.

Sur les sièges en tissus d'un mauve délavé de ce wagon, Emily et Katie étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Je crois qu'elles avaient besoin de se rassurer, jamais elles n'auront été aussi longtemps séparées.

Naomi me glissa dans l'oreille « Elles sont canons, hein ? Très mignonnes. Regarde ces petites oreilles et cette nuque. Sa nuque me fait craquer, sa peau est douce dans le creux de son cou. »

« Moi, c'est son décolleté, la naissance de ses seins, c'est le début d'un monde merveilleux. »

« Ses cuisses, elle a des cuisses qui sont un rêve de volupté. L'intérieur est si tendre. »

« Moi aussi, j'aime blottir ma tête contre elles pour sentir leur chaleur et caresser ses fesses avec mes mains. »

On se mit à rigoler. « Ju, je crois qu'on a été envouté par les sœurs Fitch. »

« Je te le confirme, j'ai demandé à Thomas qui s'y connaît en marabout. Il m'a dit, je cite : Mon frère, personne ne peux rien faire, le philtre est trop puissant et il est éternel.»

« Tant pis, on va donc les aimer toute notre vie, c'est ça ? » Elle faisait la moue, cette moue qui la rendait irrésistible.

« J'en ai bien peur. On mourra heureux, il faut si faire. »

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule, avec un air totalement désabusé.

Je lui tapais sur la cuisse. « Je sais, c'est terrible, on se soutiendra, promis. »

« Ok, s'il faut mourir heureuse, je suis prête. »

Emily s'aperçut de notre jeu. « Kat, il y a un complot dans l'air. Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »

« Rien mon amour. Ju et moi, on s'est promis de mourir heureux grâce à vous deux. » Elle s'avança pour lui bécoter les lèvres.

Katie levât les yeux. « Vous êtes bêtes, et si avant on pensait à vivre heureux. »

« Ma chérie, c'est toi la plus censée de nous tous, tu as raison, A notre amour pour chacun et chacune. » Et tout en l'embrassant, je brandissais une bouteille de vodka que je sortis de son sac isotherme. La classe.

« Fêtons dignement nos départs. »

* * *

Il est rare d'avoir des sentiments mitigés dans un aéroport. Que l'on parte ou que l'on arrive, c'est de la joie ou de la peine, rarement de l'indifférence ou alors, on est un homme d'affaire de la City.

Nous éprouvions à la fois ces deux émotions. Nous nous sommes étreints une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois. Nous étions radieuses, (3 filles, un garçon, le féminin l'emporte, fuck la grammaire) avec des yeux gourmands.

Katie serrée contre moi, nous les avons vues, main dans la main, s'enfoncer dans la foule qui allait vers le contrôle de sécurité. Elles se retournèrent une dernière fois, nous firent un bisou alors je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler : « Vous êtes les plus belles, je vous aime toutes les trois. » Les gens se retournèrent un peu surpris, un peu horrifiés, un garde me dévisagea, mais je m'en foutais d'une force, voir Emily, Naomi et Katie rire était le plus important.

Elles disparurent avalées par les portiques. Je pris Katie par l'épaule. « Et maintenant, si on commençait notre vie. »


	23. Et après

**Scène 2 : Et après …**

* * *

**_Nino Ferrer : Le Sud _**

Nous sommes restés 15 jours sur Paris, le temps d'emménager notre appart, de chanter, de peindre, de courir dans les rues, de nous aimer.

Mais j'avais hâte de lui faire découvrir mon vrai pays.

Nous avons pris la moto, cette bonne vieille Sanglass était arrivée à bon port, et nous avons glissé vers le Sud, les senteurs, la lumière. « Tu comprendras Van Gogh et Cézanne. »

Les petites routes sont celles des couleurs et des sensations. Katie était émerveillée, des villages autour des églises, des champs qui s'étendaient au flan de collines, des rivières qui roulaient vers des bois verdoyants. Puis, elle rencontra les vignes luxuriantes, les oliviers torturés, les tournesols ouverts au monde. Elle passait les portes de la Provence, celle d'un monde où même le malheur est ensoleillé.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée de cette grande bâtisse de pierre entourée d'un immense parc dont le nom, « Campagne des Violettes », était gravé sur le mur du portail en lettres de céramique.

« Pourquoi des violettes ? »

« Parce que mon arrière-grand-mère les adorait. Il y en a partout dans le jardin tu verras. »

Elle marchait sur les ramilles de pins qui crissaient sous ses pieds. « Et ces odeurs ? »

« Nous allons suivre une habitante du lieu. En voilà une ! » Une abeille nous amena vers le champ de lavande qui vivait au côté de la maison.

« Viens, je vais te présenter un ami. » Depuis des centaines d'années, il veillait sur le domaine avant même qu'il y ait un domaine. Sa ramure montait haut dans le ciel, ses feuilles rafraichissaient le sol.

Un vieux banc en bois, dont la peinture blanche s'écaillait, proposait une halte bienveillante.

« C'est un chêne, le vrai maître, c'est lui. C'est ici, qu'enfant je venais me réfugier pour rêver et jouer. »

« Et tu rêvais de quoi ? » Katie regardait les branches qui s'étendaient vers les nuages.

« D'une princesse que je sauverais et emmènerais ici pour la protéger de tous les dragons. »

« Alors sauve-moi ! Emmène-moi dans ton monde magique. »

Comme Swan, j'embrassais mon amour sous le chêne.

« Mais mon endroit favori, il est là-bas. »

C'était mon vieil olivier, sur la butte qui dominait le jardin. Il était noueux et sec. Ses petites feuilles bougeaient avec le vent. Elles brillaient au soleil, lançant des éclats de lumière. Comme un écrin, un antique muret de roches torturées et sèches l'entourait. Il était le royaume des lézards et des herbes folles. Du thym et du romarin s'étalaient à ses pieds. Ils exhalaient des senteurs que Katie découvrait et dont elle semblait s'enivrer.

« C'est ici que j'ai lu la plupart de mes livres, » appuyé contre ce tronc.

Katie s'assit et elle découvrit la beauté du lieu. Le puit en pierre creusé près du cèdre bleu. L'allée de platane qui menait vers la maison. Les pins qui dansaient avec le mistral. Le bassin, en contre bas, recouvert de mousse, qui alimenté par une source, amenait l'eau vers un potager. Les joncs qui faisaient une haie d'honneur à ce petit ruisseau. Les rosiers qui couraient le long de la bastide et dont les fleurs coloraient la façade et se mélangeait à la vigne vierge qui mangeait les murs.

Et au loin s'élevait triomphante dans un bleu d'azur, la croix de la Sainte Victoire.

« Jules, je pourrais rester à peindre cet endroit toute ma vie. »

« C'est tout ce que je te demande, mon amour, de rester toute ta vie. »

Je lui présentais Jean et Graziella. Ils s'occupaient de la maison, ils étaient là depuis des années.

Je lui fis découvrir, cette grande campagne avec sa cuisine provençale, la pile, la cheminée, la table en bois. Le salon décoré de tapisseries provençales peintes qui étaient uniques. La salle à manger et ses meubles travaillés, sculptés finement. L'escalier et sa rampe en fer forgée qui menait aux sept chambres dont la mienne. Ma fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière de la maison d'où je pouvais voir les champs de vignes dont Jean faisait un vin capiteux d'un rouge sanguin.

Je crois que Katie a plus aimé que moi, ce lieu. Elle l'a adopté tout de suite. Dès le lendemain de notre arrivée, je ne la trouvais plus dans le lit. Il était 6h. Assise sur le vieux muret, elle était déjà en train de dessiner.

Je pris une photo avec mon portable. Elle se détachait sur le ciel clair avec un soleil rasant qui donnait une lumière dorée à l'olivier. Un rayon s'était posé sur une branche près d'elle comme s'il s'était arrêté pour regarder sa main courir sur le papier. Ses jambes nues croisées étaient blanches et graciles. Les bretelles de son petit haut rouge très fins en dentelle lui tombaient de ses épaules, ses cheveux défaits, cela la faisait ressembler à une sylphide.

Elle était chez elle, le domaine lui aussi l'avait adopté, il avait retrouvé une maîtresse.

_Cette photo restera pour toujours la page d'accueil de mon ordinateur._

* * *

**_Soprano - A La Bien _**

Elle adora Marseille, ses gens, son bruit, ses accents. Le Vieux-Port la fascinait, nous allions au bout du môle après le fort St Jean pour voir passer les ferrys en partance pour la Corse ou l'Algérie. Elle s'émerveillait de la couleur de l'eau des calanques, de la blancheur des rochers de calcaire, de cette lumière qui inondait de vie tous les objets et les paroles des habitants.

Elle dessinait les enfants qui plongeaient des jetées, les vieux cabanons sous les pins.

Elle découvrait pourquoi tant d'artistes aiment la Provence.

Nous marchions dans les rues, montant, descendant cette ville faîtes de collines. Nous admirions la mer du haut de caps vertigineux.

Je lui fis découvrir l'Estaque, la patrie des peintres du sud.

Le Stade Vélodrome et son peuple.

Les sentiers de Garlaban où court pour l'éternité un petit Marcel.

Mais elle vit aussi la misère, les camps de rom, les barres HLM dégradées, les mères qui ramassaient les fruits invendus et jetés à la fin d'un marché, les vieux qui quémandaient un euro, les jeunes qui dormaient sur les trottoirs.

« Marseille montre ses trésors mais elle ne cache jamais ses difficultés. C'est une ville vraie et les marseillais en sont fiers. »

* * *

Notre vie d'étudiant fut ainsi rythmée par notre vie parisienne et nos escapades dans le sud.

Nous avions chacun 5 ans d'études au mieux.

Au fait, j'ai oublié, j'ai été recalé à l'ENS. Charles m'a dit que beaucoup ne réussissaient que la 3e fois.

Mais non merci. Je me suis inscrit à la Sorbonne avec un objectif, l'agrégation d'Histoire et enseigner.

J'ai commencé à militer très activement à la Ligue des Droits de l'Homme pour défendre les sans-papiers, dans la lutte contre le sida, et surtout dans les mouvements gay pour contrer l'homophobie et faire accepter le mariage pour tous. Certains de mes amis ne comprenaient pas qu'un hétéro s'engage avec autant d'ardeur dans un tel combat. Comment expliquer que c'était ma façon d'être fidèle à mes amies et que mes doubles étaient des jumelles dont une lesbienne qui comptait plus que ma vie.

Surtout je ne pouvais pas supporter que des personnes ne puissent pas s'aimer pour une question de sexe, de religions, d'âge ou de santé.

Je donnais des cours de français et de philo à des écoliers plus ou moins intéressés au début. C'est là que j'ai commencé à réfléchir sérieusement à la pédagogie. Comment captiver l'élève, lui permettre de s'ouvrir à la connaissance.

Katie avait été recrutée dans un centre social où elle initiait des gamins ou des plus vieux au dessin.

Elle s'intéressa beaucoup au graff et aux techniques d'art plastique dans la rue. Elle participa à un projet de photos des habitants, collées sur les murs des bâtiments de leur quartier. Ce fut génial de voir la joie des gens qui se réappropriaient leur lieu de vie.


	24. Deux ans et puis

**Scène 3 : Deux an et puis …**

* * *

**_RITCHIE VALENS - LA BAMBA _**

« Ju, regarde ! Ems à posté des photos.»

Depuis son départ au Mexique, Emily s'était de plus en plus initiée à la photo.

Ce qu'elle montrait maintenant était excellent. Naomi était bien sûr son sujet de prédilection. Elle arrivait à la transformer avec une ombre portée, un cadrage différent. Elle avait réalisé une série de portraits exceptionnels. Elle avait réussi à capté le visage de l'amour.

Une autre série sur les courbes de son corps, sans rien dévoiler, était d'un érotisme intense.

Elle photographiait les gens dans la rue. Naomi nous racontait comment sans la connaitre, ils lui faisaient une totale confiance, juste parce qu'ils sentaient qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à eux.

Comme Katie avec ses toiles, elle donnait une âme à ses personnages.

Ses scènes étaient souvent décalées comme si le sujet principal n'était pas celui que l'on voyait au premier abord. Ainsi l'immense croix à l'intérieur d'une vielle église n'était pas le centre de son intérêt mais bien la personne agenouillée à gauche qui semblait écrasée par les dorures et les statues.

Elles apparurent sur l'écran, bronzées et hilares. J'aime Skype

« Et ce n'est pas juste, vous avez des téquilas d'avance, je vois. » J'étais toujours excité à l'idée de les voir et Katie encore plus que moi.

« Fallait nous rejoindre ! Ça va dans la grande ville ? » Emily était superbe

« Oui et vous ? Vous n'en avez pas assez des plages et du soleil ? »

« On profite des derniers moments, on rentre dans 15 jours, snif ! » Naomi avait ses yeux encore plus bleu.

« Comment on vous manque pas ? Bitch, c'est pas gentil. » Katie jouait le jeu.

« Mais si, on se languit de vous serrer dans nos bras. » Ems se foutait de nous.

« Tu sais ma sœur chérie, tes photos sont géniales. Tu devrais intégrer une école en rentrant, crois-moi. Mes amis de promo sont du même avis. » Katie avait même montré les photos à un prof qui avait été très positif. Elle essayait de rendre à Ems ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle.

« On verra quand on sera rentrée. Vous serez là ? »

« En fait on hésite. C'est vrai, on a une nouvelle vie, des nouveaux amis, on ne sait pas. Qu'est que tu en penses Katie, on va les accueillir ? » Katie faisait la moue. A notre tour de jouer aux blasés.

« Salauds, ça va pas se passer comme ça, on se vengera. » Naomi nous tira la langue, et nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Envoyez-nous la date et l'heure d'arrivée à Londres. On fera un effort. Dis-moi Naomi, tu écris toujours ? Il faudra que tu me fasses lire tes textes, ça m'intéresse. » J'étais sûr qu'elle pouvait écrire de belles et intéressantes choses.

« Ju, t'excite pas, c'est juste pour le fun. »

« Mais moi le fun, ça me plait, tu le sais. De toute façon, je vais te harceler.» Je lui tirais la langue à mon tour.

« Pénible ! Ems, tu n'aurais pas dû en parler. Il lâchera plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce que j'ai lu est très sympa. Aie ! Elle m'a pincée, viens ici… »

On aperçut deux têtes de cheveux qui bougeait dans tous les sens et s'esclaffaient. Puis on vit deux corps qui roulaient et sortaient du champ de la caméra de l'ordi.

« Bon, ben, on vous laisse, alors, kiss. »

Les deux têtes réapparurent. « On vous aime ! »

« Nous aussi ! » cria Katie.

* * *

**_Millionaires - Alcohol _**

15 jours plus tard, nous étions dans le même aéroport qu'une année auparavant.

Dire que nous étions impatients serait un euphémisme, nous étions arrivés avec au moins deux heures d'avance. Katie ne tenait pas en place, vérifiait le tableau d'arrivée des vols environ toutes les minutes, buvait café sur café. Elle ressemblait à ces lapins en peluche d'une vieille publicité qui tournent en rond sans s'arrêter.

Pour ma part, j'étais très calme, j'avais lu au moins 10 fois la même page du magazine sans comprendre un traitre mot de qu'il y avait écrit avant de m'apercevoir que je le tenais à l'envers.

« Ju ! » Son cri me fit sursauter. « Elles arrivent ! » En fait le vol 2662 en provenance de Mexico était signalé en approche.

« Mais pourquoi, il est si long à atterrir ? » Katie pestait contre le fait que la téléportation n'ait pas été encore inventé.

Il est vrai qu'entre le moment où l'avion est annoncé, celui où il est déclaré atterri, puis le débarquement, puis la douane, puis les bagages et enfin le temps infini où tous ces passagers, qui d'ailleurs n'ont rien à faire là, passent les portes coulissantes de la liberté, on a le temps de tuer un âne à coup de brioches comme disait ma grand-mère.

« Oui, Katie tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas en fixant de façon menaçante cette pauvre hôtesse que tu feras accélérer les choses. »

Et d'un coup, une explosion retentit, j'ai cru que les gardes de sécurité allez sortir leurs armes. Non, messieurs c'est juste des jumelles qui se retrouvent, c'est juste une explosion de joie.

Toutes les personnes autour de nous s'étaient écartées. Ems avait lâché son sac, et on ne vit plus qu'un seul corps qui tourbillonnait sur lui-même, qui disait, « yes, yes, yes ! ».

Je pris Naomi dans mes bras. « Ça fait du bien de vous revoir, tu es magnifique. » Son teint était adorablement halé, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi clairs.

« Moi aussi, Ju, c'est bon de vous retrouver.» Je profitais à nouveau de la douceur de mon amie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de m'en dire plus. Je fus happé par deux mains qui m'attiraient vers une jeune fille avec un immense sourire et je fus englouti par un énorme bisou sur ma joue.

« Ju, je suis contente ! » Elle était épanouie, radieuse.

« Moi aussi, Ems, nous avons beaucoup pensé à vous. » Je lui glissais à l'oreille : « tu m'as terriblement manqué, mon amie m'a manqué. »

Elle serrât mon bras. « Je sais. On a toujours besoin d'une petite Emily chez soi » Elle n'avait pas perdu son air mutin.

« Bon maintenant que nous sommes réunis, c'est la fête et on veut tout savoir sur Mexiiiicooo.»

Je pris le chariot et direction le parking.

Il y eut un évènement amusant. J'étais un peu en retrait, je les observais, elles étaient belles, souriantes, décontractées. Leur bronzage était parfait, il faisait ressortir leurs petits shorts et leurs très petits hauts à bretelles blancs. Elles auraient damné un saint.

Elles passèrent devant un groupe de jeunes types, cool, bien sapés, style sûrs d'eux, de leur charme et de leur fric. Ils essayèrent d'attirer leur attention. Sans même s'apercevoir de leur cinéma, Naomi dans le même mouvement, enlaça Ems et l'embrassa d'un baiser plutôt profond.

Je n'ai jamais vu, je crois, des types aussi désappointés. Leur virilité s'est mise en berne.

Je rigolais. Pour enfoncer le clou, je prenais Katie par la taille et l'embrassait également. Comme, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps, je m'offris égoïstement deux plaisir à la fois.

J'avais loué une caisse, puisque j'avais passé mon permis. Je me doutais qu'il y aurait beaucoup de bagages et je ne fus pas déçu.

On n'arrêtait pas de parler, la voiture débordait de mots et de rire.

Katie et moi, nous sûmes tout sur les civilisations précolombiennes, les masques de mort, la mégapole Mexico, les indiens du Chiapas, la culture de substances euphorisantes mais le plus intéressant fut la description des plages et des huttes au bord de l'eau où visiblement, il est possible de faire tant de choses quand on s'aime.

* * *

**_Will Scheibert - The Lucky One _**

Nous avions organisé avec leurs parents, un grand barbecue dans le jardin de la maison de Naomi.

C'était une surprise. JJ avec Lara, Effy étaient là. Panda et Thomas avaient avancé leur retour de Boston sur Bristol pour être présent.

Les retrouvailles furent extraordinaires, comme dirait Tomo. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut le barbuk de la joie.

Sur un grand drap, on projeta les photos du Mexique.

Nous fûmes tous subjugués par leurs beautés, leur qualité et la poésie qui en émanait.

On resta très tard à échanger sur nos vies respectives. Thomas était sélectionné pour les championnats du monde juniors. Il avait déjà gagné des courses universitaires importantes. Je comparais avec Panda nos cours d'histoire respectifs et on décida de rester en contact professionnel.

JJ nous appris qu'il était le collaborateur d'un prof de math de sa fac, ce qui pour un première année était du jamais vu.

Katie parlait avec Emily cadrage, couleurs, construction d'une scène. Elle l'a convainquit de faire une école sur Londres qu'un de ses profs des beaux-arts lui avait recommandé.

Un peu à l'écart, Naomi et Effy semblaient se faire des confidences. Naomi voulait faire une licence de lettres et si Ems était sur Londres ce serait donc sur Londres.

Effy était venue seule, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'était dans la vie. Mais elle fut très discrète sur le sujet.

Nous avons bu à la mémoire des deux personnes qui étaient absentes, mais sans tristesse, pour le plaisir du souvenir de nos amis, pour qu'ils soient un peu avec nous.

Le décalage horaire finit par faire effet et nous avons retrouvé Naomily l'une sur l'autre, allongées dans un transat.

« Thomas vient m'aider.» Il prit Naomi dans ses bras et moi Emily. Elles bougèrent un peu mais se laissèrent faire.

Nous les avons déposées dans leur lit et spontanément, tout en dormant, comme par réflexe, elles se sont cherchées et se sont lovées l'une contre l'autre.

Nous avons souri avec Katie. Elle a remonté le drap sur elles puis déposa une couverture pour les protéger comme l'aurait fait une mère.

« Le quatuor est reformé. »

« Yep ! »

* * *

Le lendemain pendant que les filles et les deux mamans préparaient un breakfast anglais, je retrouvais avec Tomo ma boulangerie préférée avec plein de croissants, brioches et pains au chocolat pour un petit déjeuner français. Nous avions laissé JJ tout seul faire la vaisselle. Je sais, c'est mal.

Je jouais à nouveau le rôle du room service, accompagné de Katie cette fois-ci, en apportant à nos mexicaines préférées, qui pionçaient encore, un café pour les décider à descendre.

Cela se termina encore par une bataille de coussins, où à la fin, il y eut trois amazones qui essayaient d'étouffer un pauvre elfe de maison.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, j''ai eu une idée. « Et si cet été, vous veniez tous passer vos vacances dans notre maison en Provence ? Il y a assez de chambres pour tout le monde et on peut aussi mettre des tentes dans le jardin. Je vous ferai découvrir mon pays. »

Katie était enthousiaste. « Vous verrez c'est le plus bel endroit au monde. Je suis sûre que même au Mexique on n'en trouve pas des comme ça. »

Elle me murmura : « tu as dit notre … maison ! » La magie d'un seul mot prononcé, fut-il le plus anodin, peut rendre heureux.

« Avant de partir elle m'a dit que tu étais sa nouvelle maîtresse. »

« Surtout que pour les photos, la lumière doit être géniale. » Ems était toute excitée.

Tous nos amis étaient ravis. Finalement, c'est assez facile de décider des anglais de venir dans le sud de la France.

* * *

**_High Places - Jump In _**

La Campagne n'avait plus vécues d'aussi belles vacances depuis bien longtemps.

Nous sommes montés sur tous les sommets de Provence, la fière Sainte Victoire, la mystérieuse Sainte Baume, les tourmentées Alpilles, le majestueux Luberon, la rude montagne de Lure, pour finir par le gardien, le solitaire Ventoux.

Nous avons parcouru la Camargue à cheval, contournant prudemment les farouches taureaux qui règnent sur ce monde où se mélangent la terre, le sel et l'eau.

Nous avons navigué vers les iles magiques où se cachent les déesses que les Phocéens avaient amenées d'Orient : Pomégues, Ratonneau, Riou, Embiez, Porquerolles, Port-Cros, l'ile du Levant.

Nous avons dominé Marseille du haut de Notre Dame de la Garde, marché dans les ruelles d'Aix, arpenté les vieux villages colorés d'ocre.

Nous terminions épuisés dans les eaux fraiches d'un ruisseau ou dans celles transparentes d'une calanque.

Six filles sont allongées sur un rocher plat, topless, arrosées par le soleil, comme dans un rêve. Nous les regardons, JJ, Tomo et moi en contre bas. Nous nous sommes arrêtés de nager pour jouir, le mot n'est pas trop fort, de cette image.

« Les mecs, vous croyez aux sirènes ? » nous demanda JJ.

« Aujourd'hui, j'y crois. » lui répliqua Thomas.

« On a du bol, quand même.» Je mis ma main au-dessus de mes yeux.

Lara nous avait repérés, elle glissa un mot aux autres et nous entendîmes très distinctement,

« Alors on mate les petits jeunes ? »

« Venez nous rejoindre, d'ici on ne voit pas très bien. » JJ se dévergondait grave.

« On arrive, on va vous apprendre la vie. »

Elles plongèrent l'une après l'autre dans l'eau. La bataille pouvait commencer.

« Tu as raison, Ju. On est de sacrés veinards. » Tomo nous prit par le cou. « Les gars, on va morfler. » C'est très agréable d'être noyé par des sirènes, elles vous emportent au fond des gouffres pour vous emprisonner. Finalement je m'en fous si elles nous dévorent car à la fin, c'est toujours Katie que je tiens dans mes bras.

Le soir de grandes tables s'étendaient dans le jardin pour accueillir tous ceux que avaient bien voulu venir et il ne manquait personne même mon oncle est venu se joindre à nous quelque jours.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Katie, il me demandait toujours de ses nouvelles et nous invitait régulièrement à manger. Lui d'habitude si taciturne, prit un plaisir évident à parler avec Naomi, Thomas, Panda. Je l'ai même vu discuter avec Kieran et être d'accord avec lui.

Mais sa passion était pour les sœurs, il me l'avoua un soir où nous marchions vers le chêne.

« Jules, ces deux filles ont un don. Elles ont du talent, sont intelligentes mais surtout elles sont droites, honnêtes et elles ont une personnalité forte. Elles ont une belle âme.»

« Je n'ai pas d'enfant, tu es ma seule famille et je t'aime mais si j'avais eu une descendance, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle leur ressemble. » Sans le lui montrer, je ris au fond de moi en l'imaginant gérer les mecs, les sorties nocturnes, l'alcool et tout le reste. Finalement, il aurait fait comme tous les autres pères, il aurait fait semblant de maîtriser la situation.

« Je comprends mon oncle, elles sont uniques. Et c'est vrai, elles ont un don, elles ont chassé tous mes cauchemars. »

« Je le vois, Jules. Je ne m'inquiète plus pour toi. Tu as pris la bonne décision, Bristol a été une vraie chance. Je suis heureux et crois-moi, tes parents le sont aussi. Dieu t'a inspiré qu'il puisse continuer ainsi, mon fils. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux. « Jules, n'oublie jamais d'où tu viens, tu es juif par ton père et chrétien par ta mère, Dieu t'a donné ainsi une responsabilité, pense y. » Et pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, il m'embrassa le front.

* * *

**_Timbaland - Scream ft. Keri Hilson, Nicole Scherzinger _**

Nous avons passé l'année entre nos cours, nos combats, les allers retours sur Londres. Les filles descendaient sur Paris pour des WE qui se prolongeaient souvent au-delà du dimanche.

Katie et Emily se contactaient beaucoup pour parler travail. Ems progressait très vite, sa technique s'affirmait. Katie était devenue l'élève que ses profs aimaient pour sa spontanéité, son franc parlé et surtout son talent. Elle s'intéressait aux portraits d'actualité et un jour, elle revint toute excitée avec un journal à la main.

« Ju, ils l'ont publié, regarde c'est mon premier dessin dans la presse. »

Il représentait deux enfants emmenés dans un car de police l'un en 1942 parce que juif et l'autre aujourd'hui parce que Rom, devant une foule passive. La charge était violente, j'étais fier de ma femme.

Elle en publia un autre où deux femmes s'embrassaient devant Jésus et Mahomet qui les regardaient en souriants, eux-mêmes se tenant la main amoureusement.

Ems participa à Londres à une exposition sur les travailleurs de la rue. Certaines de ses photos furent remarquées par une agence de New-York.

Seule Naomi semblait s'ennuyer, la fac l'exaspérait. Elle trouvait les profs étroits d'esprit et les élèves peu intéressants.

En fait, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, était de s'occuper d'Emily.

Leur couple avait évolué, Naomi n'avait plus ce désir de domination et de contrôle. Dans le même temps, Ems prenait une nouvelle ampleur avec sa passion. Elle s'ouvrait aux autres. Elle si discrète, allait vers les personnes sans difficultés, ni gêne.

J'avais enfin réussi à lire quelques textes que Naomi avait écrits. Ils étaient très bons, sarcastiques et très directs, sans fioritures, à son image. Elle croquait très bien les travers de notre société et de ses contemporains comme le faisaient Katie avec ses dessins ou Ems avec ses photos.

Elle devait trouver sa voie, ce n'est pas toujours simple. Nous l'encouragions de notre mieux.

En attendant pour vivre, elle faisait des petits boulots alimentaires pour permettre à Emily de ne se consacrer qu'à son art.

« Ju, arrête de t'inquiéter, tu ne changeras jamais. » Elle me fit un gros smac en riant. « Je suis heureuse comme ça, pleinement satisfaite. Tu devrais le comprendre toi, un amour peut suffire à remplir une vie.»

L'année 2012, fut aussi celle de mon engagement confirmé pour les droits des minorités et j'avoue que l'élection d'un président de gauche m'apparut comme une chance pour mes idées.

* * *

**_The Dodos - Walking _**

Un nouvel été approchait, Ems recherchait un stage dans une agence photos. Celle de New York l'appris et lui proposa de venir chez eux pour au moins 6 mois.

C'était une opportunité unique. Cette boite était une des plus importantes au monde. De nombreux grands photographes d'art ou d'actualité en avaient, un jour, fait partie. C'était un apprentissage avec les meilleurs et la porte ouverte vers une carrière.

Mais Emily ne voulait pas partir. Il lui était inconcevable de laisser Naomi, seule, à Londres.

Naomi nous appela. « Vous devez venir, à trois nous devons la convaincre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sacrifie pour moi, c'est idiot, ce n'est que 6 mois, un an au plus. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un jour elle se le reproche. »

La soirée fut ardue. Ems est du genre têtu, mais ça vous le savez déjà.

Katie et moi, nous avons réfléchi dans le train. Moi-même j'aurais refusé de partir de Bristol si Katie était restée avec sa sœur mais heureusement Ems ne connaissait pas cette partie de notre histoire. Nous la comprenions mais elle devait le faire.

Après avoir parlé de carrière, de chance, du temps qui passera vite, de l'amour qui ne s'éteint jamais, de l'éternité qu'elles avaient à passer ensemble, des vacances que cela ferait à Naomi, là j'ai reçu un coup de poing. Bref après avoir à balayer l'ensemble des sujets, nous en étions sensiblement au même point.

C'est Katie qui a eu l'idée. « Ecoute, on viendra tous avec toi t'installer à New-York. Ce sera nos vacances. Et puis tu pourras rentrer à la Noël et même avant. Les prix des billets d'avions ne sont pas chers, on se débrouillera. Et nous, on fera attention à Naomi. Hein, Naomi, je vais m'occuper de toi, tu veux bien que ta belle-sœur s'occupe de toi ? »

Naomi fit une grimace. « Hé, j'ai plus 7 ans ! Mais bon, si Katie Fitch s'occupe de moi, je suis tranquille.» Elles rirent toutes les deux. C'est peut-être ce rire, sentir que Naomi ne serait pas totalement seule qui la fit un peu fléchir.

« Et pour l'appart, on va faire comment ? » Ems cherchait une dernière échappatoire. Mais sa volonté faiblissait, elle avait très envie de ce stage au fond d'elle.

Naomi trouva la réponse. « Effy cherche une coloc. La sienne l'a laissé tomber. On va s'arranger. Comme cela j'aurais une deuxième personne pour s'occuper de moi.»

Effy bossait comme assistante depuis quelques mois pour une boîte de trading à la City.

Emily à bout d'argument céda et alla aussitôt se réfugier dans les bras de Naomi.

* * *

**_Manchester Orchestra - The Only One _**

Le chauffeur indien ou plutôt Sikh, nous amena de JFK au 246 W 62nd st. 45mn de trajet pour Google Map, 1h30 pour la circulation new yorkaise et encore c'était un jour sympa, nous dit-il.

Panda avait été très efficace. Un de ses potes de la fac de Boston avait une grand-tante qui vivait seule et avait une chambre qu'elle voulait bien louer. L'appartement était immense et avoir de la compagnie lui plaisait. Nous fîmes donc connaissance de Madame Martha Roswell, 77 ans et une pêche d'enfer. Ancienne juriste, professeure de droit mais surtout danseuse à Broadway pendant sa jeunesse. Tous les matins, elle faisait encore des exercices.

Le courant entre elle et Emily passa immédiatement. Elle était par certain aspect aussi jeune que nous, même peut être plus.

« Pas d'homme plus de 6 mois après la routine s'installe. » Et je vous assure qu'elle continuait à suivre cette règle.

L'agence d'Emily ne se trouvait pas sur New-York mais sur la rive opposée de l'Hudson River. L'accès en métro était facile, 30 mn de l'appart suffisait pour la rejoindre. L'agence « Seven » travaillait avec des photographes indépendants regroupés dans une sorte d'association, un peu comme Magnum.

Beaucoup étaient en reportage à l'étranger. Emily devait travailler en particulier avec une photographe réputée, Stéphanie Sinclair qui revenait d'Afrique. Elle avait fait des reportages choc sur les femmes afghanes ou sur la polygamie aux Usa. Par ailleurs, Ems devait bosser dans les studios de l'agence pour assister les photographes lors de leur shooting.

Stéphanie fut directe. « J'ai vu ton travail, tu as un œil, une âme, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il te faut une technique irréprochable car sur le terrain tu n'as souvent droit qu'à une prise. Tu dois apprendre aussi cela, la photo ne souffre pas la médiocrité, nous le devons au gens que l'on photographie. Même en studio, capter une attitude, un regard dans l'instant est essentiel car ils peuvent ne passer qu'une seule fois. »

Martha nous fit visiter son New-York loin des statues et des gratte-ciel. Mais près des petits théâtres, des restaurants colorés et des salles de jazz. Elle nous amena aussi au bord de la mer car « New York est au bord de l'eau, mes amours.»

Nous avons quittés Big Apple en laissant Naomi avec Emily. Elles avaient besoin d'être ensemble, seules pour quelques jours. Nous avions été suffisamment présents.

Nous sommes rentrés sur Paris. Katie était rassurée de savoir sa sœur installée et en sécurité, c'était l'essentiel. Les semaines et les mois qui passèrent furent intenses, nous bossions beaucoup, nous avions au bout de l'année notre licence. Katie avait des expos à préparer et moi, je fus approché par l'intermédiaire d'un prof, par une maison d'édition qui cherchait un correcteur pour ses livres de classe. Outre la rémunération, c'était l'opportunité de mettre un pied dans ce monde.

Par ailleurs mes activités militantes se poursuivaient. Le gouvernement avait annoncé la loi du mariage pour tous, il ne fallait pas laisser le champ libre aux conservateurs réactionnaires. Charles menait la danse et souvent il mangeait à la maison car Katie mettait un point d'honneur à avoir toujours un frigo garni. « Je suis une vraie bourgeoise, il faudra vous y faire. J'ai des rêves de midinette. » Elle n'allât pas plus loin. En fait pour l'épouser, je voulais avoir une situation professionnelle stabilisée. N'oubliez pas que je suis du XIXe siècle. Je savais qu'elle comprenait, elle était patiente. Nous avions le même désir, fonder une famille. Cela fait peut-être cliché et pas forcément rebelle mais c'était notre objectif.

Nous contactions Naomi régulièrement même si nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aller sur Londres pendant tout l'automne. Elle avait abandonné la Fac et visiblement trainait un peu sa mélancolie. Mais cela se passait bien avec Effy, elles étaient très proches depuis la disparition de Freddy. Puis, elle nous appris qu'elle écrivait des sketchs pour jouer dans les cabarets. J'étais sûr de sa réussite. Il nous tardait de la voir sur scène. Sur Skype, elle apparut heureuse car Ems avait fait une escapade londonienne surprise mais Katie l'a trouva fatiguée.

« Ecoutez venez passer le jour de l'an à Paris avec nous, Effy, toi aussi vient. Paris, un 31 décembre, ça se refuse pas »

« On verra Ju, je vous dirai.» C'est vrai, elle paraissait lasse, sans ressort. Ems devait beaucoup lui manquer.


	25. Noir

**Scène ….. Noir**

* * *

**_Broken Records - A Promise_**

C'était l'avant-veille du jour de Noël, nous avions prévu de rester sur Paris car Katie avait une expo et moi du travail pour un mémoire et mes partiels. Ses parents étaient chafouins. On leur proposa donc de venir pour la fin de l'année également.

On espérait réunir toute la famille chez mon oncle.

Il était 19h07, mon portable sonna « i kissed à girl ». J'étais à la fac, avec un prof. « Ems ! », elle n'appelait jamais directement de N-Y avec le téléphone.

Je n'entendis qu'une plainte.

« Ems, je suis là, dis-moi, où est tu ? Respire mon amour, ça va passer, parle-moi. »

« Ju, viens vite, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Naomi, … Ju, je suis à l'hôpital. Ju, elle n'a rien voulu dire, Ju, elle va …, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, Ju, viens…. »

« J'arrive ce soir, maintenant dis-moi où tu es …. »

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'excuser.

Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite. J'appelais Katie. « Laisse tout tomber. Naomi a un problème. Ems est à Londres. On a un train à 21h15. »

22h39 arrivée à Londres. Taxi. « Foncez, hôpital St Andrew. »

23h07, devant la chambre vitrée, je ne sentis plus mes jambes.

Ems, allongée sur le lit tenait dans ses bras, une petite fille maigre, dont les cheveux avaient disparu par plaques.

Je croyais voir un tableau de la Passion. J'imaginais que Marie avait eu la même attitude envers son fils.

J'entendis un bruit de sanglots, était-ce moi ? Mon visage était trempé.

Katie planta ses yeux dans les miens. Elle me secoua. « Ju, c'est pour elles, alors on est fort pour elles, tu te reprends. »

Nous sommes rentrés dans la chambre avec précaution comme dans un sanctuaire.

Katie posa ses mains sur l'épaule et la tête de sa sœur, elle se serra contre elle.

Je suis passé de l'autre côté du lit, je me suis agenouillé. La main de Naomi était recouverte d'un pansement où était posé un cathéter. Je la lui pris délicatement en soulevant le tube, je lui ai embrassé le bout des doigts.

Emily me regarda, elle ne pleurait pas, ses yeux étaient noirs, vides. Il en émanait une détresse infinie.

Naomi bougea, elle m'avait vu. Ses iris étaient toujours aussi bleu, aussi beaux. Elle me sourit.

« Il faut toujours que tu sois là, toutou fidèle. » Sa voix était éraillée et faible. « C'est bien, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

« Tu le sais, je peux pas me passer de vous.»

« Là, tu vas être obligé, enfin de moi en tout cas. »

« Jamais, t'en que nous vivrons, Naomi. » Et je l'ai embrassé.

J'ai senti la main d'Emily qui entourait les deux nôtres. J'ai vu Katie pleurer doucement.

J'ai posé ma tête contre Naomi et j'ai fermé mon cerveau. Je ne voulais que sentir son souffle le plus longtemps possible.

Dans la nuit, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure, l'infirmière conseilla à Katie d'amener Ems boire une boisson chaude et essayer de manger.

Elle se laissa emporter comme un objet mais son regard resta fixé sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'angle du couloir.

Naomi serra mes doigts. Je vis ses lèvres de desserraient difficilement. Sa voix était si faible.

« Jules, je m'en veux de faire souffrir à nouveau Emily. Elle ne le mérite pas. »

« Naomi, ne dis pas cela. C'est vrai, elle souffre. Elle souffre parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle ne veut pas que tu ais mal. Vous souffrez ensemble parce que vous vous aimez. Mais tu es la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie et ce bonheur-là, il est éternel. Il est plus fort que la souffrance.»

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûr, Naomi, au plus profond de moi. »

« Jules, promet moi une chose. »

« Oui, Naomi, nous nous occuperons d'Emily, ne t'en fait pas. »

« Non, ça je le sais. Non, promet moi de tout faire pour qu'elle ne passe pas le reste de sa vie à me pleurer. Il faut qu'elle vive. » Elle reprit sa respiration. « Il faut qu'elle aime, sans amour elle ne peut pas vivre.» Elle se mit à tousser. Je lui caressais les cheveux.

« Naomi, Ems est forte, je te l'ai dit un jour, plus forte que nous tous. Elle vivra mais ne lui demande pas de ne plus t'aimer. Elle t'aimera toujours mais fais lui confiance, elle saura vivre. »

Elle cligna des yeux, elle semblait apaisée. « Merci, une dernière chose, mes cendres … » J'aurai voulu ne pas grimacer à ce mot. « Oui, mes cendres, j'aimerais qu'elles soient dispersées au petit lac, là où nous nous sommes aimées pour la première fois. » Et à ce souvenir, je vis son visage s'éclairer.

Emily revint, elle avait juste trempé ses lèvres dans un chocolat.

Elle s'approcha de nous, se baissa à côté de moi et ses mains parcoururent avec douceur le corps de Naomi.

Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à la surveiller, à l'affut de ses moindres désirs, de ses moindres mouvements.

* * *

**_In This Shirt - The Irrepressibles _**

Un jour blanc se leva. La neige volait devant la fenêtre. La respiration de Naomi me sembla plus régulière, moins saccadée. Elle put parler plus facilement. Le regard d'Emily s'éclaircit un peu.

Le médecin vint la voir mais il ne fit rien qu'un geste entendu à l'infirmière. J'en profitai pour le suivre dans le couloir et lui parler.

« Docteur, Jules Isaac, je suis un ami très proche de Mlle Campbell. » Il m'expliqua très gentiment le cancer de l'utérus de Naomi, sa rapidité et l'inefficacité des soins. Pour une jeune femme de 20 ans c'était exceptionnel mais pas unique.

« Pourtant, j'ai passé la nuit ici et je la trouve mieux, plus détendue, plus éveillée ce matin. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Va-t-elle mieux ? Le traitement peut-être ? »

« Monsieur Isaac, il n'y a plus de traitement, Mlle Campbell est en phase terminale. Je vais être franc avec vous, elle s'éteint. En fait, avant de sombrer dans un coma définitif, les patients dans sa situation connaissent souvent une période de lucidité. Nous allons augmenter les doses de calmants pour éviter qu'elle souffre, mais elle ne verra pas un autre jour. Je suis profondément désolé. Profitez-en, vous avez encore quelques heures. »

J'ai balbutié un merci, enfin je crois.

La révolte me reprenait. Merde comment la vie pouvait permettre une telle chose, même le plus vicelard des scénaristes n'oserai pas écrire un fin aussi ignoble à l'histoire de Naomily.

Putain, comment accepter cette saloperie ?

Je regardais à travers la vitre Naomi et Emily se parler et se sourire. Ems lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

J'avais du mal à respirer, je sentais les larmes montaient. Katie me rejoint. « Que t'as dit le docteur ? » Elle m'avait pris le bras et me caressait le dos.

« Elle ne passera pas la nuit, Kat. Nous allons perdre notre amie et Ems son amour. Naomi va …. mourir.» Il fallait bien que je le dise. Saloperie de mot.

« Katie, j'en ai marre de la mort. »

« Je sais, je comprends mon amour. »

Emily nous vit et nous fit un grand signe pour les rejoindre, elle était presque heureuse.

Nous avons profité de notre amie tant que l'on a pu. Nous lui parlions, la touchions pour qu'elle ressente encore la vie autour d'elle et puis vers 17h, elle s'endormit doucement. Dans un dernier regard, ses yeux bleus se sont éteints. Nous sommes restés prostrés près d'elle jusqu'à ce que le moniteur à 21h16 indique une ligne continue.

Nous l'avons serrée une dernière fois et laissé Emily s'imprégner de la chaleur de son corps puis les infirmières sont venues débrancher les appareils et les sondes, et nous faire sortir de cette chambre pour la préparer.

Emily resta hagarde, assise dans le couloir, moi auprès d'elle, tout autant perdu.

C'est Katie qui se chargea des formalités administratives et surtout de prévenir sa mère, ce que Naomi avait interdit de faire avant sa mort.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'Ems m'appris que Naomi, avait fait promettre la même chose à Effy à son sujet. Et quand Effy lui avait parlé de moi, elle avait ri en disant : « Non surtout pas Ju, il le lui dira immédiatement. » Et elle avait raison.

Effy ne l'avait contactée qu'au dernier moment. Ems lui en avait voulu et puis elle a compris que Naomi ne voulait pas la faire souffrir inutilement et qu'elle la voit dépérir peu à peu.

J'appris également les problèmes judicaires d'Effy. Elle était incarcérée pour un délit d'initié. Je me promettais d'aller la voir.

Nous avons passé les jours qui suivirent dans un brouillard dense. Katie avait prévenu nos amis et organisé la cérémonie de la crémation. Elle était la seule debout, la seule à faire face. Je l'admirais pour ça.

Je n'arrivai pas à me séparer d'Emily. Je n'en avais ni la force, ni la volonté. Je ne pouvais imaginer la laisser seule. Elle s'accrochait à moi au moindre mouvement que je faisais de peur que je m'éloigne. Nous passions nos journées couchés l'un contre l'autre. La nuit assis sur un divan, nous restions dans le noir attendant que les heures s'égrènent. A force de fatigue, nos yeux se fermaient et le lendemain matin nous trouvions une couverture sur nous que les mains de Katie avaient délicatement déposée.

Nous étions sans désirs, ni envies.

Je me souviens à peine du jour de la cérémonie. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce cercueil de bois emporte Naomi. J'ai encore dans ma mémoire les sanglots d'Emily mais je n'avais plus de blouson pour la réchauffer, ni de chambre pour la réconforter. Il n'y avait que ma présence, je la trouvais bien inutile.

Sur ce banc, dans cette chapelle, je ne pouvais que pleurer. Je me suis tourné vers elle.

« Ems, tu sais pour Naomi, je crois que … » Elle ne me laissa pas terminer.

« Au petit lac, Ju, c'est là qu'elle doit être et que je serai, un jour, avec elle, pour l'éternité. »

* * *

**_Susanna and the Magical Orchestra – Believer _**

Nous étions rassemblés sur le bord de ce lac en ce jour de fin d'année. Alors que la neige était tombée à la Noël, ce 31 décembre était ensoleillé et presque doux. JJ et Lara, Panda et Thomas qui avaient pris le premier avion, étaient là. Katie avait contacté l'avocat d'Effy pour savoir si elle pourrait obtenir une autorisation exceptionnelle de sortie. A ma grande stupéfaction, elle l'obtint. Sa collaboration dans le dossier qui faisait tomber son patron avait dû aider. De fait, elle allait bénéficier d'une libération conditionnelle.

Jenna tenait la main de Gina, la mère de Naomi. Elles pleuraient par petites secousses.

C'était bien que nous soyons tous rassemblés pour elle.

Gina laissa Ems ouvrir l'urne mais alors que nous nous attendions à ce qu'elle verse les cendres dans l'eau, elle se dirigea sous la frondaison, vers un coin de verdure. Nous entendions le bruit de l'eau du ruisseau qui courait entre des pierres rondes.

Doucement elle versa les cendres de Naomi sur l'herbe, là où leurs corps et leurs âmes s'étaient aimés pour la première fois. Au même moment, une brise légère se leva, des particules volèrent vers la cime des arbres. Je suis sûr que Naomi était heureuse.

Il me semblât entendre une musique sur laquelle j'imaginais, deux mains se lier, deux bouches se trouver, deux femmes s'enlacer pour découvrir l'amour. Putain Naomi, nous t'aimons.

* * *

Ems serra les dents et ne voulut ni rester à Bristol, ni venir chez nous. Elle rentra sur New-York et se mit à bosser sans s'arrêter. A la fin de son stage, l'agence lui proposa un premier contrat. Elle fit un travail sur de jeunes homeless des rues de Londres et de New-York. Puis elle partit pour couvrir la guerre en Syrie, photographier les populations qui fuyaient les combats. Elle prenait des risques mais c'était sa façon de faire son deuil, montrer la misère humaine pour se persuader que d'autres souffrent plus que vous.

Je n'avais pas la force d'Emily, mais j'avais la chance d'avoir Katie près de moi. Sans elle, j'aurais certainement sombré dans un de mes nombreux épisodes dépressifs.

Elle m'entoura, me parla, et me fit l'amour pour me faire sentir que j'étais bien vivant et aimé.

Je repris les cours et mon mémoire sur la vie quotidienne et l'habitat dans les villes au XVIe siècle.

Emily nous donnait des nouvelles régulièrement mais elle ne parlait jamais de son deuil, ni de Naomi.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Les fois où nous nous sommes contactés par internet, nos regards suffisaient, nos pensées aussi. De son retour de Syrie, elle s'arrêta sur Paris pour une journée. Nous avons marché jusqu'au jardin du Luxembourg, sa main dans la mienne, nous n'avons pas échangé un mot. En nous enlaçant devant un parterre de fleurs, nous nous étions tout dis. Un touriste voulut nous prendre en photo, nous avons refusé poliment.


	26. Presque blanc

**Presque blanc.**

* * *

**_Courrier - Love is a Fire _**

Les années passèrent. Ems parcourait le monde. Elle devenait connu dans le milieu de la photo où on commençait à l'appeler, « l'œil des oubliés ». Elle témoignait de la vie et de sa cruauté, tout simplement, en nous mettant face à nos responsabilités.

Katie obtint son diplôme avec mention. Elle collaborait régulièrement avec des journaux, faisait de l'illustration pour des livres et exposait ses tableaux dans une petite galerie du faubourg Saint Germain.

Je correspondais avec Panda qui réussissait plutôt très bien à Harvard. Elle avait décroché son diplôme et préparait une thèse sur la place des femmes dans les sociétés traditionnelles.

Tomo courrait dans les compétitions internationales, il devenait le coureur de demi-fond le plus prometteur de sa génération. Et ses performances laissaient espérer une grande médaille.

JJ travaillait dans un labo de recherche universitaire et venait d'avoir un deuxième enfant avec Lara.

Effy, sortit de ses ennuis judiciaires, travaillait dans l'organisation de manifestation mais je sais qu'elle voulait monter une boîte de coaching.

Quant à moi, je passais mon agrégation. 7e de la promo, allez ce n'était pas si mal au vu de mon agenda de ministre et de mon caractère toujours très conciliant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je collaborais de façon très régulière avec la boîte d'édition. J'étais rentré dans l'équipe de rédaction des livres scolaires d'histoire, édités sous l'égide d'un grand professeur très installé mais avec qui je m'entendais très bien, même si nos méthodes pédagogiques divergeaient un peu parfois.

J'allais devenir professeur mais avant j'avais une chose à faire.

Je savais que ce matin-là, elle serait à la galerie. L'organisation fut un peu compliquée surtout pour les autorisations de circuler car trouver le véhicule, avec mes relations dans les musées fut facile, moins pour les bestioles quand même.

Elle reçut un énorme bouquet de fleurs avec des ballons multicolores, tellement grand que le livreur disparaissait derrière. Un seau en plastique l'accompagnait. Un petit mot lui disait : « je suis dehors, si tu le veux bien. »

Je n'oublierais jamais son visage quand devant la porte, elle découvrit un carrosse doré tirait par 4 chevaux blancs. Habillé en frac, chapeau haut de forme et gants blanc, je l'attendais devant le marchepied pour l'aider à monter. Un attroupement s'était formé, les gens souriaient même les conducteurs bloqués ne râlaient pas.

« Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine. » Je lui baisais la main et la laissais s'installer.

« Tu es fou ! » Elle était réellement émue. J'entendais les passants applaudir.

Je me mis à ses genoux. Le carrosse démarra dans un soubresaut et je me retrouvais le nez dans sa jupe, très classe la position.

Katie se mit à rire. « Si tu veux commencer par me caresser, je ne dis pas non mais pour ça tu n'as pas besoin d'un carrosse à moins que ce ne soit un fantasme. » Elle me regardait amusée.

« Alors je remonte ma jupe ? »

Tu parles d'un Don Juan. J'essayais de reprendre une certaine contenance.

« Mademoiselle Katie Fitch, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander d'accepter de devenir ma femme pour toute notre vie. » j'ouvris en tremblant une petite boite, mais je craquais, trop de cérémonial, trop d'émotion. Je cachais mon visage sur ses genoux.

« Mon amour, je t'aime, je veux être avec toi toute le temps. Je veux te garder, te chérir, te faire l'amour tous les jours de notre existence, je ne peux être heureux qu'avec toi. » Je l'avais dit d'un trait sans respirer. Au fond de de moi, j'avais cette crainte idiote qu'elle dise non. Un reste du temps où je pensais ne pas avoir droit au bonheur.

Elle a pris ma tête dans ses mains, ferma les yeux et me dit simplement. « Parle-moi toujours comme ça. Aime-moi comme ça, toujours. »

J'ai baissé les rideaux et remonté la jupe.

Pendant ce temps, le carrosse faisait le tour de Paris.

* * *

**_Billy Idol - White Wedding _**

A l'annonce de notre mariage, je ne suis pas loin de penser qu'Emily était la plus enthousiaste des trois.

Je chassais très vite, l'idée que j'avais eu un jour, de nous marier tous les quatre ensembles. Je ne devais pas être le seul.

Emily est venue à Paris. Les twins ont écumé les magasins pour tout organiser et surtout trouver la robe de mariée. Je vivais avec deux tornades. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, l'activité débordante d'Emily était proportionnelle à sa peur du silence et à l'état de son esprit qu'elle voulait maîtriser.

Les moments magiques et difficiles à la fois étaient ceux où le soir, Katie et Ems venaient se blottir contre moi au fond du divan. Nous nous sommes promis tacitement de faire front quoiqu'il arrive dans nos vies.

Charles m'informa qu'il s'occupait de mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Je me demandais à quoi je devais m'attendre de la part d'un écrivain, major de l'ENS, qui venait de sortir son premier roman salué par la critique et le public. Il était beaucoup de chose mais pas vraiment un organisateur de soirée. Je me prenais à regretter l'absence de Thomas. Mais ce dernier avait des compétitions tout le temps à travers le monde, shit.

J'essayais tout de même de lui glisser : « Charles, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à demander conseil à Thomas ou JJ. » Il était capable de monter un colloque universitaire.

Après, semble-t-il de grandes concertations, les noces furent prévues pour la fin du mois d'août, en Provence. Katie ne voulait pas se marier ailleurs.

Se posait la question de l'office religieux. La tradition familiale le souhaitait ainsi que mon oncle. Par ailleurs Katie bien que d'une famille non pratiquante le désirait également.

J'étais philosophiquement un agnostique voire un sceptique mais je reconnais qu'au fond de moi, j'avais très envie de déclarer notre amour à tous les dieux du ciel.

Par contre, allez concilier une cérémonie entre une anglicane et un catholique, juif.

Je pris conseil auprès du père André, l'aumônier de mon ancien lycée que je respectais profondément. Puis avec mon oncle, nous avons rencontré un rabbin de ses amis.

Surtout nous fîmes connaissance avec Katie, d'une prêtre anglicane qui officiait à Marseille. Cette femme était ouverte, spontanée. Elle compris que notre foi n'était pas absolue mais elle sut aussi déceler en nous le besoin d'un rituel sacré pour concrétiser notre union.

Elle prit contact avec un rabbin d'Aix qu'elle connaissait. Le père André fit de même avec le prêtre de la paroisse de la Campagne.

Finalement, c'est dans une chapelle que je connaissais bien, à quelques centaines de mètre de la maison que fut célébré notre union œcuménique non pas par un, deux ou trois hommes de dieu mais quatre, car le père André vint spécialement pour nous bénir.

J'ai compris ce jour-là, la force de l'unité entre les hommes que peuvent donner les religions rassemblées.

* * *

**_Thin Lizzy - Boys Are Back In Town _**

Nous devions aller à la chapelle à pieds. Tous les invités et surtout moi, attendions dans le hall, la mariée qui devait descendre par l'escalier.

J'étais en peine forme, pourtant la nuit précédente avait été mouvementée. L'enterrement s'était très bien déroulé au resto du vallon des Auffes, au bord de l'eau. Mes trois vieux amis étaient là, Thomas, JJ et Charles, plus des amis de la fac et certain de mon enfance de Marseille ou d'Aix. J'eu droit aux photos, vidéos et autres évocations de ma vie de jeune intellectuel dépravé et plein de témoignage d'amitié. Thomas se leva et pris la parole :

« Mes amis, je vous remercie tous pour cette soirée en l'honneur de notre ami mais, Charles tu m'excuseras, il manque quelque chose dont Ju est très consommateur. Nous connaissons tous son addiction donc nous allons la satisfaire. Comme dans ce restaurant c'est difficile je vous propose de nous déplacer dans un lieu plus approprié. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne touchais plus à la dope, sauf un joint de temps à temps et souvent avec Ems car Katie n'en raffolait plus. Il parle des nanas ? Hé, Thomas soit sérieux, je ne vais pas déconner le jour de mon mariage. Il s'aperçut de mon trouble et m'envoya le sourire le plus blanc qu'il pouvait. Il se foutait de moi, ce con. Quant à JJ, je le voyais hilare, même Charles avait son air d'intellectuel sournois. Putain, je vous aurais.

* * *

**_Madonna - I'm addicted _**

Nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une boîte de nuit, visiblement une salle nous avait été réservée.

Ils me firent asseoir dans un sofa et on envoya la musique. Je vis débarquer 6 nanas à moitié à poil qui se déhanchaient et se trémoussaient au son de la Madonne. Elles se rapprochaient de moi dangereusement. Thomas me mit un spliff entre deux doigts. « Détends-toi man et profite, moi j'y ai plus droit.»

Une fille m'entraina sur la piste de danse, difficile de dire non, mais j'étais limite pas très à l'aise, elle me frôlait de trop près.

Puis d'un coup le noir total. Je sentis, dans mon dos, un corps contre le mien, elle voulait m'enfermer dans ses bras. Je posais ma main sur son poignet pour la repousser gentiment mais au contact de sa peau, il y eu un petit choc électrique presque imperceptible. Je me retournais à moitié, l'odeur un peu poivrée, la douceur de cet épiderme, ces cheveux qui volent dans mon visage. Je l'empoignais, la faisais venir devant moi et juste avant de l'embrasser, je lui susurrais : « Je vous aime Madame Isaac. »

Thomas avait bien vu, elle était mon addiction. Et je pouvais dire Madame Isaac puisque nous étions passés à la Marie, le matin même.

Quand, la lumière revint, nous croulèrent sous les applaudissements. Toutes les filles nous avaient rejoints. Mais comme je la tenais bien, je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter de l'embrasser.

Katie riait, elle me chuchota : « je suis fière d'être Madame Isaac.»

Je me tournais vers le groupe. « Merci mes amies et amis, cela aurait pu être dangereux mais pas pour nous. You know, there's only a Queen and it's Katie Isaac-Fitch. »

Je fis un clin d'œil à Thomas, JJ et Charles, non sans leur faire comprendre que je me vengerai.

* * *

**_Mary Jane Fonda - I Think I Like It_**

La soirée fut de la folie comme aux plus beaux jours ou plutôt, belles nuits de Bristol, alcool, herbe, amphet.

Katie était sexy en diable mais celle qui me surprit ce fut Emily, j'avais l'impression d'être revenu 4 ans en arrière. Elle était resplendissante, sa beauté était une offense à toutes les déesses de l'Olympe. Sa tenue était tout simplement un appel à l'amour. Elle était plus désirable qu'Effy qui pourtant ce soir-là était particulièrement libre dans ses vêtements. D'ailleurs un de mes potes s'apprêtait à connaître les brulures qu'une Effy peut infliger.

Ems dansait, une bouteille de vodka pour seul partenaire. Des mecs la lorgnaient mais d'un regard elle avait su les impressionner et ils restaient tous sagement à distance.

Dans un mouvement, elle frôla une fille, une jolie brune un peu plus jeune que nous.

Elles commencèrent à s'apprivoiser, à tourner ensemble de plus en plus vite, à se toucher, à se séduire. Le sourire d'Emily était dévastateur. Elles étaient maintenant l'une contre l'autre et je vis Ems esquisser un baiser.

La gamine s'accrochait à elle, elle l'avait hypnotisée. Les mains d'Ems la tenaient fermement par les hanches. Leurs cuisses se mêlaient, se frottaient. Leurs corps serrés dégageaient une sensualité intense.

Je les vis glisser dans leurs bouches deux petites pilules. Elles se mirent à sauter et rire ensemble.

Je les montrais à Katie qui leurs envoya un bisou. Ma copine sortait du trou, la nuit serai belle.

* * *

**_Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World _**

J'attendais donc au bas des escaliers dans mon costume bleu azur, choisi par les sœurs, car il s'accordait à mes yeux, disaient-elle.

Le silence se fit, tout le monde se figea.

Une vierge descendait vers moi, la dernière vestale revenue du forum romain. L'éclat de ses traits, la simplicité de sa robe longue immaculée qui lui prenait la taille, son décolleté recouvert d'une fine dentelle, la fleur bleue dans ses cheveux, sa démarche légère, tout inspirait la pureté. Elle était à cet instant l'incarnation de la beauté. Elle était une Vénus qui venait s'offrir à mon amour.

Je tremblais en lui prenant la main. Son regard s'amusa de mon trouble, mais je la connaissais elle était, elle-même, très tendue.

La cérémonie se déroula dans la joie et les rires. Elle fut bienveillante, respectueuse mais jamais guindée, bien au contraire. Nous avions 3 témoins chacun, Emily, Effy et Panda pour Katie, Charles, JJ et Thomas pour moi. Habillés tous en bleu et blanc, je fis remarquer qu'ils ne leur manquaient plus que l'écharpe de l'OM.

Les quatre officiants s'amusèrent beaucoup à comparer leurs bénédictions.

Mais lorsqu'ils se réunirent pour consacrer ensemble notre union et l'échange des anneaux, une réelle communion existât entre eux et elle parcourut l'assistance.

Le oui prononçait lors d'un mariage est certainement, pour un couple, le mot le plus émouvant de leur vie d'amants. Katie et moi en avions conscience, c'est pourquoi nous avons frissonné ensemble lorsque nous l'avons émis. Au-delà de notre amour, nous réalisions notre rêve de fonder un foyer.

A la sortie de la chapelle, le rabbin nous serra chaleureusement les mains. « Mes enfants, je suis fier de cette cérémonie, je vous remercie de m'avoir donné la chance d'y participer. Et quand vous aurez des enfants, élevez-les dans le même esprit de partage, de tolérance et d'amour. »

A l'évocation de nos enfants, je vis Emily sourire et prendre le bras de Katie. J'étais plus gêné, je savais qu'un jour peut-être proche, la question se poserai avec son cortège de difficultés pour ma femme. C'est vrai, Katie est ma femme, c'est extraordinaire !

Katie se tourna vers moi. « Tu aimerais que nous ayons des enfants ? »

« Bien sûr, Katie, tu le sais. Je t'ai promis que l'on ferait tout pour cela. Tu te souviens ? »

Elle parut totalement apaisée et jeta un regard entendu à Ems.

J'étais dans la brume la plus complète, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser des questions, nous fûmes happés par des tas de mains et de joues qui se tendaient.

La fin d'après-midi et le début de soirée furent très sages. Ems nous prit en photos sous toutes les coutures, dans la chapelle, devant la chapelle, sous le chêne, sous l'olivier, sur le banc, debout, assis, à genoux enfin moi seulement, devant les rosiers, à côté du puits, dans l'allée de platane, dans les vignes, au milieu des lavandes, avec les potes, la famille, l'oncle, ravi au demeurant, un chat qui passait par là.

« Ems, pitié, on a soif. »

« Attendez, une dernière. »

« Ok, mais alors avec nous. Ems, à la fin on n'aura pas une photo avec toi. Allez viens ! »

« Je prends le trépied. » Elle sautillait.

Un retardateur plus tard, j'étais immortalisé avec une sœur Fitch de chaque côté et l'air béat du mec heureux qui est le roi du monde.

Apéritif, repas provençal, rien que du très classique. Mais pour la musique, aux platines MC Tomo et ça va déménager.

L'ambiance qu'il arrive à mettre ce mec est dingue, il a ça dans le sang.

Un ami de la fac me demande si c'est son job. Je rigole. « Non, son job, c'est de courir comme un chien. »

_En 2022, Thomas fut médaillé d'or aux JO de Tokyo sur 5000m et ainsi le premier Congolais de l'histoire, médaillé au JO._

* * *

**_zZz – ecstacy _**

Les rangs se clairsemèrent vers 2h du mat. Il ne restait plus que les fidèles grognards des soirées bristoliennes et quelques intellectuels perdus comme Charles déjà bien ébréché.

Effy qui avait mangé tout cru, mon pauvre condisciple de l'agrégation, me fit un signe qui signifiait, on peut y aller ?

« Tu peux sortir le matos, Effy, j'ai de quoi aussi. »

On se réunit en cercle, et comme à confesse, ceux qui étaient de bon pêcheur purent se rapprocher des étoiles.

Celui qui n'a jamais vu un ciel pur de Provence, peut difficilement s'imaginer la nuit, la clarté de la voute céleste, surtout si le Mistral a fait son œuvre. On peut toucher la voie lactée et quand on est un peu aidé, on tutoie Dieu. « Hé, JJ prêt pour décoller avec l'Enterprise ? » JJ leva le pouce. « Cap'tin Kirk au commande, enclenchez l'hyper espace.»

* * *

Je tenais Katie dans mes bras, allongé sur l'herbe. « Tu sais, je suis sûr que de là-haut, d'autres nous regardent. On ne les voit pas, mais eux, c'est certain ils nous voient et nous protègent.»

« Ils veillent tous sur nous, et ils sont heureux avec nous, ce soir. » Emily s'assit près de moi.

« J'en suis sûre aussi, Ju. Je les sens parfois, ils sont avec nous. » Effy se mit dans son dos.

Je levais les yeux et murmurais : « A vous, nos anges gardiens, nos amis. »

Et nous prîmes tous une pilule de plus.

Nous avons vu le soleil se lever. Il incendiait la Sainte Victoire.

Nous étions les rescapés d'un long voyage, restés unis malgré les coups de vents, les bourrasques et les tempêtes. Nous étions étonnés d'avoir survécu mais il faut croire que la vie a besoin de témoin.

Aucun de nous n'avait sommeil, alors on a trainé sur le chemin qui passait au bord des vignes, longeait la source et se dirigeait vers un petit bois. On l'a vu, sortir du ruisseau. Il devait avoir soif et venait de se désaltérer. Il était magnifique. Il avait une force sauvage en lui et une autorité naturelle que nul ne pouvait contester. C'était un vieux mâle solitaire, de plus de 10 ans au moins, son poil était gris presque blanc par endroit. Il devait peser 200kg et mesurer 1.20m. Les dents blanches de sa mâchoire inférieure sortaient de ses babines. La sècheresse l'avait poussé à descendre bien bas dans la vallée.

Il s'arrêta et nous fixa. Subjugués par cette apparition comme devant un dieu, nous restâmes immobiles.

Peut-être parce que nous étions toujours un peu parti, aucun de nous n'eut de crainte, nous ne ressentions aucune agressivité de sa part. Le sanglier grogna deux fois, et je vous jure qu'il nous a dit : « Vous n'allez pas passer pour des cons ! » Puis il nous quitta d'un petit trot tranquille vers le bois.

Nous nous sommes mis à rire et pendant plusieurs minutes la campagne résonna de ce rire de quatre amis. Oui nous étions vivants, putain vivants et debout.

* * *

**_General Ghost - Are You Living _**

Sur le lit, je lisais le journal ou plutôt je faisais semblant de croire que je savais lire. J'étais un peu décalqué.

Katie, suivi d'Ems, entra. « Ju, on voudrait te parler, ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment mais Ems repart demain et c'est mieux si elle est là. »

Mon cerveau avait besoin de se remettre en marche. « Oui ? Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à conceptualiser aujourd'hui. Je suis censé connaître le sujet de la discussion ? »

« Tu connais le sujet mais pas ce que je ou plutôt ce que nous voulons te dire. »

J'étais intrigué, face au twins je me méfis. « Heu, la dernière fois que vous êtes venu me parler ensemble, vous m'avez fait courir. Vous voulez encore me chatouiller c'est ça ? »

« Non, c'est plus sérieux, Ju. » Ems était tendue.

Je me levais et m'assis sur le bord du lit. « Ok, je vous écoute. »

« Voilà, tu m'as dit que tu voulais des enfants, enfin que cette idée te plaisait. » Katie n'allait pas au but donc, comme le faisait Ems, c'était important pour elle.

« Bien sûr, tu m'a posée la question hier à la chapelle et je t'ai répondu. »

« Est-ce que tu trouves que si c'était maintenant enfin, avec le temps de la grossesse, ce serait trop tôt ? » On aurait dit qu'elle avouait avoir mis le doigt dans la confiture. Je souris pour la rassurer.

« Non, au contraire, ce serait super. Kat, es-tu en train de me dire que tu es enceinte ? » Je me mis debout, un espoir fou m'a traversé l'esprit

« Non, Ju, malheureusement, mais voilà, … » Elle cherchât des yeux le soutien de sa sœur. « Emily est prête à me faire un don d'ovocytes et comme me l'a dit ton copain médecin que j'ai revu à Paris, même avec ma ménopause précoce, avec cette technique je peux avoir des enfants. » Elle reprit sa respiration. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Je les regardais toutes les deux, je fus pendant quelques secondes incapable de parler. Il fallait que je me reprenne, je voyais Katie se décomposer et Ems très mal à l'aise.

« Les filles, vous pensiez que je pouvais être contre ? Ems tu ferais ça ? Pour Katie, pour nous ? C'est formidable. » Je commençais à m'exalter. « Mon Dieu, mais vous vous rendez-compte toutes les deux du cadeau que vous me faîtes ? Les deux êtres que j'aime le plus au monde me donneraient un enfant qui serait d'elles. Il serait de vous deux. » Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer cela possible. « Katie, tu le voudrais vraiment, vous êtes d'accord ? » En fait je croyais rêver.

Ems vint vers moi. « Oui, Jules, nous le voulons vraiment et je suis la plus heureuse que Katie ait acceptée. »

« C'est Emily qui m'en a parlé la première à Paris. Puisque nous sommes mariés et que nous avons des revenus, on peut essayer. Et puis, à la vérité, j'en ai tellement envie, Jules. »

« Moi aussi, Katie, j'ai envie d'un enfant de toi. » Je caressais sa joue, elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, je voulais lui exprimer toute ma joie.

« Mais il y a un problème. En France, les dons sont anonymes donc aucune chance que ce soit ceux d'Ems. Il faudrait que j'aille soit en Angleterre soit aux USA pour l'implantation. Ensuite ton copain assurerait le suivi sur Paris, cela ne pose pas de problème.»

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire, en fait mon premier poste de prof stagiaire était sur Nice. J'avais demandé la région parisienne mais vous connaissez l'administration. Donc cela signifiait une séparation pour la période d'examen et d'implantation des ovocytes, ce qu'elle redoutait par-dessus tout. Les séparations ne nous réussissent pas.

« Katie, ça ira. Cela ne sera pas long et puis je viendrai, Nice-Londres, il y a tout le temps des vols. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Je la prenais contre moi.

« Je peux vous embrasser toutes les deux, ensemble ? »

Les tenants par les épaules, je leur donnais des baisers à tour de rôle. J'étais comme un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir le jouet de ses rêves.

Elles rigolaient. « Il est fou. Ems, mon mari est fou. »

« Peut-être, mais heureux. On va élargir le cercle de la famille.»

* * *

**_Loudlike - Where You Live Now _**

Après un repas joyeux, je vis Emily s'échapper vers le maître et son banc. Je l'ai suivi, nous avions besoin d'être ensemble.

Assis à ses pieds, je regardais la cime. J'allumais deux cigarettes et lui en tendit une. « Cet arbre est magique, il nous attire et nous calme. Je comprends pourquoi les gaulois vénéraient les chênes. »

« Oui, Ju, on est bien ici. Je veux dire, c'est toute cette maison, elle est apaisante. »

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule. « Comme toi, Ju. Je ressens toujours cette impression quand je suis prêt de toi. »

Je me tournai vers elle. « Merci Emily, pour Katie, pour moi. C'est si important pour nous deux. »

« Pas entre nous, Jules. Il ne faut pas me remercier, vous allez fonder une famille. C'est votre souhait, votre vœu le plus cher à Katie et toi. » Elle regarda vers l'horizon déjà noir.

« Je le fais aussi pour moi, pour me donner une raison de plus de vivre. Jules, tu l'as compris, je le sais. »

J'aspirais une goulée de fumée pour enlever une boule qui se formait dans ma gorge. « Malgré ce que l'on dit le temps ne change rien. C'est nous qui acceptons, nous sommes tant fatigués à force de combattre. »

J'écrasais la clope, me levais et me mis contre elle. « Mais j'ai toujours su que tu ne lâcherais pas, que tu ferais front. Tu étais si belle lorsque tu dansais ce week-end, pendant un instant, j'ai revu l'Emily du Collège. J'ai presque tout oublié. » Je réalisais que mes mots n'étaient pas forcément très futés. « Excuse-moi de te dire cela, je veux tellement te voir heureuse. »

Son sourire était empli d'amertume.

« C'est vrai, Ju, l'alcool, les amphets, avaient fait leur travail. J'étais légère, votre bonheur rejaillissait sur moi. J'ai eu envie de plaire à nouveau, juste un peu, juste pour continuer. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé avec cette fille, un jour peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas encore prête à sentir un autre corps nu contre le mien. »

Nous sommes restés un long moment serrés, enveloppés par nos bras, à penser sans avoir à le dire à des cheveux blonds que nous étions sûrs d'avoir vu flotter près de la Lune.

Katie nous regardait de la terrasse, je savais qu'elle était avec moi pour aimer Emily.


	27. Une famille

**Une famille**

* * *

**_Fauntella Crow – Delicate _**

Katie trouva une clinique sur Londres, sa mère vint l'aider. Le fait que les sœurs soit de vraies jumelles était un avantage. Pour le médecin, la réussite ne faisait aucun doute. L'implantation eu lieu en janvier, l'enfant était attendu pour septembre.

Je ne raconterais pas la façon dont je dus donner ma précieuse semence. Je regardais l'infirmière, l'air malheureux et proposais que mon épouse puisse participer. Je crois qu'elle m'a pris pour un pervers.

Je découvrais le métier d'enseignant dans un lycée assez sympa, bien que fréquenté par de nombreux jeunes élèves de la bonne bourgeoisie nicéenne, pas toujours prêt à l'effort. J'appris à faire cours, c'était l'essentiel et puis j'aimais la discussion avec ces élèves dont je ne me sentais pas très éloigné par le comportement.

Malheureusement le proviseur avait eu vent de mes engagements associatifs que je poursuivais sur sa bonne ville. Proche du maire d'une droite très musclé, que je critiquais dans mes écrits parus dans certain journaux pourtant très confidentiels, il me prit en grippe rapidement. La défense d'un élève que l'on soupçonnait, à tort, j'en eu la preuve, de consommation de stupéfiant dans le bahut, et surtout d'être l'auteur d'un article plutôt désobligeant envers le corps enseignants dans le journal du lycée, fit qu'il demanda à son ami Maire de parler de moi à son copain Ministre de l'Education. Bienvenue dans le monde réel.

Mais tout cela n'était pas grave, Katie enceinte irradiait de bonheur. Je croyais que cela n'était pas possible mais elle était encore plus belle et puis j'avais une nouvelle, bien plus importante. Lors d'une échographie, à laquelle, je l'accompagnais, nous vîmes deux petites têtes. Elle portait 2 garçons, des jumeaux et des vrais dans la même poche.

Lorsqu'elle appela Ems, en sortant de l'hôpital, je les entendis pleurer de joie toutes les deux. Elle lui envoya la photo de l'écho. Ems l'agrandit en disant qu'elle ne ferait jamais de meilleur cliché.

Entre temps, j'appris ma mutation pour une ville du sud de la région parisienne. Cela m'arrangeait, Katie pourrait accoucher dans l'hôpital de mon ami.

Nous avons emménagés dans un petit pavillon de banlieue, propre et blanc qui ressemblait à la maison de Katie à Bristol.

Ainsi le 26 septembre 2018 naquirent nos deux fils.

Nous avions choisi leurs prénoms lors d'une soirée romantique dans un petit restaurant italien que nous connaissions bien.

Nous avions déjà convenue que l'un s'appellerait Robert. Nous savions que le père de Katie serait ravi et il reçut comme deuxième prénom celui de mon oncle, Salomon. Puisse-t-il être un roi dans sa vie.

« Katie, pour le second, j'aimerais qu'il s'appelle James. Mais ce n'est pas pour ton frère. » Je prenais une pause, elle avait compris. « Je sais que tu n'étais pas forcément proche de lui et qu'il t'agaçait, … »

Elle me coupa. « Oui, il t'a surtout fait faire n'importe quoi à une époque. »

« Nous avons tous fait n'importe quoi, mon amour et puis il ne m'a pas beaucoup forcé. Katie, Cook sera toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, mon ami. Il fait partie des personnes qui comme toi, Emily ou Naomi m'ont aidé à vivre, tu le sais. Et puis, crois-moi si notre enfant à la moitié du courage de Cook et de son cœur, avec notre soutien, il fera de grandes choses. Cook, il lui a seulement manqué des parents à la hauteur. »

Son regard se chargea de tendresse. « Excuse-moi, je me suis emportée, j'avais oublié un instant ce qu'a fait Cook. Tu as raison, James est un très beau prénom, et … » avec un air badin, « on lui en donne un second ? »

Je rigolais. « Tu penses à la même personne que moi en plus, hypocrite. »

Bienvenue au monde, messieurs, Robert Salomon Isaac-Fitch et James Emile Isaac-Fitch.

Une nouvelle cérémonie œcuménique eut lieu dans la petite chapelle. Robert était porté par son parrain Thomas et James par son parrain Jeremiah. Et deux mamans les couvaient du regard.

* * *

**_Little Richard "Lucille" _**

Notre vie était un torrent alpin, elle devint un tourbillon. Entre les enfants, nos boulots, mes activités militantes, c'était la folie. Mais chaque soir, nous nous regardions et nous nous disions en nous aimant : « Nous n'avons jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. »

Les jumeaux avaient la finesse des traits de Katie et d'Emily mais les cheveux noirs de leur père.

« Ils seront aussi poilus que toi, beurk ! » Katie tirait sur ma pauvre toison en criant : « Touffe ! ».

Il faut savoir souffrir quand on aime, mais je vous assure que l'épilation à sec, c'est très douloureux.

« Stop, Katie ! Je vais ressembler à Gollum et je ne boufferai que du poison cru en cherchant l'anneau. » Je me massais vigoureusement la poitrine.

Elle riait l'effrontée. « Mon amour, l'anneau, tu l'as déjà et il est bien serré, j'en ai peur. » Elle secouait mon annuaire.

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais ce n'est pas une raison. » Je l'attrapais et la coinçais sous moi. « Je pourrais faire la même chose. » Ma mimine s'aventurait vers un mont merveilleux.

Elle me lança un regard provocateur. « Pas de chance, je me suis épilée ce matin, tu veux voir ? »

Putain, je fonds. Pour ces yeux, Seigneur pardonnez-moi, j'accepte la damnation.

* * *

Voir grandir un enfant est extraordinaire mais deux identiques, c'est incroyable. A trois ans, ils avaient leur propre langage. Parfois le mimétisme dans leurs gestes, dans leurs comportements étaient tellement similaires qu'on aurait cru que l'un se regardait dans le miroir de l'autre.

Katie s'en amusait beaucoup. Elle se voyait au même âge jouant avec Emily.

Elle travaillait à la maison ou seulement dans des endroits où les jumeaux pouvaient être avec elle. Elle était excellente dans les dessins d'actualité, portraits et caricatures. Charles qui était maintenant un auteur et journaliste à succès, l'avait introduite auprès des journaux pour lesquels il collaborait. Elle faisait aussi l'illustration de livre numérique pour enfants ou adolescents. Elle participait à des BD. Ses toiles qu'elle exposait toujours dans la petite galerie du faubourg Saint-Germain, suscitaient beaucoup d'intérêt.

Les journaux ou les sites internet réclamaient toujours plus de planches. Elle était sollicitée par des maisons d'éditions, les galeristes souhaitaient des toiles mais voilà Katie ne voulait pas sacrifier sa vie personnelle. Elle travaillait à son rythme ou plutôt aux rythmes des enfants.

Un jour, elle reçut la visite d'un mécène français, grand capitaine de l'industrie du luxe. Il souhaitait qu'elle expose dans son nouveau musée de Tokyo et faire une tournée dans ses musées de Venise, San Francisco, Rio, Barcelone, Singapour, bref un vrai tour du monde. Il était enthousiaste.

Mais pour cela, il fallait produire et envisager de partir. En le remerciant, elle déclina tout simplement. Et quand il insista, proposant une nounou qui s'occuperait des enfants, il fut foudroyé par un regard noir et sans appel.

Un des hommes le plus puissant du monde dans le domaine de l'art, se trouvait confronté à une Fitch.

Je crois qu'il ne comprit pas. Je crois surtout qu'aucun artiste, de toute sa vie, ne lui avait dit non.

Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, je fis une tentative pour reparler de cette décision. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle ne le regretterait pas un jour.

« Jules, s'il te plait, toi mieux que quiconque tu devrais savoir que je me fous de ces propositions. La célébrité, la reconnaissance, je les ai ici tous les jours avec vous. La chose que je voulais le plus au monde, c'était une famille. Un jour, on m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant. J'étais seule sans personne qui m'aime et que j'aime. Et puis, tu es venu, tu m'as aimé, tu as été patient, tu m'as accepté comme j'étais et tu as changé ma vie. »

« La gloire, je l'ai quand tu m'embrasses le matin avant d'aller en cours, quand Bob et James jouent avec moi, quand je trouve une idée de dessin bien crade pour emmerder les puritains. Que m'importe Tokyo, puisque mon bonheur est dans vos bras. »

C'était une belle déclaration d'amour.

* * *

**_José Gonzalez - Smalltown boy _**

Moi, je continuai ma vie de prof de lycée de province. Je devenais meilleur pédagogue. Je crois que j'étais apprécié de mes élèves. Cela faisait longtemps que mes cours étaient un lieu de débat d'idées et de réflexions avec l'appui d'internet et des réseaux sociaux. L'objectif était qu'ils apprennent en réfléchissant, vaste programme. Je faisais des reportages, des visio-conférences, des échanges en direct-live avec d'autres classes, parfois étrangères, des visites virtuelles de musée ou de lieux historiques. Tout cela en gardant à l'esprit qu'ils devaient maîtriser la chronologie. Sans cela comment se repérer dans le dédale de l'Histoire. Parlez de la ruralité au moyen-âge, c'est bien si vous savez situer les Croisades, les Grandes Compagnies ou Jeanne d'Arc. Mais difficile d'expliquer cette dernière si on ne comprend pas le système féodal. « Non, Monsieur le traité de Verdun, ne met pas fin à la première guerre mondiale, qu'à mon avis vous situez un peu tôt.»

Parallèlement à mon travail sur les manuels, je développais sur le site internet de la Maison d'Edition des fiches de révision pour les élèves et des cours spécifiques pour les profs.

Les relations sociales en Europe étaient très tendues, l'extrême droite s'agitait toujours ainsi que les fondamentalistes religieux. Rien n'était réglé depuis les années 2010. La misère s'étendait dans le monde.

J'avais écrit un livre sur l'affaire Dreyfus et la position frileuse des juifs sur l'Affaire en la replaçant dans le contexte actuel où l'anti sémitisme était redevenue violent. Je conspuais les communautarismes qui depuis 30 ans prenais de l'ampleur en France et pour moi remettait en cause le Pacte Républicain et Démocratique.

Je devenais un spécialiste de l'histoire des juifs en France et de leurs rapports avec les autres communautés. Du coup, j'eus contre moi les juifs intégristes, les catholiques bornés et les laïques imbéciles.

Cela couplé avec mes activités auprès de Charles sur la défense des Droits de l'Homme, me value mon premier piratage d'ordinateur et ma première menace de mort.

Je m'en foutais complètement, on ne peut pas arrêter la vérité et puis je suis un Isaac-Fitch.


	28. Carter

**C.S**

* * *

**_The Jezabels - Look Of Love _**

Emily venait régulièrement nous voir. Elle prenait un plaisir incompréhensible à sortir les deux monstres que Bob et James étaient devenus. Encore le premier pouvait être raisonné avec beaucoup de patience et d'explications. Mais le second était une vraie teigne, d'une inconscience absolue et têtu comme une mule corse. Je commençais à me dire que marier le nom de Fitch à celui de James avait été peut-être une erreur.

« Ne vient pas te plaindre, dans les deux cas, tu étais averti. » C'est ça, moquez-vous, les deux sœurs.

Emily vivait toujours à New-York. Elle était maintenant une photographe très connue et respectée. Ses clichés s'étalaient sur les sites internet des journaux du monde entier et ses expositions devenaient de vrais évènements.

Un soir assez tard, un appel en visio apparut sur l'écran souple du salon.

« Emily, je suis content, comment vas-tu ? Tu es où ? Chez-toi ou au bout du monde ». Chaque appel d'Ems me mettait dans une joie immense, pas besoin de la décrire.

« Ca va bien, Ju, vraiment bien. Je suis chez moi. » Son regard, je le trouvais un peu changé, il ne rayonnait pas mais il semblait moins triste, une lueur différente. Par contre son front plissé et ses lèvres fermées disait tout autre chose.

« Toi, tu as à me parler. Et je ne dois pas appeler tout de suite Katie, c'est ça ? »

« Un peu, juste 5 minutes avec toi, avant Katie. » Elle avait son visage grave et sec de baroudeuse qui ne la quittait plus depuis bien longtemps.

« Ok, explique à ton ami. » Elle mit deux, trois secondes avant se lancer.

« Voilà, j'ai accepté de faire des photos d'un book d'une jeune comédienne. Tu le sais d'habitude je ne fais pas dans le portait de personnalité et encore moins dans le glamour mais son agent a beaucoup insisté. « Elle est anglaise comme vous, elle débute, elle adore votre travail. Rencontrez-la au moins. » J'ai cédé. La fille est vraiment sympa, j'ai fait les photos. Ju, je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'après mais ce sont les mêmes que j'avais faîtes pour Naomi, les mêmes poses, la même lumière. Quand elles se sont affichées sur l'ordi, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé. Ju, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

En l'écoutant, j'ai eu le fol espoir qu'elle redevienne heureuse.

« Tu es troublée, je comprends, mais cette fille, elle te plait ? Ce n'est pas le hasard si tu as réalisé ces photos, si inconsciemment, tu lui as fait prendre les mêmes poses. » Il fallait bien poser cette question. « Ems, tu crois que tu es tombée amoureuse ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis paumée. Elle m'a fait rire. Nous avons un peu flirté. »

Je la voyais rêveuse.

Elle voulut se reprendre. « J'ai envie de tout effacer. » Mais pas suffisamment. « Pourtant elle semblait si heureuse de poser pour moi, elle m'a remercié mille fois. Ce serait la décevoir terriblement. »

Je le lus dans ses yeux ...

« Surtout que ces photos, Ju, depuis celles de Naomi, je n'en ai pas réalisées de plus belles. Elles sont uniques. J'ai fait un sacrément bon travail. Et c'est vrai, je l'ai trouvée jolie. Elle est fragile mais déterminée, intelligente et pas orgueilleuse, pas comme ces petites connes d'actrices que je croise parfois. Elle est douce et très humaine.»

… ils exprimèrent une tendresse infinie.

Je souris. « Emily, je suis heureux pour toi, car après cette description, je crois que la question ne se pose plus. »

« Mais Ju, je ne peux pas. Naomi est toujours avec moi. Le jour, je l'imagine marchant à mes côtés, où que je sois, ici ou dans un bidonville. Même sous les bombes, elle est avec moi. La nuit, je sens son odeur, il m'arrive même de croire que sa peau touche la mienne. Ju, comment pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre quand on aime comme ça. Elle est ma vie.»

« Ems, écoute, Naomi m'a dit … » Putain c'était dur d'en parler. « Naomi m'a dit le jour où elle nous a quitté que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans amour. Ems, elle le sait, où qu'elle soit, elle sait que tu l'aimes mais elle veut ton bonheur. Ems, comme tu veux le sien, comme je veux celui de Katie. Prouve-lui que tu peux vivre et être heureuse. Tu ne l'oublieras jamais, mais je suis sûr que voir ton sourire renaître, la rendra plus forte et ainsi elle pourra être en paix et te protéger encore plus. Elle avait besoin de savoir que tu vivrais. Ce soir-là, elle ne souhaitait que ça. »

Katie me regardait, dans depuis l'encadrement de porte, elle pleurait comme Emily, comme moi, comme Naomi qui était là avec nous, dans nos cœurs.

« Ems, pour elle, pour toi, ne te referme pas et puisque tu as un signe, fait confiance à ton cœur. »

« Ju, j'ai eu si mal toutes ces années. …. C'est vrai que pendant le shooting, j'étais bien. Tu crois que … » Elle hésitait, puis d'une petite voix. « Ok, je vais l'appeler pour lui montrer les épreuves. »

Katie passa devant la caméra. « Je t'aime ma sœur, je t'embrasse, je suis heureuse pour toi. Je suis sûre que ça ira et ma foi, si elle est si sympa, amène-la nous, d'accord ? On l'adoptera. Au fait, elle est connu cette actrice, elle s'appelle comment ?»

« Carter Stevens. »

* * *

Internet me donna toute sa carrière. Jeune comédienne londonienne de 20 ans, qui joua dans une série anglaise qui connut un énorme succès et qui maintenant voulait lancer sa carrière aux USA à travers la télé et le cinéma, Hollywood, quoi.

Je m'aperçus que des dizaines de sites, blogs, pages Facebook lui étaient déjà consacrés.

Emily l'invita chez elle pour voir les résultats de leur travail. De ce jour, Carter ne la quitta plus.

La série de photos dès sa sortie fit, en quelques clics, le tour du monde.

J'avais les originaux papiers des clichés de Naomi qu'Ems ne voulut pas garder près d'elle après le départ de Naomi. Effectivement elles étaient similaires mais là ou Naomi était diaphane, presque irréelle, d'une beauté magique, Carter apportait une personnalité plus marquée, son regard noir était profond mais avec une réelle délicatesse. Son corps blanc éclairé par une lumière naturelle, prenait des poses lascives, très suggestives sans rien montrer, qu'une épaule ou une hanche et pourtant sa sensualité était intense. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient un visage fin, en amande, que terminait un petit menton volontaire. Mais c'est son sourire qui était remarquable, à la fois franc mais très doux, porté par de fines lèvres rouges et de délicates dents blanches. Il invitait aux baisers et à l'amour.

Les internautes l'appelèrent très vite, la Mona Lisa de la photographie.

On sentait que ces photos avait été faîtes avec un amour immense et que photographe et modèle vivaient une vraie connivence.

Katie me dit que ces photos étaient des tableaux semblables aux Maîtres Flamands. Elle lui rappelait par leur éclairage, la carnation de la peau, « La jeune fille à la perle » de Vermeer.

Elles eurent un succès phénoménal. Les images de Carter Stevens s'étalèrent partout et firent chavirer les cœurs de bien d'hommes et de femmes. On dit qu'elles ornaient des dizaines de millions de fonds d'écran de l'Alaska à la Patagonie, de la Chine à l'Afrique.

Emily partit vivre avec Carter à Los Angeles tout en gardant son appart à NY. Elle était apaisée, moins en colère, cela se ressentit sur son travail qui devint moins noir, plus chaleureux.

* * *

**_Emily Hearn - "Gotta Have Him" _**

Et puis un jour, elles débarquèrent à Roissy Charles de Gaulle.

Elles étaient arrivées à préserver leur vie privée même si leur relation était connue.

Mais je n'imaginais pas la frénésie autour de cette actrice, entre temps elle avait tourné trois films et une série qui avaient cartonnés. Elle semblait faire le consensus, les jeunes l'adoraient pour ses rôles romantiques et son tempérament engagé et les critiques pour son jeu très naturel et ses interprétations précises. Le voyage était incognito mais il suffisait qu'un fan la repère et c'était dans la seconde, relayé par l'ensemble des réseaux sociaux.

Bref, c'était une star et moi, je dus suivre les indications militaires de son agent pour les récupérer avec la voiture.

Carter au-delà d'être une très jolie fille, était intelligente, pleine d'esprit et je crois, très psychologue. En tout cas, elle aimait Emily, c'était une évidence. Elle n'avait de cesse de s'occuper d'elle, de chercher son regard, de prendre sa main.

Elle portait des petites robes légères, elle ressemblait à une adolescente.

Katie et moi étions ravis de faire visiter à Carter, ce Paris qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Paris est la ville de l'Amour, n'est-ce pas Emily ? » Ses yeux pétillaient.

« Oui, chérie, tu as raison, elle est faîte pour les couples amoureux. » Emily lui souriait comme à une enfant qui vient de découvrir son énorme gâteau d'anniversaire.

Les voir marcher toute les deux, dans les rues était un plaisir. D'ailleurs elles ne marchaient pas, elles glissaient sur les trottoirs.

Parfois, les passants se retournaient et se chuchotaient : « Si je te le dis. Elle ressemble Carter Stevens. »

Emily était heureuse, je ne dis pas que l'ombre avait définitivement disparue mais elle s'était considérablement atténuée.

Je comprenais pourquoi, Ems avait pu arriver à la prendre dans ses bras. Carter avait la fraicheur et l'innocence des premiers vrais sentiments. Elle ne calculait pas, elle n'économisait pas sa passion pour Emily. Elle vivait intensément tous les instants. Elle était pure avec une personnalité marquée.

Elle avait en elle une force de caractère indéniable. Elle vous regardait droit dans vos pupilles et vous sondait au plus profond de votre être et une fois rassurait, elle se laissait aller complétement. Elle vous donnez sa confiance totalement.

Katie conquise lui montrait ses tableaux à la galerie.

Emily, en retrait, me jeta un regard. Elle avait compris depuis la première minute que j'étais heureux pour elle et que j'appréciais Carter.

« Elle est parfaite, vraiment Ems, je la trouve extraordinaire. Elle est simple, directe, charmante et elle t'aime profondément. »

Emily se rapprocha de moi, elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule. « C'est vrai, elle est vivante, pleine de joie. Je tiens à elle, elle a réussi à faire taire mes cauchemars la nuit et nous faisons l'amour comme jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir le refaire. Nous faisons beaucoup attention l'une à l'autre. Son métier est difficile, être actrice, c'est très dur physiquement, psychologiquement et elle si jeune. »

Carter avait soulevé une toile. « Katie, il est magnifique, je te l'achète. »

« Non, Carter, un membre de ma famille n'achète pas un de mes tableaux, je le lui offre. Ce sera mon cadeau pour te remercier d'être ici.»

Carter était émue, elle tomba dans les bras de Katie. Elle avait compris qu'elle était entrée définitivement dans le clan Fitch. « Merci, Katie. » Elle se tourna vers moi. « Merci à vous deux. » Et elle se précipita vers Emily.

* * *

**_Madonna – Celebration _**

A la sortie de la galerie, deux jeunes filles et un garçon attendaient impatiemment. Ils devaient avoir 16 ans tout au plus.

« Tu vois, c'est elle, j'en suis sûre. »

Avant même qu'ils avancent, Carter les avait repérés et je compris ce qu'était, être une star.

Carter leur sourit et s'approcha d'eux. Je vis leurs yeux s'éclairer d'une lumière incroyable. Ils semblaient réaliser un rêve inconcevable.

« Carter, on t'adore, tu es la meilleure, s'il te plait, on peut prendre une photo. » Ils en pleuraient presque.

Et là, Carter n'était plus une jeune fille, elle était l'actrice la plus aimée au monde. Pourtant, elle garda sa simplicité. Avec une gentillesse inouïe, elle se prêta au jeu des selfies, leur parla pendant que Katie traduisait, signa les autographes et les embrassa avec chaleur.

Et soudain, l'attroupement devint énorme. Les gens criait son nom, l'applaudissait, les portables se levaient. Mais à aucun moment il n'y eu une bousculade ou de la violence. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre, elle serrait les mains, embrassait les joues. Ils la respectaient, je compris que personne n'aurait osé lui faire du mal. Elle avait dompté la foule, par son seul comportement elle créait une réelle communion avec ses admirateurs. Et là, je la vis, cette aura autour d'elle qui la mettait au-delà de l'humanité et la rendait immortelle. Je comprenais pourquoi les hommes, quand ils avaient la chance de croiser une déesse, lui construisait des temples. Et comment une foule subjuguée pouvait suivre une seule personne jusqu'à la mort.

Un vieux monsieur très digne s'approchât. Il lui baisa la main, et la regardant lui dit : « Mademoiselle, vous êtes mon actrice préférée loin devant Marylin ou Jodie Foster, et votre sourire est parfait. Merci du plaisir que vous nous donnez. »

Elle rit à la traduction de Katie. Elle le prit dans ses bras. « Monsieur, vous savez parler aux femmes, vous êtes un vrai français. »

Emily était tout de même un peu tendue. « Carter, le taxi est là ! » C'est elle qui l'avait appelé, visiblement, elle était rodée. Carter leur fit un dernier signe de la main et s'engouffra dans la voiture avec nous derrière elle.

Katie et moi étions un peu perdus. « Ça va Carter ? » Elle paraissait épuisée.

« Oui, c'est ok. Juste un peu de fatigue, j'ai l'habitude depuis mes 17 ans. Ce n'est pas toujours simple face à beaucoup de monde, il faut contrôler, c'est tout. »

Emily la prit dans ses bras.

J'étais sidéré. « Je n'ai jamais vécu une chose pareille. Tu arrives à contenir cette foule avec une telle facilité. Et ils t'aiment avec une telle passion. »

« Cela me fait un peu peur, non pas qu'ils puissent être violent mais qu'ils m'aiment comme cela sans vraiment me connaître. Ce sont aussi de belles rencontres comme avec ce vieux monsieur. Pourtant, je les aime aussi, ils font partie de ma vie, c'est ma grande famille. »

« Il m'arrive de recevoir des courriers ou des mails poignants de fans qui me disent que grâce à moi, leur vie a changé, que je leur apporte du bonheur. Je ne fais pas que de l'art ou du commerce, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps. J'apporte dans leur quotidien de la chaleur, du plaisir et parfois un but. Je leur appartiens. Quand c'est difficile de tourner à 5h du matin parce que la veille tu as fini à minuit et qu'il fait froid, je pense à une de ces lettres et à Emily. » Elle l'embrassa. « J'aime être actrice et je t'aime. »

* * *

**_Labyrinth Ear – Amber _**

Le lendemain matin, la presse étalait à la une, pour certains journaux en tout cas, la photo de Carter : « La nouvelle star internationale Carter Stevens découvre Paris avec son amie photographe la célèbre Emily Fitch, accompagnée de sa sœur jumelle et de son mari français. » Et je ne parle pas des réseaux sociaux. Ils sont sacrément bien renseignés.

Je lisais dans la cuisine les articles et appris que certains critiques lui prédisaient l'Oscar.

Nous étions chez mon oncle, ce qui permettait une certaine tranquillité.

Emily me rejoint, j'étais sûr qu'un café lui ferait plaisir.

La tasse fumante fut effectivement bien accueillie.

« Alors bien dormi ? »

« Oui, très bien, Carter dors encore. Cette maison est incroyable, ton oncle a beaucoup de gout. »

« Carter a eu son agent hier soir, il pense que si nous restons sur Paris, ça va être impossible de faire deux pas sans tomber sur un journaliste ou un paparazzi.»

« J'y ai pensé aussi, je propose la maison de campagne. Là-bas, elle sera tranquille, elle pourra se reposer. Comme cela, elle découvrira la vraie cuisine du sud et son soleil. »

Elle rit. « J'allais te le proposer, et puis, on est bien chez toi. »

Je la reprenais. « Non, Ems, c'est chez nous. C'est notre maison de famille. » Elle me remercia du regard. « Sinon, comment tu vis toute cette effervescence ? Tu es, toi aussi, exposée, je vois. »

Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière et sourit. « Heureusement que mes fans sont moins nombreux et moins fougueux. Au début, cela surprend et puis tu prends l'habitude d'organiser les déplacements en fonction de ces débordements possibles comme avoir en mémoire le numéro des taxis parisiens. »

« D'un autre côté, c'est moi qui ai commencé avec mes photos. Si elles avaient été moins bonnes, aujourd'hui, nous serions dans mon loft de l'Upper West Side et elle ferait du théâtre expérimental sur Broadway.»

Elle regarda la photo de Carter sur le journal. « Je plaisante même sans mes photos, elle serait une star. Elle est très douée, elle sait capter les émotions et les restituer avec justesse, sans excès, ni cabotinage. Sa peau retient la lumière d'une façon incroyable. Mais surtout, elle aime les gens, tu as vu hier comme elle se donnait à eux, c'est extraordinaire cette capacité d'empathie et le public comprends qu'elle ne triche pas. »

Katie vient se coller dans le dos de sa sœur et lui fit un gros bisou. « En tout cas, moi, je l'aime beaucoup. » Elles étaient adorables ensemble, leurs visages l'un contre l'autre.

Elle plissa ses yeux. « Et ces croissants ils sont où ? » Une tête brune apparut à la porte. « Des croissant français, j'en veux moi aussi.»

Autour de la table, un quatuor s'était reformé. Nous nous sommes regardés tous les trois. Nous avons arrêté de manger nos croissants et sans parler, nous avons envoyé des pensées d'amours vers les cieux. Emily s'empara de la main de Carter. Elle la lui serra. « Carter, on va te dire une chose : Nous t'aimons.» Elle nous regarda sans comprendre vraiment mais son sourire nous fit le plus grand bien.

* * *

**_The Eagles - Wasted time _**

Comment ne pas aimer « la Campagne des violettes » ! Carter n'arrêta pas d'en faire le tour avec Emily, à sentir les fleurs, manger les cerises et se coucher dans l'herbe. Elle jouait à cache-cache avec les jumeaux qui l'adoraient.

Un matin, alors que les twins étaient allées faire des courses avec les monstres, Carter me proposa de marcher le long du sentier qui menait au bois.

« Jules, je voudrais te poser une question, mais si c'est trop intime tu peux ne pas répondre. »

« Aucune question ne me pose de problèmes, Carter, je répondrais franchement. »

Je voyais bien qu'elle se donnait du courage, j'étais intrigué.

« Je sais que tu connais Emily depuis le collège, elle m'a expliqué votre relation très proche, alors je voudrais savoir. Qui est … Naomi ? A-t-elle compté ou compte-t-elle encore pour Emily ? »

J'étais saisi, je ne devais pas me louper. « Avant de te répondre, comment en as-tu entendu parler ? »

« Emily, parfois dans son sommeil, elle prononce ce nom mais c'est triste comme un appel et il lui arrive de pleurer sans se réveiller. J'essaie de la calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai jamais évoqué cela avec elle. Je n'ai pas osé. J'aimerai comprendre, elle semble tellement souffrir dans ces moments-là. »

C'était difficile, comment parler de Naomi à cette fille qui adorait Emily.

« Carter, je vais te dire la vérité mais il faut que tu comprennes que je vais remuer en moi des choses difficiles à exprimer et surtout je ne veux pas te faire de la peine. »

Je pris ma respiration. « Pour expliquer Naomi et leur relation, peut-être devrais-je commencer par ce que Naomi a dit à Emily un soir, c'était hier pour nous : Emily, je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'avais 12 ans et j'ai mis trois ans, avant d'avoir le courage de te parler. »

« Carter, je les appelais Naomily. C'est la plus forte histoire d'amour que j'ai connue. Elles avaient 17 ans et elles étaient si belles. » Je parlais doucement, lentement. « Je les ai vus se chercher, s'éloigner, s'aimer, pleurer, souffrir mais le jour où elles ont enfin unis leurs mains définitivement, ce fut merveilleux de tendresse et de passion. » Je sentais qu'elle était déstabilisée, je pris son visage dans mes mains.

« Je sais que je te fais du mal, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'Emily ne t'aime pas, elle a juste vécue une aventure exceptionnelle. Mais tu as raison, si tu l'aimes, tu dois la connaître. »

Elle me regarda avec une telle puissance que j'en fus ébranlé. « Jules, continu, parle-moi d'elles. Si je comprends leur histoire je pourrai encore mieux aimer Emily. » Sa maturité était inouïe. « Elles s'aimaient autant que tu le décris ?»

« Plus, Carter. Vois-tu j'ai une adoration pour Katie et Emily est tout pour moi mais Naomily étaient une seule et même personne. Un jour, j'ai pensé, » ce souvenir me fit sourire, « mon dieu, elles étaient si jeunes, que la jumelle d'Emily, ce n'était pas Katie mais Naomi. »

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? Ou est Naomi ? » Elle connaissait la réponse et je vis ses yeux se mouillaient.

« La vie est une salope, en tout cas c'est mon avis. Naomi nous a quittés, un cancer rapide et sans appel. Elle avait 20 ans. Ce n'était pas que l'amour d'Emily, elle était mon amie, notre amie. Nous étions tous les quatre si liés. » Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes. C'était la première fois que je parlais directement de sa mort. Je pinçais la base de mon nez pour éviter de trop pleurer

« Elles ont vécu des choses uniques, tellement intenses, faîtes de joie et de passion. A son départ, Ems s'est battue, elle n'a pas sombré, pourtant elle avait dans son cœur, une douleur inhumaine. Elle l'a surmontée toute seule, elle l'a fait pour Naomi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, la rendre malheureuse. Car, tu vois, pour nous, Naomi vit toujours, ce n'est pas un fantôme, elle est dans nos cœurs jusqu'à notre propre mort. »

Carter était silencieuse, profondément triste pour Emily et mais pour elle également, elle devait d'un coup sentir son amour si banal, si médiocre.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça et je le devais pour Ems aussi. « Carter, je peux imaginer ce qui te passe par la tête. Emily s'est réfugiée dans son travail, elle croyait ne plus pouvoir aimer, son regard était toujours triste et puis tu es arrivée. Le soir où je l'ai vu sur mon écran, juste après votre séance photos, se posant toutes ces questions sur les sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi, son regard avait déjà changé. Si elle partage ta vie, ton lit, c'est qu'elle a pour toi, un amour très fort car crois-moi, Emily ne triche jamais. » Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, elle se laissa faire, elle s'abandonna.

« Tu dois être exceptionnelle pour avoir permis sa renaissance. Tu n'es pas Naomi, reste Carter, c'est de cela dont elle a besoin et tu seras heureuse avec Emily car les sœurs Fitch ont un cœur énorme et puis, nous t'aimons.» Je lui souris.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Emily parle tout le temps de toi, qu'elle t'aime tant. Merci cela a dû être difficile pour toi de me raconter cette histoire, tu es bon et gentil. »

« Jules, je l'aime vraiment. » Son regard était franc. « Elle me donne la force d'avancer, elle m'aide et sans rien m'imposer me conseille toujours. Elle est délicate, quand elle m'aime, elle fait attention à moi. Avant les rares hommes ou femmes que j'avais connus étaient violents, ne voulaient que mon corps ou ma célébrité. Dès que je l'ai vu, elle m'a attiré, je la sentais si intelligente, si solide. Je comprends aussi pourquoi, nous n'avons pas fait l'amour tout de suite, il nous a fallu 3 semaines. » Elle rit doucement, elle ramena ses cheveux derrière son oreille, ce geste naturel la rendait irrésistible. « Jules, je vais m'occuper d'elle comme elle sait si bien le faire avec moi, Naomi sera apaisée. »

« S'il te plait, j'aimerais la voir. Pourrais-tu me montrer une photo ? J'aimerai lui dire, qu'Ems, comme tu appelles Emily, sera heureuse avec moi, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. »

J'étais abasourdi, je m'attendais à de multiples réactions mais pas à celle-là.

« J'en ai d'autre à la maison ou sur l'ordi mais j'ai celles-ci, si tu veux. » Je sorti mon portable et elle découvrit Naomi. Elle faisait glisser les images de son doigt. « Elle est magnifique. Elles sont magnifiques. » Puis elle s'arrêta sur une. « Vous étiez beaux, vous aviez l'air si heureux, c'était où ? » Et je vis la photo prise dans la remise de Freddy.

« Mon Dieu ! Nous étions si fragiles. Freddy, Cook, puis Naomi. A qui le tour ? » Je regardais Carter, mais je parlais pour moi. « On se croyait invincible, mais nous étions innocents, désarmés face à ces sacrifices toujours plus lourds que réclament la vie. Pourtant nous étions tous des écorchés vifs habitués à la douleur mais elle a trouvé le moyen de nous torturer un peu plus, toujours plus profondément comme par plaisir. »

« Adolescent, j'ai souvent détesté la vie, Carter.»

* * *

**_Wildcat! Wildcat! - Nothing Below _**

Sur le chemin du retour des perdrix se sont envolées de buissons vert et piquants. Combien de temps avant qu'un chasseur ne les tue ?

Je m'avachis sur une chaise de la terrasse. Je pensais l'avoir terrifiée mais au contraire, elle restait près de moi en me prenant les mains.

« Excuse-moi, je suis ridicule. J'ai un vieux contentieux avec la vie et sa copine la mort. Parfois, il faut que ça sorte. Je vais avoir 30 ans et j'agis comme quand j'en avais 17. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, moi aussi j'ai la haine parfois. En fait, quand j'ai dit que je n'avais eu que des relations violentes, ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai eu un petit copain, je n'avais pas encore 15 ans. Il était gentil, il s'appelait Jeremy. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il avait une mobylette orange. Ma mère m'interdisait de monter dessus mais bien sûr, je n'obéissais pas. J'aimais me serrer contre lui et sentir le vent dans mon visage. On était très pudique, je le regrette aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû l'aimer comme une femme. » Son regard se ferma. « Un chauffard l'a écrasé contre une barrière et ce salaud ne s'est même pas arrêté, il la laissé mourir sur la route, tout seul. Il venait me voir ce soir-là. Pendant des semaines, je me suis mise à ma fenêtre en espérant qu'il apparaisse. Le psy a dit à ma mère que je devais avoir une activité. Le théâtre m'a permis d'exprimer ma souffrance, il m'a apaisé. Mais depuis que je suis avec Emily, je me sens protégée par notre amour, tu comprends. »

« Oui, Carter je comprends, moi c'est le travail, les livres qui m'empêchaient de penser quand j'ai perdu mes parents. Et puis j'ai rencontré mes amis à Bristol, Emily et surtout Katie, c'est elle qui me sauve chaque jour. »

Son visage reflétait de la gratitude. « Je n'en avais jamais parlé à quiconque, mais avec toi, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on peut tout te dire. »

« Est ce que cela te plairait de sentir à nouveau le vent sur ton visage ? »

Je sortis ma vieille 400, une fois de plus, elle ne me laissa pas tomber. J'envoyais un texto à Katie.

La journée était belle, le soleil chaud, Carter écartait les bras comme pour s'envoler. Puis à chaque virage un peu serré, elle s'accrochait à moi en criant. Je l'entendais chanter à tue-tête. Elle avait un don, elle communiquait sa joie. Je me sentais léger et euphorique.

Nous avons pris les petites routes qui serpentent au pied du Luberon, traversé les vieux villages que les guides qualifient de plus beaux de France. Au bord d'un étang, nous mangeâmes en riant des glaces dont le chocolat nous coulait sur le menton.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, tous les nuages avaient disparu.

Elle sauta de la moto, me prit la main et m'entraina en courant vers Katie et Ems.

Elles nous attendaient souriantes, devant de grands verres d'orangeade, installées dans les fauteuils d'osiers de la terrasse que les jumeaux avaient transformé en chantier d'autoroute, enfin je le déduis en voyant toute la terre étalée sur les mallons.

Carter se pendit à mon cou. « Merci pour la promenade, Jules. »

« Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, miss Stevens. » Elle me fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

Elle se tourna vers Katie et Ems. « Vous devez le garder, voire l'attacher, il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe. »

Elles prirent ce petit air sadique qui leur allait si bien. « Ne t'inquiète pas, notre philtre est plus puissant que le sien mais on lui laisse croire le contraire, » persifla Katie.

Je fis un geste de dépit. « Mais enfin, combien de fois dois-je le dire ? Je suis un prisonnier volontaire. » Elle vint se blottir contre moi. « Et, moi ton esclave, Maître. »

Vivement que la nuit arrive.


	29. Naomi

**Naomi**

* * *

**_Ingrid Michaelson - Girls Chase Boys _**

J'étais convoqué par le proviseur de mon bahut comme un élève ayant fait une bêtise, sans explication, à 32 ans c'est raide. A priori, je n'avais pas fumé, ni bu d'alcool, ni pris de substances chimiques, ni forniquer avec un être humain, animal ou les deux la fois, avec l'aide ou sans d'un sex- toys, dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Pourtant ce mois de juin commençait bien. Katie et mes fils, j'adore dire ça, se portaient à merveille. Katie poursuivait ses créations et vendait ses tableaux. Robert très sérieux voulait devenir un grand chimiste et du haut de ses 7 ans menaçait de faire sauter trois fois par jour l'ensemble du quartier. James pour sa part, ne faisait qu'une chose, jouer au foot. Il faut dire qu'il se débrouillait très bien balle aux pieds pour détruire toutes les plantes du jardins et déquiller les pauvres chats qui avaient le malheur de passer devant lui.

Bref tout roulait.

* * *

Je frappais à la porte du grand bureau. « Entre Jules. »

Je saluais comme il se doit le représentant de la grande administration éducative.

« Jules, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. » Allons donc ! J'allais lui assuré que je n'étais presque pour rien dans l'affiche du groupe théâtre qui représentait le ministre en Charlot, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. « Je t'informe, bien sûr officieusement …, » il sourit tout en essayant de ne pas baver, « … que tu vas quitter notre établissement de premier ordre pour être muté … », pitié tout sauf les Vosges, il fait trop froid, «… dans un établissement de seconde zone sur une petite ville, appelé Paris et dont le lycée s'appelle Henry IV. » Putain, c'est pas vrai je suis muté sur l'un des plus prestigieux établissement français. « Monsieur, je veux dire, Joël, tu es certain de tes informations ? »

« Certain, mon cher Jules. Elles me viennent des syndicats et pas du ministère, sinon je n'aurais rien dit. » C'est sûr, si ça vient des syndicats, on peut être rassuré .

« Merci, c'est sympa de me l'apprendre.»

« Attends ce n'est pas tout ! » Il savourait son plaisir. « Tu pars en classe prépa. Ce n'est pas beau ça. Félicitations ! Allez viens que je t'embrasse, Monsieur le Professeur des Classes Préparatoires. »

* * *

Je suis rentré à la maison comme un fou. Katie était absente, merde ! Je voulais le lui annoncer de vive voix et pas par téléphone.

J'ouvris mon ordi pour trier mon courrier et je trouvais un message de ma maison d'édition. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de mon bouquin sur les religions et l'intolérance. Celui-ci me valait bien des attaques en ces temps où la population avait repris le chemin des églises et des temples par peur de la violence qui gangrénait le pays et le monde occidental.

Mais pas du tout, c'était une proposition de rdv pour le lendemain. Je répondis favorablement.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Katie devait rentrer avec les enfants. Mais bizarrement il n'y avait pas de bruit. Or même malades, ils faisaient un tintamarre pas possible.

Je la rejoignis à la cuisine où elle prenait un verre d'eau. Assise devant la table, elle était blanche.

« Katie, ça va ? Tu te sens mal ? C'est ton cœur ? »

Elle sourit difficilement. « Non, Ju, ça va.»

« Tu es sûre ? Et où sont les terreurs ? »

« Chez un copain, ils y passent l'après-midi. »

« Ecoute Kat, je vois bien que tu es fatiguée. Tu ne veux pas en parler mais depuis quelques semaines, tu es malade. Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas vomir le matin. Tu es certaine que ton traitement pour le cœur n'est pas trop fort ? »

« Ju, assis toi. » Elle était ailleurs.

Je pris une chaise, inquiet.

« Je t'assure que ça va très bien, trop bien même sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je vais te dire. » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Jules, je suis enceinte, mon amour, j'attends un bébé. »

Je crois qu'un missile de mon père m'aurait explosé sur les pieds que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Les mots me manquaient, je l'étreignis si fort que j'eus peur de l'étouffer.

« Katie, je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis si heureux. Un bébé de toi, tu vas avoir un bébé et quand, quand il va arriver ? »

« En janvier, début janvier. » Elle pleurait.

Je l'embrassais, c'était trop fort.

« Tu as vu Pascal, t'as vu notre grand toubib ? »

« Oui, j'étais à son cabinet aujourd'hui. Il m'a rassuré. « Ce sera parfait comme pour les jumeaux » a-t-il dit.

« C'est formidable, je t'aime Kat. C'est chouette, nous allons être encore plus heureux. »

Elle se mit dans mes bras. « Je me souviens dans notre petite chambre de Bristol, tu m'avais dit que j'aurais des enfants, que rien n'était irrémédiable. J'avais fait semblant de te croire. Quand Ems m'a fait ce superbe cadeau, j'étais heureuse mais j'étais persuadé que ce serais ma seule grossesse. Ju, c'est toi qui avais raison. Je suis enceinte naturellement, je suis une femme comme une autre aujourd'hui. »

Elle me dévisagea. « Ju, pourquoi es-tu toujours si optimiste pour les autres et si pessimiste pour toi ? Regarde, tout ce que tu prédis de bien arrive. Souhaite-toi des choses heureuses aussi. »

Elle avait raison mais je me méfiais tellement.

« Et le sexe, on le saura quand ? Je me verrai bien avec une petite fille dans les bras. »

« Tu es trop pressé pas avant juillet pour être sûr. Moi ça m'est égal mais une fille, c'est vrai, ce serait sympa. »

« Au fait, j'ai moi aussi une nouvelle, je suis muté et devine où ? »

« Me fait pas languir, les émotions me sont interdites, monsieur Isaac. »

« Paris, lycée Henry IV, classes préparatoires, mademoiselle Fitch. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis si contente pour toi, on retourne à Paris et tu vas dans un grand lycée, ils ont enfin reconnu ta valeur. Et ne m'appelle plus mademoiselle, je suis madame Isaac-Fitch. »

« Pour toujours, ma chéri. »

« Allez viens on va l'annoncer à ma jumelle qui vit à l'autre bout du monde. »

Le cri de joie d'Emily retentit dans tout l'Etat de Californie.

Le lendemain, la maison d'édition me confiait la direction de leur collection Histoire, je devenais le patron de manuels lus et étudiés par des centaines de milliers d'enfants. Je n'avais pas fini de bosser le soir.

Nous allions régulièrement manger chez mon oncle. Lorsque je lui dis que je revenais sur Paris, il en fut très content.

« Ju, je suis âgé. Je voudrais que tu t'installes dans cette maison. Mais je te rassure, pas pour me soigner. Non. Je vais partir en Israël, je veux finir ma vie sur cette terre sacrée. »

« Tu es devenu un homme bon et courageux. Ton père serait fier de toi. »

Ce mois de juin de l'année 2025 est le plus chanceux de ma vie.

* * *

**_Walking Shapes - Feel Good _**

Juillet, l'échographie nous combla, c'était une fille.

On retourna à notre restaurant italien qui entre temps était devenu japonais mais le patron toujours libanais.

« Pour le prénom, je pensais que puisqu'on a donné celui de ton père à Robert on pourrait appeler notre princesse Jenna, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Tu ne veux pas lui donner le prénom de ta mère ? »

« Non, cela n'aurait aucun sens autant faire plaisir aux vivants. »

On se regarda, on pensait exactement à la même chose.

« Ju, tu crois que ce serait une bonne idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Cela me ferait tellement plaisir. Mais chaque fois que nous appellerons notre fille, nous la verrons et puis Emily risque de ne pas le souhaiter. Pourtant, ce serait un bel hommage. Elle me manque chaque jour. »

« Peut-être pas pour le premier mais pour le second, elle s'appellerait Jenna Naomi Isaac-Fitch. »

« Voir le nom de ta mère accolé à celui de Naomi, c'est un joli clin d'œil. Mais elle s'appellera Jenna Naomi Fitch-Isaac. Naomi liée à Fitch, je trouve que c'est beau. » Je pris un instant de réflexion, mais je ne pus me retenir. « J'aurai aimé que cela se réalise. »

«Je sais, Ju. » Elle avait cette faculté de rebondir pour ne pas laisser un malaise s'installer. « Ok, mais il faut en parler à Ems, et pas par caméra interposée. »

« J'ai compris, tu me proposes des vacances à Hollywood, je ne suis pas contre. Depuis la Noël, nous n'avons pas vu le plus jolie couple du cinéma comme disent les tabloïds. Go West. »

* * *

Emily et Carter étaient ravies de nous voir débarquer même si Carter était en pleine promo d'un nouveau film. Emily rentrait d'un reportage, elle avait besoin de souffler. Je lui dis qu'avec les garçons, c'était loin d'être gagné.

Nous avons fait un stop par Bristol pour annoncer à Robert et Jenna l'arrivée d'une petite sœur et leurs montrer leurs petits-enfants. Jenna reçut la nouvelle du futur prénom de sa petite fille avec beaucoup d'émotion et cette fois-ci, elle ne la dissimula pas.

Ils adoraient James et Robert et leur laisser faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Vous voulez pas les garder pour les 20 prochaines années par hasard ? »

« Jules, arrête ! » « Aie ! Katie, pas sur la tête ! Je plaisante, aie ! »

En fait, ils avaient 7 ans et ils étaient super, curieux, à toujours poser des questions. Pendant le vol vers les States, ils voulaient tout savoir sur l'histoire des USA. Les indiens, les noirs, l'esclavage, et comment ils vivaient, et le cinéma, papa, comment ça marche pour voir les images. Ils étaient très fiers d'avoir une tante star du grand écran. Ils avaient même fait un exposé sur Carter à l'école. Je les soupçonnais d'utiliser cette relation pour frimer auprès des copines.

Et bien sûr, dans l'avion, ils ont passé un film de Carter. Dès le générique, ils montèrent sur les sièges et ils crièrent l'un en anglais, l'autre en français au cas où pas tout le monde puisse comprendre,

« Carter, c'est notre tata, et elle aime notre tata, Emily. » Ils étaient radieux.

Katie était mortifiée, elle les fit rasseoir avec autorité. « Les garçons, il ne faut pas parler de Carter et d'Emily comme ça. C'est leur vie, ça ne regarde personne. »

« Ju, tu pourrais m'aider, au lieu de lire ton magazine. » Ca va être ma faute, je le sais.

« Maman a raison, fils, ce qui se passe dans notre maison doit rester entre nous. Ok ! »

Ils opinèrent de leurs petites têtes brunes. Robert fixa sérieusement son frère. « Il ne faut plus parler aux autres de Carter. » 5 mn après, ils discutaient avec deux filles plus âgées qui les badaient. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils leurs disaient mais j'ai une petite idée.

« Tu sais, Kat, c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Je lui montrais une photo du magazine où l'on voyait Ems et Carter à la première d'un film. Elles ne se sont jamais cachées. Ils aiment Carter, c'est normal qu'ils aient envie d'en parler. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, Ju. C'est elles qui doivent choisir ce qu'elles veulent que le public sache. Ils commencent par des mots et ensuite, ils mettront des photos sur leurs réseaux sociaux. Ils doivent apprendre maintenant. »

« Tu as raison, je m'en occupe. »

Je les ai récupérés dans la travée. Au moment où je les faisais asseoir, une dame assez forte, m'accosta. « Vous êtes de la famille de Carter Stevens ? Mon dieu, je l'adore. Elle est merveilleuse. » Elle tenait la revue dans sa main. « Elle ferait un très beau couple avec Chase Cransfield, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ils sont superbes dans leur dernier film. Son amie est jolie, bien sûr. Mais enfin, ce genre de relation, ça ne va pas très loin. » La conne faisait la moue.

Katie réagit au quart de tour, elle voyait la pauvre femme passer par un hublot de l'avion.

« Madame, les enfants se sont vantés, nous ne connaissons pas Carter Stevens et mon mari va prendre son siège calmement, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? » Elle me tirait par la manche.

« Maman, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Carter est notre tata, on n'a pas menti. Papa dit qu'il ne faut jamais mentir. » James est toujours celui qui fout la pagaille, c'est comme ça.

Katie essayait désespérément de rétablir la situation. « James, tais-toi, n'en rajoute pas. Chéri, tu viens ? »

Mon regard devait être noir et menaçant car la vieille peau recula d'un pas. « Madame, son amie n'est pas jolie, elle est très jolie et elle a un avantage sur tous les hommes, elle aime Carter pour ce qu'elle est et c'est pour cela que Carter l'aime aussi. Et puis, entre nous, » je me rapprochais de son visage, elle devenait liquide, « elle la fait très bien jouir. » Et je m'assis.

La bique fut saisie, elle tourna les talons et partit à la vitesse d'un supersonique.

Un fou rire me prit. Les passagers autour de nous qui avaient entendu ma réplique furent contaminés à leur tour. Katie était rassurée. « J'ai cru que tu allais l'étrangler cette connasse. En fait, elle l'aurait méritée. Viens on y retourne et on la ….» Elle s'arrêta net, les jumeaux nous fixaient totalement ahuris.

Elle se mit à rire aussi. De ce jour-là, ils se sont dit que leurs parents étaient givrés.

L'hôtesse n'a jamais compris pourquoi une partie de son avion débordait de cette hilarité communicative.


	30. California, here we come

**_Sunderland - "Every Night" _**

L'Airbus A780 de la British nous débarqua au terminal Bradley. Heureusement que nous avions les enfants, cela accéléra les formalités. Les dernières tensions internationales avaient conduit les USA à renforcer encore plus leur sécurité.

Comme d'habitude, Katie devenait une pile électrique dans l'attente de voir sa sœur et moi, j'étais toujours aussi calme, c'est-à-dire que par deux fois, je pris le sac d'une autre personne au lieu du mien.

« Les kids, si vous continuez, on vous laisse aux douaniers. »

Emily nous attendait très détendue si j'en crois le dépliant touristique totalement froissé et déchiré qu'elle tenait sous le bras.

Les jumeaux furent les plus rapides. Ils s'accrochèrent à elle comme des petits singes, réclamant des bisous partout.

« Hé, il faut en garder pour nous. » C'est vrai Katie, nous devons la partager encore un peu plus.

Emily était comblée. « Il y en aura pour tout monde, j'en ai plein en réserve. »

* * *

Un SUV électrique nous attendait sur un des parkings. Je laissais Katie monter devant et m'occupait d'Attila et Gengis Khan.

Nous empruntâmes une de ces autoroutes urbaines qui font la gloire de cette mégapole. Emily enclencha la conduite automatique assistée, ce qui lui permit de discuter avec nous sans se soucier de la circulation.

Elle voulut tout de suite avoir des nouvelles de Katie.

« Comment tu te sens ? Tout va bien ? Le voyage est long, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Et les échos, tout est bien ? »

« Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et vous, vous avez quitté l'appart ? » Katie déviait la conversation, elle ne voulait pas parler du bébé, tout de suite.

« Oui, nous avons déménagé, l'appartement était sympa mais ce n'était plus possible. J'avais besoin de plus de place pour mon atelier et surtout, notre adresse était connue du coup, malgré les gardiens, on trouvait des fans partout. On habite à Sherman Oaks, le quartier est sympa et moins clinquant que sur Beverley Hill, où je déteste cet étalage de fric. Surtout, on a trouvé une maison au fond d'une petite impasse. Ce n'est pas un manoir mais elle nous correspond plus, je crois. En tout cas on y est bien.»

« Et Carter ? On se languit de la voir. » Robert et James revenaient à leur obsession première.

« Elle sera là ce soir. Elle a chamboulé tout son emploi du temps rien que pour vous les garçons. » Elle rit. « Son agent devient fou et les gens de la production se rongent les sangs. Elle est en pleine promo pour son dernier film dont l'avant-première à lieu la semaine prochaine. »

« Elle ne devrait pas, il ne faut pas qu'elle se dérange pour nous.» Katie était gênée, il est vrai que l'on s'était imposé.

« Kat, au contraire, c'est très bien. Sérieusement, Carter est crevée. Ça lui donne une très bonne excuse pour couper un peu. Et puis ce n'est qu'une réorganisation, tout ira bien. Une tournée en Asie, puis en Europe est prévue, on pourra venir vous voir. Par contre, une fois le barnum terminé, je l'emmène avec moi sur un bateau. J'ai une idée d'une série sur les enfants, la mer et le réchauffement climatique. Bref, au moins 1 an de repos. Elle a repoussé tous ses projets et dit aux producteurs que s'ils ne voulaient pas attendre, il existait d'autres comédiennes jeunes et jolies. »

« Elle devient une Fitch, ma parole. » Je pris un air de chien battu. « Je vais en avoir trois à supporter, Yahvé, aidez-moi. »

Elles n'eurent pas à répliquer. James me défia du regard. « Ce n'est pas vrai papa, les Fitch ce sont les meilleures. », « Oui, nous, on aime les Fitch, » surenchérit Bob.

Ils étaient adorables. « Je les pris contre moi. « Moi aussi, j'adore les Fitch, elles sont ma vie comme vous l'êtes. »

* * *

**_Annaliese - Hold On _**

La voiture pris une impasse protégée par un portail épais comme celui d'une prison. Emily fit un signe à un vigile mais vu sa carrure, je suis sûr qu'il était deux dans l'uniforme. En tout cas, il lui sourit, donc il était humain.

Au fond de cette impasse, la voiture stoppa devant une grille en fer forgé qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Une allée, encadrée par des petits palmiers et des parterres de plantes grasses à fleurs jaunes orangées menait à une jolie maison en pierre blanches dont la façade était ornée d'un grand balcon au premier étage. Les tuiles rouges du toit lui donnaient un aspect du sud de l'Europe.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un garage situé sur le côté droit de la maison. Une petite BMW coupée noire, décapotable, stationnait devant.

« C'est la voiture de Carter, c'est un cadeau. La marque sponsorise le film. Ils voulaient lui donnait la plus grosse, elle leur a dit : « croyez-moi, c'est ce qui est petit qui donne souvent le plus de satisfaction.» Je ne vois pas à qui elle pensait.

Nous sommes entrés par le côté opposé qui était dominé par une tour. Un escalier permettait d'accéder à une porte en bois sculptée.

Une salle à droite donnait sur le balcon mais devant nous, s'étendait une pièce immense avec des colonnades, on se serait cru dans un palais arabe. Les tons bruns et ocre dégageaient un sentiment d'accueil bienveillant. Une lumière douce émanait d'un puit de lumière, de l'eau coulait d'une fontaine et courait vers une vasque entourée de fleurs. Des divans souples et des grands poufs vous appelaient au repos. Cette salle menait à une deuxième terrasse qui surplombait un jardin exotique. Celui-ci rejoignait en pente douce une piscine en forme de croissant. La vue sur la vallée était magnifique.

Cette maison ressemblait à Emily, discrète à l'extérieur et chaleureuse à l'intérieur.

« Venez ! Vous n'avez pas tout vu. »

Des marches menées à un patio en rez-de-chaussée. A droite se trouvait une pièce entièrement vitrée où le soleil pouvait pénétrer à sa guise en fonction de l'inclinaison de stores.

Emily fit glisser un des battants, tout de suite nous aperçûmes de grandes photos sur des cimaises. Nous y étions tous, Katie, moi, les enfants, Carter, tous et Naomi. Nous étions stupéfaits.

Emily s'en approcha. « C'est Carter qui a insisté. Elle m'a raconté votre conversation, Jules. » Je sentie le regard horrifié de Katie. « Une fois de plus, tu as eu raison, la vérité est la meilleure chose. Elle est extraordinaire. Elle m'a dit que si toute la famille devait être réunie, elle devait être avec nous. Elle a été perspicace, depuis qu'elle est ici, que je peux en parler, je ne fais plus de cauchemars. Quand je travaille sur mes épreuves, vous êtes avec moi. Je lève la tête, je vous vois, je suis rassurée ... »

« … Et Naomi veille sur moi. »

Les enfants courraient dans le jardin, le moment était peut-être le bon.

Katie s'approcha de sa sœur. « Ems, notre bébé, c'est une fille. »

Emily la regarda puis se tourna vers moi. « Une fille, une petite fille. » Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

« Je suis si contente pour toi Kat. » Elles s'enlacèrent sous le regard aimant de Naomi.

Katie alors lui glissa à l'oreille. « Ju et moi, on aimerait l'appeler Jenna … » elle fit une pause, « … Naomi Fitch et on voudrait que tu sois sa marraine. »

D'un coup, il y eut plein de brume devant les pupilles d'Emily.

« Merci, Naomi sera heureuse. Hier, cela aurait été difficile mais aujourd'hui, c'est génial. Je vous aime. Merci de votre cadeau. »

Elle leva les yeux. « Tu entends Naomi, un petite Jenna Naomi, c'est chouette. »

Elle nous sourit. « Je lui parle souvent. Elle est toujours là. » Elle posa sa main droite sur son cœur.

* * *

**_Sunderland - My Generation _**

Les jumeaux déboulèrent comme des fous. « Ems, on veut se baigner, trop classe la piscine. »

Que voulait-vous que réponde, tata chérie. « Bien sûr ! Allons prendre les maillots. »

« Ok, mais d'abord, on range les affaires. » Katie ne voulait pas se faire déborder.

Ils étaient tombés à pic, à vrai dire.

Après avoir enfin réussi à prendre possession des chambres, car auparavant il faut attraper les choses qui courent partout et sont censés être nos enfants, nous avons pu nous allonger au bord de la piscine. Les jumeaux nageaient déjà bien mais James, le plus intrépide, essayait toute sorte de plongeons, ce qui mettait Katie et Ems dans une légère angoisse.

J'étais debout dans l'eau et je regardais les deux sœurs se parlaient, se toucher. Leurs transats ne pouvaient pas être plus proches.

Le ventre de Katie s'était arrondis, ses seins étaient déjà plus généreux, elle resplendissait.

Ems, aussi, était mieux je l'avais remarqué. Elle avait pris un peu de poids ce qui dans son cas, l'avait faite sortir de la catégorie presque maigre à celle de toute mince. Je la préférais comme ça.

« Je peux vous faire un compliment, mesdames ? » Elles me jetèrent un œil complaisant.

« Ma foi, un compliment, cela ne se refuse pas, n'est-ce pas Katie ? »

« Ne nous emballons pas, attendons la suite !»

« Ce manque de confiance m'attriste, Madame Isaac. Enfin ! Je voulais vous dire que vous êtes particulièrement belles, avec la lumière de ce soleil couchant. »

« Merci Jules, c'est très romantique. » Ems m'adressât un sourire dévastateur.

« Cela signifie aussi, que nous avons besoin du soleil pour être belles. » Katie se voulait sérieuse, mais elle ne parvint pas à cacher son plaisir. « Ok, tu as gagné. Je t'aime, merci.»

Mais le regard d'Ems devint plus perçant. « Dites-moi, cher ami, vous faîtes du sport ? »

« Du sport ? Heu, un peu, c'est-à-dire quand il faut attraper les jumeaux. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il me semble voir, comment vous appelez cela en français ? Katie, tu sais, sur le côté du ventre. »

« Des poignées d'amour. Oui, j'ai remarqué mais on dira que ça fait partie de son charme. »

« Vous exagérez, je suis plat comme le dos de la main. »

« Une main à des cotés aussi. » Ems mit une main devant elle. Elle se foutait de moi, et elle y arrivait assez bien. « Mais non, tu es toujours beau, tu es notre Jules. » Et elle se jeta dans l'eau.

Les jumeaux n'attendaient que ça et j'eus trois poulpes sur moi qui voulaient m'entrainer dans les profondeurs abyssales de la piscine sous les encouragements de ma charmante épouse.

* * *

**_The Woodlands - Until the Day Dims _**

Carter arriva tard dans la soirée, une limousine, certainement de la production, la ramenait. Elle venait de terminer l'enregistrement d'une émission télé et portait une superbe robe de soirée noire mais effectivement sous son maquillage, elle était fatiguée.

Elle se précipitât dans nos bras. « Je suis si contente de vous voir, vous nous manquez. »

« Alors les petits monstres et mon bisou ? » Les jumeaux lui sautèrent au cou.

Après une douche, sans rimmel, ni fard, avec un tee-shirt sur un short, elle redevint la jeune fille simple qu'elle était.

Elle se cala sur un divan, lovée contre Emily.

Cette dernière lui leva la tête. « Tu as mangé ? » On aurait dit Katie avec les enfants.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mangé avant l'émission puis grignoté après parce qu'il y avait un cocktail. Mais je me suis éclipsée avant la fin, Georges, » elle nous précisa, « c'est mon agent, était moyen content parce qu'il avait des producteurs importants mais j'avais hâte de vous voir.»

Emily lui caressait un bras.

« Carter, le bébé de Katie, c'est une fille. » Ems avait prononcé le mot fille comme si elle parlait d'un trésor.

Le visage de Carter s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. « C'est super, je suis contente. » Elle tapait dans ses mains « Félicitations. Et comment vous allez l'appeler ? Vous avez déjà décidé du prénom ? »

Katie me regarda, c'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas pensé à la réaction de Carter. Emily non plus je crois.

« Nous aimerions l'appeler Jenna comme notre mère. » Katie prenait son temps et cherchait du soutien de ma part, du coup, je me suis lancé.

« Et comme deuxième prénom, nous souhaiterions l'appeler Naomi. »

Si elle a été troublée, rien n'est apparu sur son visage, au contraire, elle semblait heureuse. Elle regarda Emily. « Tu es d'accord, bien sûr, chérie ? »

Elle dût s'apercevoir de notre embarras. Elle était redoutable. « Vous pensiez que cela pouvait me toucher ? Ecoutez, je sais que quand nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes cinq. Pour moi, Naomi est un ange et quand je suis avec Emily, elle nous protège. Je ne la crains pas, au contraire. Souvent quand je suis seule ici, qu'Ems est loin pour son travail, je descends à l'atelier et je lui parle. Je lui raconte mon amour pour Emily, je lui demande conseil, je lui dis mes peurs, mes coups de blues et à chaque fois, je remonte apaisée. Cela peut vous paraître bizarre mais elle est devenue mon amie à moi aussi. »

« C'est grâce à ta franchise, Jules. Quand il m'a raconté votre histoire, … » elle regarda Emily avec douceur, « … je t'ai mieux comprise. Je te partage avec Naomi, mais aussi avec Katie et Jules. Cela ne me dérange pas, ne me fait pas de mal, je te l'ai dit. Au contraire, il y a tant d'amour entre nous tous qu'on peut le rassembler et en faire une énorme boule de bonheur. »

Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les quatre sur le même divan serrés en regardant dormir les jumeaux éclatés sur deux gros coussins. On avait oublié le décalage horaire, mauvais parents.

Le lendemain matin, un peu vaseux, nous avons fait la connaissance de Gloria, une très gentille salvadorienne qui faisait le ménage et la cuisine, que les jumeaux adoptèrent tout de suite et de Greg, un garde du corps, mis à disposition par le studio pendant la promotion du film, qui suivait Carter dès qu'elle sortait de chez elle. Bien sûr, James voulut tout de suite savoir s'il avait une arme, à quoi Greg répondit intelligemment, avec une voix métallique, que quand on avait une arme, si on la sortait c'était pour tirer. « Avec une arme, petit, on ne frime jamais. » Mais James ne s'avouait pas vaincu, je le connaissais.

« Allez, laissez tranquille Greg. On va prendre le breakfast. »

Carter, nous avait réservé une surprise. « J'ai toute ma journée pour nous, je vous amène visiter les studios. Ça vous dit ? » Bob et James sautaient de joie.

Ils regardèrent Carter et James lui dit : « Hier dans l'avion, il y avait une méchante femme. »

Bob rajoutât : « Oui. Papa et Maman voulait la taper parce qu'elle a dit des choses pas gentilles sur toi et Emily.»

Carter sourit. « Ce ne devait pas être bien grave et je suis sûre que ni papa, ni maman ne voulait la frapper. »

Katie voulut les faire taire mais peine perdue.

D'un air têtu, James répliqua. « Si parce qu'elle a dit qu'entre toi et Emily ça ne durerait pas et que tu ferais mieux de te marier avec un Chase, je ne sais pas quoi, comme ça tu auras des enfants. »

Carter partit dans un fou rire. « Chase, je risquerai d'attendre longtemps. Il est comme moi, mes puces, il aime les gens de son sexe, vous comprenez. Moi j'aime les femmes et lui il aime les hommes. Alors entre nous, ce ne serait pas possible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec tante Emily, on s'aime très fort et si on veut des enfants, on verra, il existe des solutions.»

Je sentis Emily se raidir imperceptiblement.

* * *

**_Madonna - Turn Up The Radio _**

La limousine nous attendait devant la porte. Greg monta devant et nous derrière. Nous entrâmes dans un salon roulant, avec bar, télé, ordinateur, bref, je cherchais le jacuzzi, certain de le trouver.

Les jumeaux surent immédiatement comment fonctionnait l'écran tactile des jeux vidéo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous franchissions les portes du studio « Universalis », fusion de deux gros studios au début des années 2020.

Quand on me dira qu'on déroule le tapis rouge devant une personnalité, cela me parlera maintenant.

Dès que Carter posa le pied sur le sol, trois personnes se précipitèrent pour exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits. Elles saluèrent avec déférence Emily et nous adressèrent un très amical salut. Elles étaient là pour nous faire tout visiter. Carter les regarda avec gentillesse. « Je vous remercie, nous vous suivons. »

En aparté, elle nous dit : « je ne veux pas les vexer, ni ceux qui les ont envoyées donc on suivra leur programme, mais il y a des gens que je veux absolument vous faire rencontrer. »

Nous avons traversé des plateaux immenses où nous sautions d'une époque à une autre. Je m'aperçus que la réalité historique n'était pas le souci principal des réalisateurs. C'était une fourmilière, et comme à Paris, je vis l'amour que tous les gens portaient à Carter, en particulier les machinos. Ils lui lançaient de grand bonjours voire des « je t'aime Carter » très fraternels. Elle était dans son élément, dans sa vie.

« Venez, je veux vous présenter des personnes qui comptent. » Nous approchâmes d'un groupe de techniciens. « Salut, l'équipe, alors toujours à glander. »

Ils se retournèrent. « Carter, ça fait plaisir. » Ils lui tombèrent dans les bras. « On attend que ce con de metteur en scène se décide. » Dans le cinéma, chaque minute coute très cher.

« Voilà, je réunis mes deux familles, c'est la première équipe avec laquelle j'ai tourné ici. » Elle nous présenta les gars chargés du son, ceux de l'image, puis, plus loin les habilleuses, les maquilleuses, les coiffeurs. « Et depuis, je les réclame quand je peux, ils ont été du dernier film. » Les poignées de mains étaient franches et solides.

« C'est grâce à eux qu'un film peut se faire, et ce sont tous de grands artistes, ils sont mes frères et mes sœurs souvent plus que mes partenaires. »

On entendit un « Carter ! » du fond du plateau. Une grande fille rousse échevelée arrivait en courant. Essoufflait, elle claqua la bise à Carter et à Emily. « Excuse-moi, mais j'ai été retenue au bureau. J'ai ton discours pour la cérémonie de samedi. Georges veut nous voir au déjeuner pour caler ton emploi du temps et le timing de la cérémonie. »

« Je vous présente, Frederica, mon assistante et fidèle amie depuis que je suis en Californie. »

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, c'est un plaisir. »

Nous sommes allés dans des loges, Carter nous présenta des actrices et acteurs dont je reconnu certain.

A midi, nous avons mangé dans une immense cafétéria, en fait tout est immense ici, où nous fîmes donc connaissance de Georges. Il m'embrassa comme si on était des potes de Roundview.

« Alors Paris ? Je vous avais averti, il faut toujours anticiper mais c'est un métier. » Il était jovial, il me faisait penser Joe Pesci, un comédien que j'adorais quand j'étais petit, avec un côté plus pitbull. Mais dès qu'il s'adressait à Carter, son regard changeait, il la couvait comme un père de famille. J'avais conscience qu'elle faisait la fortune de beaucoup de monde mais les yeux ne trompent pas, il aimait Carter comme sa fille.

« J'ai les places pour ta famille, ils seront au second rang côté cour. J'ai tordu le bras de la production en leur disant que sinon tu serais si triste que tu n'arriverais pas à lire ton discours. » Il jubilait.

« Bien sinon, il y a un sketch, au début, avec un jeune comique qu'ils veulent lancer. Tu as le texte dans le dossier. Pour t'accompagner sur l'annonce des vainqueurs du tirage aux sorts de la vente de charité, pour l'instant ils n'ont pas annoncé qui c'était. En fait il voulait Di Caprio, mais il est malade, faut dire qu'a son âge, bref… Par contre, je sais que Jack O'Connell sera là, je leur ai proposé que ce soit lui. C'est ton ami et réunir les deux stars anglaises, ça pourrait donner des idées à des metteurs en scène de vous réunir à nouveau. Ensuite le film, puis le discours avec la remise de ton Awards de meilleure actrice que tu n'avais pas pu recevoir lors de la cérémonie officielle du mois de Mars puisque tu étais en tournage en Asie. »

Il nous regarda et très sérieusement nous déclara : « vous pouvez réserver des vacances pour fin février car cette fois-ci, elle aura l'oscar. Ce film est un pur chef d'œuvre et c'est grâce à elle. »

Carter secoua la tête. « Georges, s'il te plait, de grands comédiens ne l'ont jamais eu. Je n'en fait pas une obsession. »

Georges se tourna ver Emily. « Mais dis-lui, toi, qu'elle est exceptionnelle. Moi elle ne me croit jamais. Fille, tu es la plus grande depuis 25 ans, tu as vu tout à l'heure sur les plateaux, tous les techniciens qui t'applaudissent quand ils te croisent. Eux ils connaissent le cinéma et ils ne se trompent jamais. Si tu étais une buse, ils ne te calculeraient pas. »

Carter le dévisagea. « Mais comment tu sais pour ce matin, tu n'étais pas là ?»

« Chéri, je connais le moindre de tes déplacements, c'est mon boulot. »

Il me prit à témoin. « Jules, vous avez vu à Paris, elle a un public d'enfer. Et quand vous aurez vu le film, vous comprendrez. J'ai vu les machinistes pleurer, vous entendez. Des mecs qui ont des centaines de films derrière eux, ils pleuraient en la voyant et je vous fais une confidence moi aussi, je chialais comme un môme et pourtant je connaissais le scenario. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es fantastique et la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Il faut dire que je ne fréquente que des gens de cinéma, ça restreint le champ. » Il rit, nous salua et partit dans un tourbillon.

* * *

**_Gabrielle Aplin - Start Again _**

Les enfants ont suivi les trois guides qui leurs expliqueraient les effets spéciaux et la conception d'un film, Katie en mère poule, les accompagna.

Carter devait signer des documents et suivi Frederica dans les bureaux.

Je restais avec Emily qui toute la matinée était restée en retrait. Je sentais son malaise.

« Et, bien, Ems, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendu ce matin. »

« Ici, c'est le monde de Carter, pas le mien. Tu as vu, elle est dans son univers. Moi, je suis toujours un peu gênée. Il y a trop de monde, j'ai l'habitude de travailler seule. »

« Tout va bien pourtant avec Carter. Vous avez l'air heureuse, enfin, je crois.»

« C'est vrai, nous le sommes mais je m'absente souvent pour mon travail et quand je rentre, une fois sur deux, elle est en tournage, parfois loin de L.A. Je lui manque et elle me manque aussi mais je ne peux pas sacrifier mon métier pour elle, il compte trop. Il m'a sauvé la vie et puis je dois continuer à témoigner, surtout en ce moment. J'ai déjà fait un gros effort en venant ici, elle le sait. Je regrette parfois ma vie à New York et vous surtout, votre absence me pèse. »

« Je comprends, tu es seule ici, si elle n'est pas là. »

« Oui, et puis, je dois bien me l'avouer, Jules, si c'était Naomi, je ne me poserai pas toutes ces questions. J'aurais tout laissé tomber pour la suivre et devenir son assistante ou je ne sais quoi. La production m'a proposé de devenir la photographe plateau de son dernier film. Ils devaient espérer des photos sublimes, mais j'ai refusé, ce n'est pas mon job, j'aime la boue, la réalité et les gens. Elle n'a rien dit mais elle en a été triste. Je sais qu'elle m'aime mais … » Elle hésita …

Je finis sa phrase. « Toi, aussi mais pas forcément avec la même intensité, c'est ça ? En fait, tu ne sais pas. Tu l'aimes mais tu as peur que cet amour t'entraine trop loin. »

Elle entoura mon bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. On retournait 15 ans en arrière mais les rôles étaient inversés.

* * *

**_Crocodiles – Cockroach _**

Le lendemain matin, un camion se gara devant la maison et deux gars en sortirent une Harley rouge qu'ils mirent devant le garage. Carter signa un papier et ils repartirent. Elle vint vers moi et me mit les clefs dans la main. « Je l'ai acheté pour Ems et moi, mais pour le temps de ton séjour, elle est à toi si tu m'emmènes promener.»

Visiblement, Ems n'était pas au courant. Elle roulait de grands yeux.

« Merci Carter, c'est très cool, mais si je t'emmène où on va mettre Greg ? » Elle partit d'un fou rire. Notre complicité s'affinait.

Nous sommes allés visiter Santa Monica, Pacific Palissade. Sur les routes des plages, je suivais en moto, un vrai hell's angels.

Carter était prise par des interviews, des émissions télé, des apparitions dans tel ou tel cocktail. Elle nous rejoignait dès qu'elle le pouvait et sautait sur la moto.

Nous passions nos journées à nous baigner. Les enfants étaient ravis de patauger dans l'eau. Ems et Katie nageaient ensemble et se racontaient des histoires de twins dont j'étais exclu. Je m'occupais donc des jumeaux qui avaient décidés de chasser le requin. Ils étaient persuadés d'en trouver un. Que pensez-vous que fit le papa ? Il acheta un aileron qu'il se fixa sur le dos. Le problème, c'est que s'il rit beaucoup avec ses deux gamins, il terrorisa une pauvre petite fille et se vit menacer de prison et d'émasculation par sa maman.

Katie désespérée, expliqua au lifeguard que malgré mon physique déjà âgé, mon âge mental n'avait pas évolué dans les mêmes proportions. Exit donc le requin, je me contentais de faire l'étoile de mer.

* * *

**_BEGINNERS - Ever Love _**

Un après-midi, Carter arriva plus tôt, en taxi.

Une tornade passa devant nous.

« Je me suis évadée. Ems, on va manger à la Marina, Frederica nous a réservé une table au bord de la plage. Je monte me changer. »

On s'est mis à rire. Ems cria à Carter : « Georges va faire une attaque, tu n'avais pas une soirée ? »

On entendit du haut de l'escalier : « disons, que je viens de l'annuler. » Sa tête réapparut entre deux barreaux. « Ils l'ont rajouté au programme, je les avais averti. » Elle ouvrit ses superbes yeux noirs. « J'ai envie d'être avec vous, et puis demain je serai toute à eux. »

10 mn après, elle redescendait en veste et pantalon jean, chemise à carreaux, casquette des Lakers enfoncé sur le crane et lunette de soleil sport sur le nez.

Emily me toisa. « A moi de jouer aux démons de la route. » Elle me prit les clefs, et hop sur l'highway avec Carter qui s'amusait comme une folle.

Le resto avait visiblement l'habitude des personnalités. Les tables étaient disposées sur des terrasses de différents niveaux qui dominaient la mer. Le large espace était délimité par des petits paravents de bois et des arbres. Des tonnelles assuraient l'ombre et la discrétion. Tout cela placé assez astucieusement pour éviter les vis à vis. Chaque terrasse avait un escalier de pierre qui permettait d'accéder à la mer. Les enfants dès leur arrivé se précipitèrent à l'eau sous la surveillance bienveillante de deux maîtres-nageurs, après avoir arraché à Carter et Emily la promesse de venir se baigner avec eux.

A l'ombre de pins vert, face au soleil rougeoyant déclinant à l'horizon, assis dans d'immenses canapés en bois, recouverts de coussins, une mer bleue à nos pieds, un verre de vin blanc à la main, c'était le Sud comme l'avait si bien décrit, Nino Ferrer, un poète français du siècle dernier.

« Dis-moi, Carter, ce film que nous allons voir demain soir, quel est son thème ? C'est extraordinaire, en une semaine, on n'a jamais trouvé le temps d'en parler. Je vois des affiches partout mais en fait on ne voit que ton portrait, le nom de Sofia Coppola et juste la date de sortie.» J'étais curieux.

Emily lui jeta un œil amusé. « Je crois que ça va lui plaire. »

Carter plissa ses lèvres. « Les français sont très sourcilleux sur leur patrimoine littéraire. C'est pour ça que j'aurais préféré que tu vois le film sans rien dire avant, mais bon, allons-y. Les producteurs ont voulu faire un coup de com, du style « le nouveau film de la fiancée du cinéma mise en scène par la réalisatrice aux deux oscars » sans rien dévoiler d'autre. En fait, il s'agit de l'adaptation d'une pièce d'Alfred de Musset. »

Katie tout de suite réagit, « Musset, George Sand, Chopin, les romantiques, c'est la plus belle période pour l'art. La période où la jeunesse a triomphé. »

Musset, ce n'est pas vrai. Je posai la question comme on jette un dès sur la table de jeu. « Ce sont les Caprices de Marianne ? »

« Raté, Ju, c'est, attention, … On ne badine pas avec l'amour. Cette pièce est extraordinaire, les scénaristes ont fait un travail remarquable. Ils l'ont transposé à notre époque. J'ai adoré ce personnage, orgueilleux, déchiré, qui crée sa propre perte et perd son amour. »

Elle se rapprocha d'Emily. « Je ne veux pas perdre mon amour. Quand j'ai joué la scène finale, je pensais à la douleur que j'aurais si je te perdais. » Son regard se chargea de tristesse. « Et j'ai pensé à la douleur que tu as vécu. »

Le ton de sa voix changea. Il devint plus sombre.

« C'est de cette scène dont Georges parlait. Je ne me suis aperçu de rien. Sofia n'a pas osé couper la caméra, ils ont continué à filmer, j'étais en transe. C'est Frederica qui est venue me chercher sur le plateau. J'ai levé les yeux, elle pleurait, je ne comprenais pas. J'ai entendu des applaudissements au loin, le son est devenu de plus en plus fort comme si je me réveillais. Tout le monde m'entourait, Sofia m'a prise lentement dans ses bras et m'a dit : « Merci »

« Je ne me souviens que de cette sensation de chute dans un trou, sans pouvoir se retenir, plus d'espoir, plus de lumière que de la souffrance. » Sa voix maintenant était devenue sourde, elle était bouleversée comme si elle venait de rejouer la scène.

« Je suis là, Carter et je t'aime. » Emily lui caressait la main et l'embrassait sur le front, les joues, la bouche, le menton, le cou. Elle couvrit son visage de baisers.

On ne badine pas avec l'amour, j'étais vraiment revenu 15 ans en arrière. Naomi, notre conversation à cette terrasse de café, la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait pour la mort de Sophia. Cette peur qui la dévorait.

La vie a des raccourcis effrayants.

James arriva en courant, mouillant tout sur son passage. « Venez, vous baigner ! Vous avez promis. »

Les enfants ont de nouveau ramené la joie et chassé les nuages.

* * *

**Madonna – Vogue **

La limousine était encore plus grande, je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible.

Carter avait exigeait que nous arrivions tous ensemble à la première, ce qui avait enthousiasmé le responsable de la communication. « Une arrivée en famille, c'est une super idée, Carter. Tu marques le côté middle class, excellent. » Nos photos feraient le tour du monde. Je voyais déjà la tronche des collègues de mon nouveau lycée. J'aurais une rentrée remarquée.

Je porte, semble-t-il, très bien le smoking, en tout cas, Katie n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour et de rectifier mes plis et autre nœud papillon tout en m'embrassant avec des « Tu es beau, je t'aime ». Elle était magnifique dans une robe d'un rouge sang satinée qui déclinait vers l'orangée. La grossesse lui allait vraiment bien, elle irradiait. J'aurais aimé connaître le tissu plus en détail mais les jumeaux mettant à mal leurs propres costumes, nous dûmes intervenir.

J'ai vu Ems sortir de sa chambre. Sa robe était plus simple mais d'un bleu profond, les twins allaient encore affoler les compteurs. Je restais songeur. Elle s'en aperçut. « Je te plais ? »

« Surtout avec ce petit sourire diabolique, tu es splendide. »

« Attend de voir Carter. »

« On parle de moi ?» Elle sortit avec son habilleuse et sa maquilleuse et là je fus stupéfié.

Elle portait une robe blanche immaculée sans fioriture avec une traine et dans ses cheveux des petites étoiles scintillantes accompagnés d'une simple fleur piquée. Des tresses bouclées lui tombaient sur les épaules. Toute sa grâce était révélée, elle était la muse parfaite pour un artiste.

Katie claqua ses doigts devant mes yeux en riant : « réveille-toi, Jules,»

Je m'entendis dire : « je suis réveillé, c'est bien là le problème. » Toutes les trois devant moi, putain les canons. « Vous êtes des rêves. »

Greg visiblement le pensait aussi, car il oublia de quel côté de la voiture il devait monter.

* * *

Dès le pied posé sur le tapis rouge qui, là, était bien déroulé, ce fut une avalanche de crépitement de flash. Les projecteurs inondaient d'une lumière crue notre montée des marches. Des jeunes femmes nous accompagnaient dans notre cheminement.

Les photographes criaient et demandais à Carter de poser. Et puis, j'entendis « avec ta famille Carter. » D'un coup, les jeunes femmes très professionnellement nous réunirent de façon ferme et cadrée devant des centaines d'yeux que nous tiraient dessus à coup des « je t'aime Carter » du public.

James et Bob prenaient la pose avec plus de facilité que moi.

Puis, ce fut très clairement, un appel du cœur. « Emily pose avec Carter, une photo pour le couple le plus sexy du cinéma. » Visiblement ce photographe connaissait Ems, car elle lui rendit son sourire. Carter en blanc et Emily en bleu, enlacées et aimantes, la photo serait superbe.

La cérémonie fut parfaite. Le sketch de Carter avec le comique qui monte fut effectivement très drôle et j'avoue que le couple qu'elle forme avec Jack O'Connell est magnifique. Ils avaient ensemble une attitude d'ange rebelle pour l'une et de rebelle angélique pour l'autre. Mais tous, nous étions impatients de voir le film.

Que dire, l'adaptation de la pièce dans le milieu huppé de la côte Est des USA était une idée formidable. Carter était éblouissante dans le rôle de Camille. Elle avait à la fois sa fragilité, ses peurs, son immense orgueil, sa coquetterie stupide et son aveuglement d'une enfant qui ne connait pas la vie. La critique sociale était acerbe, les traditions, les vieux qui ne comprennent pas leurs enfants. Ce mariage qu'ils veulent imposer pour sauver un empire qui s'écroule en pariant sur la communication dont ils pensent tirer profit pour attirer des actionnaires et contre lequel, les pourtant amoureux, se révoltent. Sofia montrait la fin d'un monde, celui des nantis. De cette haute bourgeoisie du XXe siècle qui disparaissait. Un monde qui sacrifie le plus faible. La scène du suicide de Rosette, Daphné dans le film, pauvre danseuse qui croyait au conte de fée, était poignante.

Mais le vrai sujet était la peur de l'amour, la peur de souffrir. Cet état intemporel à tous les êtres humains qu'il est si difficile de surmonter.

Cela nous parlait et faisait tellement écho à notre histoire. Nous étions bouleversés tous les trois, autant par le thème que par la beauté du spectacle.

Georges avait raison, la scène finale qui avait été réécrite, était extraordinaire. Carter était possédée, sa souffrance papable. Emily nous serrait fort à Katie et moi, nos mains. Des larmes coulèrent, nous étions transportés dans un temps où nos âmes avaient été si tourmentées. On comprenait la torture insupportable de Camille qui perdait son amour pour toujours. Ce vide de la vie dont Carter nous avait parlé, Katie et moi nous l'avions côtoyé mais Emily le vivait encore. Elle était totalement décomposée.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dès le générique de fin.

Carter reçu son prix sous une ovation. Le public était debout, je croyais être dans un stade, tellement la foule scandait le nom de Carter.

* * *

**_MisterWives – Coffins _**

Elle s'approcha du micro. Elle était très émue, elle cherchait à retrouver une contenance.

Elle nous regarda. Emily s'était reprise, elle lui envoya un baiser. Debout nous levions nos mains unis. Les jumeaux sautaient sur les fauteuils en hurlant, « Carter ». Puis sans que personne n'ait le réflexe d'intervenir, ils se précipitèrent sur la scène par les escaliers de côté et se collèrent à ses jambes. Elle se mit à leur hauteur et les enfants l'embrassèrent avec une telle ferveur que nul n'eut l'idée de les écarter. Les flashes redoublèrent d'intensité et je ne vous parle pas du public.

En tenant les enfants par une main, elle respira, posa son prix sur le pupitre et arriva à retrouver sa voix.

« Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur, vous êtes incroyable. Merci à toi Sofia de m'avoir permis de m'exprimer dans ce film, merci à toute l'équipe, à mes partenaires, à mon agent, Georges, si patient, à mon assistante si fidèle, Frederica. » Elle les désignait avec sa main libre.

« Mais, excusez-moi, je voudrais, surtout et avant tout, remercier la famille de mon cœur, ma famille qui est ici. » Elle nous regardait, elle était si belle et si fragile. Elle baissa la tête. « Merci James, merci Robert, vous êtes mes diables préférés. » Les jumeaux étaient béats d'admiration. « Merci Katie pour ta gentillesse, ta compréhension. Merci Jules, merci beaucoup pour ton écoute et tes paroles. Elles m'ont été un jour très précieuses. Votre soutien et votre amour à tous deux me portent. » Puis elle fixa Emily. « Je voudrais vous dire à tous que si ce soir je suis devant vous, c'est grâce à une personne exceptionnelle qui a su me comprendre, faire taire mes angoisses, qui a su me transformer par son regard d'artiste. »

« Mais c'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai pu interpréter ce rôle, appréhender l'horreur de perdre la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde, de perdre sa propre vie et devoir continuer malgré tout. Madame Emily Fitch, je vous aime et je suis fière de le dire au monde entier. »

« Emily, je voudrais être ta femme, enfin si tu le veux bien. » Et elle lui tendit la main ...

Je sentis Emily crisper sa main dans la mienne.

Tout en souriant, je m'approchais de son oreille,

« Ems, vas-y, tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. »

Emily passa devant nous, elle était troublée, terriblement troublée. Elle monta les escaliers, Carter s'avança, lui prit la main et l'attirât contre elle.

Elle embrassa Emily avec une telle chaleur qu'elle en oublia son maquillage et sa coiffure. Pendant quelques secondes, elles furent seules au monde. Ce baiser d'un couple amoureux saisit le public qui devint silencieux, seuls les photographes continuaient à s'activer.

Carter ne retenait plus ses larmes, Emily semblait dans un état second.

« Merci à tous. » Carter entraina Emily dans les coulisses.

* * *

**_The Buff Medways - Troubled Mind _**

Elles avaient disparu. Le cocktail prévu après la cérémonie se déroula sans sa principale héroïne.

La soirée avait été éprouvante. Katie et moi, nous nous éclipsèrent prétextant la fatigue des enfants qui couraient partout des cuisines aux salons.

Georges m'accostas à la sortie de l'ascenseur qui menait au parking.

« J'aimerais vous parler, juste un instant. Vous permettez ? » Katie me fit signe qu'elle amenait les enfants à la limousine.

« Bien sûr, je vous écoute. »

« Jules, mon rôle est de protéger Carter. Elle est comme ma fille avant d'être mon gagne-pain, vous comprenez. »

« Très bien, je le sais. On voit l'amour que vous lui portez.»

« Pour lancer Carter au States, c'est moi qui avait contacté Emily pour les photos. Je voulais un regard différent, des clichés qui ne ressemblent pas aux autres, à tous ceux que l'on voit dans les magazines. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, Emily a fait de Carter, la fiancée du monde entier parce qu'elle l'a photographié avec un amour qui est sans mesure. »

« Je ne suis pas dupe, Jules. Je sais que quand elle a pris ces photos, c'est une autre qu'elle voyait. J'étais présent, quelque chose s'est passée. Lors d'une pose le regard d'Emily a changé, son attitude aussi. D'un coup, tout s'est organisé comme si la séance avait été déjà planifiée parfaitement, comme si elle avait été réalisée auparavant. »

Je n'aimais pas la tournure de la conversation. « Vous voulez quoi ? Soyez clair Georges. Je dois comprendre quoi ? »

« Vous comprenez très bien, je me suis renseigné. Je connais l'histoire d'Emily et la vôtre aussi. Je sais pour cette Naomi qui est morte …. »

Putain, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué au Cook. « Mec, tu ne parles pas comme ça de Naomi. Tu dis encore une fois « cette » et je t'éclate la tête, t'as compris. » Je l'avais coincé contre le mur. « Me prends pas pour un con, je sais où tu veux en venir. » Il commençait à avoir chaud. « Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, laisse faire Emily. Sois sûr d'une chose, elle ne fera jamais souffrir Carter et nous non plus, car nous l'aimons. Sinon, ce soir, au lieu de monter sur scène, elle serait partie en courant et je l'aurais suivie.»

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, Emily a toujours votre Naomi dans la tête et Carter va en faire les frais. »

Et merde, je lui ai foutu mon poing dans l'estomac. Il s'est écroulé comme une baudruche, pas courageux les agents d'artistes.

« Tu es vraiment con, tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé dans notre vie. Et tu ne piges rien à leur relation. Elles sont à la croisée des chemins, crois moi je sais de quoi je parle. Carter veut plus, c'est à Emily de choisir. Elle aime Carter mais si elle sent qu'elle ne peut lui donner ce qu'elle attend, elle saura trouver les mots et l'attitude parce qu'elle a en elle une force de caractère et une capacité d'amour que tu ne peux pas imaginer. » Je le toisais plutôt méchamment.

« Une dernière fois, un conseil, ne t'en mêles pas si tu veux garder Carter. Surtout si tu l'aimes. Sinon, quel que soit l'issue, elle t'en voudra toute sa vie. C'est un choix qu'elles doivent faire à deux. Ensuite, Carter aura besoin de toi quoiqu'il arrive.»

Je l'aidais à se relever et je partis vers le parking. Katie était là, elle avait tout entendu.

* * *

**_Let's Buy Happiness - Run _**

Nous avions couché les enfants. J'entrainais Katie vers la piscine, j'avais besoin d'air.

« Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas joué à la racaille de Bristol. » Elle s'amusait.

« C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas supporté qu'il parle de Naomi comme ça. »

« Et qu'il soupçonne Ems d'être une salope. Tu as bien fait de lui mettre une beigne. »

Elle se colla contre moi, deux dans le même transat, s'est toujours intéressant, surtout que celui-là était assez large.

Elle continua. « Ju, Georges a raison malgré tout. Emily ne sait pas quoi faire. Carter veut une vraie relation de couple. A demi-mot elle parle d'enfant et là, elle la demande en mariage. Je ne suis pas sûre du tout qu'Ems souhaite s'engager totalement. »

« Je sais Katie. J'ai l'impression de revenir 15 ans en arrière mais cette fois c'est Emily qui a peur. J'en ai parlé avec elle. C'est difficile d'accepter l'amour absolu de Carter. Au-delà de Naomi, il y a une existence dont elle ne veut pas. Accepter la main de Carter c'est abandonner une partie de qu'elle est. Pour Naomi elle n'avait pas cette question à se poser. Naomi était tout pour elle, elle était sa vie. Là, elle est face à un amour différent et elle se pose des questions. Mais je lui fais confiance, elle saura faire le bon choix et préserver Carter.»

« C'est bien Ju, je vois que tu as appris des leçons du passé. Je fière de toi, tu nous fais donc confiance. »

« Arrête de me charrier.» Je la voyais rire

Marre de parler de problèmes, j'avais envie d'être avec ma femme.

« Tu sais, Kat, ce soir il y a avait des femmes très belles, des stars, Carter, Emily, elles étaient magnifiques et la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé toute la soirée, tu la connais ? »

Elle me regarda avec son air espiègle que j'adorais. « Non, dis-moi »

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches. « A ton corps dans cette robe et le plaisir que j'aurais à la froisser dans mes bras. Tu es la plus belle Katie. »

« Tant pis, on la portera au pressing. » Dans un seul mouvement, elle ôta son string et se mit sur moi.

Les nuits californiennes peuvent être très chaudes.

* * *

**_Rivvrs - Save My Soul _**

Nous avions échoué sur un sofa. A demi allongé, je regardais Katie endormie sur ma poitrine. Sa robe était déposée sur un des poufs, comme épuisée elle aussi par la nuit.

Je pensais à Jenna, à ce bonheur qui nous arrivait. Je commençais à me réconcilier avec la vie, elle nous faisait un inestimable cadeau. Je m'imaginais avec Katie, à la campagne avec des petits enfants. Je la voyais sous le chêne, peindre avec certains et moi lire des histoires à d'autres. Nous étions très âgés et malgré cela, je continuai à l'agacer pour qu'elle me rejoigne derrière le bassin où l'herbe est épaisse et très verte. Un lieu où l'on peut se coucher confortablement et s'aimer sans que personne ne s'en doute. Elle riait. « Ju, tu n'es pas sérieux, tu vas froisser ma jupe, attend au moins que je l'enlève. Tu veux fêter tes 100 ans avant l'heure. » L'eau coulait dans le bassin, j'entendais le cliquetis de la chaine de la pompe, il y avait quelqu'un dans le jardin. Un sentiment de danger s'emparait de moi. Katie où es-tu, mon amour ? Katie ? Katie, c'est quoi ces cendres sous l'olivier ? Où est la Sainte Victoire ? Je ne la vois plus, Katie, ….

« Merde, je me suis endormi ! »

L'escalier était éclairé, un des jumeaux avait dû se lever.

Je soulevais délicatement la tête de Katie et la reposait sur un coussin. Ce n'était pas la grande forme.

Je montais en trainant des pieds à l'étage. Il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre des filles, la porte était entr'ouverte. Je vis un sac sur le lit, des affaires éparpillaient autour. Je poussais la porte. La robe blanche de Carter était en boule par terre, comme jetée.

Du bruit venait de la salle de bains. J'appelais comme pour me rassurer. « Carter, c'est toi ? »

Le silence se fit. « Ju ? Oui, c'est moi. » la voix était faible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux t'aider ? » Je m'approchais.

« Non, ne rentre pas ! » C'était presque une plainte.

« Bien sûr, excuse-moi. Je suis désolé, tu es dans ta salle de bains, je suis con. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Ju. Je suis affreuse. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Je redoutais la réponse. J'avais déjà compris depuis le premier instant, ce sac, la robe, merde, Emily avait fait son choix.

« Ju, j'ai fait une grosse connerie hier soir. » J'ai sentis qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol.

Je me précipitais. Elle gisait contre la baignoire, en culotte et soutien-gorge. « Carter, merde, viens ne reste pas comme ça. »

Je l'ai soulevé et amené sur le lit. Je pris une bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et la lui donnait.

« Bois un peu et explique moi. » Elle avala une gorgée, elle était livide.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu sais déjà tout. J'ai été trop impatiente. J'ai cru que tout pouvait arriver, que c'était la soirée de ma vie, un conte de fée, j'étais euphorique. J'ai tout foiré comme une conne. Ju, je l'aime, je voulais l'épouser, avoir des enfants, former une famille comme Katie et toi. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Ma mère m'a élevé seule et quand j'ai commencé à avoir du succès, elle ne pensait qu'au fric que j'allais gagner. J'ai essayé de vivre avec Naomi, j'ai cru qu'en accueillant Naomi dans notre vie, en ne la cachant pas, Emily finirai par surmonter cet amour et se libérerai.»

Je l'ai prise contre moi. « Ecoute-moi Carter. Emily est une écorchée vive par la vie. Il lui faut du temps pour cicatriser complètement. » J'avais déjà utilisé ces mots mais là ce n'était pas des adolescentes.

« Non, Jules, en fait, je me leurrai, le temps ne fera rien. Je sais qu'elle m'aime mais elle aime encore plus Naomi. Je croyais pouvoir lutter contre un fantôme, je ne peux pas. Elle a Naomi en elle comme si c'était un de ses organes, un deuxième cœur. Elle ne peut pas me donner ce que la vie ne lui a pas permis de donner à Naomi. Elle n'y arrive pas. »

« Je suis désolé, Carter, tellement désolé. »

« Tu ne dois pas. Emily a été douce, on a beaucoup parlé. Je sais qu'elle souffre aussi de notre situation. C'est quelqu'un de formidable, elle a trouvé les mots et c'était difficile. J'étais prête à tout abandonner pour la suivre, je te le jure, mais cela ne changerait rien. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Je montrais le sac.

« J'ai besoin de me reposer, je suis épuisée. Je vais partir quelques jours avec Frederica et puis je reprendrais ma vie, j'ai une promo à faire. J'ai compris que le travail pouvait arriver à faire oublier, un peu, n'est-ce pas Jules ? »

« Oui, sur le moment. Ecoute, Katie et moi, nous restons ta famille et je sais qu'Emily sera toujours là pour toi. »

« Je sais Jules, je sais pour Emily aussi. » Elle éclata en sanglots. « Ju, je l'aime tant, ce n'est pas juste. C'est la seule personne qui me donne confiance, la seule que je veux près de moi, la seule que je veux rendre heureuse. » Elle me suppliait de son regard. « Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi, la vie est comme ça ? Pourquoi le bonheur est si difficile ? »

Je ne pouvais que lui essuyer son visage, l'embrasser sur le front pour lui donner un peu de chaleur humaine et poser sa tête contre moi comme je l'aurais fait pour mon enfant.

« Repose-toi un peu Carter. Je vais appeler Katie. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là. »

Je l'ai allongée. J'étais tellement triste.

* * *

**_The Dear Hunter - "Whisper" _**

Je suis descendu réveiller Katie. Je lui ai embrassé les épaules et la bouche.

« Ma puce, je suis désolé, tu dois être crevée mais on a besoin de toi. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. « Je rêvais de toi. » Elle remarqua mon air maussade « Un problème ? » Je fis oui de la tête. « Ems et Carter ? »

« Oui, amour. Carter est dans sa chambre, reste avec elle. Il faut que je trouve Ems. »

« Bien sûr, je m'en occupe. Va chercher Emily. » Je lui déposais un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et j'allais récupérer les clefs de la bécane quand j'entendis dans mon dos : « Hé, mec ! » Je me retournais. « Oui, cœur ? » « C'était vraiment bien ce soir, tu sais au bord de la piscine et ailleurs aussi. Je t'aime. »

« Merci, Kat, tu es géniale. »

Sur le perron, j'appuyais sur la touche 1. Le soleil ne tarderai pas à se lever, encore une belle journée au pays des illusions.

J'entendis une voix pâteuse. « Ju, tu viens voler à nouveau à mon secours, mon chevalier français. »

« Oui, je prends mon fougueux destrier et chevauche vers vous. Mais belle enfant, pouvez me donner le nom de l'auberge où je peux vous quérir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, en fait j'ai marché au hasard des chemins. »

« Peut-être l'aubergiste pourrait vous renseigner ? »

« C'est pas faux. Au fait amène du fric car je n'ai rien pour payer. »

Le GPS m'amena 15 minutes plus tard devant un bar miteux, ouvert 24/24 comme inscrit sur la vitrine en néons fluo plus ou moins clignotants.

Elle était accoudée à un comptoir ou plutôt affalée devant une bouteille d'un mauvais whisky. Un gars, gros à casquette, visiblement très intéressé par son anatomie, lui parlait à l'oreille.

« Vous permettez, Monsieur. Alors Chérie, on s'est perdue ? »

Le gars n'apprécie pas mon intervention. « T'es qui toi ? Dégage. »

Je lui faisais un rictus type chien de chasse, « le mari », et lui montrait ma bague à mon bel annuaire.

« Et pourquoi, elle en a pas elle ? »

« La bague au doigt lui donne de l'urticaire. Tu viens amour ? » Emily ne bougeait pas.

« Tu vois, elle préfère rester avec moi. » Putain, il me chauffait ce con.

Il mit sa main sur le bras d'Emily. Avant que j'esquisse le moindre geste, Emily s'est levée du tabouret, lui a pris la main en la retournant et lui a délivré un coup de pied dans les couilles d'une violence inouïe.

Le gars s'est effondré d'un coup, en poussant un cri aigue de mouette affamée.

« Connard, la prochaine fois, je te les fait bouffer en friture.» Elle regarda le barman qui était terrifié. « Combien ça fait ? » Il balbutiât un prix. Ems me pris trois billets et les lui jeta sur le comptoir, « pour le nettoyage. » La type continuait à se roulait par terre.

Elle monta sur la bécane. « Roule, ça me fera du bien. »

* * *

**_Ellie Goulding - You, My Everything _**

J'ai roulé jusqu'à la mer, je ne sais pas faire autre chose. Dans ces situations, je me retrouve toujours au bord de l'eau, c'est atavique, je pense.

J'ai trouvé un promontoire, je me suis arrêté, j'avais envie de pisser. « Tu permets, Ems, c'est urgent. » Un arbre et me voilà rabaissé au niveau du chien moyen.

« Moi aussi. » Je l'entendis ronchonner derrière un buisson. « Putain de robe longue. C'est quand même plus simple pour les mecs, merde. »

Quand elle en sortit, nos tronches de déterrés respectives et la situation nous firent éclater de rire.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher, on entendait l'eau frapper la falaise quelques mètres plus bas.

« Où, as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? C'est impressionnant. »

Je me mis derrière elle, mes bras sur ses épaules autour de son cou. Elle posa sa tête contre mon ventre

« Tu crois qu'une femme seule peut aller dans les pires endroits du monde sans savoir se défendre. Pour ta gouverne, je sais aussi tirer au flingue et à la kalach, c'est un afghan qui m'a appris. »

Elle attrapa mes mains. « Ju, comment va Carter ? Elle est rentrée à la maison, sinon tu ne serais pas là. »

« Elle est malheureuse, fatiguée, elle va partir quelque jours avec Frederica. Mais même si elle a mal, tu as su lui parler.»

« C'est bizarre, on se retrouve comme au bon vieux temps, hein Ju. Tu joues encore au chien de berger mais cette fois-ci la conne, c'est moi. »

« Emily, on se connait par cœur, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. J'espérais que ça marche, je te trouvais plus sereine, moins tourmentée, c'est vrai, mais tu ne peux pas, c'est ton choix et je ne le comprends que trop bien.»

« Je ne veux pas être prisonnière, je le suis suffisamment comme ça. »

« Bien sûr, Ems, je veux juste être sûr que tu ne fais pas une erreur. L'amour que te portes Carter n'est pas forcément une cage. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Excuse-moi, mes mots ne servent à rien, ils ne font que remuer ta douleur. Je sais bien que le problème n'est pas là. »

Elle serrât plus fort mes mains. « Je ne peux pas faire ça à Naomi, c'est ça la vérité. »

« Je ne sais plus Ems, Naomi,… elle est morte depuis 12 ans et depuis 12 ans, je te vois souffrir comme une dingue. »

Je posai mon front sur ses cheveux. « Emily, on vit avec les morts, toi, moi, Effy, il faut en sortir. Il faut choisir la vie. En tout cas, essayer.»

Elle se leva et me regarda sans comprendre. « Tu veux quoi Jules ? Je n'y peux rien et toi tu le sais mieux que personne. Elle est en moi. Je l'ai su dès notre première rencontre, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas l'arracher de mon cœur. Si je le fais, je meurs. Alors je mourrai sans elle et c'est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver. »

J'étais dépité et amer. « Je sais, je veux me convaincre moi-même. Ems, vous avez été si importantes pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à guérir. »

Je me repris. « Je suis désolé, c'est toi qui a mal et je m'apitoie sur mon sort comme d'habitude. »

« Ju, ne t'excuse pas d'avoir des sentiments. Tu aimais énormément Naomi, il est normal que tu sois malheureux. »

« J'aurais toujours du mal à accepter l'absence, mes parents, Naomi, Cook même Freddy. C'est chiant d'être comme ça »,

« Ems, moi, j'ai Katie, cette chance unique. Chaque jour son amour me permet de vivre. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es seule, toujours à tenter le diable à travers le monde pour essayer de calmer tes angoisses. Tu es mon double Emily, je veux pour toi du plaisir, de la joie, et pas une vie de souffrance.»

Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains, et me parla doucement, « Ju, tu déconnes, ma vie est belle. Je suis heureuse dans mon travail. J'ai, Robert, James, et la petite Jenna Naomi qui va arriver. C'est déjà beaucoup. J'ai Katie, je t'ai toi, nous nous adorons, nous sommes une famille. En fait mon histoire avec Carter m'a libérée et je sais maintenant jusqu'où je peux aller dans une relation. Mais avoir des enfants, être mariée, non, ça c'est une limite que je ne franchirai pas et Carter devait le comprendre. Je n'aurai qu'un seul amour pour toujours.»

Je l'écoutais, je voulais seulement qu'elle ait une chance de connaître un peu de paix.

« Ju, on s'est toujours soutenue l'un l'autre, notre souffrance, toi et moi, on sait comment la contenir, c'est en étant ensemble, c'est notre force. Savoir que tu peux être là, dès que j'en ai besoin, ton amour, c'est ce qui m'a fait tenir. »

« Parfois, au début, je voulais appeler la mort. Qu'un sniper ou une roquette fauche mon corps comme la faux, un épi de blé et finir dans un brasier pour que mes cendres rejoignent les siennes. Puis, je pensais à toi, je t'imaginais devant ma photo, la douleur que tu aurais vécue. Cette idée m'était insupportable, elle était plus forte que celle de la mort. »

Nous nous regardions intensément. « Moi aussi, il m'est arrivé de penser à mourir. » Tout me revenait en mémoire. « Un soir, à Bristol, j'avais préparé, le bain, le rasoir. Je sentais ma vie si vide, si inutile. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose, toi et …. je n'ai pas pu te faire ça. »

« Nous avons de la chance, Ju. Notre amitié est une chance.»

Il fallait chasser ces images, alors j'ai pensé à la seule personne qui en avait le pouvoir. Je souris « Et aujourd'hui, nous avons notre potion magique, Ems, elle s'appelle Katie. »

Elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux. « Elle est notre pilier, notre lien à la réalité, ma sœur chérie.» Elle criât ces derniers mots en écartant les bras.

Je plissais des yeux. « N'y aurait-il pas une pointe d'ironie dans vos propos ? Mademoiselle Fitch. »

« Pas du tout, Monsieur Isaac. » Elle redevint sérieuse. « Heureusement que nous l'avons. Elle nous est indispensable. »

Elle m'attrapa par une manche. « Allez, viens, prends moi dans tes bras, j'ai froid. J'ai besoin de mon ami et éventuellement de son blouson, comme toujours. »

Une fois de plus, on se retrouvait collé formant un seul corps.

« Elle me manquera toute ma vie, Ju, mais maintenant je sais vivre avec ce vide. »

Un goéland se posa sur le rocher, il se tourna vers nous. Son œil avait un reflet doré. Son plumage blanc était lisse et brillant. Ses ailes bordées de noir semblaient porter le deuil des amours déchirés. Une larme glissa sur son bec couleur d'ambre.

Nous avons suivi la course de la lumière qui éclairait l'océan. Le soleil commençait à nous réchauffer.

« Tu vas rentrer sur NY ? »

« Oui, je vais retrouver ma vie. Celle de L.A n'était pas faîte pour moi. »

« Et merci d'être venu à mon secours beau chevalier. »

« Ouais, mais visiblement les princesses ont bien changé. Au fait, c'est pas cool de te bourrer la gueule sans moi »

« D'accord, on se rattrapera. Promis.»

« J'espère bien. »

Elle posa un baiser sur ma bouche. « Tu resteras l'homme de ma vie. »

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, Carter était partie.

Elle avait laissé un mot pour Emily que Katie lui donna. Elle la remerciait de ces années de bonheur qu'elle lui avait données.


	31. Un coeur qui bat

**Un cœur qui bat**

* * *

**_Golden State - Take me out (extended) _**

Trois jours plus tard, un avion nous amenait vers NY. Emily réintégra son logement de l'Upper West Side.

Nous avons revu avec émotion Martha qui nous invita pour fêter ses 90 ans. Elle nous présenta son fiancé, un jeunot de 86 qui répondait au doux nom de Léonard.

« Cela fait presque 18 mois que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Et bien, Martha, où sont vos principes ? » Emily la taquinait.

« Tu as raison ma fille, je vieillis, mais je crois que cette fois-ci c'est le bon. Et puis il porte très bien son nom, c'est un vrai fauve.» Son air taquin était irrésistible.

Je prenais Katie par la taille, je l'entrainais sur la terrasse. « A 86 ans, moi aussi je continuerai à te faire l'amour. »

Elle me toisa. « Sans aide aucune, aucune pilule, ni rien. »

Je pris un air penaud. « Je dois t'avouer une chose, mon amour. J'ai toujours été aidé pour t'aimer. »

Elle me regardait ne sachant pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon, mais elle aurait dû le savoir puisque je suis juif.

« J'avoue la drogue qui permet mon érection, c'est … ton corps ! Il suffit que je le vois et je bande comme un âne corse. »

« Tu es con, c'est quoi cette façon de parler. On va t'entendre, imbécile. » Outrée mais pas assez pour refuser mes baisers.

Nous entendîmes alors, une voix derrière nous. « Papa, c'est quoi bander comme une âne corse ? »

Katie prit un air très amusé. « James, ton père va t'expliquer. » Et me dit à l'oreille : « bon courage ! »

* * *

Ce séjour nous permit de revoir Panda et Thomas avec leur petit Samory, âgé de 6 ans, celui qui brille, m'expliqua Tomo.

Panda, avec qui j'échangeais souvent en visio-conférence, était professeur d'histoire contemporaine à Harvard et Thomas avait créé une boîte d'organisation d'événement sportif et avait sa propre ligne de vêtement de sports. Avoir été champion olympique, double champion du monde et recordman du 5000 m l'avait un peu aidé, il est vrai. Mais surtout, il présidait une fondation qui travaillait en Afrique à l'éducation des enfants en lien avec l'Unicef et l'Unesco. L'Afrique et ses matières premières étaient l'enjeu de luttes économiques très violentes entres la Chine et les pays occidentaux qui engendraient à nouveau des combats meurtriers entre des bandes armées se réclamant soit de l'islâm, soit des congrégations évangéliques devenues incontournables dans les anciens pays catholiques.

Nous avons décidé, sous la menace des sœurs Fitch et de Panda, de mettre de côté, un instant, nos soucis politiques, pour nous consacrer à nos retrouvailles qui devaient se dérouler dans un bon resto et un club sympa.

Les jumeaux et Samory échangèrent très rapidement leurs différentes méthodes pour faire des bêtises et organisèrent un concours pour connaitre celui qui pouvait faire la plus grosse. Une fois de plus James fut déclaré vainqueur à l'unanimité grâce à sa remarquable transformation du Yorkshire de la voisine en une sorte de Gremlins de couleur verte avec des tas de gommettes multicolores sur ses poils à moitié rasés. Quelques jours plus tard, la pauvre bête a, parait-il, tenté de se noyer volontairement dans les toilettes de sa maîtresse. Mais je dois admettre que Samory dans sa décoration d'un mur blanc avec de grands coups de crayons rouges où il semblait évoquer quelques peinture rupestres n'était pas loin de la première marche du podium.

Panda très calmement demanda à Katie ce qu'elle pensait du talent de la chair de sa chair et la peintre reconnue que cela ne manquait pas de style. Emily déclara que ce mur resterai tel quel.

Quant à Robert, il se contenta de transformer la salle de bain en mousse-party, ce qui avoue-le était plutôt gentil même si on retrouva au fond de la baignoire l'ensemble des sous-vêtements de sa maman. Mais il fut aidé en cela par James.

Bref c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que, ce soir-là, nous les laissâmes au bon soin de deux baby-sitter auxquelles Thomas et moi avons donné de faux numéros de téléphone au cas où.

Malheureusement, Katie les vérifia, juste avant de partir à nos agapes, l'inquiétude d'une mère.

« Mais vous êtes pas bien, tous les deux, complétement inconscients. »

Panda surenchérit. « Ils ne sont pas ensemble depuis 24h et c'est déjà le grand n'importe quoi. »

« Tel pères, tel fils ! » Emily était hilare.

On se fit tout petit mais on rigola bien.

* * *

**_of Verona - This Is What It Sounds Like _**

Le club était assez cool, mais nous étions plutôt dans la salle des quadras déjà rhumatisants.

« Hé Tomo, viens on descend au sous-sol, c'est là que ça se passe. Les filles venaient avec nous. » J'avais suivis un son qui au fur et à mesure s'amplifiait et je découvris le graal, un mélange de musique électro et rock, un son intense et violent. Il n'y avait que des gamins de 20 ans au plus qui se défoulaient.

Je regardais autour de moi, il devait bien y avoir un revendeur quelque part.

Emily s'approcha. « C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Elle tenait un petit sachet qui me parlait.

« J'aime ton sens de l'organisation. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Toute ma vie, Ju ! »

Tomo nous vit. « Merde, je suis plus en compet moi, je peux replonger. »

« Panda, ne nous abandonne pas, allez ce soir on peut faire les cons. » Tomo se voulait persuasif.

« Vas-y, Panda, je suis là pour vous surveiller. » Katie me regarda, en relevant ses sourcils. « Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de pilules.» Elle m'embrassa.

Je vous dis pas la tronche des gamins qui nous vîmes danser comme à nos plus beaux jours.

Je dois dire que le meilleur était Thomas, ses fameux pas et sa souplesse étaient extraordinaires. Les jeunes l'entouraient et l'applaudissaient. Panda et Emily entrèrent en transe, et je faisais chalouper Katie autour de moi.

Et puis, Thomas visa le DJ. Il lui glissa un mot à l'oreille et s'empara des commandes des ordis et des platines. En quelques instants, il prit la mesure de la salle et la folie commença.

Thomas était né pour mettre l'ambiance, ses choix des rythmes, sa maîtrise du son, son feeling des danseurs, son attitude à la fois chaude et distante, en faisait un roi. Même les vieux vinrent écouter ce prodige. La foule était électrisée. Thomas et le DJ travaillaient maintenant de concert, ce fut un show sublime.

J'étais complétement parti, accroché à Katie, pendant un moment, je fus persuadé d'avoir vu entrer Cook suivi de JJ, Effy au cou de Freddy et Naomi qui tirait Emily sur la piste de danse.

* * *

**_Jeffrey James - We Were Golden _**

Nous avons passé la journée du lendemain à récupérer.

Tomo totalement scotché au divan, me regarda d'un air pas très frais, style poisson de chez Ordralfabétix. « Mec, on devient des vieux cons. »

« Vieux et con à la fois, Brel n'y avait pas pensé. Putain mon crâne ! »

« Qui c'est ce Brel ? »

« Un pote d'enfance qui chantait. Il a pas eu le temps d'être vieux et con.»

Je cherchais ma moitié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais besoin d'être avec elle.

Katie, allongée sur le lit, était très pale. « Chérie, tu te sens bien ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire. « Oui, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée comme vous tous. »

« On a en trop fait hier soir, on aurait dû rentrer plus tôt, avec le bébé, tu t'épuises. »

« Non, je me suis éclatée. Où as-tu-vu que Katie Isaac-Fitch abandonnait une soirée ? Je vais juste un peu me reposer et ce soir, je te ferai le grand jeu. »

Je me glissais près d'elle. « En attendant, je vais te dorloter, câliner ma femme, tu veux ? »

« Avec plaisir. Où est-ce juste une excuse pour venir faire un somme ? » Elle essayait de plaisanter.

« Oui, un somme avec toi, rien qu'avec toi, mon amour. Ems et Panda s'occupent des enfants, ils regardent un film. On va être tranquille pendant un petit moment. »

Le plus tendrement possible, je l'ai pris contre moi. Je la connaissais, elle n'était pas bien.

Elle a fini par s'endormir. Je veillais sur elle jusqu'au repas du soir.

* * *

Katie se sentait un peu mieux et pu venir manger un bout avec nous.

Thomas nous expliquait le travail de sa fondation auprès d'enfants réfugiés souvent orphelins.

« Ju, tu accepterais de donner des cours pour nous. Les élèves ont besoin d'apprendre à travailler. Tu pourrais former les professeurs. Tu es une référence d'après ce que je lis sur le net et surtout de ce que me dit Panda.»

Panda acquiesça. « Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tes livres et tes articles sur l'enseignement de l'histoire et la pédagogie en général sont très appréciés aux Etats-Unis. Nous en avons beaucoup parlé à la fac. »

« Et bien, que de louanges. Ecoute, cela me plairait réellement mais entre le lycée et l'arrivée de Jenna, je ne peux pas venir en Afrique à moins que tu ais une solution pour le faire à distance. Vous pouvez avoir le matériel pour des conférences par satellites ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est à cela que je pensais. Ce sera super. Je suis content, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.» Son grand sourire éclairait tout son visage.

« Moi, j'ai une idée aussi. » Houlà, Ems entre dans la danse. « Je vais venir faire un reportage sur ces cours et le travail de la fondation. Cela fera le pendant de celui que j'ai réalisé sur les enfants soldats, il y a deux ans. »

Thomas devint enthousiaste. « Je l'ai vu sur le site de l'ONU et je suis allé à l'expo quand elle est passée à Boston. Ems, tu as fait un boulot remarquable. Tu as plus fait avec ces photos que nous en des années de discours. En plus tu as eu le prix …..»

Katie le coupa. « C'est avec ce reportage qu'Ems a reçu le prix Pulitzer, ce qui en fait un des plus jeunes lauréats dans le domaine de la photo. » Katie était toujours très fière de sa sœur comme au premier jour.

Je me mis à rire. « Donc autour de cette table, nous avons un Pulitzer, un champion olympique, un prof émérite d'Harvard, une peintre reconnue et dessinatrice publiée sur les plus grands sites d'information européens et un grand pédagogue. Ok, nos chevilles vont bien ? Je vous conseille de vous déchausser.»

Thomas rigolât. « Moi, être pieds nus ne me pose pas de problème. »

Emily pris sa main. « Je sais Thomas, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais pour tout te dire, nous n'avons pas exactement la même pointure. Je nageais complétement dans tes baskets, je ne pouvais pas lever la jambe sinon la pompe volait à 10 mètres. Je trainais les pieds et j'ai failli me casser la gueule plusieurs fois. » Elle en riait aujourd'hui.

Et on commença à se remémorer l'ensemble des conneries que nous avions faîtes à Bristol. Croyez-moi, la nuit n'aurait pas suffit si on avait voulu aller au bout.

* * *

**_Kyler England - Eye Of Your Storm _**

Le lendemain, Ems me demanda de l'accompagner pour faire quelques courses.

Nous marchions sur la 77e vers Colombus Ave, elle me prit le bras. « Allons à Central Park »,

Nous avons longé le « Lake » puis dirigé nos pas vers Strawberry Field, en tout cas je le pensais. Mais au lieu de cela Ems prit une allée sur le côté qui nous mena au bord de l'eau.

« Asseyons-nous, j'aime cet endroit. »

Il n'était pas beaucoup fréquenté pourtant la vue sur les immeubles était très belle. Des roseaux pliés balayaient la surface de l'eau, des buissons piqués de boutons rouges égayaient de couleur l'ambiance calme du lieu.

Je lui souris. « Toi, tu veux me parler, je t'écoute. »

Mais elle était sérieuse. « Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, Jules, mais je pense que Katie ne va pas bien. Nous avons discuté de sa grossesse, de maternité, de truc de femme enceinte quoi. Je l'ai trouvé fatiguée mais aussi déprimée. Tu le sais elle ne montrera rien, mais je le ressens au fond de moi, Katie est mal. Il y a quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Tu n'as rien remarqué en Californie ou ici ? »

« En Californie, non, mais tu as raison, hier, elle était faible, sans force. Et ce n'était pas la soirée qui était en cause. C'est peut-être la grossesse, elle est au 5e mois. »

« Non, c'est autre chose. Pour te dire la vérité, quand l'une d'entre nous a mal l'autre le ressent. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Quand nous étions petites, je suis tombée de vélo sur mon genou droit et Katie a pleuré de douleur. Elle se tenait le même genou pourtant nous n'étions pas ensemble, nous étions séparées par des kilomètres. Si elle a une rage de dent, j'ai la même chose. Jules, depuis plusieurs jours, mon cœur n'est pas bien, je ressens des palpitations, j'ai du mal à respirer. Ses problèmes cardiaques se sont accentués, c'est certain. »

D'un coup, j'eus un frisson et l'impression d'un poids énorme sur mon estomac. « Tu as raison. Nous allons rentrer en France et nous irons voir Pascal. Sous couvert de vérifier l'état de santé de Jenna après le voyage, je lui demanderai de regarder son cœur. »

« Ju, je peux venir avec vous, si tu veux ? »

« Non, tu as promis à Thomas de faire le reportage. Et puis, tu te souviens, tu dois reprendre ta vie à New York.»

« Le reportage peut attendre, si Katie est fatiguée, elle aura besoin d'aide. Toi, tu vas te retrouver avec ton nouveau poste et il faut gérer les jumeaux. Moi, je ne pourrais pas rester ici sans rien faire. C'est décidé, je viens, la tata débarque. »

« D'accord, tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Mon sourire était crispé.

« Ems, merci. » J'étais inquiet, elle le savait.

Elle m'enlaça. « On est ensemble, tout ira bien. »

« Au fait, Ems, le mot tata, c'est pas génial. »

« Tu as raison, c'est naze sauf dans la bouche des jumeaux. »

* * *

**_Jeffrey James - Carry You _**

Nous devions rentrer la semaine suivante. Dire qu'en attendant, je surveillais Katie comme le lait sur le feu serait un euphémisme. Déjà, en temps normal, j'aimais m'occuper d'elle mais là, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche que je me précipitais avec pour résultat de me tromper une fois sur deux. J'en faisais un peu trop, sans doute et bien sûr elle le remarqua.

Elle m'attrapât un soir au coucher alors que je lui avais amené dans la foulée, un verre d'eau, un bol de lait chaud, des fraises et deux coussins supplémentaires. Mais quand je suis arrivé avec une bouillotte, elle éclata de rire. « Ju, arrête tu deviens ridicule, je vais bien mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais te calmer sinon tu vas finir par me stresser. »

Devant mon air malheureux et contrit, elle me fit une place pour m'asseoir. « Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je vois bien que tu es fatiguée et ce n'est pas la grossesse. Je suis inquiet pour toi, Katie. J'ai peur pour ton cœur et je te connais, tu ne voudras rien dire. »

« Je t'aime, Monsieur Isaac. C'est aussi pour cela qu'Emily, tout d'un coup, a besoin absolument de venir à Paris pour rencontrer, je ne sais quel journaliste ou artiste. C'est toi qui le lui as demandé ou c'est elle qui t'as convaincu ? »

Et me voilà à nouveau comme un enfant face à sa maîtresse. « Katie, Ems c'est toi, elle ressent ce que tu ressens. Alors, on a parlé, il n'était pas question qu'elle reste sans rien faire et moi sa présence me rassure. Nous t'aimons très fort. » J'avais dit ces derniers mots en me voulant convaincant et en espérant éviter un refus net et clair que j'aurais, de toute façon, rejeté.

Elle me sourit, je crois qu'elle voulait me remercier. « Vous me le prouvez chaque jour et aussi la nuit, enfin je parle pour toi. » Elle était douce. « Je te promets d'aller voir Grand Toubib Pascal dès notre arrivée. »

« Et je t'accompagnerai ! »

« Oui. Vous pourrez même venir tous les deux. »

En acceptant aussi facilement, elle m'envoyait sans me le dire un signe. Elle était, elle aussi inquiète mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

* * *

**_Lily Kershaw - As It Seems _**

Je contactais Pascal de NY. Il nous reçut dès le lendemain de notre arrivée.

Katie était très anxieuse et Ems souriait avec des lèvres gercées. Quant à moi, comme à mon habitude, je disais bonjour madame à tout ce que je croisais, même aux extincteurs d'incendie ce qui pouvait très momentanément amener un soupçon de gaieté.

« Katie, tu devrais de détendre, tout va aller très bien. J'ai un collègue cardiologue qui est venu pour m'assister. Moi je m'occuperai du bébé et lui, de toi car je vous rappelle que je suis gynécologue plutôt spécialisé dans la procréation assisté et la génétique.» Pascal avait ce côté rassurant du professionnel qui maîtrise parfaitement son environnement. Sa voix était calme et posée.

Son collègue était un grand maigre qui semblait plus malade que ses patients. « Vous avez, je vois un traitement assez léger. Depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas consulté un cardiologue ? »

« En fait, j'en vois un tous les ans environ et mon traitement m'est renouvelé par mon médecin traitant. » Katie n'en menait pas large.

« Ok, on va voir ça. L'examen va durer moins de 30 minutes. Ces nouveaux appareils à résonance nucléaire sont exceptionnels, d'une précision et d'une douceur incomparables, sans danger pour l'enfant, et le diagnostic nous sera connu quelques minutes plus tard. » On aurait dit qu'il parlait d'une femme.

Nous laissâmes à contre cœur les infirmiers emporter ma femme. Elle me fit un petit signe, je crois que la Katie Fucking Fitch avait la trouille.

Ems et moi, une fois de plus serrés l'un contre l'autre comme des anchois dans une boite venu de Collioure, attendions dans une salle morne et sans couleurs de cet hôpital lugubre.

Pascal nous rejoint plus vite que prévu, il s'assit face à nous. « D'abord, Jenna va parfaitement bien, elle est superbe et en pleine forme, il n'y a aucun souci. » Nous étions déjà à moitié rassurés mais je savais que si Katie était ok, il aurait dit tout de suite que les deux allaient bien. Je m'attendais au pire, comme d'hab. D'ailleurs, Emily n'avait pas desserrait l'étau que sa main formait autour de la mienne.

« Jules, nous allons garder un peu Katie ici. Voilà, il n'y a rien d'irrémédiable mais sa maladie génétique a évolué. Son cœur s'est affaibli, il bat irrégulièrement. » Je commençais à m'agiter.

« Jules, Katie n'est pas en danger immédiat mais il faut stabiliser son rythme cardiaque et trouver le traitement adéquat. Pour la première partie, c'est plutôt facile mais pour la seconde, il faut chercher, c'est une maladie génétique atypique, donc complexe. C'est pourquoi, je la garde avec moi. »

« Pascal, il y aura une solution ? Car si je comprends bien, s'il n'y a pas de traitement, son cœur s'affaiblira de plus en plus. Et cela peut-être rapide ? »

« Je ne vais pas te raconter d'histoire sans traitement, son cœur ne résistera pas plus de deux à trois ans. Mais, on en n'est pas là. Les recherches génétiques sont maintenant très avancées, on est plus en 2000. L'équipe qui va bosser pour Katie, fait partie des meilleures du monde. C'est bien pour ça que je suis avec eux parce que je suis le meilleur. On va trouver. Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber, j'ai vécu des choses exceptionnelles avec elle depuis ton coup de fil d'Angleterre. Ses grossesses sont un cadeau du ciel et Dieu me donnera la solution, fait lui confiance, Jules. »

Nous sommes rentrés dans la chambre doucement, Katie avait le regard perdue.

« Ju, je suis désolé. »

« Katie, pourquoi désolé, mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Le bébé va bien, et toi, tu n'es pas seule, on va se battre. Pascal trouvera, je le sais. » Elle commençait à pleurer.

« Jules a raison Katie, nous allons nous en sortir. Regarde-moi, nous sommes des Isaac-Fitch, des Fucking Bitch Isaac-Fitch. »

« Ouais, on va pas passer pour des cons. Je te l'ai dit à 86 ans je te ferais encore l'amour. Je le sais, c'est inscrit, c'est notre destiné. »

Assis de chaque côté du lit, on l'entourait de tout notre amour.

* * *

**_Phil Collins - In The Air Tonight _**

Le soir, je suis sortie prendre l'air. J'avais payé la baby-sitter et couché les jumeaux. Emily prenait un bain, elle était éprouvée. Je suis passé devant une église, elle était ouverte malgré l'heure tardive, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis entré dans un lieu saint pour prier.

« Qu'importe la religion, je m'adresse à toi, Seigneur, Yahvé, Christ puisque toi, tu étais juif avant d'être chrétien. Pitié ne prend pas Katie. Laisse-nous encore un peu de temps. Tu nous as déjà pris un Amour si jeune, soit indulgent, soit compréhensif. N'ajoute pas de la souffrance. Si tu dois punir, Dieu de vengeance, avant de frapper, pense aussi qu'il y a de jeunes enfants qui quand leur mère meurt ne s'en remettent jamais. J'ai payé un lourd tribut, alors peut-être pourrais-tu épargner à mes enfants de vivre la même chose.»

J'ai senti un souffle sur ma nuque, les rares chandelles éclairées ont vacillé. Une vieille dame entrât dans l'église et s'agenouillât devant l'autel. J'ai regardé Jésus sur cette croix de douleur et je me suis senti apaisé, ma certitude revenait. Un homme qui a tant souffert ne peut pas vouloir le malheur des autres. Katie sera sauvée, cela ne peut pas être autrement.

Je l'avais repéré lors de cette balade nocturne. Il était discret et tranquille derrière l'église mais comme tout ancien amoureux, je reniflais le plaisir de sa poudre de bien loin.

Je m'approchais de lui, il me dévisagea, je n'étais pas un régulier pourtant il n'eut aucun geste de crainte. Je ne devais pas faire flic.

« Salut, tu aurais quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas vous avoir un jour comme client, Monsieur. »

« Tu me connais ? »

« Je fus un de vos élèves, il y a quelques années. Mais c'est loin. »

Je n'étais pas là pour parler du passé.

« Tu as quoi ? Poudre, ecsta.»

« C'est dépassé, j'ai de la synthèse et croyez-moi le chimiste est un as, vous ne risquez rien, seulement partir très haut. »

« Fort mais pas trop violent, je veux juste planer très haut , tu vois. »

« Le dosage est parfait, j'ai une réputation, vous y reviendrez. »

« Ok, on est deux »

« Pas de problème, je reviens dans une minute »

Je le vis s'éloigner. Je ne savais pas si ce que je faisais était malin mais j'avais besoin d'oublier et Ems aussi, j'en étais sûr. Et puis merde, je m'en fous.

J'imaginais qu'il planquait sa dope dans l'église. Cela me faisait sourire.

Il me fila un petit sachet, j'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 17 ans.

* * *

**_Guide Us Home - Bad Actress _**

J'ai remarqué la musique dès que j'ai franchi le seuil de la maison. Cette mélodie remontait le temps. Elle jouait doucement la partition de souvenirs passés.

Assise par terre en chien de fusil, ses mains entre ses cuisses, sa tête posée contre le divan, Emily semblait encore plus petite. Elle n'avait passé sur elle qu'un de mes tee-shirt, trop grand. La vodka glacée était déjà entamée.

Elle leva les yeux sur moi. « Je cherchais une musique, je l'ai trouvé sur la playlist. Je voulais ressentir un sentiment de bonheur. Tu m'avais dit que c'est la musique du plaisir. Elle est peut être déplacée, si elle te gène, arrête là. »

« Pourquoi, Ems ? C'est pour moi un superbe souvenir. Sans cette nuit, nous ne serions pas là.»

Je me posais en prenant la même position face à elle. Je la trouvais belle et follement désirable. J'avais juste envie d'être contre elle et de ne plus penser à rien.

Je pris la bouteille et avala une gorgée, puis deux. Je la lui tendis.

« Tu crois que si nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, notre amitié aurai été moins solide ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Emily, mais tu m'as tout donné. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré ma vie aurait été morne et sans relief. »

« Je n'étais qu'un enfant, avec toi, je suis devenu un homme. J'ai compris tant de choses à tes côtés. »

« En me donnant ton corps, tu m'as fait découvrir le plaisir. Et c'est ce plaisir que je savais retrouver avec Katie. Je me suis accroché, je l'aimais avec une telle passion que je pressentais que ce plaisir serait une force irrésistible pour nous. Il suffisait que je la tienne dans mes bras. Sans cette nuit, je ne sais pas si j'aurais su aimer Katie.»

« Nous étions heureux et insouciants, Jules. Nos histoires de cette époque me semblent si futiles aujourd'hui. » Son regard me brulait à nouveau.

« Elles ne l'étaient pas, Emily. Nous nous construisions en donnant des coups dans les murs et en nous écorchant les mains sur la réalité.» Je pris une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts. J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

Elle restait immobile comme si bougeait risquer de bouleverser l'ordre du monde.

« Jules, j'ai peur. Je ne peux pas imaginer que Katie soit malade. Depuis ma naissance, elle avec moi. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle le serait jusqu'au bout. Pour moi, c'était une évidence, Katie ne peut pas partir avant moi. »

« Emily, Katie ne partira pas. J'étais dans une église ce soir. J'ai prié pour la première fois de ma vie et je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir. C'est en moi.»

Elle me fixa intensément. « Tu as toujours des intuitions extraordinaires. Je me souviens quand tu me disais qu'un jour Naomi tiendrai ma main ou que Katie viendrai vers toi. Je te crois, Ju, Katie ne risque rien, elle est avec toi. »

Nous avons posé nos têtes l'une contre l'autre, nos mains se sont cherchées. Debussy emplissait la pièce de notes suaves. Je lui glissais un cachet dans sa bouche et j'en prit un autre. La bouteille était vide.

« Je vous aime toutes les deux. » J'ai déposé sur ses lèvres un léger baiser. Emily ferma les yeux. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Le piano passa en boucle toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, nous étions allongés sur le tapis. Emily était lovée contre mon corps qui formait un demi-cercle avec mes bras autour d'elle pour la protéger. Le plaid du divan nous recouvrait.

* * *

**_Madi Diaz - Tomorrow _**

Katie rongeait son frein à l'hôpital. Comme l'avait dit Pascal, son rythme cardiaque fut rapidement stabilisé. Son visage repris des couleurs et son regard devint plus pointu. Moins fatiguée, Katie redevint une Fitch et commença à trouver le temps long.

« Ju, je veux bien qu'il fasse des prélèvements et autres essais mais bon, à quoi ça sert que je reste ici, je m'emmerde. Les garçons me manquent et vous aussi. »

Pascal lui expliqua patiemment que pour établir un protocole de soins, ils avaient besoin de paramètres qu'ils récupéraient en fonction de certaines réactions de son corps aux molécules administrées.

Muni d'un cahier à dessin et de ses crayons, Katie commença alors une série sur la vie de l'hôpital, qu'elle parcouru dans tous les sens. N'étant jamais dans sa chambre, les infirmiers lui courraient derrière partout dans les couloirs pour la chercher. Puis ils trouvèrent la solution, ils lançaient un appel par micro comme ils l'auraient fait pour un docteur et on entendait dans les haut-parleurs de l'ensemble de l'établissement, « Madame Katie Isaac-Fitch est priée de bien vouloir rejoindre sa chambre.»

Tout le monde connaissait Katie, grâce à ces appels mais aussi au fait qu'elle croqua aussi bien personnel soignant que patients. Elle organisa des cours de dessins pour les enfants du service pédiatrique. Bref, quand elle partit, tout le monde la regretta mais elle continua les cours de dessin pendant des années.

Car, après plus de trois semaines d'attente, un après-midi, suivi du grand maigre maladif, Pascal entra avec le sourire de celui qui a vaincu.

« On a trouvé, enfin, on a un protocole qui tient la route. Les réactions aux tests sont excellentes. Il faut maintenant le vérifier sur une longue période mais je suis très confiant. Katie, on a réussi. Ton cœur va arrêter de se dégénérer, il va même se reconstruire et reprendre un peu de vigueur. Mais, il faudra être prudente pas d'efforts violents, pas de coups, de chocs, en particulier électrique. Ne mets pas les doigts dans une prise et prends tes médicaments. On se revoit dans un mois pour suivre la petite Jenna. »

Ils eurent droit à deux énormes bisous sur la joue de chacune des sœurs, Pascal qui n'était pas marié en fut, je crois, très troublé, surtout par ceux d'Emily. Quant au grand maigre, il était extatique et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était pas à cause d'une machine.

La soirée à la maison fut l'une des plus heureuses que nous ayons vécue. Nous avons chanté, dansé et joué avec les jumeaux qui purent faire à peu près tout ce qu'ils voulaient même une recette de cuisine à base de chocolat, de pates et de mayonnaise.


	32. La vie

**La vie**

* * *

**_We The Committee - Start A War _**

Ems ne voulut pas partir. Elle décida de rester jusqu'à l'accouchement pour aider Katie qui ne demandait pas mieux que d'avoir sa sœur pour elle aussi longtemps.

Emily en profita pour photographier Paris et surtout les parisiens. Elle parcourait la ville et proposait à des gens au hasard de poser et de lui raconter une anecdote sur la ville. Ce qu'ils aimaient ou détestaient. Elle n'avait pas d'idée précise de comment elle exploiterait ce travail.

En fait, Libération, eu l'information par Katie qui en parla lors d'une conversation avec un rédacteur à qui elle envoyait un dessin.

Ils proposèrent à Ems de publier les photos dans une rubrique spéciale pour le supplément du WE et sur leur site internet.

Quant à moi, je pris mon poste à Henry IV où la première chose que me demanda un professeur émérite de philosophie fut, si à l'occasion, je pouvais lui obtenir un autographe de Carter Stevens.

Je travaillais beaucoup sur la refonte de la collection des manuels d'histoire. J'avais constitué une équipe de rédacteurs expérimentés et j'avais ouvert la porte à de jeunes profs comme moi et surtout à des étrangers. C'est à cette époque que nous avons proposé de réfléchir à la constitution de manuels d'histoire communs à tous les pays européens.

Nous avons commencé avec des collègues allemands à réaliser une épreuve de ce qui sera le futur manuel franco-allemand.

Parallèlement, mon engagement politique s'accentuait. Je faisais partie d'un comité d'humanistes dont Charles avait pris la tête, qui dénonçait la politique sécuritaire du gouvernement européen. Les affrontements entre l'occident riche et le sud pauvre étaient de plus en plus violent. Une guerre réelle se profilait. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser une partie de la planète crever. La sécheresse s'aggravait et le repli sur les religions de plus en plus fort.

La recrudescence de la foi même chez les intellectuels comme Charles était importante. Mais là où certains voulaient une foi ouverte et libre, beaucoup ne la voyait que comme un rempart à la violence sociale et ethnique qui augmentait en dehors et dans l'Europe.

L'Afrique était à feu et à sang. L'Asie centrale devenait incontrôlable, les chinois menaçaient d'intervenir pour sécuriser leur frontière. L'Islam radical dominait le Moyen Orient que l'effondrement des monarchies du Golfe avait favorisé. Des crises sociales secouaient l'Amérique du Sud.

Seule l'Amérique du Nord, au prix, il est vrai, de loi liberticides et d'un contrôle strict de l'immigration restait un point d'équilibre. D'autant plus qu'économiquement, il ne dépendait plus de quiconque. Le développement d'énergies renouvelables et de la nouvelle fission nucléaire rendaient les pays occidentaux totalement indépendants du pétrole dont les réserves étaient d'ailleurs quasiment épuisées.

Emily m'accompagnait à nos réunions. Elle s'impliquait beaucoup. Sa connaissance des peuples arabes et africains, de leur situation sociale, en faisait un expert redoutable. Un soir, elle conseillât à un député européen, qui déplorait les révoltes en Afrique subsaharienne et l'attaque violentes des soldats de l'ONU, d'allait passer quelques semaines sous la tente d'un touareg pour comprendre pourquoi aujourd'hui, il prenait les armes. « Quand votre troupeau meurt de soif et que vos enfants pleurent de faim, vous vous révoltez. Le réchauffement climatique n'est pas de leur responsabilité et pourtant c'est eux qui en subissent les conséquences. Ici, en Europe, pour l'instant cela signifie que des palmiers peuvent pousser à Paris mais pour eux c'est la mort. »

La situation était grave mais je dois dire que quand je rentrai chez nous, je retrouvais ma famille et égoïstement, je profitais d'elle en oubliant le reste.

* * *

**_Claude Debussy - The Snow is Dancing _**

L'accouchement était fixé au 7 janvier. Il était prévu que la Noël se fêterait à Paris. Nous attendions toute la famille. Jenna et Robert arriveraient les premiers pour aider à l'organisation.

James, viendrait de Milan ou il travaillait pour une maison de couture. Mon oncle rentrerait d'Israël.

Le traitement de Katie était une réussite, Pascal était très fier et notre petite Jenna en pleine forme.

Le mois de décembre fut intense, Katie voulait, malgré sa fatigue, poursuivre toute ses activités. Il fallut une Emily très déterminée pour la contraindre au repos.

« Sinon, à quoi ça sert que je sois là ? Dis le moi Katie.»

« A être gentille avec moi et à me passer tous mes caprices. » Katie arborait un air angélique.

A quoi, Ems répliqua. « Non, pour ça tu as Jules, et il le fait très bien, trop bien même. »

Le soir du réveillon, la maison ressemblait à la piste d'atterrissage d'un aéroport. Robert et moi avions décoré la façade de guirlandes multicolores. Les arbres avaient des lanternes électriques qui de loin faisaient croire que des feux follets vivaient dans le jardin.

Il avait commencé à neiger à la tombée de la nuit et les flocons faisaient devant les lumières une danse silencieuse et légère.

Une immense crèche provençale prenait la totalité du bahut de la salle à manger.

Un énorme arbre de Noël trônait dans le salon. Je ne vous dis pas pour le transporter, bref.

Les jumeaux l'avaient décoré avec plein de boules et surtout des anges car disaient-ils les anges protègeront Jenna quand elle sera là.

Toute cette activité, l'arrivée imminente de Jenna, nous faisait, pour une fois, oublier un triste anniversaire.

* * *

**_Goldheart – "there's no one quite like me" _**

Tout était prêt, il était 17h. Je montais dans notre chambre pour commencer à me préparer. J'entendais Ems et sa mère rire dans la cuisine avec mon oncle qui préparait un tajine d'agneau. Robert et James jouaient avec les enfants à un jeu vidéo.

J'étais heureux.

Je suis rentré dans le chambre, Katie était étendue sur le lit, elle ne bougeait pas.

Je me suis précipité. « Kat, mon amour ! » Je lui relevais la tête, les draps autour d'elle étaient trempés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et d'une voix faible me dit : « Ju, j'ai fait un malaise mais surtout je crois que Jenna est pressée de venir nous rejoindre. »

« Oui, bien sûr Katie, pas de panique, tout va bien. » Bien alors il faut appeler l'hôpital avec la télécommande des rideaux, dire aux parents de sortir le champagne du four, prendre les jumeaux et les attacher à leurs lits, et moi sniffer 2 gr de coke pour tenir le coup.

« Ju, regarde-moi ! » Sa voix était enroué et sourde. « Je vais bien, on a le temps. Le numéro de l'hôpital est là, sur la table de nuit et ma valise est prête, elle est dans le dressing, c'est la blanche. Ma carte de santé est dedans. »

« Demande à mon père de mettre la voiture devant la porte, il conduira et à James de venir t'aider à me descendre. »

« Jules, je t'aime, elle arrive, c'est super.» Malgré le malaise et la fatigue, ses yeux étaient plein de vie.

Je sortais de la chambre puis y retournais. « Je reviens, ne bouge pas » Elle me lança un regard amusé.

Je descendis les escaliers comme un fou. « Elle arrive, elle arrive, Emily, Jenna, … Katie, … bébé, … là-haut. »

Elles sortirent en trombe de la cuisine. « Elle est dans la chambre, mais tout va bien. »

Tout le monde se précipita au 1er étage, je retins Robert. « Prends les clefs de la voiture, mets la devant la porte. »

Jenna avait relevé Katie, Ems lui prenait des affaires sèches. « On va te changer puis on y va. »

« James, tu m'aideras à la descendre ». C'est fou ce que j'organise bien !

* * *

Robert conduisait la voiture. Katie était soutenue par Jenna et Ems.

James et Salomon étaient restés avec les garçons qui auraient bien voulu venir.

Devant, j'indiquais le chemin à Robert.

La neige tombait drue. Elle nous accompagnait en faisant de petits tourbillons rapides et joyeux comme si elle voulait participer à notre bonheur.

L'infirmière nous rassura, le travail était engagé mais Jenna n'apparaitrait pas avant quelques heures.

Katie était mieux, elle plaisantait avec Emily. Sa mère la couvait du regard et Robert était ému.

Je lui tenais la main et me sentais inutile surtout quand ses contractions devinrent plus rapprochées et que la douleur commença à arriver. Le médecin lui avait fait une péridurale et posé une petite pompe qu'elle pouvait actionner en cas de douleur tout en devant toujours ressentir le travail de son corps. Enfin, c'est que j'ai cru comprendre.

J'aurais dû être habitué mais pour les jumeaux je crois que j'étais sur une autre planète, en tout cas c'est ce que m'avait fait remarquer Katie en riant.

Puis ce fut le moment. « Allez, Madame Isaac, c'est parti, on va en salle d'accouchement. Votre sœur vous accompagne, pas de souci. Et le mari, il fait quoi ? Il vient aussi ? » Elle me regardait goguenarde.

« Ben, oui pourquoi ? »

« Alors, il est gentil et il laisse dans la chambre, le masque à oxygène qu'il tient serré dans sa main. Je vous rassure, il y en a dans la salle d'accouchement, si vous vous sentez mal. » La conne se foutait de moi et les sœurs Fitch étaient hilares comme d'hab, même Katie malgré la douleur.

Au moins, je continue à détendre l'atmosphère.

L'accouchement avait commencé quand Pascal débarqua, en costard très classe. « Désolé, je suis venu le plus vite possible, tout va bien ? » Il s'adressait aux infirmières et au médecin présent.

« Très bien, professeur, l'enfant ne va pas tarder.» « Et le malaise ? » « Les examens cardiaques sont parfaits, c'était un malaise vagal, je pense. » Il passa tout de même une blouse et supervisa le travail.

Emily n'avait pas pu être là pour les jumeaux. On sentait dans son attitude, un plaisir énorme de pouvoir participer à l'accouchement. Elle entourait Katie d'une attention vraiment touchante. Et moi, de l'autre côté, je lui souriais comme un benêt mais j'avais mal pour elle et poussais aussi fort que ma femme pour que Jenna arrive plus vite.

* * *

**_Grouper - Heavy Water/I'd Rather Be Sleeping _**

Pascal nous interpella : « regardez, on voit son crâne. » Puis tout alla très vite, sa tête apparue, elle était blonde, et tout son corps recouvert de crépine. Ma grand-mère me disait que c'était un signe de chance. Il parait que j'en étais recouvert aussi lors de ma naissance, finalement c'était peut-être vrai.

Elle était sortie totalement. Le médecin coupa le cordon. Jenna ne poussa qu'un seul cri. Il annonça fièrement, Jenna Naomi Isaac-Fitch, née le 24 décembre 2025 à 21h16 exactement.

Pascal dû voir mon trouble. « Ju, ça va ? C'est l'émotion. Remet toi. »

Je pleurais sans m'en rendre compte. Il y a 13 ans jour pour jour, à la minute prêt Naomi nous quittait.

J'ai regardé Katie et Emily. « Elle la protègera toute sa vie, j'en suis sûr. C'est un signe. » Ems semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui arrivait, son regard était incrédule.

Katie tenait Jenna sur sa poitrine, Ems et moi dans un même mouvement nous avons approché nos visages du bébé. « Bienvenue au monde, Jenna Naomi Fitch. » Et tous les trois, nous avons pleuré de joie.

La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber.

* * *

**_Madonna – Masterpiece _**

Jenna pesait 3kg 550gr et elle était très jolie. Vous en doutiez ?

Ses yeux étaient azurs et donc elle était blonde comme les blés, ce qui confondait tout le monde puisque personne n'était blond dans la famille. Avant que quelqu'un ne commence les blagues douteuses sur la fidélité de Katie, je trouvais une réponse. Ma mère était blonde aux yeux bleus, Jenna lui ressemblait. Il est vrai que sur les photos que j'avais conservées, elles semblaient identiques.

Mais sans le dire, chacun de nous trois pensions, que peut-être, un ange du ciel lui avait donné la couleur de ses cheveux.

Nous étions seuls dans la chambre, nous regardions Jenna dormir dans son berceau près du lit de sa maman.

Emily me fixa sérieusement. « Ju, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle chercha du soutien auprès de Katie.

« Une coïncidence, bien sûr. Je suis comme toi, je constate c'est tout. » J'étais un peu circonspect. Pour être clair, je ne savais pas quoi penser, j'étais intrigué et surtout paumé.

« Mais Ju, quand on parlait que de là-haut, ils nous protégeaient, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler pour nous rassurer. » Katie était la plus pragmatique pourtant elle était tout autant ébranlée que nous.

« De toute façon, ce ne peut être qu'une bonne chose, coïncidence ou pas, Jenna est née sous une bonne étoile. Et si Naomi nous voit et la protège tant mieux. » Je positivais.

« Toi-même tu as dit au moment de l'accouchement que c'était un signe. Le même jour, la même heure, la même minute. » Ems voulait une explication.

« Je l'ai réellement pensé. Quand j'ai vu l'heure sur l'horloge, j'ai été secoué. Ems, nous ne possédons pas toutes les réponses. Les religions sont pour la plupart d'accord pour dire que l'âme existe, soit dans un monde meilleur, soit dans la réincarnation de plantes, d'animaux, … »

« Ou de personne. » Ems avait le regard brillant.

« Ou de personne, c'est vrai. »

Katie réagit. « Ecoutez, peut-être que tout cela existe mais Jenna est une petite fille qui aura sa propre personnalité, sa propre vie. Elle sera libre comme nous tous. » Elle regarda Emily. « Mais tu sais, si Jenna a pris une part de Naomi ou si Naomi, où qu'elle soit, lui a donné une part d'elle-même, cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Sinon, Ju et moi, on ne lui aurait pas donné son prénom. En tout cas, je serai fière qu'elle ressemble à sa marraine. » Elle prit la main de sa sœur, elle avait su une nouvelle fois trouver les mots.

* * *

Autour du berceau, les jumeaux regardaient avec intérêt, ce petit être dont tout le monde parlait.

Jenna était fine, sérieuse, un regard bleu profond, et elle ne pleurait pas, jamais, depuis sa naissance.

Par contre, elle babillait pour montrer sa satisfaction ou faisais la grimace si quelque chose la dérangeait.

Robert avec conviction dit à son frère : « James, maintenant nous devons être responsables. Regarde, elle est petite et fragile. Nous, on est deux mais elle est toute seule. Nous devons la protéger.»

« C'est vrai, Bob, et puis c'est triste. »

Katie le prit contre elle. « Qu'est ce qui est triste, amour ? »

James pris un air sérieux. « Bob et moi, on a deux mamans, toi et Emily. Tu nous as dit que tata t'avait donné des petits œufs à elle pour que tu puisses nous avoir. Donc on a compris qu'on a deux mamans. » Emily était radieuse de l'entendre parler comme ça. « Mais Jenna, elle, elle n'a qu'une maman, c'est toi. Et moi, je trouve que c'est mieux d'avoir deux mamans. » Il s'appliquait. « Toi, tu es la première d'accord mais nous, on aime bien savoir qu'Emily c'est notre deuxième maman parce que nous l'aimons aussi beaucoup.»

Après cela, ils pouvaient faire toutes les bêtises du monde, ils avaient le cœur de leurs mamans.

Jenna devint le sel de la famille. Mon oncle l'avait bénit et comblé, remerciait le ciel de ses largesses.

Sa grand-mère nous disait merci mille fois pour lui avoir donné son prénom.

Nous avons reçu des messages de tous nos amis bristolliens. Ils étaient émus de voir apparaître « Naomi » sur le faire-part de naissance.

« On va trouver une date pour le baptême ». JJ et Lara paraissaient en grande forme sur l'écran du salon.

Katie rigolait. « C'est surtout pour JJ et toi, une occasion de plus de faire la fête. »

Katie portait Jenna et Lara était en admiration. « Tu as de la chance Katie, j'aimerais avoir une fille, moi je ne suis entourée que de mecs. »

« Et bien, JJ, tu es mal. » Je pouvais me moquer, j'étais devenu le parfait papa-poule.

« Pas du tout, cher ami, moi aussi, j'en ai envie. Mais comme on ne veut pas sélectionner les ovules pour choisir le sexe, c'est sûr que c'est la loterie. Il faut assumer ses convictions. »

Effy promis de venir nous voir quand elle serait sur Paris pour son travail de consultante en RH.

Carter envoya un très joli cadeau, une peluche représentant un jeune loup. Elle voulait nous faire comprendre qu'elle voulait toujours faire partie de la famille. Je lui envoyais un message avec la photo d'une meute. « Elle n'abandonne jamais un petit, quoiqu'il arrive.» Je reçu en retour un énorme smiley de bonheur.

* * *

**_Long Long Summer - Lasse Boman _**

James avait réalisé un bonhomme de neige avec les jumeaux. Le jardin était magnifique d'un blanc éclatant. Depuis la mort de Naomi, j'avais assimilé la neige à la tristesse et d'un coup elle devenait pour moi, une source de joie et d'amour.

James nous appris qu'il travaillait à la réalisation de sa première collection de vêtements.

Il montra les croquis à Katie et Emily qui furent emballées. La première lui proposa de réaliser la conception de ses affiches et autres support de com en lien avec sa maison de couture. Et la seconde, lui dit très sérieusement. « Je ferai les photos de ta collection. »

James n'en revenait pas. « Mais Ems, tu as toujours refusé de faire des photos de mode. »

« Peut-être mais, d'une, t'es mon frère et deux, je trouve ton travail excellent, s'il ne l'était pas, je ne le ferais pas, crois-moi. » Elle se tourna vers Katie. « C'est chouette on va bosser ensemble. »

Elle regarda James. « Tu es d'accord au moins ? »

« J'hésite, tu comprends une photographe mondialement connues et une graphiste qui publie dans les plus grands journaux, je ne sais pas si c'est à la hauteur de mon génie créatif. »

Les sœurs se regardèrent, se parlèrent twins et James prit une raclée comme aux plus beaux jours de son enfance.

En fait, il n'y a pas que moi qui prends des coups, je suis rassuré.

J'étais ravi, Emily allait rester un peu plus avec nous et, sans le dire, pourrait aider Katie. Elle se remettait doucement de l'accouchement mais évidemment, il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse apparaître la moindre faiblesse.

Jenna s'affirmait de jour en jours. Elle était définitivement très jolie, certainement intelligente si j'en crois les regards interrogateurs et aigus qu'elle portait sur tous les objets qui l'entouraient.

Intransigeante aussi, il était impossible de lui imposer quoi que ce soit, sans lui en avoir montré au préalable les raisons. Vous avez déjà essayé d'expliquer quelque chose à un bébé d'une semaine ? Il faut de l'imagination, de la patience et ça ne marche pas à tous les coups !

Ems resta avec nous jusqu'au défilé de James au printemps dont elle assura la couverture photo.

Savoir que celle qui avait lancé Carter Stevens serait derrière l'objectif, attira des tops célèbres qui rêvaient de travailler avec Emily.

Les affiches crées par Katie devinrent vite des collectors.

La petite maison de couture pour laquelle travaillait James vu sa notoriété s'envoler.

Sa collection reçue un accueil chaleureux et les sites d'information parlèrent de la fratrie Fitch comme celle du succès et de l'art.

Puis Ems et moi, nous avons réalisé notre promesse faîte à Tomo. Elle partit pour l'Afrique et je donnais des cours à distance.

* * *

**_Of Verona - Better With You _**

Au printemps de l'année suivante, un soir très tard, je reçu un appel de Carter.

Nous avions régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Elle était même passée nous voir en coup de vent pour embrasser Jenna.

Elle apparut sur mon écran.

« Coucou, Ju, vous allez bien ? Je ne te dérange pas.» Elle était resplendissante.

« Non, pas du tout au contraire ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Oui nous allons bien. Et toi, tu me sembles encore plus belle. Dis-moi, comment fais-tu ? »

Elle rit. « Pas de flatterie, Jules. En fait, je voulais savoir si vous êtes en France vers le 15 mai. Je suis au festival de Cannes et j'aimerai passer vous voir. Enfin, si vous voulez bien. » Son petit visage exprimait l'attente comme un enfant qui réclame un bonbon. Elle ne changeait pas.

« Oui, il y a un long WE, on a prévu d'être sur la campagne. Tu viens quand tu veux. » Mais rien n'est jamais simple.

« Par contre, Emily sera là aussi, elle a une expo sur Arles en préparation du festival photos de juillet. »

Elle hésita, mais je compris, je suis une buse. « Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas au courant par hasard ? » Je lui souris.

« Oui, je m'en doutais. Jules, je voudrais la voir mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne me sens pas de l'appeler directement. Alors j'ai pensé que si je venais à l'improviste, ce serait plus simple. »

« Et …, il y a que ça. Parce que en m'appelant ce n'est plus vraiment une visite à l'improviste. »

« Ok, j'ai besoin de tes conseils. » Elle prit sa respiration. « Elle me manque terriblement, Jules. Je sais que la relation que je souhaitais n'est pas possible. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle soit au moins mon amie. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Elle m'a envoyé des petits mots d'encouragement pour mon nouveau film. Je n'ose pas lui demander de la voir.»

« Pourquoi ? Emily, t'aime beaucoup mais elle ne pouvait pas te demander d'elle-même de te revoir. Il faut que tu le souhaites. Si tu es prête, c'est super. Elle sera là et très heureuse de te retrouver.»

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Sûr et certain, Carter, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle hésitait encore. « Et elle sera seule ? Elle a peut-être quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne sais pas si elle a une personne dans sa vie. Si c'est le cas, elle n'en parle pas, ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas sérieux. Mais en tout cas, elle sera seule chez nous. »,

Elle semblait un peu rassurée. « Merci, Ju. Je vous dirais quand j'arrive. »

« Au fait j'oubliais, félicitation pour ton Oscar. »

Elle me fixa. « J'aurais préféré un autre cadeau de la vie. Embrasse fort Katie et les enfants. Il me tarde de vous voir. Je vous aime. »

Elle coupa très vite la communication, avant de pleurer, je pense.

Un matin d'un mois de mai radieux, une petite voiture électrique se présenta devant la grille de la maison. Emily alla ouvrir, Carter sortit. Je ne sais pas si elles se sont parlé, je ne crois pas. Elles sont restées quelques secondes face à face, puis elles se sont enlacées longuement.

Carter resta 3 jours avec nous. Emily et elle ne se quittèrent pas. Leur complicité n'avait pas disparue. Visiblement, elles étaient très heureuses de se retrouver.

Lors de ce week-end, elles ont décidé de laisser faire leurs vies. Chacune acceptant les contraintes de l'autre, Carter d'avoir une relation libre et Emily de pouvoir aimer sans culpabiliser.

En tout cas, elles devinrent les meilleures amies du monde et nous on récupéra définitivement un membre de notre famille. Katie me fit un clin d'œil appuyé.

Carter fut enchanté de voir que Jenna ne quittait jamais sa louve et les jumeaux ravis de retrouver une copine qui se roulait dans l'herbe avec eux.

Puis le samedi soir, Georges l'appela. Elle devait rentrer sur Cannes dès le lendemain. Il avait l'info, le prix d'interprétation était pour elle.


	33. Le chaos

**Le chaos**

* * *

**_Creedence Clearwater Revival: Run Through The Jungle _**

Les années s'écoulèrent. Jenna, du haut de ses quatre ans, avait dompté les jumeaux qui lui obéissaient pour n'importe quoi. Ils s'occupaient d'elle tout le temps.

Les choses avaient changé, maintenant c'est Jenna qui décidait des bêtises. Et je dois dire qu'elles étaient plus subtiles.

Katie avait volontairement réduit ses activités professionnelles. J'avais renoncé de lui expliquer que nous pouvions prendre une personne pour s'occuper des enfants. Je crois que sa peur initiale de ne pas en avoir, avait développé un immense instinct maternel et qu'elle voulait profiter au maximum de ce miracle.

Ma vie professionnelle me passionnait, les élèves et l'enseignement, la collection qui me faisait correspondre avec des collègues du monde entier et mes combats.

La situation internationale en 2030, atteignit un paroxysme. Les attentats se multipliaient, être occidental dans certaines régions du monde était l'assurance d'un mort immédiate. Des guerres éclataient sur tous les continents. La révolte des oubliés de la terre avait commencé.

Avec le groupe mené par Charles, nous militions très fermement pour que l'Europe Unie entame une désescalade de la violence. Mais l'Europe ne s'était unie politiquement que pour se défendre contre le sud et la grande majorité de sa population avait peur. Les frontières étaient fermées, l'économie tournait en autarcie entre nous et l'Amérique. Mais des milliards d'individus étaient livrés à eux même, aux mains de chefs de guerre qui prônaient la guerre sainte et la révolte économique.

L'Occident avait semé la haine pendant des millénaires, il récoltait la barbarie.

Emily m'envoyait des informations édifiantes des pays qu'elle traversait. Elle était au plus près des combats, au milieu des peuples qui souffraient.

Elle l'avait prédit. «Ju, tous les Etats d'Asie et d'Afrique vont tomber. Il ne restera rien, que des clans qui s'allieront ensemble au fur et à mesure et ils n'auront comme ambition que de vouloir s'emparer des richesses de l'occident. Rome peut tomber. »

Katie et moi, nous tremblions pour elle. Elle voulait témoigner mais sa vie était en danger de façon permanente.

Une nuit de fin juillet, toutes les communications avec l'Est furent coupées. Emily était en Russie car cette fois-ci le grand Empire explosait. Moscou ne contrôlait plus que sa région et le nord-ouest du pays. Le reste était aux mains de bandes puissamment armées. L'armée russe était en décomposition, la crise économique qui frappait le pays depuis 20 ans l'avait mis à genoux. Des troupes venues du sud et de l'est, aidé matériellement par l'armée chinoise qui avait pris le pouvoir à Pékin, allaient entrer dans la ville. Et maintenant l'Europe qui n'avait pas bougé, se rendait compte que cette vague ne s'arrêterait pas. D'autant plus que les Balkans devenaient comme toujours depuis des siècles, un foyer d'insurrection entre slaves et musulmans.

Plus de communication avec Moscou, la ville était tombée. Les sites bellicistes demandaient l'utilisation de la force nucléaire en oubliant qu'en face, il l'avait aussi.

Pendant 3 jours, j'essayais d'avoir des infos sur le sort des journalistes et autres occidentaux. On parlait de massacres ignobles de populations qui n'étaient pas de race asiatique ou de confessions musulmanes.

Et puis, un message arriva au journal Libération, auprès duquel je collaborais régulièrement par des chroniques comme Katie d'ailleurs avec ses dessins.

Sylvain, le rédacteur en chef m'appela. « Jules, on a eu un contact avec notre correspondant à Moscou. Emily est avec lui et d'autre occidentaux, ils ont étaient exfiltrés par les forces de l'Otan. Ils sont en sécurité en Moldavie mais ce fût très juste. Ils n'ont pas pu sauver tous les journalistes et certains fonctionnaires Onusien. Elle te contacte dès qu'elle peut.»

Le soir même apparut le visage marqué d'Emily sur notre écran, ses yeux étaient rouges. « Ne vous inquiétez plus, je vais bien, un peu secouée mais ça va. »

Katie était blanche, elle voyait un bout de bandage sur le bras d'Emily, « Ems tu es blessée ? Je ne rêve pas. »

« Ce n'est rien Katie, crois-moi. C'est un éclat qui m'a frappé mais c'est superficiel. Je suis surtout fatiguée, il faut que je dorme et ça ira.»

On entendit les jumeaux qui se disputaient dans leur chambre. « J'y vais Ju, reste avec Emily. »

« Ems, comment ça se passe à Moscou ? »

« Katie est partie ? »

« Oui, Ems, elle est allée voir les jumeaux. C'est si terrible, on parle de massacre.»

« C'est l'horreur, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Pourtant le groupe rebelle avec qui j'étais me connaissait. Je les avais déjà côtoyés en Afghanistan. Mais ils ont reçu de leur Emir, l'ordre de tuer tous les occidentaux. Heureusement, ils m'ont permis de m'enfuir. Le chef m'a dit : « Tes photos ont toujours été honnêtes et tu as rendu ma femme encore plus belle. Tu montreras à l'Occident que Gengis Khan est de retour. »

Ils exécutent systématiquement tous les étrangers et les populations locales qui résistent. J'ai vu des massacres dans ma carrière mais là c'est un génocide, Ju, ce sont les blancs qu'ils visent. Ils ont tué sous mes yeux des journalistes, j'étais impuissante. J'ai pu rejoindre une unité de l'Otan grâce à un moudjahidin qui est un ami et qui m'a guidé. J'ai eu peur, Jules. Cette fois-ci, j'ai vu l'innommable. Mes photos, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de les montrer, il faudra que je les sélectionne. Car sinon c'est la haine qui va l'emporter. Ils veulent terroriser l'Occident. »

« Emily, tu vas rentrer. Viens chez nous te reposer. »

« Je passerai juste vous embrasser. » Elle ferma ses paupières et semblait prise de vertiges, « Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas réellement dormi depuis plus d'une semaine. Je tiens grâce aux amphets. »

« Et ton bras ? »

Elle sourit faiblement. « Une roquette, Ju, à quelques mètres près je finissais dans un brasier. »

« Je t'embrasse, excuse-moi auprès de Katie mais je dois y aller.»

* * *

**_Portishead - Machine Gun _**

Avec Charles et d'autres militants, nous nous activions sur les réseaux sociaux pour porter une parole de paix et de dialogue.

Fin août, le Parlement européen vota les pleins pouvoirs militaires à son exécutif. La guerre était inéluctable pour la plupart, pas pour nous.

Depuis les évènements de juillet, notre QG était dans les locaux du journal Libération, son site d'information en direct relayait nos prises de position. Le journal était clairement engagé du côté de la paix et dénonçait depuis longtemps les dérives économiques et écologiques de l'Occident.

Nous organisions la coordination de manifestations à travers les villes européennes pour s'élever contre la guerre.

Nous étions la cible aussi bien des bellicistes d'extrême droite que des communautés religieuses, qu'elles quelle soient, qui haïssaient notre laïcité affirmée et prônaient la victoire d'un dieu rédempteur. Mais lequel, on ne savait pas.

Nous avions l'habitude des menaces de mort plus ou moins réalistes. Un policier protégeait Charles qui à 41 ans était une des plus grandes plumes européennes et un intellectuel respecté.

Le mercredi 4 septembre, vers 10h00, le groupe s'est retrouvé dans une salle de réunion du journal pour finaliser la manif du WE.

Charles était de bonne humeur. Des millions de personnes sur les réseaux sociaux soutenaient notre initiative. Une déferlante était à prévoir dont le gouvernement devrait prendre compte.

« Mes amis, nous sommes des combattants. Des soldats pour l'humanité, ne laissons pas l'obscurantisme balayer notre civilisation. » Nous le regardions tous, en se demandant ce que signifiait ce langage ampoulé. « Le côté obscur ne peut vaincre. La Force est avec nous. » Charles rit de sa blague.

« Je déconne et je vois que j'ai oublié ma pochette dans la pièce du café. »

« Ne bouge pas maître Obi Wan Ken Obi, ton Padawan va la chercher. » J'étais derrière lui et juste à côté de la porte.

« Merci, Padawan Jules, avec toi que la Force soit. »

Je pénétrais dans la pièce. Où a-t-il foutu ses papiers ? Pourtant elle n'est pas grande cette pièce.

Des détonations, des cris et une voix, des mots qui m'ont échappé. La main sur la poignée de la porte, un souffle me propulse violemment dans les airs, je vole. Ma tête me fait atrocement mal, je retombe contre un mur.

* * *

**_Duquette Johnston - Heart is Breaking feat. Charles Bukowski and Jeffery Cain _**

Il y a de la poussière dans mes yeux. Tout danse autour de moi, je n'y vois rien. Je n'arrive pas à me lever. Un liquide chaud coule sur ma poitrine, c'est rouge. Mon crâne va exploser. J'ai soif.

Je tremble, pourquoi je tremble ? Katie, viens me chercher, je suis fatigué. Tu es là, je le sens. Tu es belle, mais tu crois que c'est le moment de faire l'amour... Emily, si désirable, allongée contre le divan. C'est un rêve, ton corps contre le mien, ta peau, nos caresses, un piano, Debussy, le tapis qui nous accueille. C'est un rêve. Le gout de tes lèvres, ton sexe contre le mien, notre jouissance, un rêve. Katie, je suis avec toi, Emily, garde moi. Je vous aime tant. J'ai peur….

C'est quoi ses mains qui me touchent. Je distingue une figure, je n'entends rien.

Doucement, vous me remuez, vous êtes pressés ? Je lévite c'est amusant. Ha, j'entends, il dit quoi ? « Bougez-vous le plafond va s'effondrer ! » Un pompier tout rouge lui aussi. Pourquoi tout est détruit ? C'est qui par terre ? Ce sang, tout ce sang ! « Charles, Charles ! »

Je me souviens de mon cri.

L'ambulance qui m'emporte a un son de sirène qui chante : « La Mort ! La Mort ! La Mort ! »

Je vois un plafond défiler, des visages qui se penchent vers moi.

« Monsieur Isaac, tout va bien. Regardez-moi ! Nous allons nous occuper de vous »

Katie viens me chercher, s'il te plait. Tout est noir.

* * *

**_Lily Kershaw – Maybe _**

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Katie me tient la main, elle a pleuré mais elle est là, c'est le principal.

Je peux dormir.

* * *

« Jules, tu m'entends, tu n'as pas mal ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Je la regarde et je lui souris. Pourquoi j'aurais mal ?

« Il est encore sous l'effet des calmants, madame. Mais il va bien. »

* * *

J'ai froid. J'ai un gout acre dans la bouche. Je vois les décombres. Charles, mon ami est mort, je le sais.

* * *

Katie pose sa main sur ma joue, elle essuie mes yeux. Elle ne dit rien mais son regard me réchauffe.

J'ouvre la bouche, j'entends ma voix si loin. « Katie, je suis désolé. Tu as dû avoir si peur. »

« Tu es avec moi, Jules, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Mais oui, j'ai eu peur, tellement peur de te perdre. » Elle ne parvenait pas à cacher ses larmes.

« Katie, à part Charles, qui ? Combien ? » Ma voix est cassée.

« Je ne sais pas. Jules, tu verras ça plus tard, repose toi. »

« Katie, j'ai besoin de savoir. C'est un attentat, je le sais. Je me souviens, j'ai entendu des coups de feu, j'étais dans la pièce et puis l'explosion. Katie nous étions nombreux au moins une vingtaine. »

Le regard si triste de Katie. « J'ai entendu, au moins 16 morts mais ils n'ont pas encore retrouvé tous les corps. L'étage s'est effondré.»

« Mon dieu, il y a eu une revendication ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, Ju, calme-toi. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment Katie, la guerre est à nos portes. S'il te plait appelle le journal, demande Sylvain, j'espère qu'il est toujours vivant ou en tout cas un journaliste. Il faut immédiatement faire un communiqué et dire que les manifs sont maintenues. »

« Ju, c'est déjà fait. Les réseaux sociaux sont saturés, unanimes, pour condamner l'attentat. Tu as dormi toute la journée. Je peux t'assurer que la mobilisation est mondiale même les autorités chinoises ont désavoué ce geste. »

« Excuse-moi, je suis encore sous le choc,… et Sylvain ? »

« Non, Ju, lui aussi. »

J'étais anéanti.

Ma tête était lourde, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Le moindre geste faisait hurler mon corps.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre. Il me sourit très gentiment.

« Monsieur Isaac, alors, bien réveillé, je vois. Vous avez eu de la chance, votre blessure à la tête est sérieuse mais tout risque est écarté. Votre cerveau n'a subi aucun dommage. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez la tête dure. Vous êtes un peu scalpé, la plaie est profonde mais à terme les cheveux cacheront tout ça.

Pour le reste, votre corps est une énorme contusion à lui tout seul. Vous serez donc bleu puis marron puis noir, puis à nouveau d'une blancheur désespérante. Entre temps, vous saurez que nous possédons environ 639 muscles et tous vont se faire connaître. »

Il devint sérieux. « Je tiens à vous dire que, personnellement, je soutien votre combat et je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour vos amis disparus.»

« Merci docteur.»

De nouveau seul avec Katie, je lui pris sa main et malgré la douleur, je me poussais pour lui faire une place. Elle s'allongea sur le côté et me prit doucement dans ses bras.

« C'était mon ami d'enfance, le seul que j'avais. Il me connaissait si bien, on s'aimait. Il a été le seul à s'intéresser à moi dans ce lycée de cons. C'est lui, le premier qui m'a ouvert à la vie. Sans lui, je serais resté solitaire et renfermé sur moi-même. Il m'a permis de m'émanciper, tu comprends. J'ai pu voir le monde avec d'autres yeux. Sinon jamais je ne serais venu à Bristol. »

« Ils ont tué un génie, Kat. Un des plus grands écrivains de notre génération. C'est une perte énorme pour la civilisation. »

« J'ai encore perdu un ami. » Une angoisse me prit. « Katie, pourquoi, les gens que j'aime ne vieillissent-ils pas ? » Je m'agitais.

« Je vivrai jusqu'à 100 ans pour rester avec toi. » Elle me caressait la joue.

Je reprenais ma respiration, je devais faire face. « Tu as intérêt, sinon je te suis en enfer et je viens t'embêter. » J'essayais de la chatouiller mais la douleur était toujours là.

Son petit regard pervers me fit frissonner. « Tu es à ma merci, je vais en profiter. »

Elle glissa sa main sous les draps et commença à me caresser la poitrine puis le ventre.

« Si je te fais mal, ne dis rien, sinon soupire. »

« Au contraire Kat, c'est agréable, sentir ta main me prouve que je suis vivant.»

Je posais ma tête contre ses seins. « Je t'aime. J'ai eu très peur, mon amour. »

Je poussais un soupir de plaisir. Je fermais les yeux, en espérant que sa main reste toujours sur moi.

* * *

Je pus sortir de l'hôpital au bout de sept jours. Entre temps, je reçu la visite de deux ministres et du Président européen en personne. Ils m'assuraient de leur soutien mais en les regardant je savais que les dés étaient jetés. C'était la guerre.

Je dictais un article où j'appelais à la raison au nom de mes amis morts mais c'était le chant du cygne

26 personnes avait trouvé la mort et 7 étaient blessées. J'étais le seul survivant du groupe de travail.

Cet attentat rappelait celui de janvier 2015 dans un autre journal. Le combat pour la liberté d'expression était donc toujours à recommencer.

Les auteurs étaient des illuminés, chrétiens orthodoxes fondamentalistes qui voulaient défendre Dieu contre les infidèles. Pour eux seul le glaive permettrait de venger leurs frères morts en Russie et nous étions une menace en prônant la paix et le dialogue.

Les manifestations furent interdites au nom de l'union sacrée puisque la veille de ma sortie, l'assemblée européenne et le congrès américain votaient l'intervention militaire.

On croyait que les forces de l'Otan viendraient facilement à bout des groupes rebelles et qu'ils retourneraient dans leurs montagnes ou leurs steppes surtout quand on vit que l'armée chinoise restait dans ses frontières. Bien sûr, ils évacuèrent les villes après les avoir pillées mais il fallut 5 ans et des millions de morts pour pacifier l'Asie Centrale. Le Moyen Orient était occupé par les forces internationales et l'Afrique exsangue revivait la colonisation. La haine de ces peuples avait été décuplée. L'histoire se répétait, le Monde n'avait rien appris du XXe siècle.

C'est ce que j'expliquais à mes élèves, qui s'ils ne m'écoutaient que d'une oreille distraite les premières années après le conflit commencèrent à réfléchir quand le grondement des révoltes repris.

* * *

**_Passion Pit - Better Things _**

Le plus terrible est que ma vie privée était belle et riche. Katie et moi étions amoureux comme au premier jour, plus peut-être. Notre peur de nous perdre avait décuplé nos sentiments et l'envie de profiter de nous à chaque instant.

Les enfants grandissaient. James et Robert étaient devenus de grands adolescents.

Le premier était un rebelle, d'une redoutable intelligence et d'un aplomb assumé dans toutes les situations. Très doué pour le foot, après avoir gagné une compétition européenne pour les - de 16 ans, il claqua la porte au nez d'un recruteur qui voulait l'envoyer dans le toujours grand club de Madrid. « Vous rigolez, je fais du sport, pas du business. Allez chercher vos marionnettes ailleurs. » Un Fitch quoi.

Il rêvait d'étude de philosophie, pour comprendre la pensée humaine, et d'Angleterre, le seul pays du foot.

Robert était le scientifique, plus posé et calme mais il pouvait être cassant et glacial quand il côtoyait une injustice. Doué dans toutes les disciplines, heureux quand un problème se posait à lui et donc excellent joueurs d'échecs. Pas vraiment sportif mais il nous disait : « il faut bien que je laisse un domaine où James puisse s'exprimer. »

Le domaine où les deux s'entendait très bien, c'était les filles, les sorties et les substances actives.

Un après-midi à la Campagne où je me promenais près du petit bois, j'entendis du bruit derrière un arbre. Je le contournais et tombais sur les deux minots assis sur l'herbe avec tout le matos pour rouler un joint posé sur une couverture.

Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, je devais assumer mon rôle de père.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, des expériences scientifiques ? » Je me retenais de rire.

« Dad, rien. » Robert était gêné. « Laisse tomber Bob, de toute façon, on n'est nul. On s'est fait gaulé comme des abrutis. » James était vexé.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, James ? Utiliser des herbes de Provence est plutôt sain. »

« Dad, arrête de te foutre de nous. »

« Tu as raison, James. Pourquoi vous vous planquez ? Fumer de l'herbe n'est pas un crime. »

« Ouais, mais maman nous a mis tellement en garde. Toi-même, tu nous as dit que le problème des drogues, c'est qu'on ne contrôle rien.»

« C'est vrai, Robert. La drogue quelle qu'elle soit te domine. Il fut en avoir conscience. Mais quitte à essayer autant le faire dans de bonnes conditions et avec de bons produits.»

« De toute façon, on n'arrive même pas à rouler un joint. » James râlait.

Là, je ris franchement. « Ok, je vais vous montrer, ce n'est pas compliquer.»

Ils étaient ébahis. « Dad, tu sais rouler un joint ? »

« Et oui ! Et sachez que c'est un canon de blonde qui me l'a appris. »

Je fis donc le professeur. Mais quand ils virent que trois joints étaient sur la couverture et que je les allumais pour leur en passer deux et garder le troisième pour moi, ils furent totalement déconcertés.

« C'est de la bonne qualité, mes fils, vous ne vous êtes pas fait embarquer. »

Fumer un joint tranquille avec ses enfants est une expérience sympa. De ce jour, ils trouvèrent que la drogue ne faisait pas finalement très rebelle puisque les vieux en consommait.

Pour être franc, je ne leur jamais parlé de l'ecsta ou de la coke et encore moins je ne les ai initié à ces produits. On n'a pas besoin des parents pour cela.

Mes garçons étaient beaucoup plus équilibrés que moi, ils n'en auraient peut-être pas besoin.

Et puis, je veux bien être un père cool mais Katie l'était un peu moins, à juste titre, sur ce sujet.

Je ne vous ai pas parlé de Jenna ? Elle était douce en apparence. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus en faisaient un ange. Mais les anges ont un côté démoniaque. Elle avait déjà à 9 ans une force de caractère extraordinaire. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Et rien ne lui résistait, ses frères étaient à ses ordres. Elle contestait ses professeurs pour un devoir qu'elle considérait mal noté ou une punition injustifiée à un élève.

Elle pouvait être d'une empathie totale avec le malheur d'un autre. C'était une révoltée qui voulait déjà sauver le monde.

Katie peignait et exposait plus souvent. Ses toiles se vendaient bien. Un de ses amis devint son agent.

Carter avait fait sa promotion à L.A où une galerie proposait ses toiles.

Emily continuait à témoigner encore et encore. Mais le public ne voulait pas entendre que tout recommencerai.

Elle voyait Carter régulièrement. Leur relation devint de plus en plus amicale. Je sais qu'Emily avait également une amie en Afrique et que sa vie sexuelle était devenue épanouie. Mais je ne saurais jamais si c'est le fait d'avoir vu la mort en face qui avait opéré ce changement.

Quant à moi, je privilégiais mes élèves et ma collection de livres d'histoire au militantisme. Il est vrai que militer sans Charles ne m'intéressait plus. Les nouveaux intellectuels professaient des idées, nées dans le conflit, autour de l'unité de la société, d'une pensée universelle que toute la population devaient adopter et moi j'étais pour la diversité, la rébellion, la subversion, ça pouvait pas coller entre nous. Surtout, je voulais rassurer Katie. Je ne voulais plus être la cause d'une terreur qui pouvait lui faire du mal.

Mon projet avait abouti, un manuel d'histoire européen allait voir le jour. Nos textes après une lutte âpre au parlement furent adoptés. La vérité serait la base de ces manuels. Le soutien d'un jeune député qui participait au comité de lecture fut déterminant. Sa fougue, son enthousiasme et surtout son sens de la stratégie politique renversèrent la majorité.

« Au nom de la conscience éclairée que nos jeunes doivent acquérir, les livres d'histoire de Monsieur Isaac doivent être la base de cet ambitieux projet. Honnêteté, rigueur, voici ce qui caractérise ces textes que des historiens de toutes origines ont rédigés sous la responsabilité d'un combattant de la vérité. »

Ma foi, je dois dire que j'étais fier comme un bar-tabac. Charles aurait apprécié ce jeu de mot.


	34. Un ami

**Un Ami**

* * *

**_London to Tokyo - Feel better _**

Berlin était devenue la capitale administrative de l'Europe centrale. Elle avait réussi à garder un côté provincial et champêtre, le jour. Mais la nuit elle se transformait en une capitale de la fête et de l'excès.

Les organisateurs de congrès savent toujours bien choisir les lieux, travail la journée et la nuit, … défonce.

L'ensemble des historiens européens avaient décidé de se rassembler pour évaluer la première année d'exercice du manuel. Je faisais partie du comité d'organisation. En fait je le présidais.

Je connaissais mal la ville et j'espérais que sur les trois jours du congrès, j'aurais la possibilité de la découvrir un peu.

Mais entre mes interventions à la tribune et la supervision de plusieurs ateliers, je passais plus de temps dans les salles de conférence ou ma chambre, que dans les rues animées.

« Mon amour, je crois que pour visiter la ville, il faudra que je vienne en vacances avec toi. »

Katie acquiesça. « Effectivement je préfère, car les soirées berlinoises sont réputées et je te connais, tu te laisserais facilement entrainer. » Elle me cherchait.

« Franchement, avec les historiens qui m'entourent, je ne risque rien. La plupart n'ont jamais fait que d'étudier. Ils sont blancs comme des suaires. »

« Il en suffit d'un plus bronzé et tu le repéreras à des kilomètres. » Elle rit. « Ju, profites en. Sort un peu, ça te fera du bien. C'est le dernier soir. »

« Je vais voir, j'ai encore du boulot. Je dois peaufiner le discours de clôture. A demain, chéri. »

« A demain mon amour. Je t'aime. » Une tête blonde apparue. A 12 ans Jenna avait des traits réguliers, une peau translucide et un regard bleu qui fonçait en fonction de son état émotionnel. « Moi aussi, papa, je t'aime. » Ses yeux étaient très clairs.

Une voix derrière moi me dit : « elle a raison ta femme, vient on sort. On est plusieurs, on va boire un coup. Notre hôte allemand nous amène dans un vrai pub anglais qui est formidable, d'après lui. Tu connais ça toi les pubs, tu nous diras s'il est vraiment anglais.»

Je me laissais faire. Après tout, un whisky me fera du bien.

Notre ami allemand ne mentais pas, il y a avait tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans un pub chic anglais, le bois, le cuir, les lumières tamisées et surtout une carte de bière et whisky extraordinaires.

Nous passions un moment agréable au son de vieux standard de jazz et de blues qui donnaient une ambiance feutrée et très classe.

* * *

**_Lykke Li - No Rest For The Wicked _**

Sa silhouette attira mon œil. Son profil de découpa sous une lampe du comptoir. La démarche, le corps porté en arrière, ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Putain, je dois savoir.

Je m'excusais auprès de mes amis, une envie pressante, trop de bières.

Je suivi cette ombre à travers les tables, elle ouvrit une porte réservée au personnel. Je fis la même chose. Le couloir était sombre. Je me suis avancé, une voix s'éleva derrière moi, ma peau se tendit.

« Comment vas-tu Jules ? »

« Bien. Et toi, Cook ? »

Je me suis retourné. Mon ami devant moi n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est une fine moustache qui lui recouvrait la lèvre supérieure.

Son regard me scrutait, il était toujours aussi inquisiteur, plus peut-être.

« Ça fait un bail qu'on ne m'a plus appelé par ce nom.»

« Je suis heureux de te voir. »

Il plissa légèrement ses yeux, et fit un geste de la main. « Ne restons pas là, suis moi. »

Au fond du couloir, une nouvelle porte donnait sur un bureau très confortable. Je remarquai une seconde porte qui devait donner dans la rue.

« Assis-toi. » Il me désigna un fauteuil en cuir.

« Tu bois quelque chose ? »

« Une tequila peut-être ? » Je souris. Il me dominait comme toujours

« Tu n'as pas changé, toujours tes plaisanteries. J'ai du whisky et c'est le meilleur. »

« Va pour le meilleur. »

Il nous servit un verre chacun. Il s'installa face à moi, une table basse nous séparait.

« Par contre toi, tu n'as plus l'air de plaisanter. Cook lui aurait changé ? »

Il grimaçât à nouveau à l'évocation de son nom.

« Tu préfères que je t'appelle d'un autre nom, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Je m'appelle Patrick Garrett depuis quelques années maintenant, mais ce soir tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. »

« Pat Garrett, je rectifie tu as gardé ton sens de l'humour. Et ce nom tu l'as depuis 27 ans environ ? »

« Non, un peu moins, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. » Il était figé, sur la défensive, ça me gonflait.

« James, tu me regardes comme si j'étais un danger, je suis resté ton ami. »

« Je sais, disons que tu représentes un passé que j'avais oublié. »

Je souris, je ne le croyais pas. « Oublié ! Je te connais mon vieux, tu as une qualité, tu n'oublies jamais. Ecoute, si ça t'emmerde que je sois ici, que tu te sens mal, je peux partir. Ça me ferais chier de quitter mon ami comme cela, mais si c'est ton choix je le respecterais. »

Enfin, il se dérida. « Putain, tu parles toujours autant. Non, restes, c'est bien de te revoir, ça me fait plaisir aussi, tu es mon frenchie préféré. Alors raconte-moi, c'est quoi ta vie ? »

Bien sûr, parlons de ma vie et pas de la sienne. « Houlà, tu as du temps alors ! » Il sourit à nouveau.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es marié avec Katie Fucking Fitch, c'est ça ? »

« Yes et très heureux. »

« Tu es prévisible, c'est dingue. Et t'es prof. »

« D'Histoire. T'es très fort. »

« Et des mômes bien sûr. »

« Trois ! Une jeune fille de 12 ans, Jenna et deux jumeaux de 20 ans, Robert et James. » Je le fixais, j'avais touché.

« James, c'est un joli prénom. » Il ne voulait rien laissait paraître mais il ne s'y attendait pas.

« On en cherchait un qui signifiait pour nous courage et amitié, c'était le seul qui correspondait à ces critères. Tu veux les voir ? » Je sortis mon téléphone et lui montrait une vidéo. Outre les enfants, il y a avait Katie et Emily.»

« Ils sont beaux, je parie que James, c'est le pitre. Ems à l'air d'aller aussi et où est Naomi ? Elle est plus collée à elle. »

« Ems va mieux. Jenna, en fait s'appelle, Jenna-Naomi. Cook, … Naomi est morte. Elle avait 20 ans, un putain de cancer. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je suis désolé. »

Son regard changea vraiment. Ses lèvres se serrèrent. Il respira. « C'est pas de bol. Je l'aimais bien cette fille. Elle avait du cran. …. C'est con. Emily a dû en baver. »

« Oui, elle ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise. Aucun de nous ne s'en est remis. Comme pour la mort de Freddy. » Je l'ai fixé. « James, on s'est inquiété pour toi. Tu as disparu d'un coup. Certains ont cru que tu étais mort. Mais toute la bande, on était sûr du contraire. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ? »

Il se raidit. « Ju, ç'a fait 27 ans, décroche un peu. J'ai tiré un trait sur tout ça. La vie, elle t'emmène toujours plus loin. C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec moi. Toi, tu es resté à Bristol, tu as épousé Bristol. Regarde même ta fille, tu as lui donné le nom de Naomi. Merde, elle est morte. On n'y peut rien ok. Alors passe à autre chose. On ne peut pas vivre avec les morts, sinon ça te bouffe. »

« Je ne sais pas faire autrement, Cook. Les morts, tu ne les balayes pas d'un revers de la main, ce serait trop facile. Je ne suis pas d'accord, on doit apprendre à vivre avec eux, sinon c'est là qu'ils te bouffent. Les morts, ils font partis de notre vie. La vie et la mort, sont les deux faces indissociable de notre existence humaine, Nos morts sont en nous, il faut les apprivoiser. »

« Pour moi, ce sont des conneries, Jules. On vit, on crève, et il n'y a rien en nous que ce qu'on veut bien y mettre. Alors si tu veux mettre des morts, c'est ton choix, pas le mien. »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as dû supporter, moi je ne l'ai pas vécu. Je ne peux pas parler, tu as raison. » Je haussais les épaules. « Les morts m'ont toujours obsédé. Tu sais, c'est quand même aussi grâce à toi que j'ai pu m'en sortir. Arriver à accepter le deuil de mes parents. A faire face à mes angoisses. »

« Mec, tu l'as fait tout seul. On fait toujours tout, tout seul dans la vie. C'est toi qui a trouvé la force, moi je n'ai rien fait. »

« Je ne crois pas. Ton exemple m'a porté. Ton amitié m'a aidé. On n'est jamais seul quand on a des amis. » Je rigolais. « Et puis tu me fais chier, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es mon pote. Tant pis pour toi et ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis. »

« C'est toi qui fait chier. Tu cherches trop, tu réfléchis trop. Bois un coup, après ça ira mieux. » Ca aussi, ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais.

On est resté à siroter le whisky tranquille.

« Et avec Katie, c'est bien ? »

« Elle est géniale, je l'aime comme au premier jour, plus peut-être. Comme quoi ça peut tenir une relation, un amour, tu as ta réponse. » Son sourire en coin voulait dire pas pour moi, mec. « Et ce pub, il est à toi, t'es le boss ? »

« Ouais, avec des associés. J'ai des parts dans d'autres établissements ici et ailleurs. »

« Et pas de femme ? »

« Des tas, tu me connais. » Son charme était effectivement intact.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. « Jules, n'en parle pas aux autres, que tu m'as vu, même à Katie. Le passé est bien là où il est. »

« Comme tu veux. Je trouve ça con parce que ces gens t'aiment. Mais comme tu veux. »

« Ju, je ne pourrais pas vous revoir, ça remuerait trop de choses en moi. » Il ne mentionna même pas le nom d'Effy.

« Ok ! Et si je repasse à Berlin, j'évite de venir boire un coup dans un pub anglais. » J'étais triste.

« Disons que je t'accueillerais mais je crois que ce serait mieux, oui. Ma vie est différente et je te l'ai dit, j'ai tiré un trait définitif, ç'a été ma thérapie. Mais on peut finir la bouteille. »

J'ai quitté mon copain, au petit jour. On s'est embrassé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire : « je te regrette déjà Cook. Adieu mon pote, fais attention à toi. J'ai été heureux de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi, mon ami. Et fais gaffe, passe pas pour un con. » Il me décrocha son sourire.

« Y'a plus de danger pour ça, j'ai eu un très bon prof. »

Il m'ouvrit la porte sur la rue, et je sortis définitivement de la vie de James Cook.


	35. Un visage

**Un visage**

* * *

**_American Authors – Believer _**

Les années continuèrent à passer, elles s'écoulèrent si vite. Les enfants étaient maintenant des adultes.

James était un docteur en philosophie et en économie respecté de l'université d'Oxford. Il enseignait et développait des théories appelées le nouveau marxisme qui devaient faire se retourner mon oncle dans sa tombe à Jérusalem.

« Papa, la révolution économique et sociale est engagée. Le peuple va se soulever et avec lui les populations opprimées du sud. Ce sera la fin de notre monde sclérosé. » Je croyais entendre Kieran. Mais, il avait raison, à nouveau, la colère grondait.

Robert était ingénieur. Il travaillait au sein de l'agence spatiale mondiale qui mettait au point l'installation de bases orbitales autour de Mars pour rendre possible l'exploitation du minerai de la planète. Il était en couple avec une belle brésilienne. Sa passion était la peinture et je dois dire que Katie en était fière.

Jenna suivait un cursus dans une école européenne de sciences politique et de communication de Bruxelles. Sa spécialité était le journalisme.

Elle était brillante, rebelle et effrontée. A côté d'elle, James était un ange. Elle vivait les choses à fond. Elle publiait sur le réseau des textes déjà suivi par des milliers de personnes. Elle écrivait des sketchs pour des amis comédiens qui sentaient le souffre. La religion était une de ses cibles préférées.

Elle s'entendait à merveille avec Emily qui l'encourageait et la conseillait.

Sa vie sentimentale était compliquée. Elle avait des copains garçons, des girlsfriends et parfois les deux en même temps.

« Je ne vois pas, pourquoi je devrais choisir, ce n'est pas le sexe qui compte c'est la personnalité, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle avait 13 ans quand il nous dit cela lors d'un repas où elle nous expliquait que son copain lui demandait de choisir. On ne put s'empêcher de rire. Emily nous regarda et fit un geste à Katie, du style, c'est comme ça. Mais cela faisait longtemps que Katie avait compris sa fille.

James rétorqua : « moi j'ai essayé avec un mec mais non je préfère définitivement les nanas. Hein, Bob, nous c'est les girls. » Robert acquiesça, en avalant son gâteau au chocolat.

Emily revenait à cette époque de son tour du monde en bateau. Son reportage sur les enfants et la mer qui montrait les conséquences du réchauffement climatique eut un retentissement énorme. Ce type d'information était peu relayé dans les pays occidentaux depuis la guerre. La crise sociale et humaine était insupportable dans certaines parties du monde où des régions entières étaient inondées. Un mouvement de protestation soutenu par des artistes et des intellectuels submergea, c'est le cas de le dire, les sites officiels des gouvernements. Carter mobilisa ses fans et croyez-moi, ils étaient nombreux. Des actions furent entreprises mais rapidement l'égoïsme repris ses droits.

Sa vie privée était totalement stabilisée, Emily était heureuse. Elle prenait ses amours quand elle en avait, comme une chance mais sans se livrer et disparaissait quand cela lui plaisait. A vrai dire quand son angoisse devenait trop forte mais ça seul Katie et moi pouvions le deviner.

Katie avait réalisé un portrait de Charles. Je l'avais mis dans le bureau que j'avais aménagé au rdc de la maison. Il faisait le pendant au dessin que Katie avait fait de moi et que je protégeais comme un trésor.

Ce bureau donnait par une porte fenêtre sur le jardin et de là je pouvais voir l'atelier de Katie. Je la regardais peindre. Je suivais sa main qui courait sur la toile ou qui immobile effleurait la surface du tableau.

J'observais sa nuque sur laquelle tombaient des mèches de cheveux que son chignon ne pouvait retenir. Ils voulaient accompagner la courbe de son épaule que je rêvais dans ces moments, d'embrasser.

Travailler était parfois très difficile. Sentant mon regard sur elle, Katie se retournait. Elle souriait, croisait ses jambes et de ses yeux noirs défiait mon désir de venir la rejoindre.

La bande se réunissait régulièrement. JJ et Lara avait eu un troisième garçon et vivaient à Londres. Panda et Tomo était déjà grands-parents. Même Effy venait nous rejoindre. Sa boîte de consulting en management humain et développement personnel connaissait le succès. Encore une fois, tout le monde voulait Effy Stonem surtout les politiques et les chefs d'entreprise.

« Toujours célibataire, Eff ? Tu devrais éviter de les dévorer avant l'église.» J'aimais la taquiner. Elle savait que je plaisantais.

Elle planta son regard dans le mien et me délivra son sourire. « Tu veux savoir si je baise ? Oui, mais avec des jeunes. Ils sont moins compliqués et plus endurant que les mecs qui approchent dangereusement de la cinquantaine. Tu vois. » Elle désigna mon sexe d'un regard et d'un petit coup de menton.

Katie éclata de rire. « Tu l'as cherché, c'est bien fait. »

« Mais enfin, je suis toujours endurant, non ? » Je regardais Katie. « Ben, dis quelque chose ! »

« Si je comprends bien à 50 balais, on serait bon à jeter. Et puis d'abord je n'en ai que 49. »

Katie s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. « Tu t'en sors encore très bien. T'inquiète pas, l'important c'est que je t'aime. »

Eff nous regardait, amusée. Je n'ai pas vraiment bien compris l'allusion de Katie quand même. Pourquoi je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?

* * *

**_Bastille – Haunt_**

La voie de Lady Gaga retentit, je devais être le seul au monde à me souvenir de son existence.

« Oui, Chérie. Je te manque ? »

Sa voie était sombre. « Ju, tu es libre tout de suite, je suis à la galerie. Tu peux venir ? »

« Oui, j'ai fini mon cours, j'ai un rdv avec un élève mais je peux le remettre. Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Katie me raconta cette incroyable rencontre.

* * *

L'assistante de la galerie vit un couple très âgé s'arrêter devant la vitrine. Ils se troublèrent. Ils regardaient à l'intérieur, la femme en particulier désignait une toile accrochait derrière la petite banque d'accueil en verre.

D'un pas hésitant, ils entrèrent. Ils saluèrent la jeune fille qui comprenant qu'ils étaient anglais leur répondit dans leur langue.

La dame s'approchât de la toile, elle se tourna vers l'homme, des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.

L'homme prit la parole. « Mademoiselle, cette peinture, qui représente- t-elle ? »

La femme rajoutât comme une supplique. « Qui la peinte ? Je n'arrive pas à lire le nom de la signature. »

« Oui, c'est un monogramme. Le tableau est celui de la fille de l'artiste, Katie Fitch. Mais je suis désolé, comme vous le constatez, il n'est pas étiqueté, il n'est pas à vendre. Madame vous vous sentez-bien ?». Elle prit une chaise pour asseoir la dame qui s'était appuyée sur la banque, l'homme la soutenait.

« Vous avez dit Katie Fitch et c'est sa fille. Mais ce n'est pas possible, mon dieu. »

L'homme reprit la parole. « Est-ce qu'il est possible de voir madame Fitch ? »

L'assistante était, elle-même, troublée. « Oui, elle est ici aujourd'hui. Je vais la chercher, qui dois-je annoncer ? »

« Dites-lui que c'est Gina, Gina Campbell. »

Katie tomba dans les bras de Gina et de Kieran. « Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien Katie. Nous aussi on est heureux de te voir. » Kieran ne mentait pas.

Mais Gina voulait une réponse. « Katie, ce tableau, La jeune fille nous dit que c'est ….. ta fille ? »

« Oui, c'est Jenna. Elle avait 17 ans à cette époque. On aurait aimé vous la présenter et mes garçons aussi mais nous n'avions plus votre adresse. Après, …» Elle n'osait pas le dire. « Enfin, … vous avez disparus. » Katie sentit la tristesse l'envahir.

« Nous sommes partie vivre chez moi en Irlande, tu comprends. Gina avait besoin de temps et de distance. » Kieran serrait son épaule.

Elle ne détachait plus son regard du tableau. « Katie, ce n'est pas vrai, ce tableau, ce ne peut être ta fille. »

« Mais si je vous assure, Gina. »

« Mais enfin, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte, personne n'a vu. »

« Vu quoi ? Gina. » Katie regarda le tableau, ….

« Katie, ce tableau, c'est Naomi. »

Elle l'avait compris avant même qu'elle ne le dise, elle était pétrifiée.

Elle avait peint l'âme de sa fille et son âme était le visage de Naomi.

« Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau, Gina. » Katie s'enfuit dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle demanda Ju à son oreillette.

* * *

Katie assise à côté de Gina lui montrait des vidéos des enfants. Kieran debout regardait par-dessus.

Je l'embrassais. « Kieran, mon ami. Tu n'as pas changé, juste un peu blanchis. »

Gina était émue de voir Jenna, et savoir que son autre prénom était Naomi l'avait rendu très heureuse.

« Mais cette ressemblance est extraordinaire. Je t'assure, je croyais que … Naomi était revenue. »

Katie lui souriait mais je la savais perturbée.

Ils étaient en vacance à Paris. Gina voulait découvrir cette ville que je lui avais tant décrite.

Kieran, en aparté, m'avoua que Gina était restée longtemps en dépression et qu'ensuite, elle ne voulut plus parler ou voir des choses qui pouvaient lui rappeler Naomi.

« Tu comprends, Paris, c'était toi. Elle te voyait dans le divan en train de rire avec Naomi. »

« Elle nous manque toujours à nous aussi, Kieran. » Ses rides que n'arrivaient pas à cacher sa barbe, disait toute sa souffrance.

Nous parlâmes longtemps de leur vie et surtout de la nôtre.

Je m'éclipsais pour appeler Emily car je savais que tôt ou tard, Gina voudrait la voir.

« Ems, bonjours, je ne te dérange pas. » Sa figure était toute endormie.

« Non, je viens de me lever. J'ai travaillé sur des épreuves très tard, du coup je suis totalement décalé. Tu te languissais de ton amie, c'est gentil. » Elle me dévisagea. « Tu as l'air soucieux, dis-moi. »

« Ems, voilà, je suis à la galerie avec Katie, … Gina et Kieran sont là. » J'étais obligé de tout lui dire, je le fis. « Ils risquent de vouloir te parler. »

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse. « Ca me ferait plaisir de les voir. Connecte-moi. »

Emily apparut sur l'écran souple des projections vidéo de la galerie.

« Bonjour Gina, Bonjour Kieran, … »

La nuit était tombée, Gina et Emily se parlaient toujours.

Nous avons pleuré, puis sourit, puis rit. Ems leur racontait des anecdotes d'avant.

On se racontait les bêtises de nos 17 ans. On croyait révéler des secrets puis on comprenait que Gina les connaissaient depuis toujours. La vespa sans casque, les devoirs camouflés, les repas sautés, l'alcool, la dope, nos sorties en douce, les premières nuits d'amour.

Emily leur expliqua son métier, sa vie.

Le tableau, éclairait par un reflet, montrait un visage souriant au bonheur.

* * *

**_Skins Music - Fire-Pure-Rise _**

Le soir, dans notre lit, Katie me fixait, elle voulait parler.

« Ju, je ne me suis aperçu de rien. Comment n'ai-je pas vu la ressemblance avec Naomi. Elle est flagrante pourtant. »

« Je ne le vois pas comme ça, Katie. Jenna, quand nous la regardons, nous voyons notre fille. C'est vrai qu'elle est blonde, les yeux bleus, fine, belle, la peau banche presque translucide comme l'était Naomi. Mais c'est notre fille. Quand Gina a vu le tableau, elle voyait Naomi, c'est normal, c'est elle qu'elle avait en tête. Maintenant laisse-moi te montrer, ce que j'ai retrouvé. Ce sont des photos de ma famille que je garde dans un classeur. »

Je sortais d'une pochette, une vieille photo du temps où elles étaient sur papier.

« Regarde, c'est ma mère, elle avait 17 ans. » Les couleurs étaient un peu passés mais on y voyait une belle jeune fille blonde avec de grands yeux bleus et à la peau d'une blancheur extrême. Jenna était sa sœur jumelle.

« Tu comprends, Jenna, c'est ma mère. Mais j'avoue qu'elles se ressemblent énormément toutes les trois. On dirait trois sœurs. Même moi, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué à ce point. »

Katie prit la photo, parcourut l'image de ma mère avec son index comme une caresse puis avec ce même doigt, elle parcourut le contour de mon visage. Elle approchât ses lèvres et me donna un baiser.

« Ta mère était très belle. Tu as hérité de sa finesse et de sa douceur. » Elle plongea son regard dans mes yeux. « Tu sauras toujours me rassurer. » Elle m'attira sur elle. « Viens t'occuper encore de moi, je t'aime.»

* * *

En 2046, l'avenir de l'Europe s'éclaira enfin, après des décennies de pouvoir, les conservateurs patriotes perdaient les élections. La crise sociale et économique, les écarts de richesses toujours plus grands avaient décidé une majorité à porter au pouvoir une coalition de libéraux socialistes très proche des thèses du nouveau marxisme.

Autant vous dire que James et moi, nous étions très confiants. Une nouvelle politique de répartitions des richesses et un dialogue renoué avec les peuples du sud et de l'est permettraient au monde de retrouver une stabilité.

Quelques jours plus tard, un visage connu apparut sur l'écran de mon bureau.

« Monsieur Isaac, je suis heureux de vous revoir.» Mon jeune député était devenu ministre des Educations et des Cultures.

Et voilà comment, on passe du statut de prof un peu mis sur le côté à celui de directeur général de l'enseignement et de la pédagogie et donc un membre du cabinet d'un des ministres les plus important du gouvernement européen.

Je pourrais mettre en pratique à l'échelle d'un continent mes idées pédagogiques et mes théories développé dans mes livres. J'étais excité comme un enfant à Noël.

Ce poste nécessitait des déplacements fréquents sur les différentes régions d'Europe pour travailler à l'harmonisation des outils pédagogiques mais mon centre de communication par visioconférence restait sur Paris.

J'avais un bureau dans un lieu où je voulais amener Katie.

Le Palais du Luxembourg n'était plus depuis très longtemps le siège d'un parlement. Une partie était un superbe musée d'histoire du XXe siècle et la partie moins prestigieuse avait été transformé en bureaux et centre de conférence multi médias.

* * *

**_Natalie Taylor - "Latch" _**

Ce dimanche matin, je savais que nous serions tranquilles. La plupart serait à l'église, au temple ou à étudier la Torah.

J'ouvris la porte avec ma télécommande.

« Voici mon antre, mon amour, regarde c'est une vrai pièce de musée. Tout le mobilier est des années 60 - 70, les tableaux sont du milieu du XXe siècle. A part mon propre bureau tactile et l'écran de conférence, tout est d'époque.»

Toute de suite, Katie s'avança vers une des œuvres. « Jules, c'est un Niki de Saint Phalle. Regarde ces formes, ces couleurs » Ses yeux brillaient.

« J'ai autre chose à te montrer. » Je l'amenais vers la fenêtre.

Le Jardin du Luxembourg était à nos pieds. Ce parc que j'avais si souvent arpenté.

« Tu vois ce parterre de fleurs jaunes et rouges juste après la petite fontaine. Il y a un petit banc devant. »

Katie était intriguée. « Oui, je le vois, et il a une histoire ce banc ? »

« Exactement, il fait partie de notre vie. » Je faisais durer le suspense.

« Ok ! Et si tu m'expliquais, au lieu de me faire languir. » Elle se colla à moi.

« Lorsque j'ai pris mon bureau, j'ai regardé le parc et je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Il y a très longtemps, j'ai demandé à une jeune fille de s'assoir sur ce banc parce que je voulais lui dire une chose importante et que j'avais peur de sa réaction. Moi, j'étais resté debout tellement j'étais nerveux. Je lui ai dit que, d'abord, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter car ce n'était pas d'elle dont j'étais amoureux. » Katie avait compris dès les premiers mots mais elle aussi voulait faire durer le plaisir de me l'entendre dire.

« Je lui ai avoué que j'étais amoureux de sa sœur. » Katie commença à me couvrir de baisers. « Que je l'aimais certainement depuis le premier jour que je l'avais rencontrée et que chaque jour qui était passé, avait décuplé cet amour. Que je pressentais le bonheur que nous pourrions vivre. Que je voulais prendre soin d'elle, la protéger, la chérir, la rendre heureuse. Après un instant de surprise, cette jeune fille me serra dans ses bras et me dit que j'aimais la fille la plus formidable du monde mais ça je le savais déjà. »

Katie ne s'arrêtais plus de m'embrasser. Elle me regarda et continua. « Pendant ce temps, l'autre jeune fille se disait que ce garçon qui n'arrêtait pas d'occuper son esprit de plus en plus, ne la regarderait jamais. Qu'une fille comme elle, superficielle et vulgaire, qui collectionnait les aventures, ne pouvait pas intéresser un garçon sensible, gentil et intelligent. Elle avait bien tort. Car un jour, ce garçon lui prit la main alors qu'elle était au plus bas de sa vie. Elle se dit que si elle n'essayait pas de lui montrer son amour, elle serait malheureuse pour toujours. Quand, elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il ne la rejetait pas, qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, elle devint et pour l'éternité le plus heureuse des femmes.»

J'ai fermé la porte avec la télécommande.

* * *

Nous étions allongés sur le canapé d'époque. Katie posée sur moi, s'amusait à tortiller, comme souvent, les poils de ma poitrine. Je me méfiais.

« Chéri, en fait tu viens de réaliser un de tes fantasmes. T'envoyer en l'air avec ta femme dans ton bureau. »

« Yep ! Je ne verrai plus ce canapé de la même façon. Je ne sais pas comment vont se dérouler mes conférences à distance maintenant. J'aurais du mal à me concentrer. »

« Je me souviens que tu m'avais aussi entrainé dans une de tes salles de classe. »

« C'était plus excitant, elle était vitrée et ne fermait pas. On s'embourgeoise, mon amour. » La partie de poker pouvait commencer.

« Parle pour toi, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fermé la porte. » Elle me défiait du regard.

« Tu sais, il y a une grande salle de conférence. La table ovale doit bien faire 7 mètres de long et 3 de large. » Je relançais, j'avais une bonne main.

« La table glisse bien ? Elle est endurante ? » Elle suivait.

« Il y a également de grands fauteuils larges et souples.» Même pas peur.

« Et des baies vitrée ? » Houa, elle a du jeu ou elle bluffe ?

« Qui donne directement sur le jardin. » Tapis ! Alors on se dégonfle ?

« Tu me montres le chemin ? » Deux quintes flush royale, c'est rare au poker mais pas dans nos jeux.

La table glissait très bien.


	36. L'amour plus fort que

**L'Amour plus fort que ….**

* * *

_**Young the Giant - Mind Over Matter** _

Pendant 4 ans, je me suis consacré aux réformes éducatives. Notre objectif était de relancer la mixité sociale qui n'existait plus. D'individualiser les suivis des élèves par des apprentissages à distance mais dans le même temps de réhabiliter, pour l'ensemble des étudiants, les cours collectifs pour développer le vivre ensemble et brisée la ségrégation qui existait entre les zones de vie des possédants et des exécutants. Nous avons réussi à reformer une communauté éducative et les liens entre les élèves quel que soit leur origine et les professeurs.

Malheureusement la situation économique empirait et surtout, à nouveau, les peuples vaincus redevenaient agressifs. La peur revint et avec elle son cortège d'appels à des lois liberticides et à la rédemption par la foi.

Par le jeu d'alliance et de trahison de certains libéraux, des néo conservateurs religieux que je qualifiais de fascistes en référence à ceux du XXe siècle prirent le pouvoir.

Mon sort fut vite scellé. On me signifiât gentiment qu'à mon âge je pouvais cultiver mon jardin. Un arrêté mis fin à mes fonctions et à ma carrière d'enseignant du jour au lendemain.

Mais j'étais têtu et j'écrivis en quelques semaines un livre où je dénonçais ce pouvoir arbitraire. Sa volonté d'imposer aux individus sa vision du monde et de la société. Je pointais la corruption qui revenait et la prévarication des moyens de l'Etat. Mais surtout je m'attaquais à la religion qui n'était plus en lien avec les enseignements de ses fondateurs. Une religion doit réunir et non diviser.

Cela me valut des menaces de morts et beaucoup d'insultes sur les réseaux sociaux.

Mais je n'étais pas seul à penser cela et même si c'était encore une minorité, une part de la population partageait cette analyse.

* * *

Ems était inquiète son visage le reflétait sur l'écran. « Katie, Jules venaient vivre ici à NY, avec moi. La situation en Europe va devenir intenable. Jules, j'ai des informations, leur objectif est d'éradiquer toute forme de contestation. On se retrouve dans la même situation qu'il y a 20 ans mais là ce sont des illuminés, ils croient pouvoir mettre au pas tous les peuples de l'Est et du Sud et créer une société à leur image. »

« Emily, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes mais ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à nous. Nous devons poursuivre notre combat. »

« Ils se méfient des intellectuels libres comme toi. Ils souhaitent votre disparition et celle de vos idées.»

« Raison de plus pour rester. Enfin, Ems, tu as parcouru le monde pour témoigner des horreurs qui s'y passaient, risquée ta vie et moi tu voudrais que je déserte. Je ne peux pas partir. »

« Katie, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ça m'obsède. »

C'est vrai mettre Katie à l'abri était important. «Katie, tu pourrais aller chez Ems, quelques temps ... » Je n'eus pas le loisir de terminer.

« Tu m'a bien regardé. Putain, comment tu peux me dire ça ? Je suis avec toi pour la vie alors pas question de te lâcher. Tu crois qu'ils me font peur, ils s'écrouleront comme un château de carte. »

Emily se rendit. « Ok, mais faites attention à vous. Et s'il y a le moindre risque, le moindre doute, promettez-moi de venir. »

« On te le promet, Ems. »

« Je vous aime. »

* * *

Deux ans que ces connards étaient au pouvoir. La guerre avait repris ce qui donna l'opportunité au gouvernement de réduire les libertés et le droit d'expression.

Jenna, journaliste, avait subi cette politique. Son émission TV, jugée provocante, avait été supprimée et son site web déconnecté. A 28 ans, elle vivait avec un directeur d'une agence de communication publique qui était lui aussi sur un siège éjectable. Ils étaient entre deux appartements et vivaient chez nous.

Notre maison était le refuge de beaucoup d'intellectuels qui venaient me voir et essayaient de résister de leur mieux en publiant des textes via des sites situés aux USA.

* * *

**_Young Summer - "Why Try"_**

Un soleil matinal frappait les vitres de la fenêtre de notre chambre. Je regardais Katie, les draps étaient sur ses jambes. Nue, elle était très belle. Son âge n'apparaissait pas, au contraire les rides la rendaient plus désirable. Car ces rides, ce n'était pas le temps qui en était la cause mais mes caresses d'amour répétées qui avaient frotté sa peau et l'avaient froissée.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières, son sourire m'emporta vers sa bouche. « Bonjour mon amour. »

« Tu me regardes depuis longtemps ? »

« Je profite de toi. »

« Et ce que tu vois te plait ? »

« Beaucoup. »

« J'ai grossi, ça m'énerve. »

« Je ne trouve pas, tu es parfaite. Si tu vas par-là, j'ai des cheveux blancs.»

« Le poivre et sel te va très bien, très classe." Elle me frotta la tête. "Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?»

« J'ai un texte que je veux retravailler mais rien de pressé. Et puis j'ai, à 10h, une jeune étudiante en journalisme qui veut m'interviewer en visio. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée en ce moment mais elle veut parler histoire et pédagogie, alors j'ai accepté. Et toi ? »

« Jenna va m'aider pour le petit meuble en bois que je veux restaurer. Si tu veux, cet après-midi, accompagne moi à la galerie, je vois un jeune artiste qui doit me présenter des toiles vidéo.»

« Pourquoi pas. On a du temps devant nous alors. »

« On a tout notre temps. » Elle passa sa cuisse sur les miennes. Mes baisers s'envolèrent vers ses seins.

* * *

Plus de connexion, impossible de communiquer donc de vivre. Certain devait faire une crise de nerf. Cela me donnait une excellente excuse pour échapper à cet entretien qui m'ennuyait. La jeune fille ne m'avait pas semblé très sure d'elle, hésitante dans ses propos. Les réponses aux deux, trois questions que je lui avais posé sur son sujet étaient floues et pour le dire, très incomplètes. Mais peut-être était-elle émue de parler à Monsieur Isaac ? Mes étudiants me disaient qu'avant de me connaître, ils étaient terrorisés par ma réputation de rigueur et de discipline. S'ils m'avaient connu à 17 ans.

J'entendais Katie et Jenna rirent à l'étage. La rénovation du meuble était un bon prétexte pour la mère et la fille de s'amuser ensemble.

Il faisait beau, je décidais de me promener dans le quartier. Il était un des rares de Paris à avoir gardé ses maisons de maître. Il avait été classé « patrimoine de l'Europe » et les promoteurs de tour infernale de plus de 200 mètres n'avaient pas pu se l'accaparer, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Les dates de construction des maisons s'étalaient sur la fin du XIXe et la première moitié du XXe. La mienne qui datait de 1877 était une des plus anciennes.

Je marchais le nez au vent, les rares véhicules électriques autorisés à circuler passaient lentement dans un petit grésillement pour qu'on puisse les remarquer. Dans ce quartier protégé, les habitants se saluaient aimablement. Beaucoup de personnes âgées, qui profitaient des rayons de soleil, s'étaient assises sur des bans interactifs qui leurs massaient le dos. De jeunes papas ou mamans faisais courir leurs bambins sur la piste piétonne. Je me prenais à rêver de petits enfants, je savais que Robert et sa compagne y pensaient. Katie était persuadée qu'ils attendaient de venir nous voir pour nous annoncer cette bonne nouvelle. « Ju, je suis sûre qu'elle est enceinte sinon pourquoi précipiter leur voyage en Europe. »

Je revenais tranquillement vers notre chez-nous. Je pensais à Emily, peut-être pourrions-nous allez la voir à NY après la venue de Robert ou même avant. On pourrait partir dès cette semaine, rien ne nous retenait. J'allongeais le pas, Katie me manquait, j'avais envie de lui dire que je voulais partir à NY. Robert pourrait venir nous voir là-bas, nous pourrions même rester plus longtemps ou nous y installer. J'accélérais. Ems a raison, rester en Europe ne sert à rien. Je peux très bien écrire et publier de là-bas, beaucoup de mes amis avaient choisi cette solution.

* * *

**_Ellie Goulding - Dead In the Water _**

Ces lumières bleues devant la maison, c'est la Police du quartier. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Une boule pèse sur mon cœur. Je cours. Ces gens devant l'entrée, laissez-moi passer.

Ce noir qui m'enveloppe, ce froid qui me vide, mon énergie qui s'évanouit, un cri qui ne peut pas sortir de ma gueule ouverte sur le néant. A genoux devant deux corps.

Je n'ai pu écrire ce texte qu'après sept mois de perdition, sept mois glacial, sept mois de naufrage. Sans comprendre, sans sentir, sans voir ou entendre que la voix d'Emily qui me guidait dans ce brouillard gris qu'était devenue ma vie.

Je me souviens de bribes de choses découpées et sans liens.

De Katie allongée sur le sol devant l'escalier, Jenna à ses côtés qui semble vouloir attraper sa mère avec son bras.

La policière qui écarte son collègue qui veut me relever de force. Elle s'accroupit à mes côtés. « Monsieur Isaac vous ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Laissez-nous faire notre travail, on les retrouvera.»

Andréa, le torse brulé, qui me cri qu'il n'a rien pu faire.

L'ambulance qui les emporte.

Debout à la morgue, je refuse de quitter mes amours. Je suis sec, aucune larme.

Je prends mon appareil. Je dis Ems, au même moment, un appel s'interpose.

Je la vois et le monde tangue moins. Elle sait lire dans mes yeux sans besoin de mots.

«Jules, ….. Jules, je sais, j'ai mal dormi, des cauchemars affreux, mon cour a explosée pendant mon sommeil. Je suis là, attends-moi, reste avec moi, je prends le premier jet. Je serai là dans 3 heures. »

Ses bras, sa peau, sa chaleur, réchauffe moi Emily. Nos larmes silencieuses. Nos mains qui se trouvent, se lient et ne se quittent plus.

Une dame et un jeune homme me parlent. La police, je les connais, je les ai déjà vu mais où ?

« Monsieur Isaac, votre épouse et votre fille ont été agressées par trois individus. Nous pensons que c'est vous qu'ils cherchaient. Selon nos constatations, votre épouse s'est défendue. Un des individus a utilisé un taser électrique pour la maîtriser ce qui a provoqué un arrêt cardiaque. Vraisemblablement, votre fille s'est précipitée dans les escaliers, où à son tour elle a été touchée par une décharge qui la fait chuter malheureusement sur sa nuque qui s'est brisée. Son ami a été également atteint mais moins gravement. Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour retrouver les individus. Nous sommes désolés Monsieur Isaac et vous présentons toutes nos condoléances.» Sic !

Une cérémonie simple avec le prêtre du village. A nouveau, la crémation, cette fois-ci de deux corps ensemble. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'on les sépare. La porte d'acier qui se referme pour l'éternité et à travers ce petit hublot, les flammes qui consument des années de bonheur.

Emily m'accompagne sous l'olivier. Je regarde mes enfants en contre-bas. James si fort dans sa vie, tremble. Robert tient son amour contre lui pour se soutenir et pose sa main sur un ventre déjà arrondis. J'ai demandé à nos amis de ne pas venir, juste d'avoir une pensée pour elles.

Nous ouvrons l'urne ensemble et répandons nos vies. Le thym et le romarin ont fleuris, les lavandes embaument l'air. Je m'assoie contre mon vieil arbre et je ferme les yeux. Je vois Katie attraper Jenna toute petite et la soulever pour attraper les olives. Je vois Jenna dans le cerisier mettre des pendentifs rouges à Katie et Katie lui mettre du rouge à lèvres juteux et sucrées. Elles rient. Je suis heureux.

* * *

**_Mikky Ekko - Feels Like the End _**

Le banc m'accueille toute la journée. L'ombre du chêne semble effacer toutes les couleurs du jardin.

Emily s'approche. Nous restons toujours ensemble, nos mains unis, sans parler.

Mais pas cette fois-ci. « Ju, je vais m'installer avec toi, ici, définitivement. »

Je tourne la tête. « Non, Emily. Tu as ta vie à New York, ton travail, l'agence. Je peux rester seul ici. James et Robert vont s'occuper de la vente de la maison de Paris. Je n'y retournerais jamais. Je vais m'organiser. »

« Je ne le fais pas que pour toi. Je veux vivre ici avec toi. Toi, seul ici et moi seule à NY, je ne le supporterai pas. Cette fois-ci, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Jules, j'ai peur pour toi et j'ai peur pour moi. A deux, on réussira. On l'a déjà fait. Jules, gardes moi avec toi. »

« Tu le souhaite vraiment ? » Elle fit un petit oui avec le bout de ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours ces expressions qui me réconfortaient. Je suis tombé dans ses bras.

« On ne se quittera plus jamais, Emily. Je te le jure »

« Plus jamais Jules, plus jamais. »

« Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu viens avec moi à New York, je règle mes affaires et ensuite on revient à la Campagne et on ne bouge plus. »

« Mais ton travail, tu ne vas pas tout arrêter. »

« L'avantage de la photo, c'est qu'on peut en faire partout. »

* * *

_Natalie Taylor - Come To This_

New York, je marche seul, il est 6 heures du matin. J'ai laissé Emily qui a pu enfin s'endormir. Moi, je ne peux pas. La 5e avenue s'agite. Les employés de nuit rentrent chez eux, éreintés, remplacés par ceux de jour, déjà fatigués. Les taxis emportent des cadres sup qui ont le costume impeccable pour quelques minutes encore. Une business woman sort d'un palace, la limousine l'avale pour une journée de stress.

J'ai traversé Central Park, vu enfin, Strawberry Fields. Les icones dédiées à ce chanteur assassiné et dont j'ai oublié le nom, ont disparu depuis bien longtemps avec son souvenir qui s'est effacé.

Je passe devant un vieil immeuble. Une plaque de bronze rappelle qu'ici s'élevait une caserne de pompiers et de lister les noms de ceux qui sont mort lors d'un attentat, aujourd'hui à peine étudié par les lycéens.

Que reste-t-il de nos vies le jour où, ceux qui nous aiment, disparaissent à leur tour ?

A quoi auront servi nos efforts, nos luttes, nos souffrances ? Nous les croyions si importants sur le moment mais le temps les rendra futiles, insignifiants, et finalement inutiles.

Un amour, si fort soit-il, se réduit à des cendres versées au pied d'un olivier qui attendra que d'autres cendres viennent le recouvrir.

Katie, tout cela a-t-il un sens ? Que dois-je faire ? Que puis-je faire ?

Un enfant court dans une impasse, d'autres le poursuivent, le coincent et commencent à le battre.

Je cris, avec de grands gestes, je leur dit d'arrêter. Je m'avance vers eux. « Pourquoi ? N'y a-t-il pas assez de violences dans le monde que vous voulez vous aussi être des tortionnaires ? Foutez le camp, vous verrez la vie vous donnera l'occasion d'autres batailles qui elles seront mortelles. »

Ils s'enfuient, je relève l'enfant battu. Il pleure de rage de n'avoir pu se défendre, ne n'avoir pas été un héros du temps des surhommes.

« Pourquoi te frappaient-ils ? »

« Parce que je suis juif et qu'ils sont chrétiens. Mais la prochaine fois avec mes amis, c'est nous qui attraperont un chrétien ou un musulman ou un bouddhiste. »

« Mais mon enfant, les religions sont faîtes pour la paix, non pour la guerre. »

« Mon père dit que dans ce monde, il ne nous reste plus que la religion. Nous devons la défendre pour nous préserver car le reste est pourri et je le crois »

Je regarde partir cette boule de haine. Voilà où a mené la peur du chaos que notre siècle a porté. Des hommes qui ne se reconnaissent plus que dans une seule chose, la religion parce que comme elle est un rêve, elle ne peut les décevoir.

Pendant que notre technologie progresse, l'âme de l'homme se perd parce qu'il n'a pas su mettre à profit cette chance qu'il avait de partager ses richesses produites. L'égoïsme des nantis a détruit l'humanité.

Ce devrait être mon combat, moi, le juif chrétien catholique marié à une anglicane. La religion divise les hommes aujourd'hui, demain elle peut les réunir. Ce qu'un jour quatre officiants de trois religions ont pu réaliser pour un mariage, pourquoi ne serait-il pas possible de le faire pour notre humanité ?

Mais je suis si las de me battre, Katie. Cet enfant est peut-être un signe, mon amour, mais je n'ai plus le courage de relever le défi. C'est de ma faute, à cause de mon aveuglement, si Jenna et toi êtes mortes.

Je retournais chez Emily en pensant à un air entendu il y a des années : « I'm an englishman in New York », no, « I'm a frenchman in New York » et les paroles me semblent bien dérisoires.

Emily mis en vente son appartement, régla ses affaires avec l'agence et nous retournâmes dans notre refuge.

Nous essayâmes de reprendre pied peu à peu. Emily m'aidait les jours sombres et je la soutenais les nuits d'angoisse.

Please, come back ! Please … come back ….

* * *

**_Javier Dunn - Just Like Dreaming _**

« C'est grâce à toi ! »

« Katie, mon amour, c'est toi ? Oui, c'est toi. Je te vois. Comme tu es belle. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien mon chéri. Regarde, Jenna est avec moi. Nous somme heureuses, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi, il y a quelqu'un qui veut t'embrasser. »

« Bonjour Jules, ça me fait plaisir de te parler. J'ai accueilli Katie et Jenna, nous sommes réunies. »

« Naomi, tu n'as pas changé et Katie est tellement jeune comme au jour où je l'ai rencontrée. »

« C'est normal Jules nous prenons l'apparence que nous avions la première fois que notre amour s'est révélé. Nous avons 17 ans toutes les deux.»

« Je veux venir avec vous, je ne veux pas rester ici, je souffre. Katie, tu me manques, c'est insupportable. »

« Non, tu dois rester. Penses à Emily, veux-tu la laisser seule ? Mais surtout et par-dessus tout, tu ne peux pas quitter James et Robert, un parent ne dois jamais laisser ses enfants quel que soit leurs âges. »

« Comme l'a fait ma mère. Katie, elle m'a abandonné pour suivre mon père. Je ne comptais pas. Elle a choisi la mort au lieu de la vie que je représentais. Comme a-t-elle pu faire cela ? Je n'avais que 13 ans.»

« Rappelle-toi Jules, ce que tu as dit à Emily et bien non on n'a pas le droit de mourir d'amour parce que nous ne sommes jamais seul. C'est la vie qui doit gagner. »

« Tu as des choses à accomplir, de grandes choses, Jules. Une responsabilité à assumer, tu la connais, tu relèveras le défi et tu te battras comme tu l'as toujours fait. »

« Katie, ce sont mes combats qui vous ont tués. Mon entêtement stupide. J'aurais dû vous mettre à l'abri. »

« Ces combats nous les avons menés ensemble. Jenna avait les mêmes. Je sais que je serai fière de toi. Nous le serons toutes les trois. Tu auras des petits enfants, ils auront besoin de toi aussi. Et quand tu sentiras le moment de quitter le monde, ta tâche accomplie, tu nous rejoindras.»

« Mais comment le saurais-je ? »

« Ton cœur te le dictera. Ce jour-là, tu pourras expliquer à Robert et James, pourquoi tu pars et ils en comprendront les raisons car ils les liront dans ton âme. »

« Katie, Jenna et moi, nous vous attendrons Emily et toi. Nous serons près de vous. »

« Tu nous as tellement manqué toutes ces années, Naomi. »

« Papa, je t'aime. Je voudrais que tu saches, nous n'avons pas souffert.»

« Je t'aime aussi Jenna. Naomi, je dirai à Emily que tu vas bien, je l'embrasserai pour toi. Katie, tu seras ma femme pour l'éternité. Merci d'être venu me voir.»

Elles tendirent leurs mains vers moi et je sentis le bout de leurs doigts qui caressait ma peau. Katie s'allongea à mes côtés et me mordit gentiment l'épaule tout en caressant mes cheveux.

Je me suis réveillé avec leurs sourires qui flottaient devant mes yeux.

J'étais troublé. Je respirais l'odeur de Katie, son parfum un peu poivré. Son côté du lit était chaud.

J'entendais encore le son de la voix de Naomi. Je sentais leurs mains sur moi.

Je me suis levé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Devant la glace, je vis des petites marques de dents sur mon épaule droite.

Alors, je fus serein, comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis 7 mois.

J'avais retrouvé ma volonté. Je touchais ces petites crevasses en espérant qu'elles restent incrustées dans ma peau pour toujours.

Je savais ce que je devais faire. Le combat pouvait commencer.

* * *

**_Dawn Landes - All Dressed in White _**

J'ai frappé à la porte de la chambre d'Emily. Une voix claire me dit d'entrer.

Assise dans son lit, son visage était d'une luminosité intense.

Nous nous regardâmes. « Toi aussi, Emily ? Elles étaient là avec toi comme elles l'étaient avec moi. »

Elle sourit, j'étais nu. Je ne m'étais aperçu de rien.

Elle me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'assis près d'elle. De son index, elle touchât la morsure. Elle découvrit sa poitrine et je vis les mêmes traces à la naissance de son sein gauche.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. « Visiblement Naomi est toujours aussi coquine. Ça promet au Paradis. »

Elle rit. « Je crois, mais Dieu devait le savoir sinon pourquoi la laisser entrer. »

« Parce qu'il est amour donc il aime les amoureux et les amoureuses sans distinction. Dieu n'est pas borné, Ems. »

« Viens t'allonger ici. » Elle désigna le côté libre du lit. « Prends-moi dans tes bras. »

« Ju, je ne sais pas ce que nous avons vécu mais je n'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis très longtemps. »

« Ems, moi non plus mais je sais que nous devons continuer »

« Oui, Ju. Continuer, ensemble. »


	37. Le combat

**Le combat**

* * *

**_Rose Hart - Put your hands up _**

J'ai relu tous les textes bibliques, retrouvé mon grec et mon latin, repris l'hébreu et appris l'arabe pour comprendre le premier sens des livres sacrés et suivre leurs évolutions.

Rencontré les hommes de Dieu qui croyaient comme moi que la foi permet la vie et combat la mort.

Notre nombre a progressé, des laïcs ouverts et tolérants nous ont rejoints. Des cellules se sont constituées sur tous les territoires. L'Europe se réveillait car d'autres que moi avaient commencé cette lutte depuis déjà longtemps.

Le gouvernement réactionnaire tanguait. La guerre couteuse à l'Est ne donnait aucun résultat, au contraire elle s'enlisait et la mort de civil innocents révulsait l'opinion publique. Jusqu'au jour où des preuves de camps de concentration, où des femmes et des enfants des peuples d'Asie Centrale et du Moyen Orient étaient internés, furent publiées par des médias américains. Des images horribles qui rappelaient les pires époques du XXe siècle.

Cette fois-ci, les manifestations et les réseaux du web firent leur œuvre. Ce ne fut qu'un cri à travers toute la planète, Fraternité.

Le pouvoir s'effondra comme un château de sable recouvert par la marée. Mais en 5 ans que de douleurs et de morts.

* * *

**_All is Lost - Shelley Rosenberg _**

De leur côté James et Robert n'avaient jamais abandonné l'idée de retrouver les meurtriers de Katie et de Jenna. Ils avaient harcelé les autorités, mené des campagnes de presse en Europe et en Amérique pour dénoncer l'inertie des autorités. Ils avaient engagé des détectives qui établirent des liens entre le pouvoir et la police pour étouffer l'affaire.

La chute du gouvernement permis d'accéder à des données informatiques et surtout de remplacer les enquêteurs. Très vite le nom des coupables fut mis à jour, deux enfants de 17 ans à peine qui appartenaient à la bonne société catholique et un trentenaire fanatisé qui les avait endoctrinés. Ils croyaient que Dieu les avait choisis. Ils appartenaient à un groupe d'activistes intégristes proche du pouvoir.

Arrêtés, ils avouèrent et expliquèrent qu'ils voulaient juste m'effrayer. La jeune étudiante était leur complice. Ce rendez-vous devait leur permettre d'être sûr de me trouver chez moi.

Ils n'imaginaient pas tomber sur une Fitch. Je compris que Katie, croyant que j'étais dans mon bureau et en danger, avait voulu me défendre et s'était ruée sur eux. Ces imbéciles pensaient que le taser la calmerait, mais son cœur n'y résistât pas.

Le procès, après de nombreux recours, eu lieu 7 ans après la mort de mes deux amours.

Appelé à témoigner, que pouvais-je dire à ces connards ?

« Je sais, mesdames et messieurs les juges que l'époque est à la réconciliation et au pardon. J'y œuvre moi-même mais dans ce cas, ce n'est pas à moi de pardonner. Le pardon, ils doivent l'obtenir de ces deux magnifiques êtres humains dont ils ont fauché la vie. Qu'ils prient puisqu'ils croient en Dieu et au moment de leurs morts, lors du Passage, ils sauront s'ils sont absous de leurs pêchés ou si l'enfer s'ouvrira sous leurs pas. »

Je me suis tourné vers eux, je voulais les regarder droit dans les yeux. Mon dégout était immense.

« Vous avez tué deux âmes. Jenna, une jeune femme de 28 ans qui n'était que compassion pour autrui et Katie, une mère et épouse dont le cœur était si grand qu'il en était fragilisé.

« Vous avez anéanti plus de 40 ans de passion d'une femme et d'un homme qui s'aiment au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Un sentiment que vous serez à jamais incapable de connaitre. »

« Vous priez, Christ, celui qui a donné sa vie pour nous sauver, pour nous libérer et nous permettre de nous aimer les uns les autres. Vous avez souillé sa parole par votre acte inconscient et stupide. Vous avez détruit la vie d'un père et mari, celle de deux fils et frères et celle d'une sœur et marraine. Et je peux vous assurer que si je vous croise un jour dans la rue, vous prendrez mon poing dans la gueule. Vous n'avez aucun courage. Votre seule réponse fut la violence car vous avez eu peur. Peur d'une femme de 62 ans, de caractère et de conviction, qui vous a appris ce qu'est se comporter en être humain face à la barbarie. »

Je sortis de la salle en me foutant d'un verdict qui ne me concernait pas.

Katie était morte pour moi. Elle se sera sacrifiée pour moi. Et la seule chose que je retenais, c'est que je n'avais pas su la protéger. Mon inconscience et mes certitudes avaient tué ma femme et ma fille.

Les trois connards plaidèrent l'accident, leur taser n'était pas fait pour tuer. Ils voulaient m'impressionner, me mettre la pression pour m'empêcher de m'exprimer mais pas faire de mal. Ils écopèrent d'une peine de reconstruction sociale qui allait de 3 ans pour la jeune fille, 7 ans pour les enfants et 16 ans pour l'abruti. Ils seraient psychanalysés, aidés, et remis dans le droit chemin, amen.

Ma blessure, elle, ne se refermerait jamais.

* * *

**_Jo Enriquez – Unstoppable_**

J'ai beaucoup écrit, fait des propositions avec un groupe de femmes et d'hommes où toutes les confessions étaient représentées. J'ai rencontré les plus grands dignitaires religieux.

Je parcourus le monde pour expliquer, convaincre texte à l'appui que les religions devait mener à la paix et non à la mort. Que toutes étaient issues du désir d'un homme visionnaire ou d'un peuple déterminé, à vouloir le bonheur de son semblable, même s'il était différent.

Peu à peu, les hommes prirent conscience que les paroles d'amour dépassées celle de la haine.

En 2067, je me trouvais, avec les principaux dirigeants du monde spirituel réunit dans une ville fantôme indienne, symbole de la folie de cette guerre. Les affrontements interreligieux avaient été si violent qu'à la fin du conflit plus aucun des 7 millions d'habitants de cette métropole n'avaient survécu.

Une charte fut érigée en code universel pour l'entente et le pardon.

Parallèlement, les politiques créaient un conseil planétaire de gouvernement avec un vrai pouvoir exécutif capable d'intervenir pour permettre un réel partage des richesses mondiales et une protection efficace de l'environnement.

James en était un des conseillers.

Robert avait, avec son laboratoire de l'agence spatiale, mené à bien la mise en place des bases de recherches habitées qui permettraient très rapidement l'exploitation des richesses de la Lune et de Mars.

Une longue période de prospérité et surtout de paix s'annonçait.

* * *

**_Natalie Taylor - Different Animal _**

Par contre la mienne fut troublée par l'irruption de deux petites têtes qui voulaient me faire des bisous. Les garçons de Robert étaient vraiment adorables. « Papy Jules, lis nous une histoire de ton livre. »

J'attrapais « La gloire de mon père » et les faisait rêver d'une Provence qui n'existait plus.

Robert nous rejoint et s'assis par terre près de ses enfants. Il retrouvait ses 7 ans.

Ems se cala dans un fauteuil à côté de moi. Elle adorait m'entendre lire.

J'avais fini un chapitre lorsque James entra accompagné d'une jolie jeune fille.

« Papa, je te présente Elisabeth, je t'en avais parlé. Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que nous souhaitons nous marier. Nous aimerions avoir ta bénédiction. »

J'étais saisi, je me tournais vers Emily, elle paraissait comme moi tout aussi troublée.

« Papa, tu vas bien ? Emily, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il nous jetait un regard inquiet.

Cette jeune fille était très belle. Brune, de longs cheveux bouclés avec de grands yeux bleus, un corps gracile et une aura mystérieuse avec cet air de connaître la vie et ses douleurs.

« Je reste sans voix devant votre beauté, Elisabeth. Je suis sûr que votre personnalité est à sa hauteur. Vous êtes la bienvenue dans cette maison et sa famille.»

Je me suis levé pour l'embrasser. Il m'a semblé voir sur ses lèvres un petit sourire de complicité.


	38. The last epilogue

**The Last Epilogue.**

* * *

**_Jasmine Thompson • A Thousand Years _**

Assis, face à mon bureau en bois, celui de mes aïeux, je regarde Charles. Depuis son portrait, il m'observe avec bienveillance, il est fier de moi. Le petit élève timide et peu sûr de lui a bien appris de toi mon ami. Son chemin n'est pas si décevant même sans l'Ecole Normale.

La promenade de fin d'après-midi me fait toujours du bien, elle m'ouvre l'esprit.

Je trouve qu'il fait frais. Je mets, sous mon peignoir miteux, un vieux pull en laine grise. Je n'aime pas les vêtements en matériaux composites d'aujourd'hui. Certes, ils régulent parfaitement la température et sont très léger mais ils manquent d'âme. Je suis devenu un vieux con, mais j'assume. A presque 80 ans, je ne vais pas commencer à m'emmerder.

Je vois apparaître une jolie frimousse et une touffe de cheveux à la porte. Mon ainée de quelques semaines sera toujours plus jeune que moi dans son cœur et sa tête. Son visage est à peine ridée, je ne vous parle pas du corps, le sien n'a pas changé.

« A quoi, tu penses, Jules en me fixant comme cela ? » Ce ton amusé, je savais qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées depuis toujours.

« A ton corps de déesse, mon amour. »

« Et oui, ce sera toujours ton point faible. » Elle rit. Ses yeux se plissent et deviennent plus pointus. « Dis-moi qu'écrit tu depuis quelques jours ? D'habitude tu me mets dans la confidence. » Elle regarde mon bureau. « Ce sont tes journaux ? Tu les relis tous ? Mais pourquoi ? Jules, tu es nostalgique ? » Elle veut comprendre et s'inquiète un peu aussi. Je n'avais jamais fait cela auparavant.

« Viens Ems, asseyons-nous sur le divan et mets-toi près de moi. »

« C'est une invitation, jeune homme ? »

« Tout à fait, it's a date ! » Son sourire est toujours éclatant.

Je lui montre un gros cahier neuf. « Il y a quelques temps, après une promenade, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai ressortis le tout premier journal et en le lisant je me suis dit que si nos enfants et nos petits-enfants voulaient un jour connaître notre vie, tous ces textes seraient trop nombreux et illisibles pour eux qui ont l'habitude des écrans. »

« Alors, j'en ai fait un où j'ai résumé notre histoire. Enfin, celle que je connais. »

Je lui tends ce gros cahier avec un peu d'appréhension.

Emily feuillète lentement les pages. Son visage ne laisse rien traduire, aucunes émotions et si j'avais fait une nouvelle connerie.

« J'ai peut-être eu tort. J'ai parfois pleuré mais je reconnais que j'ai aussi beaucoup pris de plaisir en me souvenant de nos bêtises, de nos joies. Je voulais te le montrer terminé. Si tu trouves que c'est trop difficile, je le jetterai ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Non, Ju, pourquoi ? Au contraire ce que je lis me plait. C'est notre vie. »

Elle s'arrête sur une page et se met à rire. « C'est vrai, ton anniversaire. Je m'en souviens. Et Effy qui t'embarque. Pour ta première fille, tu n'avais pas si mal choisi. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais pensé. »

« Comment ! Mais quand l'as-tu su ? On n'en a jamais parlé. » Je suis consterné.

Elle sourit gentiment. « Ju, tu es un garçon formidable mais ta connaissance des femmes est loin d'être parfaite. Le soir où nous avons fait l'amour, tu fus très habile et pas très hésitant. Je n'étais pas une oie blanche et je n'étais plus vierge. Je me suis douté que je n'étais pas la première. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à connaître la vérité. »

« Tu m'en a voulu ? A l'époque, j'ai eu peur de te l'avouer. Tu comptais beaucoup trop. »

« Pour un garçon qui mettait la vérité au-dessus de tout, tu as menti par omission, c'est mal. » Elle se moque de moi, elle a raison, j'avais été stupide une fois de plus.

« Jules, comment aurais-je pu t'en vouloir ? Je n'ai fait l'amour qu'à un seul homme dans ma vie et il m'a rendu heureuse. Et puis, je sais que tu ne trichais pas quand tu m'as dit que j'étais la première. La première que tu aimais vraiment et c'est ça très flatteur pour une femme. »

Elle continue à parcourir les pages, je lui laisse le temps. Elle passe plus vite sur certaines, je comprends que des passages sont toujours difficiles. Puis elle marque un temps d'arrêt plus long que les autres. Je craignais ce moment. Mais, j'avais besoin d'une réponse.

* * *

**_Of Verona - Unique In Its Madness _**

« Ainsi, tu as écrit sur un certain soir de spleen. » Elle se mord les lèvres.

« Je dois t'avouer une chose. Tu m'as trouvée désirable, c'est ce que j'espérais. J'étais comme toi, j'avais peur de perdre Katie. J'avais besoin que tu t'occupes de moi. »

« Quand je t'ai vu entrer dans le salon, j'ai eu envie de tout oublier comme lors de notre première nuit. »

« Je n'osais pas bouger. Lorsque nos mains se sont trouvées, je voulais m'abandonner. »

« Quand tu m'as embrassée, je souhaitais que tu ailles plus loin. Je te trouvais beau, j'étais excitée. J'avais envie … de faire l'amour. Jules, nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Pourtant, nous étions l'un contre l'autre le lendemain matin recouvert d'un simple plaid et … nus.» Son regard était doux pourtant il me transperçait.

« Nous étions stone, Ems. J'étais complétement parti. Je ne me souviens que du bien-être que j'aie ressenti. Je te vois couchée contre moi. Je suis incapable de me rappeler. »

« Jules, j'étais heureuse lorsque je me suis réveillé dans tes bras. Mon angoisse avait disparue. Mais ce que ma mémoire ne veut pas me montrer, mon corps lui s'en souvient. Une sensation de plaisir, de jouissance. Nous nous sommes aimés cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les flashs du jour de l'attentat me revenaient.

« J'ai des images dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas si cela est arrivé ou si je le souhaitais si fort que je l'ai rêvé. C'est vrai, j'avais besoin de toi, j'avais envie de toi, … . Mon Dieu, Ems, excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû avoir ce désir mais je n'ai pas pu lutter. »

Son regard m'enveloppait, à 80 balais, j'étais encore troublé.

« Jules, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais et que cet amour n'était pas celui d'un adolescent. » Elle sourit.

« Non, tu as raison. Je disais cela pour me convaincre et ne pas t'effrayer. J'avais si peur de te perdre et de briser notre amitié. »

Elle se rapprocha de moi pour poser sa main sur mon genou.

« Dès nos premières rencontres, j'ai compris que tes sentiments n'étaient pas qu'une attirance physique. Tout de suite, tu t'es préoccupé de moi et tu as continué alors même que tu connaissais ma passion pour Naomi. Tu m'as protégé, soutenue. Et tu ne m'as jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est d'être mon ami. Ce soir-là, à nouveau, tu n'as fait que répondre à mon besoin d'affection comme la première fois. »

« Je t'aime moi aussi Jules. D'un amour qui est au-delà de celui que l'on porte à un ami mais qui n'est pas non plus celui d'un amant car nous n'avons pas besoin de faire l'amour pour nous aimer. Je ne sais pas le définir mais avec Naomi, tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je me sois toujours totalement livrée car j'ai une confiance absolue en toi. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec délicatesse comme pour me soutenir.

Elle me connaissait si bien qu'elle sentait la honte que j'éprouvais. Cette évidence qui montait dans ma gorge et que je n'ai pu retenir.

« Emily, j'ai trahie Katie et je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer. »

« Je t'aime toi, j'aime Katie, comment est-ce possible ? Je t'ai désirée, Emily comme j'ai désiré Katie avec la même passion, la même volonté de vous rendre heureuse. »

Emily mit sa main sur mon cœur et me parla avec tendresse.

« Jules, tu n'as pas trahie Katie. Tu ne nous as jamais trahie. Tu nous as toujours aimées l'une et l'autre. Différemment certes mais avec autant de force. Tu as toujours été honnête avec nous. Comme tu l'es ce soir avec moi. Katie le savait.»

« Je vais t'avouer une chose, Jules. J'ai eu une conversation avec Katie à ton sujet et sur ton amour pour nous. C'était le jour de mon départ après votre mariage. »

Son regard fuyait, elle cherchait les mots. Visiblement elle ne savait pas si elle faisait bien de parler, puis elle se lança.

« Katie t'aimait beaucoup Jules et elle m'aimait autant. Depuis toujours, elle avait compris le lien qui nous unissait. Sans détour, elle me dit que si un jour j'avais besoin de réconfort, en fait si j'avais besoin de toi, de ta présence, de ton amour, elle ne nous en voudrait pas, au contraire. Elle voulait tellement notre bonheur qu'elle acceptait que nous nous aimions encore plus. »

« Katie était prête à se sacrifier pour nous. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de toi, que tu étais mon ami sans ambiguïté, que je croyais qu'elle en était persuadée. Que ni toi, ni moi, nous ne pourrions la trahir. Elle me regarda et très sérieusement me dit : « Mais si un soir de solitude et d'angoisse, cela devait arriver, n'en soyez pas malheureux. »

« L'amour, c'est accepter l'inacceptable juste pour le bonheur de celui que l'on aime. Ce sacrifice, tu as toujours été prêt à le faire pour nous, elle le savait, elle faisait la même chose, pour toi, pour moi. Tu le lui avais dit : « Ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce que fait le corps, mais l'amour que nous avons dans le cœur. » Elle savait que nous avions tous les trois un cœur pur. Elle était sûre de ton amour pour elle comme elle était sûre du mien. Elle savait qu'elle ne te perdrait jamais quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Elle aussi, elle avait une confiance absolue en toi.»

« Jules, nous ne l'avons pas trahie parce que les sentiments qui nous unissent tous les trois sont plus forts qu'une nuit d'amour. Au plus profond de moi, je sais que c'est Katie qui nous a réunis cette nuit-là. »

Emily me faisait découvrir combien Katie était une femme extraordinaire, au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer. J'avais été aimé tout simplement avec une force incroyable. Je tremblais d'émotion.

« Je me souviens, Ems, la veille au soir, nous étions assis sous le chêne. Elle nous regardait de la terrasse. Je comprends maintenant à quoi elle pensait en nous voyant enlacés.»

Emily me prit la main, elle réussit à nouveau à me calmer.

« Alors comme ça, tu as revu Cook, c'est bien qu'il s'en soit sorti. »

Je n'étais pas dupe de sa diversion, mais c'était bien ainsi.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en soit sorti dans sa tête mais il était vivant et toujours debout. J'ai regretté de n'avoir pas su le convaincre de revenir vers nous. Mais je suppose que quand on tue un homme, on touche l'indicible. L'âme ne peut s'en remettre même si cet homme que l'on tue est un salaud de la pire espèce. Ensuite revenir en arrière est impossible.»

Elle relisait les premières pages.

« Tu sais Emily, quand je me retourne sur notre vie, je me dis que nous avons eu beaucoup de malheur et peut-être que c'est à cause d'eux, que notre besoin d'amour a toujours été aussi intense. » J'approchais ma main de son visage, je caressais sa joue doucement.

« Nous avons eu aussi beaucoup de bonheur, Jules. Nous avons rencontré l'amour, toi avec Katie, moi avec Naomi. »

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce premier jour, devant cette entrée du collège, j'ai eu l'immense chance de rencontrer les deux femmes de ma vie. »

Elle se serrât fort contre moi. « Yep ! Tu as rencontré les meilleures, les sœurs Fitch. »


	39. L'ultime passage

**Le passage**

* * *

**_MisterWives – Vagabond _**

Je croyais avoir mis un point final à ce journal, il y a six ans mais il faut croire que j'ai du mal à l'abandonner.

Mes doigts me font souffrir, je ne peux plus écrire. Ma santé se détériore. Bien sûr, ils veulent me maintenir mais moi je sais que mon esprit s'en va et sans ma conscience je ne veux pas vivre.

Je veux mourir avec Katie près de moi et non dans la brume de produit calmants.

Elle me l'avait dit : « tu le sauras dans ton cœur ». Je le sais, aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de sentir à nouveau sa morsure sur mon épaule.

Mes enfants et mes petits-enfants le comprendront. Ils ont remplis les dernières années de ma vie de joie et de rire mais ils devront accepter de me laisser partir et puisque la loi le permet.

Le plus difficile, cela va être de l'annoncer à Emily. Je vais l'abandonner pour de bon. La laisser seule, me fait mal, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant ma déchéance totale. Je sais qu'elle m'aidera.

Mon cher Journal, je te quitte ici. Ne sois pas triste, tu as été un ami fidèle. Que ceux qui te liront, sachent que malgré tout, il n'y a pas eu d'homme plus heureux que Jules Isaac-Fitch.

Katie, tu es et restera à jamais la femme de ma vie. Notre amour m'a porté. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de te rencontrer et de te plaire. J'espère te rejoindre le plus vite possible, je t'aime.

* * *

**_The Jezabels - The End _**

Jules m'a demandé de venir dans sa chambre. Il est maigre et fatigué. Allongé dans ce lit médicalisé, il apparait plus grand encore. Je sais à quoi il pense. Je m'approche de lui et m'assoit à ses pieds.

« Emily, je vais te faire beaucoup de peine. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule mais j'aimerais que tu acceptes de me laisser partir. C'est le moment pour moi. Je ne peux plus écrire. Regarde je n'arrive pas à me lever. » Je l'écoutais, il devait aller au bout, il avait tout préparé comme toujours.

« Je ne veux pas être un corps sans pensées ou juste celles qu'il faut pour survivre. Sans mes capacités intellectuelles, je ne suis rien. Et puis, j'ai besoin de revoir Katie, je suis sûr de la revoir. J'ai attendu 24 ans, je crois que j'ai payé ma dette. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'il te plait dis le moi. »

Je me suis approché de lui, je l'ai embrassé, un vrai baiser.

« Jules, je ne t'en veux pas mais j'ai une chose à te demander à mon tour. J'aimerais que tu acceptes que nous partions ensemble retrouver Katie et Naomi. »

Il secoua la tête. « Ems, tu as encore du temps, tu peux profiter des enfants et du soleil. »

J'avais prévu cette réaction, mais moi aussi j'étais fatiguée.

« Tu me dis que tu attends depuis 24 ans et moi, j'attends depuis 65 ans. Je crois avoir également payé ma dette. » Je me collais contre lui.

« Jules, toi tu ne peux plus écrire et moi, je n'y vois plus. Je ne peux plus prendre une photo. Je fais du flou qui n'est pas artistique crois-moi. Les médecins veulent m'implanter des prothèses mais je ne veux pas être un cyborg. » Je ris, cela le détendit.

« Il faut savoir faire une fin, n'est-ce pas Ems ? »

« Oui, Jules, et je veux la faire avec toi, avec l'homme de ma vie. » J'étais allongée auprès de lui.

J'avais ce sentiment de bien-être, de plénitude, comme à chaque fois que j'étais près de lui.

* * *

Je fis projeter sur l'écran souple de la pièce, des photos de nos amis.

Carter s'était isolée dans une immense propriété au sud de Londres depuis qu'elle avait mis un terme à sa carrière à 46 ans. Elle accueillait et adoptait des enfants. Elle se consacrait exclusivement à eux.

Tomo était mort d'un arrêt cardiaque 3 ans auparavant. Panda était entourée de son fils et de ses petits-enfants mais elle nous avait dit se sentir très seule.

Lara avait eu un accident vasculaire qui l'avait paralysé puis emporté. JJ était inconsolable.

Effy s'était crashée avec l'avion qu'elle pilotait. Les circonstances ne furent jamais élucidées mais les enquêteurs étaient persuadés que l'accident était volontaire sans pouvoir le prouver. Elle était partie dans une gerbe de feu et de bruit comme l'avait été sa vie.

« Ems, tu as peur ? »

« Non, Jules puisque je suis avec toi. Et je sais que toi non plus.»

« Non, je me suis habitué à cette compagne de notre vie qui nous a fait tant souffrir. Vois-tu, j'aime l'idée que c'est nous qui décidons et pas elle. »

« Tu as raison. Jules, nous serons forts ensemble. Nos mains unis comme toujours. »

« Oui, comme toujours.»

**Fuck off the death.**

* * *

**_Miakoda - "The After You" _**

Je viens de découvrir ce journal sur le bureau de Papa. Je comprends qu'Emily l'a laissé en évidence pour que nous le lisions.

Je ne connaissais pas toute leur vie, elle est une fabuleuse histoire d'amour et d'amitié.

Je voyais mon père comme un « sérious man », même s'il était souvent rieur et facétieux. Il était en fait un romantique absolu. Un poète jeune, exalté, torturé et rebelle.

Je savais que ma mère et mon père s'aimaient énormément mais leur passion va au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer.

L'amour si particulier, si profond que mon père et Emily se sont portés, je n'en étais pas totalement conscient, pas à ce point-là. Mais je me souviens de ce matin, où Bob et moi, nous les avons découverts endormis, nus sur le tapis du salon. Papa protégeait Emily de ses bras. Ils semblaient si paisibles.

C'est nous qui avions déposé le plaid sur eux pour ne pas qu'ils aient froid. Nous n'avons jamais osé le lui dire.

J'ai même découvert pourquoi je m'appelle James. Je suis fier de porter ce prénom.

J'ai passé la nuit à rire avec eux, à pleurer, à crier. J'ai ressenti leur douleur.

Robert m'a rejoint, il croyait que je devenais fou.

Nous avons vu leur jeunesse défiler. Nous sommes envieux de ce qu'ils ont vécu.

Ils ont eu une existence tellement riche tous les trois, si exceptionnelle.

On comprend pourquoi, Emily et Jules souhaitent que leurs cendres soient mélangées elles aussi et partagées entre le vieil olivier de la Campagne et cette petite clairière derrière un lac d'azur du côté de Bristol.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez tous réunis.

Nous marcherons dans cette ville pour retrouver vos parfums et nous boirons à vos vies.

* * *

Il nous appartient de clore ce journal.

Ils sont partis tous les deux, un soir de septembre. Le soleil s'était allongé sur leur lit.

Ils se tenaient la main, un écran posé devant eux. On y voyait, dans un divan, 4 jeunes gens heureux et aimants. Une superbe jeune fille riante, blonde aux yeux bleus, tenait par la taille une Emily au visage étincelant. Maman, radieuse, était sur les genoux de Papa qui la dévorait du regard. Ils débordaient tous de bonheur.

Lorsque le produit a commencé à couler dans leurs veines, ils se sont regardés, ils se sont embrassés. Emily a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Papa, il lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Ils ont simplement soupiré ensemble : « Naomi, Katie, Jenna, on arrive. Nous vous aimons. »

**Ekko – Smile **

**French Skins**

(26/09/2014-17/03/2015)

* * *

Mes respectueux remerciements à Monsieur Jules Isaac dont je me suis inspiré pour construire le personnage de Jules. Il fut un grand historien et un homme de paix.

Mes remerciements aux créateurs de Skins. Une série que tous les parents devraient regarder.

Mes remerciements à l'ensemble des acteurs des 7 saisons. L'amoureux du cinéma n'en a pas vu un de médiocre. Ils ont tous joué avec leur talent et surtout leur cœur ce qui les a rendus totalement crédibles.

Une pensée toutefois pour deux comédiens dont je suis la carrière depuis, l'extraordinaire Jack O'Connell et l'artiste lumineuse qu'est Kathryn Prescott.

Mes excuses à JJ de lui avoir retiré sa nuit d'amour avec Emily.

Mes remerciements à Katie Fitch, dont le personnage doit tant à la personnalité de Megan Prescott. J'espère qu'être devenue peintre et bourgeoise, quoique toujours rebelle, ne l'a pas trop perturbé mais je trouvais que Katie méritait que l'on s'intéresse plus à elle.

Enfin, merci aux lecteurs, s'il y en a, :), qui auront eu l'immense courage de finir cette histoire dont l'écriture et la construction sont largement perfectibles. Puisqu'ils sont arrivés jusqu'au terme qu'ils n'hésitent à me faire part de leurs critiques.

JPS


End file.
